We Belong Together
by AbominableSnowman23
Summary: Julie Potter is the younger sister of James Potter. James Potter is best friends with Sirius Black. Julie and Sirius hate each other due to an incident that happened first year and fifth year brings all the drama to a head. Can these two learn to finally get along so that that they could form something truly beautiful: love? OC/eventual SB adopted.
1. Lie in the Sound

1

**We Belong Together**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I just like to write about it.**

Thump. Julie fell out of her bed and tumbled onto the floor. She heard laughing coming from the bed next to hers. As she looked up, she found none other than Lily Evans, one of her Gryffindor roommates, amused by her mishap. Julie narrowed her eyes at Lily.

"Shut it, Evans," Julie growled.

"Make me, Potter," Lily shot back.

Julie stood up and glared at Lily.

"I'll go get my brother that should shut you up!" Julie shouted.

Actually, that would probably make Lily squeal more, but at least _that_ would be entertaining. James was always chasing after Lily and annoying her.

"You wouldn't dare get _him_, besides; he can't even get up the stairs," Lily said.

"You honestly think I couldn't figure out some way to get him up here Evans? If anyone can figure out a way past the girl's staircase it would be the Marauders," Julie said.

"Merlin, Jules, I'm sorry for laughing at my best friend when she falls out of her bed in the middle night after screaming like a nutter in her sleep! Somebody gets cranky if she doesn't get all her sleep!"  
"I most certainly do not get cranky!" Julie gasped.

"Right and I'm going to marry your jerk of a brother!" Lily said sarcastically.

Julie smiled and looked around at the three other beds in the room; Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon, and Laura Bradley, all of whom were still asleep. She thought that she couldn't have acted that bad, otherwise the other girls would have woken up. She still found it hard to believe that she had already known these ladies for five years.

"Lily, what are you doing up so late for anyways?" Julie said.

"We have our OWLs coming up soon Jules! I'm taking advantage of any time I can get to study! I mean, I'm wasting precious study time talking with you right now!" Lily spoke.

Julie rolled her eyes at Lily's comment. Lily could go overboard sometimes, but the girl was her best friend. Lily smirked and continued on.

"By the way, what were you dreaming about?" Lily asked.

"Seriously, OWLs? We have months until we take them. As for the dream, like I remember!" Julie smiled.

"Sure you don't. You probably just don't want to admit that you were dreaming about Sirius Black!"

"I would never dream about Sirius Black! I hate him! He's a waste of space,"

"I believe that it's true love," Lily teased.

"No, I do believe that would be you and James," Julie retorted.

"I can't believe you just said that," Lily said.

"I believe I did. What are you going to do about it?" Julie teased.

Julie threw her pillow at Lily, causing Lily to fall out of her bed and onto the floor and land in a rather amusing position with her books and notes sprawled all over the floor. Lily was groaning into the floorboard.

"Dang, I really should get a camera, I'm sure James would love to see this,"

"Ugh, you and your stupid brother! I don't understand how we are best friends and yet I loathe his inmost being, and you don't seem to care!"

"Hey, I'm his precious little sister; it's kind of in the rules that you have to love him. You have a sister, you should know! Besides, he would never do anything to harm me or make me upset, well, except be friends with that idiot Black!"

"All right, all right, I'm going to go to sleep before I have to hear anymore stories about how much you hate Sirius, honestly I think if I had a Knut for every time I heard you rant about him"

Lily flung the pillow back at Julie, but Julie caught the pillow with ease and set it back on her bed before commenting.

"Now you know how I feel when you talk about my brother" Julie said.

Julie stuck her tongue out at Lily. Lily just shook her head.

"Oh and I knew that would make you shut up!" Julie continued.

Lily chuckled. Julie helped Lily pick up her papers and books. They made a pile on the edge of Lily's bed. Lily hopped into her bed as Julie was making her way to the door.

"Julie Potter, where are you going?" Lily asked.

"I don't really know, just going downstairs, you need some sleep Lils, you've been studying forever; you really don't want to look in the mirror, a banshee might begin to shriek. I on the other hand already have had some beauty sleep, so I look marvelous!"

Julie quickly grabbed her wand and winked at Lily before closing the door. She left just in time, because Lily chucked her slipper at the door as she was leaving. Julie continued down the stairs, going past the sixth and seventh year girls' dorms she made it to the bottom of the stairs and headed for the common room. She was thankful that she wasn't a first year anymore, and didn't have to climb all the way to the top. Granted, it had an awesome view, but that was a lot of stairs to climb. She eventually wandered into the abandoned common room, and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. She placed her wand on the floor beside her, just in case. Julie sat alone in the silence before the fire, and let her thoughts overtake her. Her fifth year at Hogwarts was quickly coming to an end. She had mixed feelings about the end of the year.

She wasn't too concerned about taking the OWLs. She'd study eventually, but she never really studied and still managed to be in the top of her class; unlike, her best friend Lily, who studied for hours upon hours. She would beat Lily every once and a while on a test, and Lily would get so upset. Julie would just laugh it off. It seemed she had a knack for remembering what was said in class without notes. On the other hand she was kind of sad to be leaving Hogwarts and returning home. Leaving meant no Lily and more James. She liked hanging out with James, but she'd miss Lily, and it wouldn't help matters that James only talked about her.

She was glad because Gryffindor was playing Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup, and being on the Quidditch team made the game even more exciting. She played seeker for Gryffindor, and had been playing that position since third year. She was the only girl on the Gryffindor team, and she couldn't help but wonder if the only reason she was on the team was because she was James Potter's little sister. They weren't twins, but they were in the same class. Julie's birthday was on September 1, about eleven months after James birthday. In most cases, she would have gone a year later, but her parents talked with Dumbledore quiet frequently. Dumbledore left the decision to her parents of when to send her to Hogwarts. Her parents did not want to split her and James up, so even though it pained them to lose both of their children at once, Julie went to Hogwarts with James.

Speaking of James, he was a chaser on the Gryffindor team. He made the team back in second year, and that's why Julie sometimes wondered about her spot on the team, but she proved that she deserved the spot. Gryffindor had won the House Cup for the past two years, and she could almost guarantee they would win it again, unless something went wrong with the rest of the team. The team. Well, the rest of the chasers were captain and seventh year Remington King and sixth year Logan Bell. The keeper was seventh year Edward Sloper. That left the beaters fourth year Seth Portchester and fifth year, and the vilest boy on the planet Sirius Black.

Black, one of her brother's friends. She didn't really mind the fifth year Gryffindor boy's, she was even friends with them, well mainly Remus and her brother. Ugh, but Sirius Black was her brother's best friend, and if Gryffindor lost to Slytherin it would be his fault. She loathed him; her hate for him was even worse than Lily's hate for James. Stupid, idiotic, annoying, egotistical Sirius Black. He seemed all right on the first train ride to Hogwarts, he even seemed nervous. He hadn't wanted to end up in Slytherin like the rest of his family.

Well he got his wish; he ended up with her brother and the rest of the Marauders in Gryffindor. After that pranks ensued, and Black made her the target for his. First year he told her that she was the prettiest girl in the year, but he constantly pranked her. At first she just laughed at them, they were pretty funny, like hanging her shoes from the ceiling or tying her shoelaces together so she'd trip. However, later that fall, he went too far.

_Flashback_

_Julie was sitting beside a tree next to the lake, staring out as far as she could see at nothing in particular._

"_Hey pretty girl, how are you doing?" Sirius asked sneaking up behind her._

"_I'm fine Sirius, and we're eleven, you don't know what pretty is" Julie retorted._

"_Fine then, beautiful. Believe me, I know a beautiful girl when I see one."_

"_Haha, and what does James think of you hitting on his baby sister?"_

"_James is perfectly fine with it. He thinks we're going to get married someday. I can't say that I'd mind either."_

"_Yeah, right Sirius. Besides, we're only eleven, I'd much rather marry the giant squid than ever have to marry you!"_

"_Well if that's what you think, looks like I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson."_

_Sirius made some motion with his wand and Julie was floating in midair over the lake._

_ "Sirius Black let me down right now!"_

_ "Tell me that you'll marry me someday!"_

_ "I'd never do that! Besides, why do you want to marry me anyways?"_

_ "So I can kiss you whenever I want"_

_ "Eww…we're eleven, how many times do I have to tell you that!"_

"_Actually, I'm twelve, love, and I got to find someone soon! You know the pureblood tradition, even if we don't believe in it. Besides we belong together, so why not sooner rather than later?"_

"_Well, it's not going to be me and we don't belong together, so let me down this instant!" _

_ "As you wish"_

_Julie went splashing down into the frigid lake. Sirius stood there with a smirk on his face. He was confident that Julie would be his someday. He thought Julie would come crawling to him, and tell him that he was right. The cold water should set her straight, and make her think that he was the perfect guy for her. Sirius looked out and couldn't see Julie anywhere. It had been quite some time, and she still wasn't above the water. Julie's hand reached above the water, and then came her head "Help!" she screamed. She then disappeared under the water again. Sirius began to panic, what was wrong with her. Out of nowhere, Remus appeared and dove into the lake. He was under for the water for a while, but eventually he came back up with Julie. She was coughing and shivering. Sirius went to give her his cloak, but she refused it._

_ "Stay away from me Black" Julie seethed._

_ "Julie, I'm sorry"_

"_Save your breath Black, because at least you have breath."_

"_Remus, tell her that I'm sorry!"_

"_Sirius, you just set her in an area of the lake full of grindylows, I'd be mad at you too if I were her" Remus whispered to his friend._

"_But…" Sirius started before getting cut off by Julie._

"_You dump me in the lake, I almost die, and you don't have the courtesy to come save me! You were probably just thinking of how I'd say yes to you. Guess what, I'm never going to say yes to you, and I'm never going to speak to you again, you're a jerk and I wish I'd never met you. As far as this friendship is concerned it's over Black!"_

_Julie stormed back towards the castle, leaving Sirius standing dumbfounded with Remus._

_End Flashback_

Julie never told James about that day. She was sure Black nor Remus told him either. James never understood how she could hate his best friend so much, or how she could ignore him so well. Early on Julie missed talking to Black, but she still had James and Remus. She eventually decided that the idiot was never worth being friends with. The only problem was that Black was always with Remus and James, so she chose to ignore his presence. James insisted that it was because she had a thing for Sirius, and that they'd end up married. That topic only upset her, so James wouldn't bring it up often. She loved her brother, but he could be really dense sometimes. Why would she want to marry someone who almost killed her? She wouldn't be surprised if Black ended up in Azkaban someday.

Julie then turned her thoughts to the girls in her dormitory, much better than thinking about that moron Sirius Black! She remembered that first night when she met them. She couldn't help but smile thinking about it.

_Flashback_

_Julie walked into the room to find the four other girls talking. Julie had hung on her brother and his new friends throughout the sorting and for most of the night. But it was finally time for her to meet the people she would be sharing a room with for the next seven years._

_ "I can't believe that prat is in Gryffindor!" Lily Evans yelled._

_ "Which one?" Laura asked._

_ "James Potter!" Lily fumed._

_ "That happens to be my brother, and what's your name again?" Julie asked._

_ "Lily Evans!" Lily said._

_ "No, not you." Julie sighed._

_ "Me?" Laura asked._

_ "Yes, you! Julie laughed._

_ "I'm Laura Bradley."Laura said._

"_Hmm...Bradley, don't believe I've heard of any Bradley's in the Wizarding World." Julie said._

"_Don't tell me you're one of those pureblood people." Mary whined._

"_I do happen to be a pureblood, but blood doesn't matter to me. I just wondering why I hadn't heard of her before." Julie sighed._

"_Oh, I see…I'm sorry. I'm Mary MacDonald, by the way." Mary said._

_Mary held her hand out for Julie to shake. Julie eyed her hand and then enveloped the girl in a hug._

"_We're going to be living together for seven years. I'm pretty sure we don't need to be so formal." Julie smiled._

"_Good." Mary smiled back._

"_What about me?" Laura asked._

"_How could I forget?" Julie said hugging Laura. "All right, so Lily, Laura, Mary and…."_

"_Marlene. I'm Marlene McKinnon." Marlene said._

_Marlene sitting on her bed observing the girls interaction._

_ "It's nice to meet you, Marlene." Julie said hugging her._

_ "Same here." Marlene said smiling._

_Lily was already in bed reading a book, Hogwarts: A History._

_ "Nice book choice, Evans." Julie said._

_ "What are you mocking me too?" Lily asked._

_ "No, I actually like that book." Julie said._

_Julie dug in her trunk and pulled out a worn copy of the book._

"_I've read it five times already. I was kind of excited to come to Hogwarts." Julie blushed._

"_I've only read it twice so far."Lily said._

"_So, can we be friends, and forget who my brother is?" Julie asked._

"_I suppose we can be friends. You look like you'd be a good friend to have." Lily smiled._

_End Flashback_

Julie really was glad that she had friends. That was her biggest fear on the train that day. She was scared that James would be her only friend. Then she met Black. That was her first mistake, befriending Sirius Black on the train. She had completely underestimated him. If she could go back that far in time and tell herself to not be an idiot, she would! Too bad the time turner Professor McGonagall didn't work that way. Ok, maybe she wasn't that desperate, but still a life without Sirius Black looked pretty pleasant.

Julie looked at the clock; it read 3:46 a.m. Julie sighed. She knew that she had better get to bed, because in only a few hours Gryffindor would be playing for the Quidditch Cup, and the outcome of the game was kind of up to her. She liked being in control of something.

Julie heard rustling behind her. She quickly turned around, but she didn't see anything. What? Wait, a minute. James' invisibility cloak. Where was James off to at this hour? Julie tip-toed toward the rustling sound and reached in the air where she assumed the invisibility cloak would be. She grabbed something, which she was sure was the cloak. After giving a tug, she found her brother's annoying best friend now visible.

"Bloody hell, Potter! What was that for?" Sirius hissed.

"I thought you were my brother. Why do you have his cloak anyways?" Julie demanded.

"It's none of your business, Potter." Sirius said.

"The cloak is a family heirloom. I'm family, so I have every damn right to know what you're doing with it." Julie hissed.

"Merlin, Potter. Prongs knows I have it." Sirius said.

"Sure he does. What are you doing, going to snog some first year?" Julie sneered.

"Don't you wish you knew? That most definitely is none of your business, Potter." Sirius hissed.

"Arse." Julie retorted.

"Are you jealous, Potter? It isn't very becoming. You want me, just admit it." Sirius said.

"I'd much rather face a dementor, then ever think of wanting you, Black!" Julie raged.

"I'm sure that could be arranged." Sirius smirked.

"Black, get back upstairs to your room. We have a bloody match in the morning! If we lose because you were snogging a first year, I'm not the only person who will want to kill you!" Julie screamed.

"Whatever, Potter. I just want you to stop yelling at me. By the way, I'd never snog a first year. Second year, maybe; but never a first year." Sirius said.

"Does it look like I care?" Julie hissed.

Sirius glared at her and then turned around and headed back up the stairs. Julie rubbed her temples in frustration. Sirius Black was going to be the death of her!

She headed up the stairs and looked up the staircase towards the boys' dormitory, she could have sworn that she saw Black again, but she was too tired to investigate the matter any further. So she climbed the stairs to the fifth year girls' room, opened the door, and flopped onto her bed to get some sleep.


	2. Feeling a Moment

**Chapter 2: Feeling a Moment**

_**I don't own HP…just like writing it.**_

Julie woke up to Lily's smiling face in hers, so she pulled the covers over her face.

"Wake up sleepyhead" Lily said.

"No, I need more sleepy" Julie mumbled.

"You have to get ready for the match. So, that would mean showering, getting dressed, eating breakfast, killing James, you know the usual. What did you do with my slipper?"

"Ugh, what slipper Lils?"

"The one I threw at you last night"

"Oh, that one. I gave it to James last night to add to his Lily shrine"

"You did what Julie Elizabeth Potter!"

Lily then jumped onto Julie's bed and landed on top of her. She began pulling at the blankets that were pulled to Julie's face. Julie had a tight grip on them, and Lily made no progress on pulling the blankets off her. Lily got an idea, she knew Julie was the most ticklish person she had ever met, so she began to poke and tickle Julie. Julie screamed and started laughing and thrashing around in her bed. Lily continued tickling Julie until Julie accidentally kicked Lily, and sent her flying off the bed. Julie threw the blankets onto the floor and sat on the floor next to Lily.

"Just kidding Lily Marie Evans, I would never give James your slipper. He did say something about wanting your knickers though."

"You're awful Jules"

"I try Lily. I try."

"If you ever even think of giving my underwear to that idiotic brother of yours, you'll wish you hadn't"

"Oh, and what exactly would you do to me, remember I have the Marauders on my side"

"Oh, all the Marauders? Well I could possibly tell one certain Marauder that you're in love with him."

"Ha, Remus would never believe you!"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Remus dear, I would tell Sirius! Why did you think of Remus though? Do you fancy him?"

"You know I hate Black! I hate him with a passion!"

"Really Jules? Number one, get over your grudge with Sirius, it was first year! Number two don't avoid the question I asked. So number three, do you fancy Remus?"

Mary and Laura heard Lily's last question to Julie. They hopped off their beds and onto the floor next to Lily and Julie, while Marlene just slept.

"You fancy Remus, Julie?" Mary questioned.

"No! I don't fancy Remus like that!" Julie answered.

"Right and you are getting defensive because?" Laura pushed.

"I agree with Laura. You probably just don't want to like him because you think that it would ruin your friendship. Plus there is the fact that he's one of your brother's close friends. You totally got a thing for Remus Lupin, and I think that he likes you too." Mary added.

"No, I don't like Remus. I like someone else. Remus is a good guy, he's nice, sweet, and can be funny, but at the moment I don't like him like that." Julie said.

"Well, if you say so, then who do you like? Are you finally falling for Sirius Black?" Lily asked.

"What is with you and Black, Lils? I'm starting to think that _you_ have a thing for him. And if you must know, I kind of like a boy." Julie stated.

"Ooh, a boy really? Let me guess he doesn't really exist, does he Julie?" Mary argued.

"So I made up a guy in second year. Can you blame me, I didn't like anyone, and you insisted that I had to like someone. So to shut you up I make up Snowball. Mark Snowball, who lived three houses away from me."

"I thought it was entertaining when Mary went up to James to ask him about Snowball and James asked if his sister had a crush on their cat! Mary was so embarrassed!" Laura shouted.

The girls began rolling on the ground laughing. Julie was almost in tears she was laughing so hard.

"Haha, oh wow." Julie said in between breaths. "I remember that. James came up to me and asked me why my crazy friend thought I had a crush on my cat! As for the guy I like now, it's not Snowball, it's…"

"Do tell Julie, I bet it's going to be good" Lily interrupted.

"Well, itsloganbell" Julie said as fast as she could.

"What was that? Did I hear a name in all that?" Laura asked.

"I don't believe I quite got that, you're going to have to pronunciate your words better Jules or I'm going to have to tickle it out of you" Lily said.

"No tickling will be necessary." Julie took a deep breath before speaking again "I like Logan Bell; there it's out, now you know and don't you dare tell anyone, especially not James."

"Aw, how cute!" Mary screamed.

"What will James think?" Laura questioned.

"Are you sure it's not Remus?" Lily asked.

"Shut up you guys, I'm still trying to sleep!" Marlene shouted from her bed "But since I'm up, I'll add my humble opinion. Yes Mary, Logan is cute, I think he and Julie would be cute together. Laura, James will play the overprotective big brother, if he does find out; because he'd much rather have her date someone he trusts completely. She doesn't like Remus, they're friends, but I'm pretty sure that Laura likes him. And Lily if you're going to insist about tormenting Julie over Sirius, make sure you do it when no one's asleep! I'm going to go shower, so like you were."

Marlene waltzed out of the room, leaving the Lily, Mary, and Laura sitting there with their mouths wide open. Julie chuckled at the three girls, and went to the bathroom herself.

She hopped in to the shower, and when she was done she made her way over to the mirror in a towel. She looked at her reflection. She didn't see anything that she liked. She had dark brown hair that curled into soft ringlets and went half-way down her back. Her eyes were a mysterious hazel, like James' eyes. She didn't mind those aspects, but she hated that she had freckles and dimples. The dimples drove the boys crazy, but she saw them as an imperfection. She also hated her height. She was 5'2, and when she hung out with the Marauders, they towered over her. Well, Peter wasn't so bad, but he was still a good three inches taller than her. After further examination she yelled for Lily.

"Lily, what time is it?"

No response came.

"Evans, tell me the time, or I'll tell James that you're waiting for him after the match!"

Lily still didn't respond. Julie went out into the room. She looked around the room, and no one was in there. The girls had all went down to breakfast without her. She looked at the clock, she had 30 minutes to get down to the Great Hall for breakfast and get out to the pitch. No wonder they all left. Julie quickly put some clothes on and ran down the stairs, through the common room, and out into the hallway.

She ran as fast as she could, her hair was still wet and was beginning to soak through her crimson shirt. She turned the corner and slammed into a hard body. She began to fall, but the person grabbed her and kept her from falling. She was just about to thank the kind person, when she looked to her rescuer's face, but decided against thanking the person when she saw that the person was none other than Black.

"Well, well Potter, looks like someone's running late this morning."  
"Shut up Black, leave me alone."

"You can't even thank me for saving you from falling?"

"Why would I do that? If I remember correctly we don't even speak to each other, so that means I should be leaving."

"You're wrong, we talk; we're doing so right now."

"Why is my brother friends with you?"

"You used to be"

"Yeah, well I was eleven I didn't know any better. I've matured since then. How many times do we need to go over this?"

Sirius still held on to Julie. He looked at her like he wanted to tell her something, but his pride wouldn't let him fold. She had to come back to him. This had already been going on for over four years; he wanted to prove that he would last longer. He was Sirius Black, the girls fall for him. Speaking of girls, he was on his way to meet one before he ran into Julie. Julie, all the guys wanted her, he knew that Remus did. He used to at one time, he still wanted her, but he would never admit it. Instead, he spent his time with other girls, any girl would do. But Julie Potter was beautiful, smart, funny, loved Quidditch, and the list could continue on. She didn't see it, but every guy did, even him. He loved her dimples and eyes, and well everything. She really was the prettiest girl in the year, maybe even the whole school. Sirius came out of his thoughts by Julie stomping on his foot and yelling at him.

"Bloody hell Potter, what was that for?"

"Well, you're holding me Black, literally, and I would like to get going."

"Oh"

Sirius finally released Julie. She shot him the nastiest look that she could muster, and continued on her journey to the Great Hall. Sirius watched her until she was out of his view and then he continued on to find the random girl he was supposed to meet. Julie finally reached the Great Hall out of breath. She scanned the Gryffindor table for her roommates. As she spotted them James came up to her.

"Did Peeves get you?" James asked.

"What, why would you think that?" Julie questioned.

"Well, you're all wet, and you look like you could kill someone."

"For your information James, I'm wet because I just got out of the shower, something you should try doing every once and a while. I rushed down here and didn't have time to dry my hair, hence why I'm wet. As for killing someone, I just ran into Black, and I probably could kill him right now! If he wasn't on the Quidditch team, I would be seriously considering it!"

"Oh, ok"

"Ok? Ok?"

"Hey, settle down Juju. I didn't mean anything by it. Just, uh clear your head. You need to be focused for the match. By the way, I think mom and dad are coming."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. They love you, and I love you too, well sometimes, when you're not trying to tear my head off. Did I just admit that I loved you? Hmm…something's got to be wrong with me. Oh well, so what did Sirius do to you this time?"

"Black caught me, I was just about to fall and he caught me, and held me."  
"You're mad because Sirius helped you?"

"James…"

"I get it, I get it. It's not my business." James said trying to please his sister. He really had other thoughts on the matter. "We should get going down to the pitch now. Hey, Juju, Evans has some food ready for you so you can eat it on the way down."

"Oh, that's sweet of her."

"Yeah, um, so can you put a good word in for me to Evans?"

"James, you don't mess with me and Black hating each other, I'm not messing with you and Lily."  
"Oh, all right, maybe some other time then." James said.

"Yeah, right" Julie scoffed.

James looked a little disappointed, but a huge grin spread across his face and he turned to yell to Lily.

"Evans, you know you want me!" James shouted for everyone in the Great Hall to hear.

"Potter!" Lily screamed.

James ran out the door and left Lily fuming. Lily handed Julie some toast and bacon. Marlene flicked her wand at Julie's hair, and it was instantly dry. Julie made a mental note to ask Marlene for the spell. Julie never had the need for it before, but if she knew the spell it could save her some time and embarrassment. Julie shoved the toast in her mouth and ran towards the door. Julie ran as fast as she could towards the pitch. She refused to be the last one there, and get yelled at. She was just to the pitch when she realized that she forgot her broom.

"Ugh, why me? How am I supposed to play without my broom?" Julie mumbled.

"Don't worry sis, I got you covered." James answered.

James appeared out of nowhere with her broom. He handed her the broom and winked at her. The silently began their journey into the stadium to the locker rooms. They both wanted to be mentally prepared for the task that lay ahead of them. It was now or never. Julie made her way up to the team locker room with James. They walked in silence the whole way up. When they made it up, they found most of the team standing outside the door. Julie was confused by this.

"What, did the Slytherins prank the locker room?" Julie asked.

"No, we just figured that the most important member of the team should be able to change first." Logan Bell answered.

Julie smiled up at him and Logan blushed. He was quite cute when he blushed. James rolled his eyes and pushed his sister towards the door. Julie walked in, and began to change into her Quidditch uniform. But she heard footsteps and she quickly turned around trying to cover her body. She threw her shirt on, and faced the footsteps, it was Black. Julie groaned at the sight of him. Sirius said nothing, he just stared at Julie. He looked at her uncovered legs as she was trying to push her jersey as far down her legs as possible.

"Black, get out of here! I'm a girl, I'm changing!" Julie hissed.

"Oh, I know Juju; I can see that you're a girl." Sirius smirked.

"Don't call me Juju, and what don't you understand about get out!" Julie screamed.

"I'm just leaving, by the way, looking good Potter"

"Black!"

"Usually girls like compliments, so I assumed…"

"Get out Black! Now!"

Sirius left the locker room smiling. Apparently he didn't get the memo that Julie was changing first. Usually the guys changed first forcing Julie to wait, but for some reason Julie went first. Sirius had his suspicions that Logan Bell was the reason. Bell was probably trying to impress Julie, and no doubt it was working. He saw the way he stared at her, and Bell had a good reputation with girls. He also saw the way Julie watched Bell. For once in his life, Sirius was actually jealous of another guy, and only because that guy currently held the affections of the Julie Potter. Sirius walked over to wear James was standing.

"Hey Padfoot, where were you?" James asked.

"I'm not sure you want the answer to that question Prongs." Sirius answered.

James thought for a little bit, and he understood that Sirius had been in the locker room, and who else happened to be in the locker room? His little sister.

"Oh no, she didn't hurt you like last time did she?" James asked.

"No, nothing like last time, just a lot of yelling. Apparently I didn't get the team memo that Julie was changing first." Sirius chuckled.

"I guess I don't see any residue of a Bat-bogey hex and don't worry, I didn't get the memo until I got up here with her. Oh, think of the horror if I had come late like you." James shuddered at the thought of running into his sister changing.

"Sorry, to burst your bubble mate but she is a pretty girl."

"Does someone still want Julie after all this time?"

"No way, I'm just letting you know to watch out for those other guys, it appears to me that Bell has been eyeing her up."

"Right, I think someone's jealous of Bell"

"I am not. Your sister is stuck-up, stubborn, annoying, infuriating…"  
"Sounds perfect for you Padfoot" James said cutting Sirius off in the middle of his rant.

"Prongs…"

Sirius didn't finish the rest of his sentence because Julie came out the door. She changed a lot faster than the guys did. She was in her full uniform and had her hair pulled back into a messy bun.

"All right boys, hurry up, we got a game to win." Julie spoke.

"Well, we'd have more time if you wouldn't have taken so long Potter." Sirius said.

Julie ignored Black and the boys entered the locker room, leaving Julie all by herself. She paced the room, and decided to find her parents before the match. She ran into Professor McGonagall, who wished her good luck and told her to head back to her team. She gave up trying to find her parents, and walked back to the locker room. She ran into someone for the second time that day, and was about to fall but he caught her. Julie looked up praying that Black didn't save her again, and was surprised to find that it wasn't Black.

"Wow, did you just help me? Some you consider to be a blood-traitor?" Julie questioned.

"I don't believe you're like the rest of your blood-traitor family; are you Potter?" Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"I am best friends with a muggleborn, and you can release me Malfoy."

"One, small problem that can easily be fixed Potter"

"What makes you think that I'm anything like you Malfoy?"

"I see your hatred for Black. Just like the rest of us. See we do have something in common."

"I don't hate him because he doesn't care about blood-purity. I hate him because he's a pompous, arrogant jerk! What are you doing here anyways Malfoy? You graduated like two years ago"

"You're beautiful when you're fired up Potter. I'm here because I was a Slytherin and they are playing today are they not? And if you must know, Narcissa Black requested that I come."

"Wonderful, now if you don't mind, even though I'm sure you do, I have to get going."

"This conversation is far from over Potter"

Julie pulled away from Malfoy's grip and ran to the locker room. Remington King was just finishing his pep talk.

"Potter, where have you been?"

"Um, long line to the bathroom?" Julie said in a question.

King bought it, but James didn't. James looked over to his sister, but she wouldn't look at him. Her gaze was to the floor. James knew something had happened, but she didn't want him to know.

"All right team, it's now or never" King said.

"Now or never" Edward Sloper repeated.

"We're gonna kick some Slytherin butt!" Logan Bell yelled.

"Yeah!" Seth Portchester screamed.

The other three remained silent. James wanted this to hurry up, so he could talk to his sister.

"Black, Potter, Potter, got anything to add?" King questioned.

"Uh, down with the Slytherins?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, what Sirius said" James added.

"Squash them like bugs?" Julie said.

The team laughed at Julie's comment and they made their way to the playing field. The cheers from the Gryffindor section were drowning out their thoughts. James decided to try and talk to Julie.

"Juju, what happened?" James asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about James, but you should be focusing on the game." Julie replied.

"How can I concentrate on Quidditch when I know something's wrong with my little sister?"

"James, just don't worry about me"

"Juju, come on"

"Why does he get to call you Juju?" Sirius interrupted.

"Leave me alone, both of you." Julie hissed.

Julie moved closer to Bell. The team mounted their brooms and flew onto the field. The crowd was three quarters crimson and gold. Julie spotted her parents and a smile came to her face. She also spotted a single person dressed in emerald in the Gryffindor section. She assumed that person was Severus Snape, who was hanging out with Lily. She didn't have a problem with Snape, but her brother did. Some weird love triangle was going on there, and she didn't want to be a part of it.

Julie shook her head and turned her focus to the game. She looked up to the Slytherin's seeker. It wasn't Evan Rosier; it was Black's younger brother Regulus. Julie wondered what happened to Rosier, but she figured that if the younger Black was playing Seeker for the final, he had to be good. She didn't even notice that the game had begun until Bell almost knocked her off her broom. Regulus chuckled at the sight. He seemed to be paying more attention to Julie, than trying to find the snitch.

Julie forced her broom to climb upwards; hopefully in the process she would confuse Regulus. He hadn't endured an official game yet, so maybe she could wear him out before either of them saw the snitch. He followed her upward. She heard Remus keeping score; apparently Gryffindor was in the lead 30-0. She seemed so far away from the game, she stopped and stared down watching the game. Black, Sirius Black that is, aimed a bludger at a Slytherin chaser.

"I know you hate him" Regulus said.

"The fact that I hate him is obvious and this isn't time to chit chat Black" Julie answered.

"Well, I never get to talk to you seeing as you're a Gryffindor, so right now is about the only time to talk, Julie."

"We're not on a first name basis, only people whom I know and talk to call me by my name."

"Except for my brother"

"Yeah, well he's a bloody idiot."

"Feisty Potter, I like it."

"Ew, you're what a second year?"

"I'm actually a fourth year, and I'm not like my brother who constantly hits on you. I meant that even if I did think you were pretty, I'm not the kind of guy that hits on a girl constantly…. Oh never mind."

"Um, thanks?" Julie laughed.

Regulus began laughing too. He wasn't quite as good-looking as his older brother, but when he laughed he looked more like his brother than he wanted to. Sirius shot a look up at his brother and Julie. He was furious. He didn't know why she was up there laughing with his brother instead of looking for the snitch. Forget the Quidditch aspect; what was she doing having a good time with his brother?

"Potter, find the snitch. Just because you can't get with me doesn't mean you can get to me by getting with my brother!" Sirius yelled to Julie.

"Do you ever think about what you're saying Black? Because what you just said is ridiculous!" Julie screamed back.

"If you want me, come get me. Don't flirt with my brother" Sirius responded.

"Shut up Black!"

"Don't let him get to you, he's not worth it" Regulus told Julie.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but this isn't time for us to talk, we have to find the snitch. Even though I haven't seen it yet." Julie yelled in frustration.

Julie flew away from Regulus and she spotted the snitch. She looked at Regulus who looked angrily at his brother. Julie leaned forward on her broom and sped up towards the snitch. Julie heard Remus recapping the score Gryffindor 90, Slytherin 50. Regulus caught on that Julie had spotted the snitch and followed her.

"You really think you could ditch me?"

"Ha, I actually want to win this match, and not just talk to a pretty girl."

"I never actually said you were pretty, Julie"

Julie slammed her body and broom as hard as she could into Regulus, hoping to catch him off-guard and make him fall. Regulus seemed prepared though.

"I never said you weren't pretty though. I told you, I'm not my brother."

"Just shut up, and play. You're just trying to mess with my head."

Julie gained even more speed and held her hand out to grab the snitch. Regulus was right on her tail holding his hand out as well. Neither of them saw Sirius hit a bludger strait for them. The bludger was intended to hit Regulus, but it hit Julie instead. Next thing Julie knew she was knocked off her broom. She was falling, and falling fast. For the third time that day she was caught by someone. She looked up to the face of Black, Regulus Black.

"Look at what's in your hand Julie. If I was just trying to mess with your head I would have let you continue to fall considering you have the snitch in your hand. Like I told you, I'm not my brother. I'm not trying to mess with you. I just hope that someday you can see that." Regulus said.

Julie looked at her hands; her left hand was clutched around the Golden Snitch. She was being held by Regulus Black on his broom. Gryffindor was cheering and flooding onto the field. She looked to the rest of her team. James was flying towards her with her broom, he was grinning. Most of the team had landed and was cheering with the students. The only person who didn't seem to happy, besides the Slytherins of course, was Sirius. He was scowling at the fact that his younger brother was holding Julie. He should be happy that she had the snitch in her hands and Gryffindor won, but he just couldn't do it. Julie looked back to Regulus.

"Thanks Black"

"You know you can call me Regulus, Julie."

"Hmm. I think I'll stick with Black, but maybe someday I'll reconsider."

"Thanks for saving my sister Black" James said as he joined them. "I'll take her from here, I'm pretty sure your team is mad enough as it is"

Julie then maneuvered to James' broom. She smiled and nodded at Regulus, who nodded back and went to join the Slytherins.

"What was that Julie?" James questioned.

"Nothing James, I caught the snitch, he saved my life. He could have let me fall, but he didn't. He doesn't seem as bad as Black says he is." Julie answered.

"True, but I don't want you going anywhere near him"

"I'm not going anywhere near him, we're not friends, and we both just have a mutual hatred for his brother. He's a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor us being friends would be the Wizarding World's biggest scandal."

"Promise?"

"I promise, besides people would just think I'm using him to get Black, and I don't want anyone thinking I want anything to do with that ignorant, evil…"

"Julie, shut up. Let's go celebrate."

Julie and James landed onto the field and Julie was lifted onto the shoulders of her teammates while she held the House Cup. She saw her parents and ran to them, hugging them. Julie decided that she would spend a little quiet time celebrating with her parents because she was sure Gryffindor would be celebrating for the rest of the year. Besides, the good parties didn't start until later in the night anyways.


	3. I Gotta Feeling

Chapter 3

Julie walked around the lake with her parents. James ditched them the instant McGonagall relocated the celebration to the castle. Julie was never really big on parties, but the fifth years and above would have their own party later. This was the first year she would be included in the older students' celebration of a Gryffindor Quidditch Cup victory, which she was a little excited for; but right now she focused on spending time with her parent. She really missed them when she was at Hogwarts. It probably had something to do with being the baby of the family and that her parents spoiled her, somewhat rottenly.

"You played very well, sweetheart," Dorea Potter said.

"I'm very proud of my little girl. I can hardly believe you're almost all grown-up." Charlus Potter commented.

"Mum, Daddy, you're embarrassing me, and there isn't even anyone around," Julie whined. "Daddy, when do you and Mum have to leave?"

"Well I work in two hours, but your mother and I were going to leave in about an hour Jules," Charlus answered.

"That's not that long," Julie commented.

"No, it's not sweetheart, but most parents don't even get to stay this long. Albus was very understanding, seeing as your father in an Auror; he's letting us stay a little longer with you, and well we wanted James too, but he's busy," Dorea laughed at her last statement.

"No doubt he's tormenting Lily to death and his fan club is probably fawning all over him. Lily's going to kill me," Julie said.

"Lily? So James is still chasing after your best friend Julie?" Dorea asked.

"Yes, Mum," Julie answered.

"I'm going to be under that tree while you ladies have your girlie talk," Charlus said.

Charlus sat down at a nearby tree while Julie and Dorea continued walking.

"So Julie, is there a boy you fancy?" Dorea asked.

"Not blunt at all mother" Julie laughed.

"I may be older than your friends' parents, but I'm not blind Julie Elizabeth."

"Point well taken mother, and I kind of fancy this one guy, but I'm not sure how he feels."

"And who is this young man, which has my beautiful daughter's attention?"

"Mother"

"I won't tell your father or James"

"Oh fine, I um, like, uh Logan Bell" Julie blushed.

"He's a sweet boy, his father works for the Ministry and I had lunch with his mother last week. But is there anything going on between you and the Black boy?"

"Mum, I talked to Regulus for the first time today, and I loathe Sirius. Why does everyone think me and him are meant to be?"

"I did mean Sirius; he's a wonderful young boy. I don't know why _everyone_ brings him up, but I do because as you know I'm not exactly young, and I want to make sure that you'll be cared for someday."

"And you can't trust any other boy? Besides, you're a Black mother, hence I'm related to Sirius, and I thought you weren't a fan of all the pure-blood mania"

"I'm not sweetie, yes, you're related to Sirius but he seems to care for you, and as protective of you as James is, he's probably about the only guy we'd agree on. I didn't come here to force something on you though. I trust your decisions and I know you'll do what is best for you. I love you Julie Elizabeth Potter, don't forget that."

"I won't Mum, I love you too. I just don't understand sometimes."

"I know Julie, well look at your father, he father looks bored, I suppose we should go join him, he probably wants to spend some time with his favorite daughter before we leave."

"Mum, I'm his only daughter."

Julie and Dorea laughed and joined Charlus under the tree.

"Miss me Daddy?" Julie asked.

"Of course, darling." Charlus said hugging his daughter.

"Daddy." Julie laughed.

"That was an amazing catch. It makes me wish that I was young enough to play Quidditch for Gryffindor and kick some Slytherin…." Charlus said.

"Charlus!" Dorea gasped.

"You had your time, Dad." Julie laughed.

"That I did, Julie." Charlus laughed.

"So Daddy, how's work been?" Julie asked.

"It's not getting an easier. There have been disappearances that are worrying the Ministry. I want you to promise me that you'll stay safe." Charlus said.

"Don't worry; the only thing I need protection from is those Black boys." Julie joked.

"I'm being serious, Julie. I don't think I could control myself if something happened to you or your brother." Charlus said.

"I have you, Dad, so I'm always safe." Julie said.

"How I wish that were true, darling." Charlus sighed.

"Can we not stay on this subject?' Dorea asked.

Dorea changed the subject to the OWLs, and was reprimanding Julie for not studying more. Charlus didn't say much, because he knew that both his kids had inherited his trait for not studying and still doing fine in school. They sat there until Charlus and Dorea had to leave. They said their goodbyes and Julie returned to the castle while Charlus and Dorea walked on to Hogsmeade.

On her way to the common room, she spotted James and Remus sneaking about the corridors with the Marauder's Map in hand. Julie had helped them create the map, but seeing as she was a girl she wasn't considered a "marauder," or so Black claimed. Speaking of Black, he was probably with Pettigrew sneaking about the castle under James' Invisibility Cloak. Julie waved her brother over as he reluctantly walked over to her with Remus' convincing.

"Very true, by the way James, mother sends her love"

"Ugh, I forgot they were still here. Was she mad?"

"No, she knew you'd probably be tormenting Lily. And when she says she _sends her love_ she means kissing you, but there is no way I'm ever kissing you. So however you get Mum's love is fine with me, as long as it isn't me. I'm sure Remus would be a good substitute."

"I would never kiss your brother Jules" Remus responded horrified.

"I know Remus. I was only teasing. So where did you send Black and Peter?"

"I believe they set dungbombs up in the fourth floor corridor, so they could make Filch's office Gryffindor colors. No idea how far they actually are in that plan though." Remus answered.

"Pretty good idea, I'm guessing it was your idea, Black would never come up with a brilliant idea... So _Moony_ when do I get my Marauder nickname?" Julie answered.

"Probably never" Remus answered.

Remus knew that Julie knew he was a werewolf, but he didn't know if she knew about the others. He didn't think she did, but with Julie, anything was possible.

_Flashbacks_

_Julie woke up early one day during Christmas break of her second year. She and James had decided to stay at Hogwarts that year. Charlus and Dorea had decided to take a second honeymoon, and Julie and James really didn't want to go along. Julie, Sirius, and James were the only second year Gryffindors to stay for the holidays._

_Julie knew that there was no way that James would be up yet; so she decided to give him a Christmas wake up call. She quietly tiptoed down the girls staircase and then up the boys staircase. When she came to the second year boys' room, she could hear talking._

_ "How do you think Remus is?" James asked._

_ "Why?" Sirius asked._

_ "Do you not remember what last night was?" James asked._

_ "Of course I remember last night." Sirius said._

_ "Then shouldn't you be concerned about him?" James asked._

_ "Why? Ohh his furry little problem!" Sirius remembered._

_ "And Julie says I'm the slow one." James laughed._

"_Shut up, James! As for Remus, I think that he was probably more comfortable transforming in his home surroundings, than in some run-down shack."Sirius said._

"_You're probably right. Sometimes, I just wish there was more I could do though." James said._

"_We could always buy him more chocolate." Sirius suggested._

_James laughed and Julie stood at the door confused. What was wrong with Remus? Transforming? What was last night? Hmmm…The full moon! Remus was a werewolf! Poor Remus, no wonder he didn't think people accepted him. Julie didn't think any less of her friend for it. If anything, it made her respect him more because he was just Remus. James and Sirius never found out that she had been eavesdropping._

… … … … …

_ "How are you feeling, Remus?" Julie asked sitting by his bedside third year._

_ "What do you mean?" Remus asked meekly._

_ "I just wanted to know if you're feeling better than last night." Julie said._

_ "I wasn't ill. I was just visiting my Grandmother…" Remus began._

_ "You know I don't believe it." Julie smiled._

_ "Believe what?" Remus played innocent._

"_I overheard Black and James talking last year, I know about you Remus and your furry little problem. I don't think of you differently, you're just Remus to me." Julie said._

"_Julie…"_

_End Flashbacks_

Julie grinned at Remus, hoping he would give into her demands.

"Come on Remus, please" Julie begged.

"Loser, I'm still here and the answer is no" James said.

"Fine, see if I'll cover for you anymore. Maybe I'll go tip Filch off about Black and Peter." Julie said.

"Julie, you don't understand, it's a guy thing ok? Besides you have Evans, go make up your own nicknames."

"Whatever James, I wouldn't tattle. Even though I would love to see Black in detention until he graduates."

Just then Sirius and Peter showed up.

"What did I hear about me?" Sirius asked.

"She was commenting on how she enjoys seeing you in detention and would like to see so until the day you graduate." James answered.

"Well, it can be arranged for her to join me if she enjoys watching me so much." Sirius answered wiggling his eyebrows.

"Black, you disgusting pig, isn't there some girl you're supposed to be snogging right now?" Julie shot back.

"The Marauders always come before girls, you should know that Julie"

"Don't call me Julie, you don't deserve to call me by my name" Julie hissed.

"Hmm. So I can't call you pretty girl, Juju, or Julie, what's left? Love?"

"Ew, you will never ever call me that. How about you call me Potter and I'll call you Black if we must speak to each other. And we don't speak to each other unless we have to!" Julie huffed. She turned to James and asked "Why aren't you guys celebrating in the tower room anyways?"

"Everyone knows that the real party is later _Potter_." Sirius answered for James.

"I know about the real party you jerk-face. I was just wondering why you didn't want to celebrate now and later"

"In case you haven't noticed we are celebrating" Sirius answered.

"Shut up will you? In case _you_ haven't noticed I haven't directed a single question at you, and yet you insist on responding to everything. Grow up won't you and leave me alone!"

Julie marched back to the tower room leaving four boys very dumbstruck.

"Padfoot, I don't get it, why do you insist on making her mad?" Remus asked.

"I don't try to Moony, it just happens. We hate each other. The only thing we have in common besides James is our mutual hatred of each other." Sirius answered.

"I think it's passion. One day they'll realize that the line between love and hate is a thin one, and reality of their love will come crashing down upon them." James said.

"Are you sure you're not thinking of you and Lily?" Peter asked.

"That may happen yet with you and Lily, Prongs, but never, will it happen with your annoying kid sister and I. Never!" Sirius responded.

Sirius marched back to the common room by himself not wanting to participate in the conversation anymore.

"Those two crazy lovebirds" James said.

Remus remained quiet. He was best friends with James and Sirius. He honestly didn't think Sirius had a chance with Julie. Besides, Remus wanted Julie himself. She accepted him so easily. There was no change in their friendship after he had finally admitted what she already knew. If anything it strengthened it, but he would never reveal his feelings for her to Sirius or James.

Time passed and soon it was time for the fifth, sixth, and seventh year Gryffindors to have their own party. James and Remus cleared the room of anybody under fifth year. The only problem they had was Seth Portchester. He was a fourth year on the Quidditch team, and he wanted to be a part of the celebration, but he was denied his request because James wasn't allowed last year. Julie wasn't allowed last year either, but she could have cared less. Sirius and Peter came back with Butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and food from the kitchen. Everyone just kind of stood there, not exactly sure how to start the party.

"I got an idea, how about we start with a game?" a sixth year girl stated.

"Yeah, like what, spin the bottle?" Peter answered.

"How juvenile" Marlene responded.

"How about musical chairs" Lily said.

"Evans, how is that any better?" James argued.

"It is!" Laura answered. "Only, we play it a little differently than the kid version. We need two circles of chairs one for the guys and one for the ladies. We keep going until we have one guy and one girl."

"And then what Bradley?" Bell asked.

"Well, the winners have to kiss." Laura responded.

"I'm liking this idea Bradley, who knew you had it in you!" James said in delight while staring at Lily.

Lily made a gagging noise and joined arms with Julie.

"Wait, what if on the odd chance James and I win?" Julie asked.

"Well, you each pick someone to take your places. You're the only pair that won't have to if you win. Otherwise the winners must kiss!" Laura answered.

"Oh joy, I think I'm going to get out on purpose" Lily whispered to Julie.

True to her word Lily got out the first round of the game. James accused Lily of cheating which caused him to get taken out the next round. The game continued on until finally there were four people left. Julie and Marlene were the girls left in the game. Julie looked at the guys and her eyes spotted that Logan Bell was one of the guys left. She was so excited. She knew that Marlene was going to let her win, so that she could kiss Logan. Logan winked at her and she blushed. Marlene smirked and Julie looked to her. Marlene nodded, which signaled to Julie that she was going to throw the game.

The music for the last round started. Marlene and Julie were skipping around the chair and laughing. Marlene then tripped on purpose causing her to land in the arms of Remington King, whom Marlene had a crush on. The music stopped leaving Julie free to sit in the chair. Julie sat in the chair with its back facing Logan's chair. Just then the tower room got very quiet. She heard a lot of gasps. Julie wondered what they were gasping about. She turned around very slowly to find that Logan wasn't in the guy's chair. Sitting in the guy's chair was none other than Sirius Black!

Julie's eyes widened, when it struck her that she would have to kiss Black. Black looked back at her in shock. Julie looked to James who had a smirk across his face. Logan looked at Sirius angrily.

"Look, this is just some stupid game, those two don't have to kiss" Logan said.

"Yeah, I definitely agree with Bell on this one" Black said.

"Oh no you don't, the rules, which we all agreed upon said that the winners must kiss, unless it was me and Julie together. There was never a rule made about Julie and Sirius." James answered. "So then Sirius and Julie must kiss, and on the lips. No pecking, an actual kiss."

Julie looked furious. She was furious, with her brother and with Black. She was mad at her brother for trying to force her to kiss an idiot and with Black for ruining her moment with Logan. She wanted to cry, she was going to have her first kiss with Black. Never in her life did she imagine that he would be her first kiss would be with him, a womanizing pig. She always imagined being in love when she received her first kiss. But Julie was too stubborn to admit defeat. She stood up and made her way to the middle of the room with her head held high. She looked to Lily who was mouthing sorry to her. She stopped and folded her arms waiting for Black to come.

"Are you coming or not you flobberworm?" Julie hissed.

"Bloody hell" Sirius responded and walked up to Julie.

He leaned in to kiss her before she stopped him.

"Listen to me Black, and you listen good. If your tongue comes anywhere near my mouth, I swear I will hex you so bad that you will never be able to have children and you will go crying home to your Mum.." Julie stated.

Sirius just nodded. He hated that all the upperclassmen Gryffindors had to watch this. He had imagined this moment many times before. Except in his dream Julie threw herself at him, and there was never anyone else there for the special moment. Sirius was at least six inches taller than Julie, so he bent down to Julie's face and Julie balanced her hands on his arms. She got up on her tippy toes trying to reach his lips. Their lips met. Julie was surprised at how good the kiss felt. It was gentle and sweet. She felt like she wanted to melt. Sirius felt the same. He was gentle with her, but he felt a passion building up inside him. He went to move his arms around Julie's waist when she broke her lips away, and pushed herself away from Sirius. The common room was exploding with cheers. The cheers were so loud that McGonagall came into the room. Sirius stared at Julie. He wanted to kiss her again, but he knew that would never happen.

"Looks like all your dreams have come true Black, you finally got your kiss, and my first kiss had to be you."

Julie wasn't in the mood to party any more. Logan Bell tried to talk to her, but she claimed she was too tired and grabbed Lily's arm and went to their room. McGonagall was trying to break up the party but Sirius just stared at Julie as she made her way up the stairs. He felt kind of bad that her first kiss was with someone that she hadn't wanted to kiss, but he was also glad that he got to be her first kiss. Sirius smiled and headed up to his room, leaving the other Marauders downstairs wanting answers.

The other Marauders quickly followed Sirius, wanting to know what was going through his head. James quickly barged through the door.

"So, Padfoot, was it like you dreamed it to be?" James smirked.

"Prongs, she's going to kill me!" Sirius said.

"Na, she'll probably just try to forget it ever happened." James smiled.

"Well, for being her first kiss, she is fairly decent." Sirius said.

"Ew, I don't need to hear this." James said.

"Well, it's your own bloody fault for making us do it." Sirius said.

"Don't phrase it that way!" James yelled.

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled.

"Can we not talk about snogging Julie?" Peter asked.

"I second the motion." Remus said wearily.

"I'll go for that." Sirius said.

"Well obviously I don't want to talk about snogging and my sister in the same sentence!" James said.

"So…what's the next big prank?" Peter asked.

Sirius and James grinned widely. The Marauder's talked about their prank until they grew tired. They then went to sleep, fully intending to carry out the prank the next day.


	4. Everybody's Changing

Chapter 4

Everybody's Changing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Julie walked alone towards the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast. Filch was trying to remove the Gryffindor colors from the suits of armor. She snickered, so much had happened since they had won the Quidditch Cup. Julie tried not to dwell on the kiss with Black, but she couldn't shake her thoughts. She just wanted to be left alone. Lily had offered to walk with her down to breakfast, but Julie wanted some time to think.

Julie was just about to go into the Great Hall when she felt someone run into her. This time she wasn't saved by anyone, she instead fell to the floor and was pinned underneath a heavy body. She opened her eyes and stared right into the grey eyes of Black. She couldn't believe her luck. Not only did they run into each other yesterday, but she kissed the idiot. The last thing she wanted was to be anywhere near him, and here she was caught underneath him.

"Black" Julie whispered.

"Yeah?" Sirius gazed into Julie's eyes.

"I can't breathe"

"Yeah, I feel the same."

"What?" Julie choked.

"Um, never mind." Sirius said embarrassed.

A blush began to creep up into Sirius' cheeks. He stayed on top of her and gazed into Julie's eyes. Julie laid there annoyed, waiting for Black to get off her. Little did either of them know that the whole school could see what was happening between them. They couldn't hear what Julie and Sirius were saying, but by now the whole school had heard of the kiss, and their imaginations were running wild.

"Black" Julie said once again. "If you're trying to kill me, I'm sure there are more humane ways."

"Why would I kill you Jules?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but I really can't breathe, and unless you get your heavy body off me I'll die! Then again, that wouldn't be the first time you've tried to kill me."

"Jules, I'm…"

"Black, just get off"

Sirius pushed himself up and held out his hand to help Julie. Julie refused to grab his hand and she got up by herself. They walked to the Gryffindor table, side by side in silence. They noticed that the whole school seemed to be staring at them. The girls were giving Julie nasty looks, while the guys were whistling that Sirius finally landed the hottest girl in school. Sirius just smiled at the attention, while Julie rolled her eyes. When they finally reached their friends, James was the first to speak.

"What was that you two?" James asked.

"Black, being the idiot he is, ran into me and knocked me over, it's nothing to do with my own clumsiness, James." Julie retorted.

"I never said it was Julie" James smiled.

"What are you trying to get at?" Julie demanded.

"Have you two finally, well you know…" James said.

"Know what Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, come on, do I have to spell it out for you? I've only been spelling it out since we were first years! D-A-T-I-N-G?" James said.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius and Julie screamed in unison.

"See, you two are already talking like a couple." James pushed.

"You're out of your mind James Charlus Potter! You know I would never date Black, even if my life depended on it. Yes, we kissed, but we didn't want to, and you know that I don't back down from anything." Julie growled.

"For once I agree with Miss Priss, we kissed, it didn't mean anything to either of us and it's never happening again!" Sirius lied.

"All right, all right. Just don't expect the whole school to believe you." James smirked.

Julie groaned at her brother's statement, and took a look around the Great Hall. Most of the student body had their eyes glued to Sirius and Julie. Her eyes found Regulus Black, he appeared to be seething. She wondered what his problem was. Sirius sat down at the table across from James, and Julie walked further down the table to where Lily and the girls were.

"Jules, are you ok?" Lily asked.

"You and Sirius are finally together?" asked Laura.

"Oh, my gosh you are, aren't you, how cute!" Mary went on.

"She made him blush, Sirius Black never blushes!" Laura continued.

"Why does everyone think that I'm with Black, I'm not! My friends should realize that!" Julie almost screamed.

"Well, I take it that you're not ok, then" Lily was the first to comment.

"I just don't understand, all of Hogwarts is under the impression that Black and I are together. How do I make it stop?"

"It just takes time Julie. Believe me, I know, I dated Sirius. Besides, I bet that within the next couple of hours he'll be snogging some girl, and _that_ will be the talk of the school." Marlene added to the conversation.

Julie had forgotten the Marlene had dated Sirius, not that it mattered. She wondered why they had broken up, not that the reason mattered either. She was just curious. The Great Hall continued to stare, and Julie decided to make a quick exit before classes started. She was out of the hall, and when she turned the corner she ran into Regulus.

"Hey, Black, are you waiting for me? That's kind of cute." said Julie.

"Yes, Potter, I'm waiting for you, but not because I like you." Regulus spoke.

"Ok then, is there a problem?"

"I thought you knew better! Why are you with my idiot brother! Yesterday you said how much you hated him, and the next day you're dating him! He's probably just using you, you know. "

"Wow, I can tell that you're obviously concerned for my well-being." Julie said sarcastically.

"I thought you were different, you're just like all the other girls in this school!"

"For your information Black, I'm not dating your brother, nor would I ever. He's a selfish, arrogant, annoying pig! It must run in the family!"

"You insult me? The whole school knows about your kiss with him! They're saying that it was the most passionate kiss they've ever seen! Then the little stunt you two pulled before breakfast, you two are obviously together!"

"I am not with him! God, what do I have to do to make people believe that! Did I kiss him, yes, well he actually kissed me. It was a game! I didn't want to do it, but it was the rules of the game, and you saw yesterday that I'm competitive and don't give up, so I wasn't going to lose the game over a stupid kiss, that meant nothing!"

By this point Julie was screaming and the Marauders had appeared in the hallway. James and Sirius were looking angrily at Regulus. Remus seemed concerned for Julie, while Peter cowardly stood behind James, and nervously kept his eyes glued to the floor.

"Black, get away from my sister" James roared to Regulus.

"We're just having a friendly conversation, Potter" Regulus spat back.

"Friendly, my arse" Sirius spoke.

"Unlike Julie and you dear brother, Julie and I are friends, and when friends have problems, they talk about them." Regulus said to Sirius.

"Black, I'm not going to warn you again, get away from my sister!" James shouted.

"James, shut up. In case you haven't noticed, all of this is your fault! If you wouldn't have insisted that Sirius and I kiss, then the whole school wouldn't be talking about it, and Black and I wouldn't be having a heated discussion!" Julie entered in the conversation.

"Wait, did you just call me Sirius?" Sirius asked.

"That's your name isn't it jerk-face? Why does it matter?" Julie shot back.

"As fun as this has been, we have to get to class." Remus stated.

"Yes, well I do have to get to class, Julie, I'll see you later." Regulus spoke.

"Good, it's settled, we're going to class." Remus said "Oh, and I'll owl you all when the next get together is" he said sarcastically.

"Good one Moony!" Peter finally spoke.

Julie and the Marauders walked to Transfiguration. They were the last ones to enter the classroom. She happened to be walking next to Sirius and the Slytherin girls began gossiping at the sight. Julie groaned and took a seat next to Severus Snape. Her brother gave her a funny look, but she didn't care. Severus sat in the desk behind Lily, and he wasn't that bad, as long as he wasn't being made fun of. Lily and Severus finished talking, and Lily turned around, so Julie began talking.

"Hello, Snape."

"Shut up, Potter."

"Well, well, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Stop your inconsiderate babbling, you're as bad as your brother."

"I thought you learned that I'm not by brother Snape."

"That's what you think"

"You should have learned that during your tutoring…"

"Shut your mouth!"

"You needed help, everyone needs help sometime Severus."

"Fine, _Julie_, will you please be quiet because I don't want to get in trouble with McGonagall."

Julie nodded her head and smiled. Snape wasn't exactly what you would call a funny guy, but she found his sarcasm humorous. McGonagall began the class and Julie felt like she was going to fall asleep. She wasn't as bad as her brother who fell asleep three minutes into the class. Julie hadn't gotten much sleep. She decided that she could doze off this once, besides, James probably could teach her better than McGonagall anyways, and he slept during the lessons. Not too long after she was asleep she was being elbowed in the rib.

"What?" Julie said half asleep.

"Now isn't the time to be daydreaming about Black" Snape answered.

"You too? I loathe Black, more than you do Severus. You of all people should understand that what most people say about you isn't true! I don't believe what people say about you! So why do you believe that I and Black are an item?"

"Calm down, your blowing everything out of proportion. I just mentioned Black because I knew that it would wake you up because McGonagall has something to announce. I would never believe that you and Black were together."

"Oh, sorry"

"Class, I have decided to set a project for the rest of the week. You will not be required to be here in the classroom for the rest of the week…" McGonagall began.

"Yes, Minnie I love you!" James woke up, and said.

"Mr. Potter that is unacceptable, and you didn't let me finish. You will have a partner, and you will be required to be in the library during the class period. Madam Pince will keep record of whether or not you are in the library. The reason for this project is because with your OWLs coming up, some of you need to lean where the library is. I will be choosing your partners."

The class groaned at this announcement.

"Evans and Snape" McGonagall continued.

Severus smiled at Lily, they were almost guaranteed an O. James groaned because his precious Lily had to be paired with the slimeball. Lily and Severus exited the classroom, after being given their topic by McGonagall.

"Potter and Black"

"Yes!" screamed Sirius.

James and Sirius high-fived. They walked up to McGonagall's desk together.

"No, _Julie_ Potter and Black."

"You too Professor! You've got to be kidding me! Is the whole world against me? Did you do this on purpose? I know that your quite the romantic Minnie, but seriously, no pun intended, why do you insist on putting me through this torture! It was just a stupid kiss that didn't mean anything!"

"Miss Potter hold your tongue. I don't care about the romantic notions of children, and you are sadly mistaken if you think I partnered you with Mr. Black for those reasons. I was considering not pairing you two for those reasons because I made the list last week, but you two need to learn to get along for the sake of Gryffindor! Julie Potter and Sirius Black come here and get your topic, now."

James looked thoroughly amused by the situation, while Julie and Sirius grudgingly received their topic and headed for the library. They walked in silence and didn't even look at each other. Julie made her way to the farthest table in the library. If they had to be partnered together, she wanted to make sure that they wouldn't be seen.

"You really want me don't you Jules?"

"Do I have to remind you again about the first name thing and why would I want you?"

"This is one of my snogging areas."

"Oh dear goodness, do you ever think about anything besides snogging, Black?"

"No, but maybe if we snogged again, I might work harder on this project."

"Bloody hell, do you really have a crush on me still after all these years, because if you do, that's pathetic"

"No, I don't, but do enjoy making you mad. I would never kiss you again even if my life depended on it."

"Good, at least we agree about something."

"Right, very good."

Sirius and Julie worked on their project, Vanishing Spells, specifically working on invertebrates. Sirius would look at Julie every once and a while and see her reading. He thought that she looked very pretty when she read. He liked her because she was smart. Wait, what was he thinking, he didn't like her, he was determined to get over Julie Potter, she said the kiss meant nothing. She obviously would never like him the way he liked her, so he had to get over her.

A sixth year Hufflepuff girl named Lynette Macavoy came back to their table and spoke to Sirius.

"Hello handsome, what are you doing?"

"Hey, Lynette, I'm kind of busy right now."

"With Potter, so it's true then? You and Potter, well you could have had the courtesy to let me know when you were snogging with me yesterday. I guess you two have been destined to be, but really if you plan on keeping her, I'd suggest you do better than your snogging spot. I'll make sure to let the fan club know, that it's true."

"Um, ok, sorry about hurting you?"

Lynette walked away and looked ready to burst into tears. Julie was very upset. She looked about ready to pounce on Sirius.

"You let her believe that we're together? How could you? We hate each other, they are going to really believe the rumors now because you couldn't tell her the truth."

"What truth Potter? That she was the worst snog I've ever had! Well I couldn't tell her that to her face now could I? Besides, it'll get the Sirius Black fan club off my back for a while, and it shouldn't matter to you? It's not like I asked you to pretend to date me or anything."

Julie kept her mouth quiet for once, and a blush crept up into her cheeks. Sirius just admitted that Lynette Macavoy was his worst snog. So that means that even though it was her first kiss, it wasn't his worst. She wondered where she ranked on the list, not that it mattered. The pair continued working until it was time to go to the next class. Sirius was the first to leave. Julie assumed that he had a girl to find, or James, both were about the same thing though. She went to find Lily and went on to the next class.

By lunch time the school was talking about Sirius Black and Julie Potter. Julie overheard first year Ravenclaws discussing them.

"I can't believe Julie Potter is dating Sirius Black!" a tiny girl screamed.

"She's so lucky, he's the most handsome boy ever!" another girl commented.

"She's just going to get hurt. Sirius doesn't have a good reputation with girls." a young boy commented. "But all the better for me, she can come to me"

Julie couldn't take it anymore. Her love life shouldn't matter to anyone but her, she had to do something but what? She looked down the table to Logan Bell. He glared at her and quickly turned his head away. Julie decided to take matters into her own hands and stood up on the Gryffindor table.

"Jules, what are you doing?" Lily whispered harshly.

"I'm putting an end to this chaos Lily." Julie said.

"Jules, I'm not sure this is the right way…"

"Excuse me, Hogwarts, can I have your attention please?" Julie screamed.

Julie had the attention of the whole school on her. McGonagall appeared ready to reprimand her, but Dumbledore stopped her from doing so.

"Most of you have heard the rumor that Sirius Black and I are dating. I'm telling you that rumor is nothing but a rumor. I would never date that idiot! I'm guessing the whole reason the rumor started is because of my brother. Not that he literally started it, but last night when Gryffindor was celebrating their victory we had a party. We played a game, and the winners had to kiss. Black and I won, and were forced to kiss. It meant nothing to either of us. You may be asking why I loathe Black and I have good reason too. You see, first year, Black and I were friends, very good friends actually. We got into an argument and he dropped me into the Black Lake on purpose, and I almost drowned because of the grindylows. He didn't even try to come save me, Remus saved me. He didn't see a problem with what he did. In my opinion if someone almost kills you the friendship is over, and a hatred ensues. So as you can see, Black and I hate each other, not love each other, and that will never change! Phew, that's all! Thank you Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, just let me know when the detention is."

Julie got off the table and sat down next to Lily and ate. James had a confused look on his face, this was the first time he was hearing about what happened to Julie and Sirius. Sirius looked mad that Julie had announced that to the whole school, but more mad that James now knew what happened. Professor McGonagall made her way down to where Julie was sitting and gave her a detention slip. Julie didn't care that she had detention, at least Hogwarts knew the truth.


	5. Don't Give Up, You Are Loved

Chapter 5

Don't Give Up, You are Loved

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Julie sat in the tower room with James, Remus, and Peter on a Friday afternoon. The boys were talking about Quidditch and Julie wasn't paying attention. The school was still in chaos from earlier in the week, plus Gryffindor had its own problems. James and Sirius currently weren't talking. Julie never meant for them to end their friendship, she just wanted people to understand why she didn't like Black. James moped a lot without Sirius. Sirius moped without James, but he threw himself at girls. Julie's love life seemed even more of a mess. Regulus Black insisted on cornering her after every meal so they could talk, and Logan Bell wouldn't even look at her, even though he knew the truth. Julie determined that Remus and Peter were friends with both James and Sirius, so the pressure to be friends with opposing sides would eventually take its toll.

It appeared to Julie that the toll was already weighing down on Remus. He looked very pale and tired. Julie realized that it was the full moon tonight. She wondered if the Marauders would overcome their differences to help Remus. James and Peter stood up. James turned to Remus.

"Moony, are you coming to prank some Slytherins?" James asked.

"No, I think I'll just sit here and rest for a while." Remus answered.

"I'll be back later to help Remus. I promise."

"Its fine James, make sure you have enough fun pranking for the both of us though."

James smiled a dim smile and left the room with Peter, leaving Julie alone with Remus. Remus turned to talk to Julie.

"Julie"

"Hmm?"

"You seem a million miles away right now."

"I suppose my thoughts are. I was just thinking that without Black, James doesn't smile as much."

"Yes, well they are best friends; they'll get over it eventually. James is protective of you Julie, and he wants Sirius to make sure he realizes that he did put you in jeopardy. James couldn't bear to lose you, you know."

"I know, but honestly the thing with Black and I happened first year, he shouldn't have to punish him now."

"Has someone forgiven Sirius after all this time?"

"Absolutely not, I will never forgive him, but I only like seeing James happy and if Black makes him happy, well so be it. As long as Black stays away from me, we're good."

"Ok"

Remus didn't want to get her worked up anymore so he decided to change the subject.

"So, why aren't you hanging out with Lily?"

"She's studying for the OWLs. I think if I actually study for those things, the world may come to an end!"

"Julie Potter studying, no I don't think the world would come to an end. You've studied before, but if James and Sirius…never mind. So why isn't she hanging out with Snape?"

"Well, she doesn't always have to hang out with him, because she can hang out with me, and obviously who wouldn't want to hang out with me!" Julie winked at Remus "Besides, their friendship is becoming kind of strained. I think Severus has found other friends besides Lily, and seeing as they're Slytherins and Lily's a muggleborn, there might be a tiny problem."

"Does she suspect him of joining sides with the dark?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, the people he associates himself with definitely are on that side, but I'm not totally convinced that's the side he wants to be on."

"What do you mean? How would you know?"

"I talk to him sometimes, don't you dare tell James either! He might do something very unreasonable. Anyways, Severus is looking to fit in; Lily isn't exactly helping his popularity because she's muggleborn."

"What about you? If people knew he hung out with you, he'd kind of fit in"

"One problem, James."

"True, James would never stand for you being friends with a greasy haired slime Sniv…um, Snape."

"Yes, well enough about me, what about you, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Just kind of nervous about tonight though. We'll see how tonight goes."

"Do you think James and Black will settle their differences to help you?"

"You know about them helping me?"

"Where else would they be on the full moons? Yes, I know about James and Black being illegal animagi too."

"You really are quite smart Julie Potter"

"What can I say, too bad for James it doesn't run in the family? So, are there any girls you fancy Remus. I could help you out you know."

"There is a girl, but I'm never marrying or anything. I don't want to take the chance of her getting hurt because of me."

"Remus, any girl would be lucky to have you, and she would be willing to be with you no matter what. You deserve that you know. So tell me, who's the girl?"

"Well…"

"Potter, there's a slimy Slytherin waiting for you outside the entrance. Go speak to them, and get them away from the tower room." Logan Bell came in and spoke harshly to Julie.

"Sorry, Remus" Julie apologized.

Julie got up and exited the tower room. She found Severus Snape leaning against the wall looking bored at the ceiling.

"Severus, what are you doing here?"

"I, um, wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"You know, Julie"

Julie looked confused at what Severus was trying to say. Then it clicked, he needed help with something and he was coming to her. He would never flat out say he needed help, especially in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, I get it. We can _talk_ but we're going to have to relocate somewhere else."

"Of course."

Neither Julie nor Severus saw Sirius standing there watching them. Sirius blood began to boil. Why was Julie with Snivellus? Were they secretly dating? She did imply that they weren't going to be just talking. Normally he would tell James, but because of Julie he wasn't speaking to James. He had never actually hated Julie before, but right now he was pretty close. Sirius decided to take matters into his own hands. He gave the password to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open. He saw Remus sitting on the couch.

"Hey Padfoot, where have you been?" Remus asked.

"Around" Sirius answered curtly.

"I'm guessing someone ran into Julie Potter, did you speak to each other?"

"If I never have to talk to her again, I'll die a happy man."

"I take that as a yes, but I didn't hear any yelling."

"No we didn't talk, but I saw her with her with Snivellus."

"Oh" Remus said not surprised.

"You knew about her and Snivellus! Some friend you are."

Sirius stomped up the stairs and up to his room, leaving a very confused Remus. Sirius sat on his bed and looked out the window. He saw the Whomping Willow. He realized that tonight was the full moon, and Remus would need some help. He would help his friend with or without James. He figured that if James saw him helping Remus, maybe somehow their friendship would be back. Sirius sighed he really missed James, but he wanted revenge against Julie. She had spending a lot of time with the Slytherins, too much time. He knew that Regulus was stalking her and now Snivellus. Then he got an idea. He sat on his bed and began to plot.

Julie and Severus were in an abandoned classroom. They sat a desk and hand books and papers piled in front of them.

"This is idiotic, when am I going to need to know this?" Severus almost screamed.

"Settle down, I think the better question is why did you take Ancient Runes?" Julie chuckled.

Severus rolled his eyes and grumbled at Julie. Julie began to tease Severus.

"You wouldn't be taking Ancient Runes because Lily Evans happens to be in the class?"

"Shut your mouth Potter"

"Is class the only time you're allowed to be seen with _muggleborn_ Lily Evans?"

"Potter shut up, you already seem to know the answer to the questions you're asking, so stop asking them!"

"If you really care for Lily like you say you do, it shouldn't matter that she's muggleborn."

"You don't understand"

"I don't understand, in case you've forgotten, my mother is a Black, and Black's are in Slytherin, so yeah I kind of get where you're coming from. You don't think holidays get a little tense? You shouldn't be so easily swayed by them, who cares if you're accepted by them? You have Lily; that should be enough."

"You just don't get it do you? You're probably one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts. You have friends everywhere you go. I don't, I want friends too."

"I'm your friend too Sev"

"Right, only when it's convenient for you." Severus rolled his eyes "Can we just get back to studying so I can get out of here?"

"Yeah" Julie said a little hurt.

Julie and Severus sat there working in almost silence. They only spoke when Severus had a question. Finally Severus cracked

"I'm just so confused"

"Don't put yourself down; you're a lot better at this then when I first started tutoring you"

"No, confused about what we were talking about before, about where I belong"

"Oh Severus, I'm so sorry"

Julie hugged Snape. Severus was a little hesitant and shocked at first but he eventually gave into Julie's embrace.

"Well, look what we have here" Sirius Black spoke.

Neither Julie nor Severus saw Black enter the room. Severus quickly released himself from Julie's embrace. Sirius had a piece of parchment in his hand, the Mauraders Map.

"Snivellus and Potter, a couple? Hmm… I believe so. How cute." Sirius spoke again.

"Black" Severus hissed.

"Don't want to make your relationship public Snivellus? Don't want to hurt Evans?"

"Black, you don't know what you're talking about, and why are you spying on me?" Julie spoke.

"I'm not spying on you Potter, besides it looks like you two have studying date, how romantic."

"Not spying on me, my arse. You are too, and yes we're studying but we're not dating. You knew I liked Bell, but you ruined any chance at that! There, I finally admitted it; you ruined everything, you happy? Now leave!"

"You're getting comfy with Slytherins, Potter. First, my brother, now Snivellus. Let me guess, you've tea with Bellatrix and a broom ride with Malfoy planned for later?"

Sirius was very upset he pulled out his wand and aimed it towards Julie. Severus also pulled out his wand and aimed it at Sirius. Sirius reacted quickly and turned his aim towards Snape. The two boys eyed each other. They seemed ready to attack each other, but Julie interfered.

"Expelliarmus" Julie whispered.

Sirius and Severus both looked at the other in shock. They then realized that their wands were in Julie's hands. Julie shook her head and looked up to them with tears in her eyes and began to speak.

"Just because I'm nice to the people you hate doesn't mean that I'm evil. As for you spying on me stop, accio Marauders map." The map flew into her hands "I'm tired of this, I can't do it anymore."

Julie dropped Severus and Sirius' wands to the floor and ran out of the room in tears. She tried to hold them back. She refused to cry in front of Black. She felt more hatred towards him than ever, and she didn't exactly understand why. She really could use her best friend. She wanted to talk to Lily. She continued down the abandoned hallway, making her way towards the library, where Lily was. Her sobs began to overtake her and she couldn't take it anymore. She stopped and slid down the wall onto the floor and began to cry.

She heard footsteps coming down the hallway; she looked up to see Regulus Black making his way. She winced at the sight. She didn't want to be near him at the moment. Next thing she knew, she was being lifted up by a pair of strong arms. Julie didn't want to look, every time she looked it was someone she didn't want helping her. Julie couldn't resist looking; she looked into the warm hazel eyes of her brother.

James looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. Julie wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob into his chest. James just held her, and whispered to her words of comfort. Julie felt stupid for needing her big brother, but there were times where she just needed him. When Julie finished crying she wiped her eyes and looked back up to her big brother.

"I must look like a banshee, Sorry about this"

"It's ok Juju; do you want to talk about it?"

"No offense or anything big brother, but you're no good at the whole girl talk thing, unless you're talking about girls."

James chuckled at her statement and nodded at how true the statement was.

"How about I'll just listen?"

"I don't know things just got so complicated and messed up."

"What things?"

"Everything. I really messed things up for you, me…"

"Don't worry about me; it's my job to worry about you. Just so you know things usually aren't as bad as you think they are."

"Well, it seems like everything is really messed up and will never get better. I just wish…never mind."

"You wish what Julie?"

"Sometimes I wish that we could go back in time, to where things were simpler."

"Um, Julie, don't you have a time turner?"

"How do you know about that? You're not supposed to know about that, besides that's not what I mean. I mean back to when we were little, and all we were worried about was who got to use the better broom when we were playing."

"For your information I was never worried about that, I was older so I knew I'd get the better broom"

"Ha, sure big brother. Anyways, now everything seems so messed up. Not just here, but everywhere, like when we grow up, what are we going to do. They're already trying to make us pick our futures. I know we need to be ready, but I'm not ready to start thinking about it yet"

"Yeah, I understand. Don't we have meetings with McGonagall soon? Is that what you're freaking out over?"

"That and other things"

"What other things?"

"You, you dummy."

"I told you not to worry about me Juju."

"I understand that you're the big brother and can take care of yourself, but I can't help but feel responsible about you and Bla...Sirius. You two were friends, and now you're not because of me."

"Just because I'm mad at him right now, doesn't mean that we're not friends. Besides, he should have told me what happened between you two."

"I never told you, why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because I love you too much. I understand where you're coming from Julie. If something like that happened to me, I wouldn't want to tell you about it. I love you, and I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything sis. You know that right?"

"Yeah" Julie nodded her head.

"I mean it anything. If Sirius does anything stupid, if you have a new crush. Ok, I might not be like Evans or anything, but just remember, anything."

"Ok, I will"

"Just so you know, I was thinking of letting Sirius off the hook. I don't want to damage our friendship too much more."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea James."

"What about you? I can tell you're still holding a grudge against him."

"Not ready yet, by the way when did you get so smart and good at this stuff you've kind of grown up."

"I don't know; I just feel that with you I have to be more responsible, seeing as I am the older brother, but don't you dare think I've changed my ways Julie Elizabeth. I'm a Marauder and always will be!"

"Ok Mr. Marauder, you might need this"

Julie handed the Marauders Map over to James. He gave her a funny look. He knew that Sirius had the map, but he didn't know how Julie got it. He was curious, but he didn't want to push her any further. She had promised that if she needed to talk about it she would talk, so he'd wait until she was ready. James was deep in thought until Julie spoke up.

"James…James…JAMES!"

"Huh?"

"James, thank you, for everything. I know that I don't say this a lot, but I do love you, and I'm really glad that I have you for a big brother."

"You're welcome sis, I love you too. Besides, who wouldn't want me for a big brother? I'm awesome; I even want me for a big brother."

Julie playfully pushed James as the two walked and talked back to the common room.


	6. It Ends Tonight

Chapter 6

It Ends Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Later that afternoon, right before supper, Julie was working on homework in the common room. James and Remus were lounging on the couch. Julie was extremely frustrated with the homework. She had to finish the project McGonagall assigned her and Sirius by herself because Sirius was a jerk. She wasn't going to fail just because he couldn't get his act together. Part of her was relieved that he didn't work on the project anymore, because that would be awkward after what happened earlier.

"Gah!" Julie screamed.

"Are you ok Julie?" Remus asked.

"Stupid project! Stupid McGonagall! Stupid Black!" Julie screamed.

"I'd take that as a no Moony" James answered.

"Oh shut up James. When you make up with the idiot tell him…actually don't tell him anything. I don't want his help!"

"You're going to patch things up with Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I think that it's about time. I just wanted him to realize that he can't mess with my sister and not face the consequences. She comes first in my life"

Julie smiled at James' statement. James turned to Remus and whispered quietly

"Except for my Lily-flower, that wonderful girl comes first."

"I heard that James" Julie said.

She threw a book at her brother and it hit him square in the chest. Remus chuckled. He loved spending time with the two of them. Then again, any time he got to spend with Julie he loved. He couldn't believe he almost told her that he liked her. He would do anything for her, luckily Logan Bell came when he did. Remus was too scared to even imagine what could have happened. He looked at the clock and decided that it was time for dinner. He wanted to get a little bit of food before he had to leave the grounds to transform.

"I'm going to get some food quickly, you guys coming?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I'm with you every step of the way Moony." James answered.

"Jules?" Remus asked.

"I'll meet you down there in like 15 minutes, I just want to finish this chapter of the book" Julie answered.

Remus nodded and left with James. Julie rubbed her eyes in frustration. She hoped McGonagall didn't find out that she did most of the work for the project. If she did Sirius would be …As her thoughts turned to Sirius he came down the stairs from the dormitory with Peter.

"Hi Peter" Julie said.

"Hello" Peter answered hurriedly.

He quickly left the room, way ahead of Sirius. Sirius was about to walk out when he turned around and sat at the same table as Julie. He sat there silently, just staring at her.

"If you think I can't see you Black, you're wrong. Leave."

"I don't think I will; it's my project too"

"Well, as you can see, I'm doing just fine. So go, I'm sure Pettigrew can't find his way to the Great Hall without you."

"I want to work on my project"

"No, I don't want your help"

"But you want Snivelly's help? Were you working on our project with him? Using our project as an excuse to hang out with him? Well, I'll just tell McGonagall that I didn't do anything."

"You know what you're a jerk. I wasn't working on this with him. I'm a rather intelligent person, and sometimes people come to me for help. I was tutor…You know what I don't have to explain myself to you."

Julie pushed her chair back from the table and stormed from the room, leaving the project on the table in front of Sirius. She decided to go eat with her brother and Remus. Sirius sat there with a smile on his face. His plan worked perfectly. He wanted her to leave the room frustrated enough to leave her homework behind. Specifically, he wanted something with her writing on it. Sirius was pretty good at forging people's handwritings, and to get back at Julie and Snivellus, he needed her writing. He was going to write a letter to Snivellus telling him that Julie wanted to meet him by the Whomping Willow later to chat. His plan was genius because Remus would be transforming. He could scare Snivellus from going anywhere near Julie, thus making Julie really mad. The plan was perfect. Sirius decided to start writing the letter.

_Dear Snivellus_

Oh, wait, Julie didn't call him Snivellus. Sirius scratched his head. What was the slimeball's first name? Julie called him Sev, so he decided to address him that way.

_Dear Sev,_

_I would like to meet you later tonight to talk in private and in person. I know of a great, secret location. Go near the Whomping Willow; don't worry, I'll have it frozen because then you can meet me in the tunnel under the tree. Hope you can make it!_

_Julie _

Sirius smiled to himself at his brilliance. All he had to do was get the letter to Snivellus in a way that he wouldn't be suspected. Sirius decided dinner would be the perfect time. He walked out the portrait entrance to the common room and headed for the Great Hall. Sirius was almost to the Great Hall, when he ran into someone and fell to the floor.

"You're the biggest klutz ever Potter"

"Excuse me; I am most certainly not Potter" Narcissa Black spoke standing above Sirius.

"Of course you're not dearest cousin"

"You'd do well to stay away from the Potter girl, she hates you."

"Well the feelings mutual Cissy"

"Don't call me Cissy. I'm an engaged woman"

"Since when?"

"If you must know, Lucius proposed after Slytherin lost the Quidditch Cup."

Sirius stood up and put the letter into his pocket.

"Malfoy? You're engaged to a loser like Malfoy? C'mon Cissy, you can do much better than that. When we were younger you used to tell me of how much you hated Malfoy."

"I was young and foolish, Lucius is very kind, wealthy, and of good blood, something you should be looking for cousin."

"Blood purity is crap Cissy; you believed that once upon a time too, what happened to you?"

"I've grown up, something that you should do as well."

"Just because you're a seventh year doesn't make you grown up."

"As much as I'd love to continue chatting to you, I'm afraid that I must get inside. One last thing, stay away from Julie Potter."

Narcissa walked away from Sirius and into the Great Hall. She walked daintily and things were quiet as if the conversation never happened. Sirius wondered if he had made up the conversation between himself and his cousin. He walked into the Great Hall as well. He saw Narcissa look at Julie and then look to him. She shook her head, confirming that the conversation between them did happen. Well, if she wanted him to stay away, Snivellus would stay away too. He quickly sat at the end of the table with a bunch of first years. He shot a spell at Julie that caused her pumpkin juice to spill, but more importantly caused her to pull out her wand. As Julie was looking around for the culprit, Sirius quickly charmed the note to land in front of Snape. He then put his wand away and watched as Snape opened and read the letter. Snape quickly read the letter and looked over to Julie. He held the note up and curtly nodded in Julie's direction. She just smiled. She was confused, but Sirius knew that Snivellus would show up and the plan would go smoothly. Sirius smiled to himself. He didn't see the first year girls swooning over him. One girl with blonde hair put her hand on Sirius' arm causing him jump a little.

"Your smile is gorgeous Sirius" the little girl spoke.

"Um, thanks?" Sirius responded.

"Do you know who I am?" the little girl asked.

"No, should I?"

"I'm Kimmy Portchester. I'm the leader for the first year's Sirius Black fan club"

"Oh, good god" Sirius said under his breath.

"Oh Kimmy, he's much more handsome in person!" another blonde girl commented.

"I know, Susan, I think that Sirius and I would make an adorable couple, don't you Sirius?"

"Whoa, you're just a first year, you shouldn't be thinking about that yet."

"Oh, Sirius you're so funny, so do you want to go snog or something?"

"Uh . . ."

"Oi Padfoot, you must really miss me if you're desperate enough to get with a first year, get over here!" James shouted down the table.

"Thank Merlin" Sirius whispered.

"Do you really have to leave?" the Kimmy girl asked.

"As must as it pains me to leave you lovely ladies, I'm afraid that the Marauders come first."

Sirius quickly got up from the table and made his way down by James. He thought he heard something about hanging out with that Kimmy girl, but he ignored it. Those fan girls were crazy. He made his way down the table and took a seat across from James, who was sat next to his sister. Remus had made his way to the hospital wing to find Madam Pomfrey to escort him down. Sirius heard part of Julie and James' conversation.

"Are you sure that you don't know where Evans is?"

"James, honestly get a grip. She's probably in the library"

"But I really . . ."

Marlene sat next to Sirius and poked him.

"You have some crazy fan girls there Sirius"

"Tell me about it? I have the hardest time finding girls that aren't part of that club."

"Ha, you do realize that I used to be a part of that club"

"True, and what changed your mind? Was it because we broke up? Because if I have to date every girl in this school and break up with them to get them to stop…"

"No, I found someone else and I just realized that I'm not the one for you, you have someone else in your heart."

Marlene nodded in Julie's direction. Julie was too busy arguing with James to notice.

"I do not like her, maybe first year, but that was a stupid crush. I hate her now." Sirius whispered.

"Liar, besides she's the only one not a part of that crazy fan club"

"Padfoot those fan girls of yours, I can't say I envy you." James butted into the conversation.

"Yeah, your club isn't as bad, but that's because you're tied up on Evans"

"Funny, but honestly, I wanted to apologize, I don't want to stay mad at you, but I wanted you to realize that Julie is important to me…"

Sirius looked to Julie. Her hazel eyes were cast away from him, he followed her glance. Her glance was on Snivellus.

"Oh, crap"

"What is it mate?" James asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Sirius answered.

That was a lie. He just got his friendship back with James, and now it was going to fall apart later tonight, because he wanted revenge on Julie and Snivellus. Maybe James would have no idea that it was him. How could he? The letter was in Julie's handwriting. Maybe it was possible to still get revenge on Julie and Snivellus and remain friends with James. Sirius decided to let things take their course.

Julie stopped glancing at Severus and looked back to her brother. He looked happy, now that he and Black had patched things up. True, she might be miserable with Black hanging out with her brother, but her brother was practically unbearable without Black. Her thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Potter"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Mr. Filch informed me that you did not attend your detention last night."

Oh, no, she had forgotten her detention last night. She had been far too busy reading for the project McGonagall assigned, and with Sirius doing no work, she had to do it all. Julie began hitting her head against the table. She knew that McGonagall was going to give her more detentions for missing that one; she may even take away her Hogsmeade privileges.

"Miss Potter, stop hitting head, you're drawing attention to yourself."

"I got caught up with homework, and I forgot. I know when James or Black forget their detentions you give them more, once they weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade! I was working on the project you assigned because I'm working on it all by myself. It's not fair to punish me because I'm doing all the work. I promise I'm not those two and using homework as a lame excuse for missing detention!"

Black looked at Julie with his mouth wide open. She had just admitted that her and Black actually weren't working together. McGonagall was looking at the two of them with her eyes narrowed. That woman could be quite frightening.

"What she means Minnie, is that we worked together in the beginning, but to, um, make better use of our time, we split certain sections up so we could cover more ground, and then we'd get back together to tell each other what we covered." Sirius spoke.

"Is this true Miss Potter?"

Julie sat there in shock, number one Black just covered for her. Number two, she had to lie to McGonagall. She had never lied to McGonagall before. She swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking.

"Yes, Professor. I guess the stress of everything is just getting to me."

"Very well then, Miss Potter your detention has been rescheduled for tonight, but seeing as you did miss your detention, I cannot play favorites, so you will make up that detention with Mr. Black on a later date."

"What?" Sirius screamed "Why do I have detention?"

"You did not respond in a professional manner, I am your professor and therefore I will be treated with respect."

Professor McGonagall left the table leaving Julie and Sirius glaring at each other. Sirius was mad because he got detention for doing something nice, and Julie was mad because she had to lie to McGonagall.

"Well as much as I hate to break up this wonderful staring contest, Sirius, Peter, we got to get going." James spoke up.

Just as the boys got up Lily Evans entered the room with Mary MacDonald.

"Or maybe you two can resume your staring contest" James said.

"Oh no, you boys go do whatever you do. If you stayed Sirius, Julie, and Lily would all be angry. Making for an awful supper, so go!" Laura Bradley commented.

James just nodded and the boys made their way out of the Great Hall, but James couldn't resist from whistling at Lily. Lily shot him a look of disgust and sat down besides Julie.

"Well Julie, it looks like your idiot brother and Sirius have made up."

"I know, I kind of encouraged it."

"You what? Why? Have you forgiven him, or did that kiss finally knock something loose in your head?"

The girls, Mary, Marlene, and Laura looked intently at Julie waiting for her to answer. Julie didn't really want to explain her reasoning to all of them, but she felt torn because she did want to talk to Lily.

"I'll tell you later, in private" Julie whispered in Lily's ear.

"I think I can see that we're not needed." Marlene stood up and winked at Julie.

Laura stood up as well; she swatted the back of Mary's head.

"I just got here, I'm hungry!" Mary spoke.

"Just grab your plate and go!" Laura hissed.

"Fine" Mary rolled her eyes.

Julie mouthed "thank you" to Marlene, who nodded in return. Julie had to admit that Marlene was a wonderful friend. She would have to find a way to repay her sometime.

"So?" Lily asked.

"I encouraged it because I couldn't put up with James anymore. He was always moping, he just wasn't James. No I haven't forgiven that idiot, and I thought you understood that I hate Black!"  
"Sorry, wishful thinking."

"Wishful thinking? Why would you want me and that idiot. . ."

"Jules, just kidding, relax. What's going on with you, well besides Black?"

"Well I missed my detention last night, so I have later tonight, and then I have another detention with Black because he's an idiot. Enough about me though, I feel we haven't talked in forever."

"That would be because I'm studying for the OWLs, like you should be doing."

"Is that the only reason you're avoiding Severus?"

"Why are you so concerned about him? Do you like him Julie? You shouldn't he's changed. Wait, why are you talking to him?"

"Because he's too proud to ask you for help, so I've been tutoring him."

"You've been tutoring Sev? In what?"

"That's not for me to tell, but he seems pretty bummed without you."

"I haven't been going out of my way to talk to him, but we do have OWLs."

"Yeah, I know, but just don't forget that he's probably just confused. He really doesn't have any friends."

"Ok, I won't and you probably should get going to your detention."

"Why do you say that?"

"McGonagall is looking over here, actually I take that back, she's glaring."

"Ugh, see you later, I'm glad we got to talk Lils."

"Me too, later Jules."

Julie walked over to where Professor McGonagall was standing. They walked silently to Mr. Filch's office. He was in his office talking to Mrs. Norris. Julie always thought that man was a little odd. McGonagall pulled a chair out for Julie to sit on and left the room. Julie sat in the chair and stared around the room. The room was very messy. Filch must have his hands full between Peeve's and the Marauders. Just then a knock came at the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Filch" Narcissa Black spoke.

"How can I help you Miss Black, I don't think a young lady like you would be in detention." Filch smiled.

"No sir, not I, but as Slytherin prefect it is my duty to see that this school stays in order. My cousin Regulus is here to serve a detention, not I."

Regulus appeared from behind Narcissa and made his way into the room. Narcissa whispered something into his ear and he nodded. He then took a seat next to Julie, and Narcissa left the room.

"Well, not the Black or Potter I was expecting, but I assure you that you will be punished properly. Peeves made a mess of the staircase into the castle, and you two are going to clean it up, without your wands. So hand them over."

Regulus was the first to comply with the demands. Julie rolled her eyes and handed her wand over to Filch. Filch handed them buckets and rags and escorted them to the staircase.

"Wonderful, no one uses this staircase, so we're completely isolated, how convenient." Julie spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Regulus answered.

"You two have your work cut out for you, so I suggest you get started" Filch grinned.

There was slime all over the walls and the floor appeared to be flooded. Julie went over and touched the walls. She had some of the slime in her hands and began to speak

"For a ghost Peeves sure has an excellent Bat-bogey hex"

"He sure does, never met a ghost before that was such a trouble maker."

"Liar"

Julie flung the slime in her hands at Regulus. He easily ducked the slime that was hurdling his direction. He smirked at Julie.

"What, you think I did this?"

"Now why would you think that…Of course I know you did it, but the question is why?"

"Oh Julie"

"It has something to do with what Narcissa told you, what did she tell you?"

"It was nothing, she just told me to be nice to you."

"Why would you need to be nice to me?"

"I don't know, she seems to think that you'd make a good wife for me someday."

"Oh Merlin…"

"Hey, I may agree with her on that, but not for the reasons of blood-purity."

"So you don't believe in that stuff then?"

"I never said that, but there's more to you than just good blood. You're beautiful, funny, smart…"

"Ok, I get your point" Julie laughed. "So be honest, did you make this mess?"

"The hex yes, the water is all Peeves."

Julie laughed and Regulus and her continued to chat lightly while they cleaned. Julie then excused herself to go to the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom Snape appeared on the stairs going outside.

"Where are you going Snape?"

"For your information Black, I'm meeting someone, now get out of my way"

"And who exactly would you be meeting at this time of night?"

"If you must know I'm meeting Julie Potter by the Whomping Willow, now move."

Snape pushed past Regulus causing him to fall to the ground. Snape missed Regulus whispering under his breath cockily

"Well for your information Snape, Julie's in the bathroom not meeting you outside"

Julie appeared again and heard some of Regulus' whispering.

"So who's meeting whom?"

"Snape seems to think he's meeting you by the Whomping Willow, he's going to get himself killed I tell you. It's probably another one of my brother's pranks."

"Oh no!"

Julie's eyes widened with horror. Severus was going outside to the area where Remus would be transforming. The moon was almost high, she had to stop this from happening.

"Regulus, don't follow me, go get Professor Dumbledore, now!"

Regulus stared at Julie as she ran out the doors to the castle. She had to find Severus. She rounded the corner and the tree was in sight, but it was frozen and Snape was making his way into the tunnel. She wondered how he knew about it, but then she saw Black in his animagus form, and knew that this was his idea. Snape had always been curious about the tunnel, he'd even resorted to asking Black about it. Now because of Black, he was going to find out what was down there, she needed help. She saw James in his stag form in the distance, she began running towards him screaming his name. James saw Julie running towards him and he began galloping towards her.

"James, you've got to stop him! Black, Black, told Snape to go in the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. He's going to find Remus, it could get bad!"

James left Julie and she collapsed on the ground. All she could do now was wait. She didn't see James, Peter, Black, or Snape. It worried her about what was happening inside. She heard a howl that made her blood curl. Remus must have spotted Severus, she was worried now. Julie turned her head, and in the distance she could see a figure coming towards her, but it didn't look like James or Black. She wasn't sure what Peter's form was, but she was sure that what was coming towards her wasn't him. It clicked; Remus was heading straight for her. She gasped, she wanted to scream, but that would probably only draw more attention to herself. There was no way she could make it back into the castle, besides, that would only attract Remus to the students. She ran for the forest.

She ran as fast as she could, but even that wasn't fast enough. She was out of breath, she quickly came to a stop to catch her breath. As she stopped a figure came up to her and ran between her legs causing her to land on top of it. It was Black, as a giant dog. She held onto him for dear life, even with her on him he ran faster than her. By that point Julie's eyes were clouded with tears, she wanted nothing more than to just believe that this was all a dream.

Sirius came to a halt, and nudged her towards a tree. She climbed up the tree, and made it up just in time. Remus made his way over to where she was and began battling Black. Black was a tough fighter. Part of her felt bad for him; he was getting attacked by Remus because of her. Then she remembered that it was his fault to begin with, but she still didn't wish for him to die. She also felt bad for Remus, come tomorrow, he would feel awful about all of this. She wondered if he would still be friends with her. He might feel too ashamed to be near her. She was distracted from her thoughts by the sounds of Black's whimpering. He was getting beat up bad, they really needed James.

As soon as Julie thought of James, there he was. He bucked Remus with his antlers and threw him onto his back and ran as fast as he could towards the Shrieking Shack. If James was there, where was Severus? Julie was scared, but she heard him mumbling. He had to be ok, but where was he? She looked and saw him in a tree nearby.

"Sev, are you ok?"

No answer came, Julie thought that he must not have heard her, so she repeated herself.

"Sev, are you ok?"

"Don't talk to me, you filthy excuse for a pure-blood."

Julie was shocked by the words that came out of his mouth. Julie could see in the distance James coming back towards the area where they were. Remus must be safely away from them, so Julie decided to get out of the tree. Black was injured badly, as Julie got out of the tree Black transformed back into his human self. By that point James made his way over and transformed too.

"Sirius, Sirius, you have to stay awake mate." James said. "Julie, we have to get him to Madam Pomfrey, he's badly injured."

"Serves him right, the evil git" Snape commented.

"No one asked for your opinion Snape!" James almost screamed. "What were you doing here anyways?"

"Ask you're no account sister." Snape said.

"Julie, what does he mean?"

"I don't know, Regulus told me that he thought he was supposed to meet me, and I knew about the full moon, so I ran to try and stop him."

"Liar" Snape hissed.

"I'm not that cruel Snape, but you know who is? Black. This is his entire fault, I hate him."

"The feelings mutual Potter, consider this my revenge." Sirius finally spoke.

"Revenge for what? For telling the truth? If you consider putting people's lives in danger revenge you deserve to rot in…"

"That's enough Miss Potter" Professor Dumbledore spoke.

Professor Dumbledore made his way to where the students were with Professor McGonagall. Snape got out of the tree and made his way over as Sirius stood. He winced in pain, from some of his injuries.

"What's the meaning of this?" McGonagall pushed.

"Well you see Minnie…" Sirius began.

"I will not have your nonsense Black." McGonagall snapped. "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Miss Potter, you three know better than to be out here at this time, I want an explanation now!"

"Well Professor, Snape tried to go down to the Shrieking Shack…" James began.

"Because I got a letter from Potter, Julie Potter…" Severus interrupted.

"I never sent you a letter. If James ever found out I was friends with you he'd flip!" Julie interrupted.

"You're friends with Snivellus!" James screamed.

"More than friends if you ask me" Sirius said.

"No one asked you Black, and I'm pretty sure you're the one behind all this. You've gone mad because you saw me tutoring Snape…"

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone Potter besides what is with the werewolf, I could have died!"

"Well the second you called me a _filthy excuse for a pure-blood_ you lost my respect!"

"Children stop now." Dumbledore interrupted.

The bickering ceased at once. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I want to know what kind of magic you were using. I saw a dog, and now it's not here. I demand an answer."

McGonagall looked straight at Sirius. She eyed him, trying to get him to crack under the pressure. Sirius and James stared at the ground. They were found out, there was no way out of this until McGonagall knew the truth. If McGonagall found out about either of them being animagus, they could no longer help Remus. Julie felt extremely guilty. She looked at Black, he looked very tired. He did save her twice tonight. He literally saved her life, thus making up for the incident first year. Now all she had to do was save him from McGonagall. Julie cleared her throat and stepped forward. She'd already lied to her once tonight, what could once more hurt?

"Professor, it was me you saw. I'm an animagus."

James and Black stared at her with their mouths wide open. They wondered how she was going to get out of this one. Little did they know that she really was an animagus, illegally, just like them. When she found out what they could do, she wanted to be an animagus as well. She'd been practicing, and had finally nailed it about a month ago.

"Really, Miss Potter, then show us." McGonagall said.

Julie looked to her brother and Black one last time. They hung their heads low, they thought that they would be caught for sure. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Next thing they all knew, there was a Yorkshire terrier dog in front of them. Sirius and James looked in shock, Dumbledore didn't look that shocked. He looked pleasantly surprised, but McGonagall was just the opposite.

"Change back now Miss Potter" McGonagall spoke.

"I believe that we should make our way back to the castle" Dumbledore spoke.

The six made their way back to the castle. They stopped inside at the front stairs to find Regulus Black staring at them.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter, would you please come with me to my office. Professor McGonagall could you please take Miss Potter and Mr. Black, Sirius that is to the hospital wing, and Regulus, please go back to your common room."

Everyone obeyed Dumbledore's orders and Julie walked in silence to the hospital wing. She was in tears, her vision was quite blurry by the time they made it to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey insisted that both Sirius and Julie spend the night in the hospital wing. Julie was given a calming potion as Sirius was being tended to. Madam Pomfrey left to go get them both Dreamless Sleep Potions.

"What the hell were you thinking Black?" Julie hissed.

"Shut up Potter, what you did changes nothing." Sirius hissed back.

"You're wrong, it changes everything. Neither of us are indebted to each other. You finally saved my life, and we each saved each other from McGonagall. I don't want to be friends with you, if anything I'll hate you more. Just stay away from me for the rest of my life!"

"With pleasure!"

Madam Pomfrey returned with potions for the two of them. Julie was ready for sleep, because come morning, there would be a lot of explaining to do.


	7. Anything Else but the Truth

Chapter 7

Anything Else but the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

Julie woke up to the sun streaming inside from the window. It looked beautiful outside, too bad the day wasn't going to be that beautiful; at least not for Julie. She looked around the Hospital Wing; she saw Remus on the bed next to her. He must have been brought in not too long ago because Madam Pomfrey was still fussing over him. She looked at the bed across from hers to see Black asleep. Julie smiled at the sight.

Wait, Julie smiled? Yes, she did. Black had kicked his blankets off in the middle of the night, and the blankets, were at the foot of his bed. He was dressed in pajama bottoms, but no shirt because there were bandages across his chest. Julie had to admit that Black was a very handsome boy. She would never tell a soul about that though. She also thought that he looked very peaceful and cute as he slept. If she ever liked Sirius Black, he would probably have to be asleep for her to do so. Julie's thoughts then turned back to the reality of the night before. It seemed like her life was over. She felt tears running down her cheeks and her nose became stuffy. She let out a muffled cry and Madam Pomfrey turned to her.

"Miss Potter, are you all right?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"Yes" Julie said feebly.

"I suppose that you're fine physically, but mentally, you're probably exhausted. I'll get you another Calming Draught."

"No thanks Madam Pomfrey, I'd just like to get out of here." Julie said standing up, but her knees collapsed causing her to fall to the floor.

"No, I think not. I'll just get you back in that bed and be right back with that potion."

Madam Pomfrey helped Julie into the bed and left the room. Both the boys woke up when they heard Julie fall, so both looked to her when Madam Pomfrey left.

"I didn't ask for a wake-up call Potter." Black spat.

"I'm sorry" Julie mumbled, she wasn't in the mood to bicker with him.

"It's ok; I was just pretending to sleep anyways, because Pomfrey can be a hassle." Black answered back.

"Did you two finally patch things up last night? That would be the only thing to make me feel any better about last night." Remus spoke.

Julie and Sirius looked to one another. They obviously weren't friends, if anything, their hatred had grown. Julie didn't want Remus to put himself down because of last night. She didn't blame him for anything, but he would blame himself no matter what. If pretending that she got along with Black in front of him kept him from blaming himself, well she would do it. Sirius appeared to be having the same thoughts. Their eyes locked on each others, and they knew what they had to do.

"Yeah Moony, hating each other just seemed childish." Sirius answered.

"Totally, besides, we don't want to keep making you and James choose sides." Julie continued.

Julie nodded in direction towards Sirius and he nodded back. Julie knew that she would have to talk with him eventually to see how long they were going to keep this charade up.

"That's great guys, but I feel just awful about last night, I could have killed you and …." Remus spoke.

"Remus, just get your rest, we're all fine so we can talk about this later." Julie

interrupted.

Remus nodded his head in agreement and turned his back towards Julie. He was asleep in no time at all. Luckily, for Sirius and Julie; Madam Pomfrey returned with the Calming Draught, so the two of them did not have to talk.

"Here you are Miss Potter, take this, and if you stay in bed I'll consider letting you out of here by dinner." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Julie spoke.

"I see that you're up too Mr. Black." Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"Yes Poppy, when do you think I can get out of here?" Sirius smiled.

"Always the charmer Mr. Black, your injuries were minor, but I still want to keep you another night."

"But Poppy, why does Potter get to leave early?" Sirius gave her the puppy eyes.

"Well, I suppose I could get you a Calming Draught as well, and we'll make the same deal I made with Miss Potter."

"Thank you Poppy" Sirius smiled.

"Pathetic" Julie whispered.

Madam Pomfrey left yet again to retrieve another Calming Draught. Sirius looked at Julie and nodded his head in Remus' direction. Julie looked to Remus; his breathing had shallowed, so she knew he was asleep.

"He's asleep" Julie spoke.

"Good, so Potter what are we going to do?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean _we_?"

"You know what I'm talking about, how long are we going to keep this charade up? He's going to figure it out eventually that we can't stand each other."

"True, I can't stand you, but I'll tolerate you so that Remus doesn't go blaming himself."

"Same here."

"Well, we have to keep this up until at least the OWLs"

"OWLs, why? That's three bloody weeks away!"

"Because _Black,_ if we don't Remus will beat himself up, so then he won't concentrate on his exams, and then he won't pass, and do you really want to be responsible for that?"

"No, I suppose I don't, but if we're going to keep this up for his sake, we should probably figure out what we're going to do now."

"Hmm…for starters, in front of Remus, we have to call each other by our first names."

"Shouldn't be too hard, right Julie?"

"Yeah, Bla..Bla…Sirius."

Sirius smirked at Julie because it was going to be more difficult for her. Julie smirked right back at him because she refused to be the reason this went wrong.

"I think we should tell James" Sirius said.

"Tell James what?" Julie asked.

"Tell him what we're doing, because if one of us loses our temper, the other is bound to as well. We need someone to keep us in line."

"Good point, do you think James will do it? He might not like us lying to Remus."

"I'm pretty sure if you can convince me to do this, you can convince him."

"All right, and we only need to keep the act up in front of Remus."

"Obviously"

"Oh, shut up"

"Why don't you"

"Mr. Black, acting like that won't get you out of here early." Madam Pomfrey said returning with the Calming Draught.

"Sorry" Sirius mumbled.

"Madam Pomfrey, why don't we have any visitors, I was sure James would be pounding the door down by now." Julie asked.

"I told your brother that I wouldn't let anyone in here until Professor Dumbledore spoke to the both of you." Madam Pomfrey responded.

"We have to talk to Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, he told me to owl him when you were awake, so I assume he should be here shortly…" Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"I'm here Poppy" Dumbledore spoke.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and took a seat on the chair next to Sirius.

"Excuse me Poppy, but if you could leave Miss Potter, Mr. Black, and me alone please." Dumbledore spoke.

Madam Pomfrey got up from her chair and huffed all the way to her office.

"I took a wrong turn on purpose, so you two could get your stories straight." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Very funny, Headmaster" Julie said.

"Yes, well Miss Potter, Mr. Black, I do need to hear from you two what happened last night. Miss Potter why don't you start."

"Well, I was in detention with Black, not Sirius, but Regulus, and Filch….speaking of Filch, he still has my wand."

"Actually I ran into Mr. Filch when I took my wrong turn, here is your wand Miss Potter."

Dumbledore gave Julie her wand back, and she cradled it.

"If you could please continue."

"Professor?" Sirius interrupted.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to take our memories and use a pensive?"

"It would, but I think we'll do it this way."

"Anyways, I was cleaning with Regulus…" Julie started.

"What is with you and my brother? Do you like him or something?" Sirius asked.

"For your information, I think _he_ likes me. He said that I'd make a good pure-blooded wife for him. So your family approves of me but not you how sad."

"They would never approve of you, you're a Gryffindor" Sirius spat.

"Then why is Narcissa trying to set me up with him?" Julie questioned.

"Mr. Black, Miss Potter; can we please go back to last night?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir. Well then Regulus said something about Snape trying to meet me, but I never asked him to meet me. It just kind of clicked with the full moon and Black, so I ran outside. I saw Black in…"

Julie stopped. She couldn't tell him that Sirius was an animagus, otherwise she totally gave herself up for nothing.

"She saw me in the tree spying, and knew that I was behind it sir. I do believe that evil git got what he deserved. That was when Julie transformed into her animagus form and ran for James, and nudged him in the direction of Snivellus, sorry I mean Snape." Sirius quickly covered.

"And then I ran to where Sirius was, he fell out of the tree when Remus came…"Julie continued.

"I got hit by Remus, but Julie distracted him, and then James came took him back to the Shrieking Shack and the rest is just a bunch arguing." Sirius finished.

Both Julie and Sirius felt guilty for lying to Dumbledore, but it was for the best. They both looked to Dumbledore; he appeared to be thinking about what he was just told.

"Well, it appears as if everyone's stories match up…" Dumbledore spoke.

"Really?" Sirius and Julie said in unison.

"Yes they do" Dumbledore chuckled. "As for the consequences, Mr. Snape will not tell anyone what he saw last night and will receive detention. Mr. Black you will have detention for the rest of the year after you take your OWLs. Mr. Potter will be joining you. As for you Miss Potter, you too will have detention…"

"But Professor…" Julie whined.

"You were involved it is only fair you should be punished. As for your status as an animagus…"

"Just take me away now" Julie spoke.

"Pardon me?"

"Won't I have to go to Azkaban?"

"No my dear, but you will have to register as an animagus…"

"But isn't it illegal to be an animagus this young?" Sirius asked.

"You two never let me finish my sentences" Dumbledore laughed. "Miss Potter will register as an animagus when she becomes of age, but seeing as she'll be on the Hogwarts Express that will have to wait until the holiday break of your seventh year. I see this as more than fair, don't you?"

"Yes, of course Professor. Thank you!" Julie hugged Dumbledore.

"I do believe that's the first time I've ever been hugged for giving out a detention."

"You would Potter" Sirius laughed.

Julie laughed with him. He had an infectious laugh, she couldn't help but join. She stifled her laughter when she realized what she was doing. She was enjoying herself with Black. She detested that boy, but here she was laughing with him. Why? She turned around to look at Remus, that boy had been through a lot. She would tolerate Black when Remus was around. She couldn't wait for the OWLs to pass and for things to go back to normal. Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts.

"I do believe that Mr. Potter is waiting outside the door at this moment, waiting for the two of you." Dumbledore spoke.

"Oh James" Julie sighed.

"Wait, what about McGonagall?" Sirius asked.

"I am headmaster Mr. Black. Professor McGonagall agrees with my decisions, but she will be keeping her eyes on you, all of you. Have a pleasant day; I look forward to seeing your faces at the Gryffindor table during supper tonight."

"Bye Professor" Sirius and Julie spoke in unison.

Professor Dumbledore left the room and Madam Pomfrey gave him a narrowed glance. Julie turned to Sirius once more and spoke.

"We really got to quit doing that."

"Quit doing what?" Sirius asked.

"Saying things at the same time, it's just creepy." Julie answered.

"You are creepy Potter"

"Shut up Black"

"If it isn't my two favorite people in the world!" James shouted.

"Besides Lily!" Sirius and Julie spoke in unison again.

"Ah! I told you it was creepy, so stop." Julie yelled at Black.

"Well, maybe if you kept your mouth shut, we wouldn't have a problem." Sirius yelled back.

"It looks like things are back to normal." James stated.

"Far from it actually" Julie spoke glaring at Sirius.

"What happened now?" James groaned.

Both Julie and Sirius looked to Remus. James rolled his eyes before speaking to them.

"What did you do to him? If you made him feel guilty about last night I swear to you…"

"No, just the opposite actually" Sirius spoke.

"What?"  
"Remus heard us saying something nice to each other, and now he thinks we patched things up. He told us the only way he wouldn't feel guilty was if we were better, so we kind of lied and told him we were friends, even though we hate each other." Julie whispered just loud enough for James to hear.

"And just how long do you expect to keep this up?" James asked.

"Until the OWLs are done" Sirius answered.

"We don't want him to stress himself out even more, and we need your help with this James." Julie cut it.

"I don't like this, guys, but for once you're putting Remus first, I'm surprised. If this backfires, it's all on you though." James answered.

Julie and Sirius nodded. James moved to Julie and gave her a hug.

"You scared me so bad last night, Juju."

"I'm sorry, if Black wouldn't have been an idiot none of it would have happened." Julie answered.

"Do you honestly think I can't hear you?" Sirius hissed.

"Hey, you guys want to make this work for Remus right?" James asked.

"What about me?" Remus woke up.

"We were just wondering when you were going to wake up Remus." Julie answered.

"Well, I'm up now, so no worries. I just can't get over last night though. Julie I feel awful about what I made you go through…" Remus spoke.

"Don't worry about it Remus, I'm fine, besides last night I proved that I'm just as good as a Marauder." Julie interrupted.

"So you're an animagus, doesn't mean anything." Sirius said.

"I thought you two were getting along?" Remus asked.

Julie looked to Sirius and James. The three of them exchanged glances before Sirius spoke up.

"We did Moony, I still don't think a girl can be a Marauder, it's a guy thing."

"Yeah, you don't honestly think Sirius and I could totally give up bickering all together, did you? It's in our blood to disagree sometimes?" Julie rushed.

"True, but at least you guys are a step in the right direction." Remus continued.

Julie had a bad feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She felt very guilty. She didn't feel this way when she lied to McGonagall, or even when she lied to Dumbledore. But lying to Remus made her feel awful.

"So, Julie, what is your animagus form?" Remus asked.

"Uh, it's a dog. Not anything like Sirius though. I'm a Yorkshire terrier, a normal sized one." Julie asked.

"What do you mean a normal one?" James asked.

"Well, most muggles breed them to be tiny dogs that can fit in a purse. Originally, they were larger about 20 pounds or so, and they were bred to chase the rats out of the sewers in Yorkshire."

James, Sirius, and Remus began laughing. Julie was confused at why they were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Julie asked.

"Do you know what Peter's animagus form is?" James asked.

"No, should I? Speaking of Peter, where is he?" Julie questioned.

"I have no idea where he is, but it's funny because Peter's form is a rat, it's just a little ironic." James finished.

"Oh, yes ironic?" Julie asked.

"What's funnier is that she is also a dog, like dear Padfoot here." Remus furthered.

"Aw, they're meant to be." James teased.

"Shut up! I hate…having to pee" Sirius stumbled trying to cover up his slip.

"Is that how you got your nickname, because you're a dog?" Julie asked trying to cover for Sirius.

"Yes, it is Juju. You could be Mrs. Padfoot." James teased even further.

"James!" Julie screamed.

James was going to have fun tormenting Julie and Sirius, because he knew that they didn't want Remus to find out. He could tease them as much as he wanted to, because they had to put up with it.

"Sorry Miss Padfoot, how did you even learn how to do that anyways?" James asked.

"For your information, I knew about you guys, and I just wanted to prove that I could do it too." Julie answered.

"What so you could be a Marauder?" James asked.

"Maybe." Julie shrugged.

"You can't be a Marauder, number one you're a girl; number two you have Evans and the girls; and number three the name's already taken. I mean that in the kindest possible way of course." Sirius said, adding the last part after a look from James.

"Fine." Julie said.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you escort Mr. Lupin to the Great Hall for lunch?" Madam Pomfrey said coming in.

"My pleasure" James said, smiling at Madam Pomfrey.

"Why do they get to leave?" Julie screamed.

"It's not fair, Moony; I mean Remus should be the one staying here!" Sirius screamed as well.

"If you two would've rested like Mr. Lupin, I would have considered letting you go now, but as it is you haven't. Mr. Potter, can you come here and help please?" Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"Of course." James spoke.

"Suck-up." Julie whispered for only James to hear.

James turned to Julie and winked and mouth "I know" to her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. It wasn't fair; she was going to be stuck in the room with Black all afternoon. They didn't have to be nice to each other because Remus wouldn't be there, so it would be back to their usual hatred. Remus and James left the room. They promised that they would come get them for supper. Julie assumed that James was probably going to stalk Lily. She wouldn't even get to be there to watch the entertainment. She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Don't sulk, Potter"

"Shut up, Black."

"If you two want to get out of here tonight, I suggest you get some rest." Madam Pomfrey scolded.

Julie narrowed her eyes at Black and then turned onto her side to fall asleep. She didn't realize how tired she was. She was asleep in a matter of minutes. Next thing she knew; she was being shaken awake.

"Potter get up, it's almost time for dinner."

"Leave me alone, Lily."

"I am most definitely not Evans, get up now!"

She opened her eyes to find Black towering over. She couldn't believe that she had actually slept until dinner, and she couldn't believe that Sirius had the courtesy to wake her up.

"Looks, like you won't be needing this." Black said as he grabbed her wand.

"Give me that back you idiot." Julie yelled.

"I don't think I will Potter, you see, Remus isn't here to make me be nice to you."

"I don't need Remus to protect me from you!"

"Oh, but you do, without your wand, you're basically useless."

"I'm not useless you idiot…" Julie lunged at Sirius.

"What's going on here?" Remus asked as he entered the Hospital Wing.

Julie froze in place and looked to Remus. How could she possibly cover for trying to strangle Black? She looked at him, and she thought, why would I ever go near him? The only thing she could think of she did not like. She inwardly cringed at the thought of going near him, but she had to do this.

"I was going to give Black, I mean Sirius, a hug, thanking him for last night." Julie lied.

"Oh this should be good." James said appearing behind Remus.

Julie closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She opened her eyes and took a step towards Black. He opened his arms to meet her. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder pulling him down towards her. Her other hand grasped the hand that held her wand. Their bodies seemed to melt together. Black pulled his head to her ear and whispered

"I think I win this one."

Julie pulled back and looked at him. Her eyes were fiery; she wasn't giving up without a fight. She pulled him by his hair until his ear rested by her mouth. She breathed near his ear and whispered into his ear

"Game on Black"

Julie pulled back, grabbed her wand, and wandered over towards James. Sirius shivered when he remembered her breath in his ear. He loved when she got all fired up, but he would never let himself go there. After everything she had done to him, he would always hate her.

"Padfoot, you coming?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, of course." Sirius answered.

The three Marauders and Julie walked down to supper and tried to continue on with life as normal.

**Author's note: Now, I understand that at this point I'm basically just reposting the story an author deleted. But I asked her to adopt it, to prove to her that people did/do like this story. So, not for my sake, but for the former author maybe leave a review. I want to get her to write this one again! Haha. **


	8. Can't Stop This Thing We've Started

Chapter 8

Can't Stop This Thing We've Started

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Julie walked down the corridor with Lily. She was heading towards Divination, while Lily had a meeting with Professor McGonagall. The rest of the weekend had gone fairly uneventful. Sirius and Julie only had a few slips that James covered for, so the act was still going strong. Julie wished she could tell Lily; but she made a deal with Black, that James was the only one who could know.

"Julie?" Lily spoke.

"What?"

"I asked you a question."

"What was the question?"

"Oh, forget it. You seem so out of it since your hospital stay. What really happened?"

"I told you already" Julie lied.

"No, you made something up. You're covering for something or someone, but why?"

"Can we just drop it please? I need to have my mind cleared for Divination."

"I never understood why everyone insists on taking that class. I mean…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, but for those so gifted in the art of BS it's an easy O"

"So you admit that it's rubbish?"

"Of course I do, but don't tell Professor Grinderford that!"

"Fine, but I don't like you lying to me about…"

"Lily, believe me, I want to tell you; but I promised James that I wouldn't. Don't worry it has nothing to do with you. So please just don't worry about it."

"Julie, you're my best friend, I'm going to worry about you!"

"Yes, well, you should be more worried about your meeting with McGonagall. I haven't had mine yet, but I'm pretty sure that she wants to discuss the future, that's pretty scary."

"No, not really, I think that I want to be a healer, so I can make a difference, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I just have no idea what I want to do. I'm just assuming professional Quidditch isn't an option, besides we have plenty of time yet."

"Not really, the grades we get on the OWLs…"

"OWLs? I was expecting some girly gossip from you two, not talk about the OWLs." Sirius said as he caught up to Julie and Lily.

"Shut up Black, why are you listening to our conversation?" Julie spoke.

"Why does it matter to you Potter?" Sirius countered.

"It doesn't matter; I just want you to leave me alone!" Julie screamed.

"You know that I can't do that, _remember?_"

"You…"

"Padfoot, Julie, and Lily what's going on?" Remus asked.

Sirius knocked Julie's books out of her hands and onto the floor. He then bent down to pick them up. He handed the books back to her and stood back up.

"Julie's just being clumsy as usual, Moony. So I figured I'd help her pick up her books." Sirius answered.

"Yeah, of course, clumsy me, however will I repay you Sirius?" Julie spoke in a monotone voice.

"If you're really interested in repaying me, there are ways of going about that…" Sirius answered.

"That's disgusting" Julie whispered.

"So Remus, are you headed to Divination?" Lily asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, don't get me wrong Lily; I know you have strong feelings against that class. I'm taking it through the OWLs, and then I'm giving it up." Remus answered.

"Good for you Remus, as much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I have to meet with Professor McGonagall, so I'm going to get going." Lily stated.

"Bye Lily" Julie spoke.

Julie began to walk off with the boys, but Lily grabbed her before she made it too far.

"I don't think so Jules. Boys, I need to speak to Julie about something before I see McGonagall, so if you'd please excuse us." Lily spoke dragging Julie off.

"Ugh, you're going to make me late for Grinderford's class, but I suppose she can already predict that."

"I don't care if you're late, what is going on between you and Sirius?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not an idiot Julie; I see the way you two are acting."

"Remember the whole conversation about me not being able to tell you, and you'd stop asking? Well, what's going on between me and Black falls in that category!"

"I don't believe it; you both are lying to Remus, what's up with that?"

"I told you I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand!"  
"Try me Jules"

"I can't, besides I'm leaving."

Julie stormed away from her best friend towards Divination. She was mad at Lily for not dropping the subject. She was mad at Black for this whole thing, she hated him so much. She hated having to put on an act for Remus. Julie stomped all the way to the Divination room, before climbing the ladder up. When she got to the classroom Professor Grinderford began to comment.

"As you see class, I told you Miss Potter was going to be late, and here she is; late."  
"Shut up you old hag, anyone could have guessed from my empty seat that I was going to be late!" Julie screamed.

Professor Grinderford and the class looked at Julie in awe. They couldn't believe that she said that. Julie couldn't even believe that she said that. Julie quickly muttered an apology and went to find a seat. The only seat open was at the same table as Slytherin Evan Rosier. Julie rolled her eyes and groaned and made her way to the table.

Rosier sat at a table behind the Marauders, so at it wasn't too bad. There were glass balls out on the tables. Today would be spent reviewing for the OWLs. Grinderford continued speaking about stuff they already knew, so Julie wasn't paying attention to her.

"Potter, what's with you and Slytherins?" Black whispered back to her.

Rosier turned his attention to her and Black. He seemed interested in the answer as well. Julie smirked and looked at both Rosier and Black, she had an idea. She moved her hand on top of Rosier's hand and began to speak.

"If you must know Black, Rosier and I are in love, isn't that right Evan?"

Both boys' eyes widened when she finished. Rosier turned his attention back to Grinderford, but he held onto Julie's hand. Julie chuckled under her breath, and let him hold her hand. Sirius scowled at the sight, he didn't like her, but he didn't want any slimy Slytherins touching her either.

"Julie what are you doing?" Remus asked.

The four Marauders turned back to face Julie and Rosier. Rosier quickly released Julie's hand, and narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor boys.

"Rosier and I were just messing with Black, weren't we?" Julie responded.

"Anything to get revenge on you idiots." Rosier answered.

"See? Thanks Rosier." Julie spoke.

"Yeah, whatever." Rosier said.

"I think you and Sirius have a more complicated relationship now that you're friends." Remus spoke to Julie.

"Well, that's the beauty of our _friendship_, right _Julie_?" Sirius spoke.

"Of course, _Sirius._" Julie responded.

The class then began to focus on the glass balls in front of them. Julie let Rosier work with the glass ball first. She was easily amused by everyone around her trying to get it to work. She felt kind of bad for Laura; she was easily frustrated and stormed out of the classroom, because she couldn't get it to work.

"Stupid glass ball, it looks like I'm going to have to BS my OWL" Sirius spoke.

"Can't get it to work Black?" Julie spoke.

"No, and you can?"

"Of course."

She pushed Rosier away from the glass ball, and stuck her hands out around the ball and closed her eyes to concentrate. She had no idea what she was doing, but if she was going to continue to mess with Black, she might at least have some fun with it. She then opened her eyes and gazed into the ball.

"Ah, very interesting."

"What Potter?"

"Unlike you, I see something Black."

"Well what do you see?"

"What I normally see…you dying!"

Sirius looked shocked and Remus turned to them. James coughed as a signal that she needed to cover it up.

"Don't worry, you die happy this time?" Julie covered.

"Well that's obviously a relief" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Hey, it should be. One time I saw you dying by…"

"You know, I think I'm better off not knowing."

Sirius turned back around to watch James concentrate. Julie smirked at the Marauders while Rosier stared at her. She turned to Rosier who was watching her and gave him a puzzled look. They weren't what you would call friends. They knew of each other because they both played seeker in Quidditch, well until the last match when Regulus took over for him.

"What?" Julie whispered.

"How do you do that? How do you get it to work so well?" Rosier asked.

"I don't, I'm just an expert at making stuff up."

"Interesting"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, I can't be seen conversing with a Gryffindor."

"Oh, don't want to ruin your dark reputation, Rosier." Julie joked.

"Seeing as most of my house talks to you anyways, I don't think it will damage it too bad." Rosier joked back.

"Slytherins have a sense of humor? Since when?"

"We all do, but you just need to hang out with us to find out." Rosier pushed.

"I don't think many would approve of that, I'm a Gryffindor, remember?"

"Yes, but a pure-blood Gryffindor, with Black ancestry."

"Well that makes it all better. Wait a minute, how do you know my ancestry?" Julie asked. She had never told anyone that her mother was a Black.

"You're a frequent topic of conversation in Slytherin."

"What with Regulus? That boy just has a crush, nothing more."

"Not just him, actually you're quite well known, as is your Black heritage."

"Well why talk about me? Why not Sirius, he actually has the Black name."

"Because people believe that if you were given the opportunity, you could live up to your heritage, something Black will never be capable of."

"Oh, so…why didn't you play for the House Cup?" Julie said, changing the subject.

"Not that it's any of your business Potter, but Professor Flitwick gave me a detention, and don't think that because you changed the subject that I did."

"Well then, what do you people want from me?"

"You people? We just want you Potter…"

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I can't even think about what classes I want to continue next year, so I'm definitely not ready to think that far in the future, so drop the subject."

"This isn't over Potter."

"Wow, taking lines from Malfoy? How original, you must feel like a lost puppy without him."

"There is no need to get nasty Potter; by the way this is for you."

Rosier handed her a note and walked away from the table because class had ended. The Marauders had all left class, leaving her alone with Professor Grinderford.

"Apology accepted Miss Potter"

"Excuse me?"

"I saw that you were going to apologize to me, I also see that something is bothering you that you do not wish to share that made you snap."

"Yeah, well I'll just get going."

Julie rushed from the room. She always found Professor Grinderford a little creepy, but now she was beyond creeped out. She climbed down the stairs and looked to see if anyone was near her. The coast was clear, so she opened the note.

_Dear Julie Potter,_

_I would like to meet with you sometime outside of school. You are to tell no one of this meeting, and bring no one with you. We will meet later tonight at 9:45 in the courtyard where the clock tower is based. If you care anything about your mudblood friend Evans, you will show up._

_Sincerely, _

_Narcissa Black_

Julie peered around her and still didn't spot anyone. She was very confused why Narcissa Black wanted to meet with her. She didn't want to meet with her, but for Lily's safety she would have to meet her. She couldn't tell Lily even if she wanted too, because they were fighting. She wondered how much Rosier knew about this. The Slytherins seemed very interested in her, but she couldn't figure out why. She just shook her head and continued down the corridor.

By the time lunch finally rolled around, Julie was mentally exhausted. She had to deal with the OWLs coming up, she had to pretend to like Black for Remus, she had to cover about Remus to Lily causing Lily to be mad at her, and now something was going on with the Slytherins. Julie entered the Great Hall and searched for a place to sit. Her usual spot next to Lily was taken by Logan Bell. What was Lily thinking? Because she couldn't tell her something, Lily was going to hit her where it hurt? Julie was furious and almost blinded by her anger. It looked like Lily was flirting with Logan.

Julie stopped where she was and clenched her hands into fists and glared at Lily. She was only protecting Remus, and she got this? She didn't deserve this. James looked to his sister and knew she was in just as bad of a mood as he was. He also wasn't happy about Lily flirting with Bell.

"Julie" James said.

"What?" Julie hissed.

"Do you want to sit with us, seeing as your friend is occupied?" James answered.

"Fine." Julie spat.

The only open seat for Julie with the Marauders was next to Sirius. She sat down without looking who was next to her. Sirius accidentally elbowed her while he was eating, causing Julie to turn and notice him.

"Can this day get any worse?" Julie almost screamed.

"Well, if things are bad with you and Lily, then things are pretty bad, so I don't think they could get much worse." Remus answered.

"Oh, I think they could" Julie spoke.

"Why, you and Padfoot aren't fighting, so what else could go wrong?" Remus asked.

"I…I have my meeting with McGonagall later today, so I'm just stressing out."

"Don't worry about her Potter, I mean Julie, by the way, can you pass the mashed potatoes?" Sirius commented with his mouth full of food.

"Of course Black, _it would be my pleasure._" Julie forced.

"Thank you. _I'm so pleased that you could join us for lunch._" Sirius spoke

"Ok, this is starting to creep me out, so, Padfoot, how did your meeting with McGonagall go?" Remus asked.

Julie didn't know that Sirius already had his meeting with McGonagall. If he survived the meeting just fine, she would too. She decided to help herself to some mashed potatoes as well.

"It went great. Minnie and I had a wonderful chat. I had no clue what I want to do, but Minnie opened my eyes to being an Auror. She said that I'd have to do well on my OWLs, but I think I'd enjoy being an Auror." Sirius answered.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why, why be an Auror?" Julie asked Sirius.

"Well, being an Auror is risky but for a good cause. I don't think I'd get too bored by it."

"Why take the risks? What if you have a family?"

"Well, I really don't have any plans to settle down for the future right now. I'm fine just using…"

"Don't finish that sentence Black."

"Fine, anyways the program is three years long, if I find someone, well I assume that they would love me enough to stay with me, even if it is risky. Besides, being an Auror is a way I can prove to my family that I'm not one of them."

"You want to be on the opposite side of them? Wouldn't things just get complicated?"

"Well, I don't want to be on the opposite side of them, I just don't want to be like them. Ugh, now I'm confused, thanks a lot Jules!"

"I'm sorry, but those are all things you should be thinking about."

Sirius just nodded his head at Julie's comment and went back to eating. James stared at the two of them in awe. They just had a conversation that wasn't forced on them, and it was quite civil. No one had to break anything up. Julie didn't even yell at Sirius for calling her Jules. Wait, why did she only ask Sirius those questions? Julie knew that he also wanted to be an Auror, but she never questioned him. He couldn't help but wonder if this _friendship_ would actually go further than just pretending for Remus' sake.

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts, Potter?" Sirius asked Julie after he swallowed his last bite of food.

"Oh um, I'm not exactly sure yet." Julie answered.

"How can you not be sure? Don't you have any dreams?"

"Well yes, but I'm pretty sure McGonagall gets enough people hoping to be professional Quidditch stars. She'd crush that dream instantly."

"True, but you're future is something you should be thinking about."

Remus stared at Julie and Sirius. This was the first time he ever saw them both have a meaningful conversation. He wondered if it meant something more was happening between the two of them. He was glad that the two of them were getting along; it even was helping his conscience about that night. He didn't think he'd ever forget that night, but something good happened, and that he was thankful for.

Peter also stared at them. He felt like he was losing his friends to a girl. He had never had a problem with Julie before, she was always nice to him, but right now he didn't like her. He felt that she was stealing Sirius from him. Peter knew Sirius and Remus always had things for that girl, but he didn't like it. Peter actually enjoyed it when she spent time with the Slytherins causing her and Sirius to fight. He was amused by the bickering. He didn't know what to do, but he had to come up with something fast, otherwise that girl would make him lose his friends.

Julie got up from the table and took one last glance in Lily's direction. Logan appeared to be talking to Mary and Marlene, and Lily looked kind of left out. She felt bad, but she didn't have the patience to deal with Lily right now. She sighed and headed out. The boys followed her, and Sirius caught up to her.

"Um, nice acting Potter."

"Yeah, you too Black."

"You were right about what you said back there."

"As were you, I think. Sorry, I'm just…I don't have to explain myself to you, so please just leave me alone, we're not friends. We're only pretending to be until the OWLs are over, and after that we hate each other again."

"I know, but it looks good to Remus if he sees us talking together. You honestly think everything revolves around you, but guess what it doesn't."

"Oh, and I suppose it revolves around you then?"

"I can't wait until this thing is over. I wish I never agreed to it."

"Same here"

"How's it going up there?" James asked from a distance.

"Fine" Julie and Sirius said in unison.

"Creeper, I told you to stop copying me."

"And I told you to stop talking, see we don't always get what we want."

Julie didn't like that Remus was right behind her, but she needed to tell Black something. She pushed him over to the wall, and waited for Remus, James, and Peter to pass.

"Oh, so you want me don't you?" Sirius stated.

"What? Why would you think that?" Julie hissed.

"Most girls only push me up against the wall and hold me there if they want to snog, but like I said before, you can't always get what you want."

He began to walk away but Julie grabbed his arm before he could get very far.

"You disgusting pig, I don't want to snog you. Not now, not ever. I just wanted to make something clear to you. This is for Remus and Remus only. So shut up, and act your part. I forgot what else I wanted to say, since you think I want to snog you. Disgusting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

Julie put her head high and walked away from Black. She would not let the stress of everything get to her. First, she was going to meet with McGonagall. Then, she would meet with Narcissa. Then, she would find Lily, and figure a way to patch things up. She was going to do all those things, if she survived this meeting with McGonagall.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you to Fantasyluver714 for her review last chapter. I really hope more of you start reviewing. But for those of you who are remaining silent, thanks for reading!

Fantasyluver714: I'm really glad that you like this story. It will be a little time before they turn it all into some lovin'. Haha.


	9. Between Order and Randomness

Chapter 9

Between Order and Randomness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Julie slowly made her way towards Professor McGonagall's office. She stood outside trying to compose herself. She just wanted to forget about Black, and pretend that the future wasn't coming. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in Miss Potter" Professor McGonagall spoke.

Julie opened the door and took a seat in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Good afternoon Miss Potter"

"Good afternoon Professor."

"I assume you know why you're here today?"

"Yes"

"Good, so do you have anything you would like to say before we begin?"

"No"

"Good."

Julie fidgeted in her chair. She just couldn't sit still. She was very nervous about this meeting. She wasn't ready for the future.

"Miss Potter, do you need to use the lavatory?"

"No Professor"

"Merlin child, why are you fidgeting so badly?"

"I'm kind of nervous Professor."

"I should say so Miss Potter."

"I'm more nervous than I was when we played for the House Cup."

"You do not have anything you need to worry about Miss Potter."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, all you're grades are E's and O's, so if you keep doing whatever you're doing you'll do just fine on your OWLs."

"I'm not really worried about the OWLs, Professor."

"Oh, then what are you worried about?"

"Um, after the OWLs."

"Oh, well do you have any idea what you want to do in the future?"

"That's the thing Professor, I have absolutely no idea! Well, besides playing Quidditch professionally, but that isn't a very stable occupation now is it? I knew you would think so, I'm just so stupid. I hate being younger than all the rest of the people in my class. Why couldn't my parents have waited a year? Then I wouldn't have to worry about the future for another year. Is it possible for me to fail? If I failed I could stay an extra year and…"

"Miss Potter, why do you always insist upon ranting whenever you're in my presence?"

"Oh, sorry Professor."

Julie quickly shut her mouth and sunk into the chair. She just wanted this meeting to be over with.

"All right Miss Potter, to begin with, I do not feel that Quidditch is the way for your future. Don't get me wrong, you are very talented, I do believe that you could make a team, but I feel that your talents would be put to better use elsewhere."

"Oh, you really think I'd be good enough?"

"Were you not listening to anything I just said Miss Potter?"

"Oh sorry Professor, say you could choose a team for me to play on, which one would you choose?"

"Miss Potter…"

"Please, just answer the question, and then we can go right back to the scary future stuff."

"Oh, I don't know, the Holyhead Harpies, now…"

"But Professor, they only have players whose name begins with a 'G', do you think they'd make me change mine, to Gulie, with a 'G' of course. Hmm…I wonder how that would look…"

"Fine, Miss Potter, perhaps the Pride of Portree, but I as I said before, Quidditch is not the best option for your talents."

"Yes, but all the same, I'm glad you think so highly of my Quidditch skills."

"Miss Potter, how about a healer?"

"No, that's Lily. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy helping people, but I think it would get very boring helping people who make stupid mistakes with magic and…"

"No to a healer, how about an auror? Your defence skills…"

"Most definitely not! Number one, my brother would think that I'm copying him. Besides, Black wants to be an Auror. I refuse to spend another miserable three years of my life with him, only to have the same career as him! The Wizarding World may come to an end if we both have the same profession…"

"Auror is a no; Professor Slughorn seems quite pleased with your potion skills, perhaps a Potioneer?"

"No, to begin with Lily is the potion expert; well so is Snape, but I just barely scrape by. I just know how to charm Sluggie, I mean Professor Slughorn. Just got to give him the smile with the dimples, and…I probably shouldn't be telling you this. Potioneer, definitely a no."

Professor McGonagall eyed Julie. Julie refused to meet her gaze, so she looked to floor instead and scratched her head before speaking again.

"I'll probably just get stuck being the trolley lady on the Hogwarts express or a Welcome Witch as St. Mugo's. Those jobs don't require many skills."

"Miss Potter…"

"I mean, who would want to hire me anyways. I hate having to think about the future..."

"Miss Potter, how about you tell me what you're good at."

"Ok, well Quidditch of course."

"You sound exactly like Mr. Black, he insisted upon Quidditch as well…"  
"Stupid, idiotic Sirius Black."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, it would just be fun to prove to Black that I'm better at Quidditch than he is by making a professional team, that's all I meant. What else am I good at?"

"I believe I asked you that question."

"Yes, well I understand the whole 'you only have to impress yourself' thing, but seriously, what I'm good at is determined by other people. James thinks he can sing, so he sings quite loudly when showering. But believe me, my brother is tone deaf and can't carry a tune. So he isn't good at singing, even though he thinks so. I can't judge what I'm good at. I have far too much of a bias. So, what do you think I'm good at?"

Professor McGonagall put her hand to her face and shook her head before answering. Julie was quite nervous. She normally didn't ramble this much to a professor, unless they were talking about her and Black.

"Well Miss Potter, you seem to be doing quite well tutoring Mr. Snape."

"I don't believe I'm tutoring that git anymore Professor. Besides, he gets Ancient Runes, he just doesn't have the patience for it, and so he drives himself insane about it. He only took the class because Lily's in it. If he spent a little less time focusing on her, I'm sure he'd do just fine."

"According to Professor Babbling, you've helped Mr. Snape out quite a bit. She's very grateful that you took the time to tutor him. You had patience in teaching him. How about teaching as a profession?"

"Teaching? As in a professor? Like you are? I don't know, I've never thought about it before. Besides don't you have to be…never mind."

"Be what Miss Potter?"

"Don't you have to be old to be a professor? Not that you're old or anything Professor, it's just I don't want to have to wait until I'm one hundred to get a job…not that I'm implying that you're a hundred years old or anything Professor."

"You do not have to be old Miss Potter. I started teaching not too long after graduating Hogwarts. Yes, you'd have to wait for an opening in the staff, but you most definitely do not have to be old. Besides there are other schools of magic, besides Hogwarts."

"I know, well I know of three other schools: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Salem. Personally, I like Hogwarts the best, but I don't know if I'd want to be back here for a thousand years like you Professor, not that I think you've been here that long or anything."

"Miss Potter…"

"I'm sorry about the insults, you shouldn't take them personally. I insult people when I'm nervous, bad habit. Well, I insult Black all the time, but besides him, I'm not usually this bad…"

"Miss Potter, stop. I have one question for you. Do you enjoy tutoring Mr. Snape?"

"Yeah, I did. It's pretty awesome. He's not the only person I've tutored. I love watching the light go off in their heads when they get what I've been trying to teach them. I feel like I matter. I've never actually talked about that before. If James knew I was tutoring people, well I don't know how he'd feel about that."

"Miss Potter, this is your future. You only have to make yourself happy."

"Wow, that's deep Professor, but if I get married, I'm sure that the unlucky guy would have to be happy too. But seeing as my love life is non-existent, I'm pretty sure I'm never getting married. Beside's James said I couldn't get married until I'm 40 or something like that…"

"Miss Potter, you have a while to figure that out. Back to teaching, I'm sure you could pick anything to specialize in, but is there anything specific, that you enjoy? Defence Against the Dark Arts perhaps?"

"No, besides isn't that job jinxed? I need something with a little more stability."

Professor McGonagall smiled at Julie's statement. The girl in front of her had finally grasped that the future was coming soon, and she probably didn't even realize it. She was proud that Julie was doing well. She had to admit to herself that Julie was one of her favorite students.

"Then what would you like to specialize in?"

"Definitely not Divination."

"I would never let you choose that as a profession Miss Potter, I'd much rather have you play Quidditch than to ever be subject to that awful study."

"So, you're saying that I should continue to study Divination, so then I you'll kill my Divination dream, so I can play Quidditch. I like how you think, besides I think I can handle Professor Grinderford for another two years…"

"Miss Potter, take this seriously. Even Mr. Black could talk about his future plans reasonably."

"Why do you constantly mention Black. In case you haven't realized I'm not Sirius Black!"

"Miss Potter, do not shout at me. Otherwise I ensure you that you will have detention when you get back here next fall, because I do believe that you have detention for the rest of the year once the OWLs pass. I believe that you are one of my most promising students. Your options are very open at this moment. You can do almost anything, if you would just mature a little bit. That means not ranting at your professor because he or she mentions a classmate."

"Sorry Professor. It's…it's just that I'm just not having a great day, and then I'm insanely nervous about having this meeting with you and…"

"I understand Miss Potter, but you do need to learn to control your tongue."

"Yes Professor."

"I do believe that our scheduled time is now over. You would do well to consider your options."

"Yes, Professor. Sorry again, about ranting, and thank you."

"You're welcome Miss Potter, you're free to leave."

Julie exited the door and breathed a sigh of relief after she closed the door. She was alive, and the future wasn't as scary as it seemed. It was still scary, but she had other things to deal with before the future got that close. The next thing she had to do was deal with Narcissa Black.

Julie spent the rest of the afternoon in the library and decided to skip supper. She didn't want to reunite with Lily yet. Well, she did, but if she made up with her before she met with Narcissa, then she'd tell Lily about what Narcissa said, and she didn't want Lily to worry, so she hid from everyone. Well, she tried to hide from everyone.

"Hey Juju." James spoke as he sat at the table with Julie.

"Oh hey. Aren't you supposed to be hanging with Black or something?" Julie asked.

"Hey, you're lucky I'm in on your secret and lucky because Remus wanted to come with me here to find you."

"I think I would've preferred his company to yours, big brother."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would. So what exactly do you think of Remus?"

"I think that he beats himself up too much because of his condition…"

"No I meant, what do you _think_ of him?"

"Oh, well he's a nice guy. I think any girl would be lucky to date him."

"Would you?"

"What's with you and trying to get me to date your friends?"

"I'm not asking you to date him, I was just curious about what you thought of him."

"Yeah, well next thing I know you'll be asking me what I think about Peter."

"What _do_ you think about Peter?"

"James, I'm not discussing your friends with you. Besides, I only talk boys with Lily, not you."

"Aren't you and Lily fighting right now?"

"We had a bit of a spat, nothing that won't be over with come tomorrow."

"Then why are you avoiding her?"

"I'm not avoiding her, James."

"Yes you are, besides, she was talking about it at dinner. She feels bad Jules, you should cut her some slack."

"I will, I just have to do something first."

"What's so important that it comes before your best friend?"

"Nothing, just don't worry about it. I've got it all handled."

"You always say that, and then you don't have it handled Julie."

"Well, I do this time. So what would you think of me as a Professor?"

"A Professor? Don't you have to be old to be a professor?"

"That's what I thought too, but according to McGonagall, you don't have to be. That's what she recommended I be."

"Well, I suppose I could see it. Just don't give your students a lot of homework, and help them out with their pranks, and if there is a Snivellus in your classes give him lots of detentions."

Julie laughed at James. He always knew how to cheer her up. She also found his lack of maturity amusing. He was older than her, yet he still managed to act younger than her. Julie's stomach grumbled.

"Looks like someone shouldn't have skipped dinner." James commented.

"Yeah, I know. Looks like I'm just going to have to sneak down to the kitchens. Care to join me James?"

"Normally I would, but…"

"It's ok, go prank the Slytherins with Black."

"How did you know?"

"James, you always prank them. You're so predictable. You need to mix things up a little, how about the Hufflepuffs, specifically Lynette Macavoy."

"Number one, I don't have any problems with Hufflepuffs, and number two why Lynette, what did she ever do to you?"

"Never mind."

"Wait, is that the girl who told the Sirius Black fan club that you two are together?"

"Yes, now just forget it."

"You do realize that I heard some second years saying that you only made your speech so that people would think that you're not together, but you really are together."

"What?"

"That's what I thought too, I didn't interfere because they're second years, besides I didn't want them in my fan club."

"James! I swear sometimes…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, dear little sister. Go to the kitchens. I have some Slytherins to prank!"

Julie and James left the library together. James walked Julie to the kitchens and tickled the pear and then left her there and continued on for the Slytherin dungeons. Julie greeted the house elves and they got her some pot roast, potatoes, and pumpkin juice. When she was full she left the kitchen and walked around the school. She heard the clock tower chime 9 o'clock while she was eating, so she hoped she wasn't too late for her meeting with Narcissa.

Julie made her way to the courtyard where the note said to meet Narcissa. The clock said 9:30, so she decided to sit and wait for Narcissa to show up.

"Severus told me you wouldn't show, and look you're early Potter." Narcissa Black spoke.

"Yeah, well it's not like I have anywhere else I need to be." Julie said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad that you came. I don't believe that we've ever been given the opportunity to actually speak."

"And what do we need to speak about?"

"There is much to talk about, but we have plenty of time to discuss the other matters later. I just wanted to have a chat with you."

"Well, we've chatted, can I go now?"

"You're very cheeky, Potter. That isn't a very admirable trait, but it seems to draw the men to you."

"Men? What men? If you're talking about Regulus…"

"Him, Lucius, Rosier. I may not approve of them being drawn to you, but I can see why they are. It's just too bad you don't live up to your pure-blood image, otherwise I would approve of you for my dear cousin."

"Malfoy is drawn to me? Ew, he's a creep."

"Is that all you got out of that? You haven't matured yet, Potter. One day you'll understand the importance of a man who understands the proper values of the Wizarding World."

"Oh, and I suppose Regulus is my perfect match?"

"He could be."

"You do realize my mother was a Black, wouldn't that be a little disturbing to intermarry."

"You do realize we're talking about the Black family here. Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion were second cousins, you're still distant from Regulus."

"I'm not going to marry someone because of their blood-purity, Narcissa."

"Then we'll just have to make you see the right side of things."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Your mudblood friend…"

"Blackmail? Seriously? I'm pretty sure Regulus wouldn't approve of you blackmailing the girl he's infatuated with."

"Regulus will never know. This is between you and me, Julie."

"What do I have to do, to keep you away from Lily?"

"All I ask is that you spend some time with Regulus."

"That's it? There's got to be some catch."

"Nope, no catch. Spend time with my dearest cousin, and your mudblood friend will be left alone, for now."

"For now? Well then what's the point in me doing this?"

"For now, as in while she remains at Hogwarts. I have no pull outside of Hogwarts."

"You're engaged to Malfoy aren't you? I'm sure you have some pull there."

"Potter, either you'll agree to it, or you won't. The choice is yours, but I suggest you choose carefully. Now, it's getting late, so let me escort you back to Gryffindor tower, this way you stay out of trouble."

"I'm fine, I don't need your help."

Julie stormed out towards the castle. She wanted to get as far away from Narcissa as possible. She turned a corner and stepped on Mrs. Norris' tail. Mrs. Norris yelped from surprise.

"Just my luck, I would have to run into Mrs. Norris. If she's here Filch isn't too far away." Julie spoke to herself.

"Who's there?" Filch's voice echoed down the hallway.

Julie could either run, but Filch's voice came from the direction she needed to go to get to Gryffindor tower, or she could stay and take her punishment. Julie didn't feel like running to dodge Filch, so she just stood in place.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Potter out of bed. Trouble, just like her brother. I keep telling Dumbledore that he needs to keep his eyes on you. Yes, I do." Filch spoke.

"Splendid, can I head back to Gryffindor tower now? I've already done what I needed to do, and now I would like to head back." Julie spoke.

"Watch your tongue Miss Potter, I do believe that a trip to Professor McGonagall is in order."

"Mr. Filch, it's my fault Julie Potter is out of bed. Professor Slughorn asked me, since I am a Slytherin prefect, to escort her to meet him. She only just left, and he thought that she may run into you, so he sent me." Narcissa Black spoke.

"Oh, well then. You're off the hook this time Miss Potter, but I have my eye watching you." Filch said.

"Oh joy!" Julie remarked sarcastically.

Filch picked up Mrs. Norris and walked away muttering to himself. Julie was left alone with Narcissa.

"Stupid squib. He shouldn't be allowed here at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore cares too much about squibs and mudbloods." Narcissa spoke up.

"You know, you really shouldn't call them mudbloods." Julie spoke.

"It's what they are Potter, isn't it?"

"I'm not going to answer that question."

Julie and Narcissa fell into a silence as they walked to Gryffindor tower.

"You don't have to walk with me anymore." Julie spoke.

"Right, and let Filch find you again. I think not, the last thing I need is you getting in trouble with Filch." Narcissa answered.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I believe we already went over this before you walked out on me."

The two continued on again in silence. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Narcissa spoke again.

"Remember my offer Potter."

"How could I forget it?"

"You want to keep her safe, you'll follow through with the plan."

"How much time are you giving me?"

"Seeing as I'm a very generous person, and want you to do the right thing, I'll give you until the end of the school year to come to your senses. I believe that is more than enough time for you to make your decision. Am I right?"

"Yes, it's more than enough time, but it' still not a fair decision to have to make."

"Well this is where I leave you, I hope we can chat soon."

Narcissa hugged Julie before she left. Julie was very confused as to why Narcissa hugged her. They weren't friends, she hated Gryffindors, and the conversation tonight wasn't that great. She figured Narcissa had something up her sleeve, but couldn't quite figure out what was going on. Julie didn't feel like trying to figure it out, outside of the tower room, so she spoke the password to the Fat Lady and entered the Gryffindor room.

Julie entered the common room to find Sirius and Peter lounging on the couches in front of the fire. Peter refused to look at her, he kept his eyes glued to the ceiling. Sirius looked at her with a look of disbelief.

"Where have you been Potter?" Sirius spoke.

"Out" Julie spat.

"Potter, you're such a…"

"Black, shut up. I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Something that you should also be doing, because we both know you're not studying for your OWLs."

Sirius shut his mouth and glared at Julie. Julie quickly turned away from him and made her way up the stairs. She hurriedly ran past the seventh and sixth year dorms before making it to the fifth year girls' dorm. She entered the room to find Laura and Mary asleep. Lily was sitting on her bed studying something. Marlene wasn't in the room, so that meant she was either showering or off snogging somewhere.

Lily looked up to find Julie. They both stared at each other. Lily opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Julie ran to Lily's bed and jumped onto it and hugged her best friend. Lily dropped the book she was reading to hug her best friend back.

"I'm so stupid Lils, I never enjoy fighting with you."

"It's ok, I was stupid too. I should understand that sometimes you do crazy things, but your heart is always in the right place."

"I really want to tell you what's going on."

"I know, and when you can tell me, I'll be here."

"I'm just going to tell you, as long as you promise not to tell anyone. Specifically, James, Sirius, or Remus."

"Fine. You know I never speak to your brother, so don't worry about him . Sirius is always with James, so I don't really talk with him either. Remus, is a prefect with me, but for your sake I won't tell."

"So you remember when Black, Remus, and I were in the hospital wing?"

"Yeah"

"Well, Remus overheard Black and me not arguing for once, and he thought that we were friends finally, and he said that he'd feel guilty if we weren't actually friends. We don't want him to feel guilty, and then fail his OWLs, so we decided to pretend to be friends, until the OWLs are over."

"Ok, makes sense, but why would Remus feel guilty?"

Julie inwardly cringed. She was hoping that Lily wouldn't catch that, or that she wouldn't question why she said it. She wasn't going to give Remus' secret away to Lily. Sometimes she thought that he thought that she told Lily, but she never had. Julie smiled at her complicated thought process before speaking to Lily again.

"I really don't know, he just said he would."

"I'll help you out any way I can Jules, ok?"

"Thanks Lily, I'm so glad that you're my best friend. I think I would have gone insane if I only had the Marauders for friends."

"Yes, you definitely would have gone insane." Marlene spoke entering the dorm.

"And where have you been?" Julie laughed at Marlene.

"Out."

"Out where?" Lily asked.

Marlene didn't answer the question, she just made her way over to her clothes and changed into her pajamas. Julie and Lily laughed because they knew that she had been out snogging, but with whom?

"Were you with King?" Julie teased.

"I was earlier, but I don't think things will work between him and me." Marlene spoke.

"Oh well, is this person a he?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"Were you snogging with this guy?" Julie teased.

"Quite possibly." Marlene furthered.

"Is this boy a Gryffindor?" Lily asked.

"All right, enough of the twenty questions. I was with Seth Portchester!" Marlene screamed.

"A fourth year!?" Lily screamed.

"What's with you and the Quidditch team?" Julie screamed.

"I don't know!" Marlene screamed, waking up Laura and Mary.

"What's going on?" Laura said sleepily.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Mary moaned.

Marlene, Lily, and Julie giggled at the other girls. Laura and Mary went back to sleep quickly, and Marlene hopped into her bed and was soon fast asleep. Julie just sat on Lily's bed. She hugged Lily one more time before speaking.

"Lily, can you promise me something?"

"It's not another secret is it?"

"No, can you just promise me that you'll watch out for Slytherins, and stay safe."

"Is this about Sev…"

"No, just Slytherins in general, I just want to keep you safe Lils."

"All right, I promise. I'm going to stay up a little longer studying, but you should probably get some sleep Julie."

"Yeah, I suppose. Today has been quite an exhausting day."

Julie quickly changed into her pajamas and brushed her hair and teeth before slipping into bed. Soon she was asleep, and let her dreams overtake her.


	10. Please Don't Do This

Chapter 10

Please Don't Do This

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

**A/N: The words in bold, obviously aren't mine. They're from **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**, Snape's Worst Memory.**

The weeks had passed and the OWLs were upon the fifth years. Julie wasn't too nervous; she had studied a little, so she knew she'd be fine. She was rather excited for the OWLs, because the sooner they got done, the sooner she could go back to hating Sirius Black full time. If hating Sirius Black was an acceptable career, she would've asked McGonagall about it at her meeting.

Julie was relaxing in the common room with the other Gryffindor students. She had just finished her third day of OWLs. Julie had three OWLs down, and eight more to go. Some people thought that she was an overachiever, but her brains just came to her naturally. She never really studied, so she just took classes to fill up her time. Julie looked at a sheet of paper she had written down the schedule for her exams.

_Monday: Charms_

_Tuesday: Transfiguration_

_Wednesday: Herbology_

_Thursday: Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Friday: Study of Ancient Runes_

_Monday: Potions_

_Tuesday: Care of Magical Creatures_

_Wednesday: Astronomy_

_Divination_

_Arithmancy_

_Thursday: History of Magic_

Julie was dreading next Wednesday, when she had three OWLs, but besides that she figured that she'd be ready for her exams. Lily came and sat by her on the couch.

"How did Herbology go for you?" Lily asked.

"What do you think?" Julie smirked.

"You didn't study anywhere near the amount I did, and you probably did way better on it than me. Lovely."

"Haha Lily, I can't help it I'm naturally gifted, by the way, what happened to your finger?"

"Um…Fanged Geranium. I really hope that I don't fail my OWL because of that!"

"You won't. They expect us to be nervous. I'm sure they take some of that into account."

"I know, but I really need to do well on that OWL so I can continue on to be a healer."

"I'm sure you're just overreacting. I'm sure you did fine."

"And how would you know?"

"Because you're Lily Evans, Miss Braniac; and I'm Julie Potter, who knows all, remember?"

Julie and Lily rolled off the couches and onto the floor laughing. They weren't laughing because of Julie's smart-alecky comment, well at first they were; but it turned into them relieving their stress. They couldn't stop laughing, but neither of them really wanted to.

"Well, well what do we have here?" James said as he walked in.

"Shut up, Potter." Lily tried to scream, but she was too out of breath from laughing.

"Hey, I'm Potter too!" Julie laughed.

"No you're not. You're Julie or Jules. Potter is saved for this pest, who happens to have the same last name as you." Lily remarked.

"Happens to have the same last name? We're brother and sister for Merlin's sake, Evans!" James shouted.

"I'm sorry Jules, that you have an idiot for a brother!" Lily spoke to Julie.

"I heard that Evans, you're going to pay for that!" James screamed.

James started tickling Lily, and she began screaming. James stopped tickling her for a split-second and Lily made a run for it. James chased her. The two of them ran around in circles in the common room, before Lily made a mad dash for the staircase, and James followed trying to catch her before she reached the girls area. Julie just sat there smiling, listening to the two bicker as they ran.

"Potter, stop it you immature jerk!" Lily screamed.

"I can't stop Lily-flower, unless you go on a date with me." James screamed back.

"Never you gross, disgusting, immature…"

"Where's James?" Remus suddenly interrupted.

"Sh!" Julie hissed.

Remus stopped suddenly causing Sirius to trip over him and land on the couch on top of Julie. He looked about ready to yell, but Julie quickly turned his head to hers and put her finger up to mouth. He understood that she wanted him to be quiet, but why? He gave her a confused look and Julie motioned her head towards the stairs.

"Oh Evans, you know that those terms are of endearment and not of hate." James screamed.

"That's what you think Potter, now leave me alone!" Lily screamed.

"AHH! The stairs!" James screamed.

Remus, Sirius, and Julie began laughing hysterically. James must have tried to go up the girl's stairs and it turned into a slide. Lily was safe, and James fell. Remus sank into a chair and laughed uncontrollably. Sirius and Julie both stayed on the couch laughing. It was a little weird for Julie because Sirius' arms surrounded her. She wasn't used to being in any guy's arms, unless it was her brothers, let alone being this close to Sirius. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sirius.

"Looks, like James forgot about the stairs." Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, I believe he did. As much as I love the boy, I think I'm on team Lily." Julie laughed.

"Team Lily?" Sirius asked.

"You know, kind of like picking sides." Julie answered.

"You'd pick Evans over your brother?"

"Fine, I'm Switzerland."

"Switzerland?"

"It's a muggle reference."

"You're not in Muggle Studies."

"That's semi-creepy that you know which classes I'm in, but, I don't need a class to know about them, considering…"  
"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just surprised." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, well I'd prefer not to be like every other girl at this school, so please?"

"Please what?"

"Move your arms, I bet I'm the only girl here that doesn't dream about being in your arms."

Sirius scowled his face only for Julie to see and she smirked back. Sirius moved and sat on the opposite end of the couch as Julie.

"I still don't get the Switzerland reference." Sirius spoke.

"Well, the muggles had wars that involved many countries, and those countries chose sides. Switzerland chose to remain neutral, and did not pick a side. So Julie is basically saying that she won't choose a side in the James and Lily saga." Remus answered.

"Oh, makes sense." Sirius replied.

"Aren't you in Muggle Studies?" Julie asked Sirius.

"Yeah, so what if I am. I only picked the class because my parents didn't want me to take it." Sirius replied.

"I didn't mean why are you taking it? What I meant was, since you're in the class, shouldn't you know about that stuff since your taking the OWL?" Julie furthered.

"Oh, well I'm sure that's not on there. Besides, if it is, I know now. Switzerland, neutral. All better."

"Oh, you jerk…"

"Hey Sirius, want to come with me to wait for Peter?" James asked suddenly appearing.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Sirius mumbled.

James was always needed to stop Julie and Sirius from bickering and blowing their cover. Julie was surprised that Remus hadn't caught on yet. Eight days. Eight days, until this charade was over. Eight days, until Julie could go back to hating Sirius Black in front of everyone. She couldn't wait.

"Julie?" Remus asked.

"What Remus?" Julie asked back.

"What's going on with you and Sirius?" Remus asked bluntly.

"What do you mean? We're just Sirius and Julie." Julie quickly lied.

"Oh, well I keep thinking that something is going on between you two." Remus asked.

"Remus, never mind. We're all fine, maybe you're just stressing from the OWLs. So how have your OWLs been going?" Julie asked.

"Fine, I suppose. They haven't been too difficult."

"Yeah, so…"

"So…"

"So, you never told me about the girl. Who is she?"

"She…it would never work."

"Why not?"

Remus looked Julie in the eye before speaking. He wanted to tell her that he liked her. Sometimes he even imagined a future with the wonderful girl. He pictured their lives together, but it was nothing more than a dream. He would never allow himself to put her in a position where he could hurt her.

"I think she likes someone else." Remus spoke.

"Who does she like? I can go knock some sense into her. You're probably the best guy I know, any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you." Julie questioned.

"I don't think you can knock any sense into her." Remus continued.

"Why not? It's me, I can do anything."

"I, I think she likes Sirius." Remus said looking into Julie's eyes.

Julie looked back at him. Deep inside she wanted to scream that whoever liked Black, must be an idiot. But seeing as she was trying to keep up the act with Remus, she couldn't exactly say that. She chose her words very carefully.

"I think almost every girl likes Sirius, but not every girl can have him. Well, for long anyway." Julie answered.

"I think that this girl is different. I think that if Sirius got her, he'd hold onto her for dear life."

"That would be a change, but who's the girl?"

"I've told you enough, you should be able to figure it out."

"A girl that Sirius would love…what does he see in her?"

"She's funny, beautiful, smart, outgoing…"

"Quite the girl, huh?"

"Yeah, and what do you think she see's in Sirius?"

Julie was caught by surprise. She was trapped again. If she said the wrong thing, she'd give away the cover. If she said what he wanted to hear, she'd just be lying to herself, and technically Remus. But, she never wanted to find the good things about Black. Oh, well.

"Well, I suppose she thinks he's handsome. He can be funny and charming. Basically, if he wasn't Sirius Black, he'd be the perfect guy." Julie answered.

"Is that what you think of him?" Remus asked.

"Remus, I…I'm not talking about guys with you. I do that with Lily. Why do all the Marauders insist on having boy talks with me?"

"We're just looking out for you Jules."

"Yeah, sure you are, that's what they all say" Julie smirked.

Remus was pretty sure that she liked Sirius. He knew that Sirius liked Julie, and they probably would be a good couple, but part of Remus was jealous. He had always liked Julie, and it just didn't seem fair that Sirius would get her. Then again, Julie wasn't some prize to be one. She was Julie Potter, the girl that most boys desired. He did want her, he wanted to tell her that he liked her, but he was afraid of how she would react. Plus, he also made a promise to himself, never to let her in like that because he never wanted to hurt her. If he could have Julie in his life for the rest of his life, even if that meant just being friends that's what he wanted.

"Remus? Earth to Remus?" Julie spoke.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking." Remus spoke.

"Does thinking hurt that much Remus?" Julie said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I'm just kidding! You must have a lot on your mind, to not catch that one." Julie laughed.

"I suppose you could say that I have a lot on my mind."

"Well, you could clear your mind on a walk around the lake with me."

"I suppose I could do that."

"Good, we're going."

Julie grabbed Remus' hand and headed for the exit.

"Hold one second." Julie said.

Julie walked over by the staircase and walked over to the foot of the girls' staircase.

"Lils, James left a while ago, so it's safe, but I'm going for a walk!" Julie yelled up the staircase.

"Ok, have fun!" Lily's voice echoed down the stairs.

"All right Remus, let's go walk." Julie smiled at Remus.

Remus spent the rest of their time outside until supper. Remus went and ate with the Marauders and Julie ate with the girls. The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. Julie studied for her Defence OWL with Lily and decided to go to bed early.

Julie woke up the next morning ready for the Defence OWL to begin. Lily was freaking out a little bit, but nothing that bad. Basically the same freaking out she had done for the last week. Julie laughed and got ready for the day. She ate breakfast and then waited for the test to begin.

Professor Flitwick was directing students where to sit. Julie sat to Remus' right. To Julie's right was a Ravenclaw, Rebecca Ackerley, who happened to be in the Sirius Black fan club. Lucky for Rebecca, Sirius was in the seat in front of her. If Rebecca failed her OWL it would be because she was too busy drooling at her proximity to Sirius. Julie found it rather annoying that she had to sit so close to the prick, but she was near Remus, so beggars can't be choosers. Four seats in front of Sirius was James. James kind of eyed Julie because he was jealous that she got to sit by his best friends, while he was surrounded by Slytherins.

Lily was one seat left and three seats up from Remus. Lily looked at Julie and faintly smiled. Julie smiled back, and then Lily's gaze moved. Julie's eyes followed Lily's gaze. Lily was looking at Severus Snape. Snape was five seats in front of Julie. He was rather close to where James was. Julie looked at James, it appeared as if James thought Lily was looking at him, but she was actually looking at Snape. Ah, the tangled web we weave. Julie just shook her head, and quickly wished Remus luck. She was sure he'd do fine, but the full moon was coming up soon, and he didn't look that great. Remus wished her luck back, and Professor Flitwick began the instructions for the exam.

The exam officially began and Julie was going through the questions easily. She was beginning to wonder whether or not McGonagall was right about being an Auror, but she didn't dwell on that subject for too long, because she remembered that Black wanted to be an Auror. Black had to ruin everything for her. Too bad the Defence job was jinxed; otherwise she would consider teaching that. Unless she was the one to break the jinx. If anyone could break the jinx, she could. Julie shook her head, and concentrated on her exam again.

Julie finished the exam quickly, and wondered if she had done something wrong to get through it so quickly, so she went over all the answers again. She stopped at question ten and smirked in Remus direction.** "Give five signs that identify the werewolf."** Well, at least Remus could answer at least one question correctly. She had more faith in him than that, but still. She finished checking her answers and was pleased with her answers, so she just sat in her seat doing nothing.

Julie sat with her head propped in her hands and she looked around the room. Most people were still frantically working on their exams. The only person she found as bored as herself was Black. He too was looking around the room. Actually, he was looking in James' direction to see if his best friend was done yet. James seemed to just be looking over his answers. Sirius turned his head to look at the girl behind him. Rebecca put a dreamy smile on her face when he looked at her. Sirius quickly turned around and ran his fingers through his hair. Julie snickered, and Sirius shot her a look. He realized that she had seen what had happened, and he smiled. He then winked at her and turned back to facing the front. Julie scowled at the smirk, but Sirius turned around too fast to notice.

The rest of Julie's daydreaming was a blur, but she was woken out of them.

**"Five more minutes!" **Professor Flitwick called out.

James must have been daydreaming as well because he jumped a little bit at Flitwick's announcement. Then again, Flitwick was walking past James when he spoke. **James yawned hugely and rumpled his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy four seats behind him.** Sirius. Sirius gave James thumbs-up. Julie rolled her eyes. They were bound to get in trouble. Only those two could get in trouble being so far apart.

**Sirius was lounging in his chair at ease, tilting it back on two legs.** Julie was tempted to find a way to get him to fall, but she didn't want to get in trouble during the OWLs. If it were any other time she would have pulled out her wand, and shot out a spell moving the chair, that would send Sirius falling to the floor. Julie smirked at that mental image, and sighed. She just hoped that the chair somehow slipped, causing him to fall. Rebecca was finished with her exam, and she kept her eyes on Sirius. Sirius acted like he didn't notice her, but Julie knew better. She knew that those girls drove him crazy, but he didn't want them to know that, so he just acted like he didn't know anything. If only he learned that made them like him more, too bad, more torture for him, more pleasure for her.

The four students in front of Julie all had their heads resting on their desks, so she could see Snape scratching away. **He had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbors.** Julie knew he would do well on this exam. Snape seemed more drawn to the Dark Arts, and even more since the last time she talked to him. The last time she spoke to him, were the events following the last full moon. She hadn't tutored him since then, and she knew he was pulling away from Lily. Lily wasn't too happy about it, but James was ecstatic. Speaking of James, he appeared to be doodling. If only he sat closer, she could see what he was doodling. She caught him over Christmas break writing "Mrs. Lily Potter" over a piece of paper. He was upset when she snatched the paper away, and turned bright red, when she read it aloud. He was quite lucky that he was that far ahead.

Julie then turned her head to check on Remus. He **was absorbed in the exam: As he reread his answers he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.** Julie wished that Remus would have more confidence in himself. He knew the material, he just was never confident in himself. Luckily, that he didn't have to worry about her and Sirius hating each other. She felt bad that they were lying, but he probably wouldn't be this put together if they hadn't lied to him.

This had to be the longest five minutes of her life. Actually, it had only been about three minutes. Julie rolled her eyes and continued looking around. She spotted Marlene, who looked calm and composed compared to Mary, who was still frantically writing. Peter **looked anxious; he was chewing on his fingernails, staring down at his fingernails, staring at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbor's paper.**

Peter seemed to look at her oddly. She caught him once telling Sirius a lie about her, and Sirius of course got mad in front of Remus, and James had to settle us down, you know, the usual. Peter looked awfully disappointed when James stopped the argument. She had a funny feeling about him, but she didn't want to tell James who he should and should not be hanging out with. She tried once, telling him that he shouldn't hang out with Sirius. That was third year, and they didn't talk for a week. That was one of the hardest weeks of her life, not talking to her brother.

"**Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! **_**Accio!"**_

Julie smiled at the comment about Stebbins, and her parchment left her table and was heading for Flitwick. **More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed in the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed. ** Including Sirius. Julie smiled, and choked back a laugh. **A couple students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows, and lifted him onto his feet again.** Julie was surprised to see that Evan Rosier was one of the boys to help him out. She knew that Slytherins weren't pure evil, but it was neat to see that Rosier could be nice.

"**Thank you…thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"**

Julie quickly got up to find Lily. Lily was talking to Marlene, Laura, and Mary in a giant mob of girls. Julie decided to let them talk, so she hung back to walk with the Marauders.

"Hey guys how…" Julie began.

"**Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall.**

"**Loved it," said **Remus** briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."**

"**D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.**

"**Think I did," said **Remus** seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin…"**

"I thought of you when I read the question." Julie laughed.

Peter **was the only one who didn't laugh.**

"**I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else –"**

"**How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month –"**

"**Keep your voice down," implored** Remus.

"James, you're so immature." spoke Julie.

"You sound just like Evans, Juju." James said.

"And according to her, I sound like you sometimes. How many times do I have to say I'm…"

"Switzerland, we get it." Sirius spoke. "Not that we don't love hanging out with you, but can you please leave. Ok, I didn't mean for that to sound mean, I…"

"Yeah, guy time, right?" Julie asked.

"Yeah" Sirius said wearily.

"Fine, I'll just hang out with Lily." said Julie, taunting James.

Julie couldn't hear what they were saying anymore, but she was pretty sure that she heard James groan in complaint. He wanted to hang out with her, thinking that she would hang out with Lily, thus, he would hang out with Lily. Score one for Sirius, he just totally foiled James' plan. Julie would have to give him credit for that one. Julie ran off to find Lily and the girls. They were sitting at the edge of the lake, on this gorgeous day.

"Lily" Julie called.

"Come over here, Julie!" Lily yelled back, motioning Julie to come sit by her.

Julie sat down next to Lily, and took her shoes and socks off. She stuck her feet in the frigid lake, but it was refreshing to do so.

"How's the exam go?" Julie asked.

"Fine, I almost forgot one of the signs to identify a werewolf."

Julie snickered.

"What's so funny about that? Luckily I remembered it, otherwise I would have failed." Lily exclaimed.

"There's nothing funny about it, Peter actually forgot one sign, that's all."

"You're comparing me to your idiot brother's friend, thanks."

"Anytime Lils, anytime."

"Speaking of your idiot brother, where did he get that Snitch?"

Julie looked around for her brother. He was sitting with the Marauders letting a Snitch pass through his fingers, before he caught it. He must have stolen it. Lame, if anything she should have a snitch, since she's the seeker. She also found it curious that Lily was paying him any attention. Maybe things, just might work between the two of them.

"I don't know, probably stole it." Julie shrugged.

"Figures, your brother would lead a life of crime." Lily said.

"I don't think taking a Snitch makes him lead a life of crime."

"True, but right now it's the Snitch, who knows what else he's capable of stealing." Lily said very seriously.

Julie laughed. James would never turn to a life of crime. Sure he may be annoying, but he really only annoyed the people he loved. So, Lily, and every now and then Julie; but usually he was too busy annoying Lily.

"James isn't a bad guy, Lily. He…" Julie began.

**"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.**

James and Sirius were making their ways to Snape, while Remus and Peter just sat 's eyes moved to what to Sirus and James, as they prepared something for Snape. **Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: Dropping his bad, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when **

**James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"**

"Oh, no. James just stop while you're ahead." Julie said breathlessly.

**Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.** Julie didn't like that her brother was picking on Snape, but two against one? That wasn't fair. She quickly took her feet out of the lake and began moving to where the fight was happening. She didn't even put her shoes and socks on, she was upset.

"**Impedimenta!" **Sirius said, **pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through the dive toward his own fallen wand.**

**Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. **Julie was making her way toward James, but he was making his way towards Snape. The only one who could knock any sense into the two of them right now wasn't her, it was Remus. Julie changed her course of direction to the spot where Remus was sitting reading. **Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over at the girls at the water's edge as he went. **He was staring towards Lily, who didn't look happy. She was now on her feet glaring in James direction. **Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view.**

"Remus" Julie hissed.

He didn't respond to her calling. He just sat there continuing to read his book. He knew what was going on and did nothing to stop it. He was a prefect for crying out loud! He was the one who could stop this before it went any farther. Julie heard what was happening with Snape.

**"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.**

"**I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment." said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."**

"Remus, how can you just sit there and let this happen? Do something, they'll listen to you!" Julie hissed at Remus.

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then went on reading his book. He was ignoring her.

"Remus John Lupin, you listen to me…" Julie went on, but the laughter surrounding her distracted her.

**Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes. **

"**You – wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of pure loathing. "You – wait."**

"**Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?**

"That immature jerk." Julie whispered concerning Sirius.

**Snape let out a stream of mixed swearword and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened. **

"Remus, listen, you have to stop this. If not because you're a prefect, but because you're the only one who can." Julie pleaded with Remus.

"Julie, I wish I could, but I can't." Remus finally spoke.

"You're supposed to be a prefect of Merlin's sake!"

"Julie, just let it be."

"You're a coward, you know that." Julie said coldly.

"Julie.."

"**Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. **_**"Scourgify!**_**"**

"Damn it" Julie kicked the ground.

**Pink bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once, the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him –**

** "Leave him ALONE!"**

Julie quickly turned around to find who was coming to Snape's rescue. Lily. Would she be mad that Julie hadn't yelled at James, and instead yelled at Remus? Julie looked at the boys to see their expressions. **James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to hair again.**

"**All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.**

"James you idiot, if you're going to use this as a bargaining chip…" Julie commented to herself.

"**Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of dislike. "What's he done to you?"**

"**Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he **_**exists**_**, it you know what I mean…"**

**Many of the surrounding watchers laughed. Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily nor Julie.**

"Good one, James" Peter spoke.

"No one asked your opinion, Pettigrew. Seeing as you're over here cowardly standing behind Remus, you don't get much of an opinion." Julie spoke harshly. "Remus, for once in your life don't do the cowardly thing, man up!"

Peter quickly shut up and glared at Julie. She glared right back him, while Remus just sat there reading.

"**You think you're funny," Lily said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him **_**alone**_**."**

"**I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on…Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."**

"James, you're so stupid" Julie commented. "Remus please do something!"

**Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled. **Julie felt bad for him, but she was still pretty upset at him.

""**I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." said Lily.**

Julie found Lily's retort funny. She remembered saying something about the giant squid first year to Sirius. Julie hoped that James would listen to Lily, but seeing as Sirius was there, she found the possibility highly unlikely. She looked to Sirius who also appeared to be amused. She wondered if he was remembering the same thing.

**"Bad luck, Prongs." said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"**

**But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James: there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. **

"James!" Julie screamed in worry for her brother.

**James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants. **Julie was in shock. First, she thought her brother was actually hurt, but anger now burned in her. She couldn't believe that he would sink to something so low. Yes, pranking him often fine; but public humiliation like this, no. **Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Peter roared with laughter. Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as thought she was going to smile said**

** "Let him down!"**

"James, listen to her!" Julie said, but James couldn't hear her.

**"Certainly," said James, and he jerked his wand upward.**

**Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he quickly got to his feet, want up, but Sirius said**

** "**_**Petrificus Totalus!"**_** and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.**

** "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted.**

**She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyes it warily.** Julie kicked Remus. He let out a surprised yelp, but didn't move.

**"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.**

** "Take the curse off him, then!"**

**James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse. **Julie was thankful that he listened to Lily. Now, as long as Lily got Snape out of here, everything should be fine. Snape and Lily hadn't talked much over the past few weeks, but she knew that Lily still cared.

"**There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus –"**

"**I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"**

**Lily blinked.**

"**Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you,**_** Snivellus."**_

Julie was in shock. There went that friendship, in two sentences. She didn't know what to do. This was all James and Sirius' faults.

"**Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.**

"**I don't want **_**you**_** to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…"**

"**What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"**

"**Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."**

**She turned on her heel and hurried away.**

** "Evans!" James shouted after her. " Hey, EVANS!"**

**She didn't look back.** Lily walked towards Julie. Julie really wanted to help her friend. She just lost one, and probably needed one.

"Lily, hey I'm sorry, I was trying…"

Lily just ran into Julie on purpose with a glare in her eyes.

"What the bloody hell?" Julie said.

"Oops sorry" Lily said with no sympathy.

"Lily…"

"Just stay the bloody hell away from me, Potter! You're just as bad as you're disgusting brother and his idiot friends!"

Lily continued onward towards the castle leaving Julie standing there in shock. Julie was pissed. She glared at Remus, who looked at her with sympathy. He stood up and looked ready to comfort Julie. She kicked him in the shin before he could comfort her.

"I don't want your help. If you would've listened to me, this wouldn't have happened!" Julie screamed.

Remus grabbed Julie's arms and held her and whispered to her

"Julie, you don't understand, I can't control them anymore than you can"

"You could have at least tried!"

"I've tried before, it never works, sometimes you just have to…"

**"Who wants to see me take off old Snivelly's pants?" **James roared.

Julie stomped on Remus' foot causing him to yelp in pain and release her. She ran off to where James had Snape. Snape's pants were down yet again, and the students were cheering. Sirius was laughing, and so was Peter. Julie ran towards James and pushed him.

"Stop!" Julie screamed.

"No, I don't think I want to." James retorted.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Julie screamed at James.

James fell hard to the ground, and Snape came crashing to the ground too. Sirus had his wand ready to attack Julie, but she ran at him and jumped on him. Both of them went crashing to the ground and Julie began punching Sirius. Remus quickly got up and grabbed Julie from behind, trapping her in his arms.

"Let me go!" Julie screamed.

"Not until you settle down!" Remus screamed back at her.

Sirius preformed the countercurse on James as Snape slinked away.

"Don't thank me Snape! I didn't do it for you, I did it for Lily. She'll forgive me, but she'll never forgive you!" Julie screamed towards Snape.

James looked at Julie in disbelief.

"Why don't you tell Remus the truth." James antagonized.

"James." Julie and Sirius spoke.

"No, Julie you do it. I have nothing else to say to you." James left with Peter.

"Julie, what does he mean?" Remus questioned.

Julie's eyes filled with hatred. She looked at Black and began to shake.

"Fine, you want to know Remus? Black and I have been pretending to be friends. We're not friends, if anything we hate each other more! Yes, we lied to you. But we did it to protect you. We wanted you to concentrate on your OWLs. You would've found out when they were done, but you know now. As for you Black, I hate you. This is your entire fault. Everything points back to you. If you wouldn't have egged James on, I wouldn't have lost my best friend. I hope you're happy, go have fun shagging some bimbo!"

Julie kicked Sirius where it counted and stormed off.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Potter?"

"What was that for? Go to bloody hell Black!"

Julie stormed off back towards the castle, leaving things to simmer down.


	11. Leaving Town Alive

Chapter 11

Leaving Town Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Julie ran into the castle, tears welling in her eyes. She refused to let them fall. She normally prided herself over being a strong person, but Black always seemed to change that. She didn't want to cry over that idiot, but he was the reason for everything. James, Lily, Peter, Remus, and everyone else hated her because of him. She was half-tempted to use her time turner and change what happened, but she knew she couldn't. It would be wrong, if everyone used a time turner because of all the bad things that happened, the world would be quite a confusing place.

Julie made her way around the castle, trying to avoid as many people as possible. She kept her head down with her hair in front of her face. She refused to look weak to these people. She felt a feeling of hatred growing in the pit of her stomach. She continued staring at her feet until she ran into someone. For once, she wasn't the one that fell to the floor; Lynette Macavoy was the one on the floor glaring at her.

"Watch where you're going, Potter" Lynette sneered.

"I'm sorry" Julie mumbled.

"You should be, Potter." Lynette hissed.

"I'll just be…"

"What's going on here?" Logan Bell entered the conversation.

"I…" Julie started.

"Potter got upset and pushed me!" Lynette interrupted.

"Why would I do that?" Julie asked.

Lynette ignored Julie's question and took the hand offered her by Logan Bell. Lynette stood up and pressed herself against Bell. She then placed a kiss on his lips, and he didn't look at all surprised by this. Julie's face was one of pure shock. Her mouth fell open, but remained silent.

"What's that matter Potter? Jealous?" Lynette asked slyly.

Julie was speechless.

"Well, you shouldn't be you have, Black." Logan said.

"I don't have Black." Julie hissed.

"Right, I see the way he looks and you; and you at him. It's so obvious. That night of the party, I knew I was going to be the other man. I'm not mad Julie, no hard feelings." Logan said.

"But…" Julie began.

"Lynette, I'll see you later." Logan spoke to Lynette and left quickly.

"You are jealous, Potter." Lynette began.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It doesn't matter." Julie answered.

"You stole Black from me; it's only fair that I steal Bell from you." Lynette spoke.

"Is that all this is, a game?"

"Of course not. If I hurt you the process, that's a definite perk."

"What did I do to you?"

"As if you don't know! You knew I liked Sirius, and you took him from me!"

"Number one, Black goes through girls; he's a disgusting pig that just uses girls to get what he wants. When he's bored of them, he dumps them, and finds a new girl to mess with. Second, I never had Black, nor would I ever want him! What is it going to take to get that through your thick head?"

Julie was beyond upset. She withdrew her wand and cast a bat-bogey hex on Lynette. Lynette screamed in shock and disgust. Lynette was covered in slime. Julie took a step back and stared in awe. She couldn't believe that she let her temper get the best of her.

"Potter attacked me! Look what Potter did to me!" Lynette screamed.

Narcissa Black rounded the corner and saw Lynette screaming.

"What is going on here?" Narcissa asked.

"Potter attacked me! She ought to be expelled!" Lynette screamed.

"Miss Potter, come with me." Narcissa replied.

"You're done for Potter. I win. I have Bell, and I will get Sirius back!" Lynette spoke to Julie.

"Like I care about those idiots…" Julie started.

"Julie, hold your tongue." Narcissa hissed in Julie's ear.

Narcissa grabbed Julie by the arm and dragged her down the corridor. Julie's tears began to fall silently. She didn't care if Narcissa saw her crying. Maybe the tears would make her think that Julie was not worthy, and then she would leave her alone. Narcissa took her to an abandoned classroom, and shut the door. Julie went and sat at a desk and put her head on the table, and began to sob.

She cried because James was mad at her. She cried because Lily hated her. She just couldn't be strong anymore. She felt like she was turning into a pathetic person. She had more tears fall this year than she would ever care to admit. Julie lifted her head up and was about to use her sleeve to dry her eyes, but Narcissa handed her a tissue. Julie was confused. Why would Narcissa Black be nice to her?

"I'm not evil." Narcissa laughed.

"I never said you were." Julie said.

"No, but I can see it in your eyes. Just because I have different views about muggleborns, doesn't mean that I don't care about people."

"Well, I know you care about Malfoy, your sisters, and Regulus."

"Lucius, yes. I'm engaged to the man; of course I care for him. As for my sisters, Bellatrix I care for, but not Andromeda."

"Why?"

"She married a muggleborn, Ben Bonks? Or something like that."

"His name is Ted Tonks, I've heard Sirius talk about him. Is it really that easy to forget about someone you once cared for?"

"Why do you ask? Do you have a lover you'd like to forget, perhaps Sirius?"

"Narcissa, you already know how I feel about that idiot. Besides, I may have got in a fight with him."

"You fought him? What did you do?"

"Why do you care, it's not like we're friends or anything."

"No, and I'm trying to change that. I really do like you, Julie. I'm sorry if I scared you before; I can come off strong sometimes."

"You think? You threatened my best friend, or former best friend, I'm not so sure anymore."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I, I'm just so confused. It's your idiot cousin's fault!"

"Ok, care to explain?"

"I was friends with Severus, he ruined that. I was friends with Lily, he ruined that. My brother hates me because of him. I…"

"I'm sure your brother doesn't hate you, Julie."

"How can you be so sure? You hate Andromeda."

"Hate her, no. I just don't approve of her choices. She'll always have a place in my heart. I'm doing what I think is right, and she feels the same way about her choices."

"But you said you didn't care for her anymore."

"All right, you caught me. I may have lied a bit. I'm trying not to care for her, but she's always been in my life. It isn't that easy to just forget someone."

"And, how does that relate to me and James?"

"He loves you. I'm pretty sure he always will, but I don't know him all that well. If he's anything like you he's stubborn, and things may take a while."

"Not to sound creepy or anything, but how do you know so much about me?"

"Regulus talks about you often."

"But I don't even talk to him that often."

"Yes, but I'm sure Sirius talks plenty about you to him."

"Lovely"

"You have many boys wrapped around your finger, Julie."

"Ha, I'm sure. Considering the only boy I've ever kissed was Sirius."

"So that wasn't a rumor, it was true?"

"Um yeah, it was only as a dare though. That's about when things got even more complicated."

"I see..."

"Narcissa, it's been nice talking to you, but I really should get going…"

"I'd like to think of us as friends now Julie and well if your friends are still mad at you, your welcome to sit with me at dinner."

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure my brother would get even madder at me if I did that."

"I understand, but don't let them control you; you're your own person."

"Ok, um, see you around."

Julie walked away from Narcissa and headed towards Gryffindor tower. She was confused. Either Narcissa was really being nice, or she had ulterior motives. Narcissa was a Slytherin, so she went with the latter, but it also seemed like she really connected with her. James would freak if he found out that she was friends with her, but then, she shouldn't have to worry about what James would think. It was her life, she should take a stand.

She reached Gryffindor tower to find Severus Snape sitting outside the entrance to the common room.

"Well, look who finally decides to show up." Snape stated.

"Well, look who's pathetic enough to sit here, waiting for someone who will never speak to him again." Julie retorted.

"How would you know, she probably won't forgive you either."

"She'll forgive me eventually, but you, you betrayed her. You knew how much that would hurt her."

"I didn't think she'd take it so personally."

"How else are you supposed to take being called a Mudblood?"

"Well…"

"Exactly, that was the only thing you could've done to forever break your friendship."

"You have to help me."

"Why?"

"Otherwise I will tell of Lupin's secret."

"You can't do that, you swore to Dumbledore. Besides, I'm over this whole blackmail crap. You messed up, so fix it yourself!"

"I can't she won't talk to me!"

"In case you haven't noticed, she's not talking to me either."

"But she will listen to you. She still values your opinion. She may be mad at you, but you didn't do anything to end your friendship. Please, I'm begging you. I have no reason, to ask this of you, but I will stay out here until she talks to me."

"Very persistent Snape, shows you're not a totally idiot. I'm not making any promises, but I'll see what I can do."

Snape nodded in thanks, and Julie motioned him to move so she could say the password. She walked into the common room to find the boys lounging on the couches. James refused to look at her. He turned his head towards Sirius when he saw her. Sirius sat in a chair glaring at her. He looked to be in a little pain, when he shifted his weight. Peter glared at her as well. She was pretty harsh with him, but not as harsh as she was with Remus. Remus smiled feebly at her. It appeared as if Remus would be easier to win back over than James. She found that odd, because she thoroughly bruised Remus' man ego, but she didn't want to rush things so she headed up the stairs.

It was odd not speaking to James. She wondered how long he would keep this up. Last time was about a week, the most miserable week of her life. She wouldn't let him get the best of her this time. She would act as if nothing had changed. She had other friends, she hoped.

She walked in the room to find her other roommates surrounding a crying Lily. The girls all looked at her, but Lily glared.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you, Potter." Lily spoke with venom in her voice.

"Yeah, well too bad Evans, I live here too. By the way, Snape is threatening to sit outside the common room entrance until you talk to him. He seems pretty set in his ways on this one."

"Well just like you, I'm not speaking to him. You are more than welcome to tell your new best friend that!"

"He's not my friend! He just told me to tell you, as I was walking in!"

"Right, you lie to me about everything else!"

"I thought we were over this Lily! Besides, the only thing that was going on between him and I was I was tutoring him in Ancient Runes. He only took the stupid class because you're in it!"

"More lies I bet. Get your lying arse out of here!"

"Fine! But I'm doing this so I don't hurt you, not because you told me to!"

Julie made her way towards the door, and Marlene got up to go with her.

"Marlene, you go with her, you're no longer my friend." Lily screamed.

"You can't control me Lily. Julie needs someone right now, and since you're obviously not going to talk to her rationally, I'm going to do it. If you think I only need you as a friend you're wrong." Marlene commented.

"Marlene, just don't worry about me. Stay with her. I don't want to ruin your friendship with Lily as well." Julie spoke.

"No, I don't need someone telling me what to do. I'm going to do the mature thing, and not take sides, but my friend needs me, so come on, let's go find somewhere else to go." Marlene said grabbing Julie.

Julie and Marlene stormed out of Gryffindor tower. Julie practically tripped over Snape; apologizing for tripping, and the Lily situation.

"Where are we going?" Julie asked Marlene.

"Somewhere, to think." Marlene replied.

Marlene finally stopped when they were on the Astronomy tower. They could almost peer into Gryffindor tower, but the stars shone brightly.

"It's beautiful…" Julie commented.

"Yeah, most people don't come up here, unless it's for class, and then they really don't care." Marlene spoke.

"I never really paid much attention to it before."

"Figures, the great Julie Potter would be missing out on something."

"I'm not that great…"

"Yeah, you are. You made a mistake, big deal. Learn from it and move on."

"Wow, you sound so wise. I feel kind of bad we don't hang out more often. I was always jealous of you, and thought you'd never want to be seen with me."

"You were jealous of me? I was always jealous of you. You have so many guys lusting after you, but they're just too scared to go after you."

"Yeah right, what would they have to be scared of?"

"James and Sirius."

"What's so scary about them?"

"They're the masters at pranks and trouble…"

"They're not that scary."

"Sure, I'm sure they'll believe you. Sometimes I just get lost in the stars, I feel like for a moment nothing matters, but everything will work out. I must sound crazy."

"No, I get it. I feel much calmer, more at ease about things."

"Do you need to talk about anything?"

"Na, I'm good. I'm already feeling better, thanks."

Marlene hugged Julie.

"Anytime Julie, anytime. Just remember that I'm here for you."

"I will."

Marlene left Julie to sit and stare at the stars. Julie smiled as Marlene left. Julie continued to stare at the stars and sang to herself.

_So till the morning breaks_

_Go and make your mistakes_

_Don't be surprised at the sunrise_

_Life is for the living, the forgiven, and for leaving town alive._

_Oh, do you wonder where it starts_

_Where it ends_

_What you'll find round the bend_

"You have a pretty voice."

Julie quickly turned her head to see who was speaking to her. It was Regulus Black.

"Not you too" Julie whined.

"Not me what?" Regulus asked.

"Do you have some words of wisdom for me today? Seems, like just about everybody does. Narcissa…"

"Why was my cousin talking with you?"

"I have no idea, I was wondering that myself. She said something about wanting to be my friend, but I don't know."

"Ah, well I have no wise words for you tonight. I just came up here to stare at the stars. Lame, I know."

"No, it's not lame, it's sweet. Who would've guessed that a Slytherin is actually a softy." Julie teased.

"Now don't you go ruining my reputation."

"I wouldn't dare do that. What an awful thing to tell people that Regulus Black actually has a soul!" Julie mocked.

"I know, my image would be ruined."

"Yeah, I can't think of anything else to mock you about right now."

"Ha, well me either."

"Good"

"Yeah, good."

"So...can you tell Narcissa that we hung out?"

"Why?"

"Just let her know please."

"Did she threaten you, because if she did…"

"Don't worry about it, Merlin's beard, what are you getting so worked up about?"

"Nothing, it's just that….never mind."

"It's just that what?"

"It's just that, I want you to like me, because you want to, not because my cousin is forcing you to."

"Oh, it's not that. I liked you before she decided to blackmail me."

"Julie, I didn't mean like as in friendship like, I meant…"

"I know what you meant, and I'm not exactly sure what's going in my life right now. You don't want to be with me, I'm a mess. I mean look at my relationships with James, Lily, Remus, Peter, and even your idiot brother. They're not good right now. I want to focus on fixing most of those."

"Well, that had to be the nicest way to be rejected."

"I meant what I said. I would like to continue to be friends for right now. I could really use a friend."

"Well, if that's what you need, then that's what I'll be."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, so since we're friends, can I ask you a favor?"

"It depends, what's the favor?"

"Can you continue singing?"

"Oh.."

_So till the morning breaks_

_Go and make your mistakes_

_Don't be surprised if your heart hurts_

_Life is for the living, the forgiven, and for leaving town alive_

"I really ought to get going." Julie spoke.

"Yeah, I suppose. I don't want Cissy to get too mad."

"Ha, I'm sure. Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Julie began to head back towards Gryffindor tower, but Regulus walked with her.

"Where are you going?" Julie asked.

"I'm walking you back; make sure you get there safely." Regulus answered.

"Why have something planned elsewhere in the castle?"

"No, because we're friends, don't friends do nice things for each other?"

"I suppose. Oh, I think I've given you a little too much hope, I mean…"

"No, don't worry about it."

"But why do you like me so much. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have the most amount of self-esteem. Wouldn't you much rather…"

"Potter, just accept the fact that I like you. We don't have to be anything more than friends, if that's what you want, but if you do want to be more, then that's all right too."

"We're still young though. I mean I could've been in your class."

"Yeah? That would've been fun."

"Oh, as if you would've talked to me."

"True."

"What are you two doing together?" Severus Snape asked.

"We ran into each other in the Astronomy tower." Regulus spoke.

"Has Lily talked to you yet?" Julie asked Snape.

Snape glared at Regulus. He didn't want to talk about Lily in front of him.

"I'll just be going. It was nice talking to you Julie." Regulus spoke.

"Don't forget…"

"To tell Narcissa, got it."

With that last sentence Regulus was gone. Julie felt like she was leading him on, more than she should, but he was a nice guy. She did enjoy being friends with him, but he only seemed to matter to her, when her other friends weren't there. Julie wished that he would quickly get over his infatuation with her. She did think he was handsome, but she also knew that out there was a better girl for him. If he could just be more like Sirius, wow did she just say that? Yes, if he was a little more like Sirius, she was sure he could have the heart of almost any girl. Right now, Julie was too heartbroken and confused to be in a relationship.

"So…" Julie began.

"So, what do you want to know?" Snape snarled.

"Did you talk to her or not. We may not be friends, but I can go yell at her…"

"Yes, we talked. I don't believe that there is a way to repair it, but I'm not going to be some lame sap and pour my feelings out to you, so this is where it ends, Potter."

"I'm sorry you're ending it like this. I will try my best, to see if there is anything else I can do."

"No"

"Fine, well if you'll excuse me, I would like to get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodbye."

Snape quickly nodded and was gone. Julie was pretty sure that he was not only giving up being friends with Lily, but with her as well. Stupid, Sirius Black. That boy, ooohhh…words could not describe her hatred towards him. Julie walked into the Gryffindor common room, to find the room filled with people, but none of them that she cared to speak to. She headed straight to bed, and didn't even care to see what the other girls were doing.

Another day of exams had passed. Ancient Runes were a breeze for her. Julie couldn't help thinking that the last 24 hours had been almost the longest of her life. She walked the hallways slowly and alone, until she finally reached Gryffindor tower. She must have taken a very long time walking, because Remus had the same exam as her, and when she got into the common room, he was asleep on the couch. Julie smiled at the sight. He needed his rest. The full moon was soon. She was almost sure that it was tomorrow.

Julie draped a blanket over Remus and sat in the chair reading one of Remus' books. Julie sneezed suddenly causing Remus to wake up. Remus looked at her with a dazed expression.

"I'm sorry, I'll just be going." Julie said standing up.

"No, stay please." Remus asked.

"Ok" Julie spoke sitting back down.

An awkward silence arouse between the two of them. Both of them wanted their friendship, but yesterday thoroughly tested that friendship. Both Julie and Remus opened their mouths to speak, but each saw the other about to speak so they closed their mouths. Remus laughed and began to speak.

"I don't hate you, and I'm not mad at you."

"You do have every right to." Julie spoke.

"You have every right to be mad as well…"

"But I shouldn't have taken it out on you. That wasn't fair."

"Well, all is forgiven, so don't worry about it."

"How can you just forgive me so easily? Neither my best friend nor my brother can seem to do that. It was even worse for you though. I lied to you for almost a month, plus what happened yesterday, it's too much to forgive."

"No, it's not. I forgive you Julie. It may take them a while, but I don't like not speaking to you. My day seemed to drag. I wanted to talk with you about the exam, but I couldn't."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So, what were you reading?"

"One of your History of Magic books. Can you believe that we're already a week done with our OWLs?"

"I know kind of insane, right?"

"Yeah, insane."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Not a whole lot. I've been talking with people I usually don't talk much to."

"Like?"

"Um, well Marlene, she's a great girl. I think we're going to be better friends. Snape, but he was just in my way when I was trying to get in here yesterday, and I think he's given up on any friendships outside of Slytherin. Narcissa Black…"

"Sirius'cousin?"

"Yeah"

"What did she want?"

"Everyone asks that." Julie laughed. "But I'm not exactly sure what she wants, but she said that she wanted to be friends…"

"Friends? Be careful Julie."

"I know, I really don't want to get involved, but it seems like I may have to."

"Why?"

"Lily"

"Just tell Dumbledore, I'm sure he could do something…"

"Remus, settle down. I'm fine. If I get in over my head I'll talk to him, besides I think Regulus would do something to her, if she hurt me."

"Sirius' brother? What is with you, and his family?"

"Haha, I don't know. What can I say Blacks are attracted to me? I think Regulus is infatuated with me."

"Yeah, I can see that. He probably hears Sirius talking about you a lot."

"Why would Black talk about me? Narcissa mentioned him talking about me too."

"It's not my place, Julie."

"I understand Remus. I'm so glad we're friends again. It's nice to know that we can talk to each other about anything."

"Yeah, anything."

Remus suddenly stood up and walked over to where Julie was sitting, and knelt in front of her. He put his hands on her knees and she put her hands on top of his.

"What is it Remus?" Julie asked.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Julie, I love you."

"Well silly, I love you too."

"No, you don't understand, I _love _you Julie Potter."

Julie looked at Remus confused. He moved his hand to her face and continued.

"I have for a while now. Remember the girl you wanted to know about, it's you. I knew I had to tell you, after not speaking with you. I know you don't feel the same way, and I don't want to put you in any danger; but I just wanted you to know."

"Oh Remus…"

Julie was interrupted. Remus brought his lips up to hers and kissed her. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. It was nice, but in her head Julie compared it to the kiss from Sirius. It wasn't as good as that kiss, but Sirius had more experience than Remus in that department. Maybe with a bit of practice…

"Bloody hell!" Sirius screamed walking in on them.

Remus quickly backed away from Julie, causing Julie to bite her lip.

"Oi Potter, if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black." Sirius spoke with a jealous tone.

"Sirius…"Remus began.

"You know what I don't want to know, but Remus we have to go."

"Remus…" Julie began.

"Julie, I…"

Sirius grabbed Remus and left the room abruptly, before Remus could finish. Julie just sat there. She liked Remus, but she never would've suspected him being in love with her, let alone having a crush on her. She didn't really know what to think. She sat in the chair wrestling with her thoughts.

When dinner time came, Julie walked mindlessly to the Great Hall. All she had decided was that she needed to talk with Remus. She made her way into the Great Hall, and scanned the Gryffindor table for Remus. She couldn't find him. She saw James, Black, and Peter sitting chatting, and Julie made her way towards them.

"James" Julie spoke.

"Julie" James said rolling his eyes.

"Really? You're acting really immature, big brother."

"I don't really care what you think. What do you want?"

"Fine, where is Remus?"

"Why, you want to snog him again?"

Julie's mouth opened in shock. That was really low of James, but how did he find out? Black told him what he saw? That little jerk. She composed herself before speaking again.

"James, just tell me where he is, and I'll leave you alone."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell mother…"

"No need for blackmail. He's in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey wanted him to get some extra rest before his transformation tomorrow night, since we're in the middle of the OWLs. No visitors though."

"Oh, well thank you."

"Whatever, can you leave now?"

Sirius and Peter snickered at that statement. They seemed to be enjoying the fact that Julie and James were fighting.

"What's the matter with you? I always defend and forgive you. I do something once, and you take things to an extreme?" Julie spoke.

"So, your point?" James said.

"I hate you!" Julie screamed.

"Well I hate you too! Now leave me alone!" James screamed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I'm leaving"

"Good"

Julie stormed out of the Great Hall, without even grabbing anything to eat. She was so upset, she wasn't sure she could even eat anything. She made her way up to the Astronomy Tower. The sun was setting, so maybe it would be peaceful to look at. Julie leaned against the rail and stared out as far as she could see. The colors from the sun setting were magnificent. Pink, orange, purple, beautiful colors, yet different. They could make something so beautiful.

Julie heard someone's presence with her.

"Please, just leave me alone." Julie spoke, without even looking who was up there.

The person didn't speak, but rather moved to the railing next to where Julie standing. The person was Narcissa Black.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Narcissa asked.

"Why are you here? You seem to be stalking me a lot lately." Julie spoke.

"I saw what happened. It looked like you could use a friend."

"We're not…"

"You may not think so, but I do. We don't even have to talk; I'll just be here when you need me."

The two girls just stood there in silence, staring out at the landscape. Julie's stomach began to grumble.

"I figured that would happen." Narcissa laughed.

Narcissa handed her an apple.

"I know it's not much, but it should settle your stomach for a while."

"Thank you."

Narcissa just nodded. It seemed like Slytherins weren't too keen on showing their emotions.

"No, really I mean it. For everything, yesterday, today. I really appreciate it." Julie spoke.

"Well, you seem calmed down enough and I have some prefect duties to attend to. You know where to find me if you need me." Narcissa spoke.

With that Narcissa left, leaving Julie all alone. She was fine, she knew that she'd be ok, it just took time. Julie decided to go to bed early, and sleep in late on Saturday. She needed to talk to Remus, and she knew she wouldn't be able to do that until she talked with him. She spent most of her time on Saturday in the library studying for Potions. Lily was also in the library, but they didn't talk, or even smile at each other. They looked at each other occasionally, but neither made the first step of reconciliation.

Night fell, and Julie found herself in the Astronomy tower. Not because she needed to think, but because she wanted to watch what was going on. She wanted to see the boys, even though they were fighting, she wanted to make sure that they stayed safe. Julie's eyes eventually began to droop, and she decided that it was time to head back to Gryffindor tower. She made her way to her bed and fell asleep. When she woke up in the morning, she would go to the Hospital Wing to chat with Remus.

Julie woke up and made her way to the Hospital Wing. It was still early yet, and she knew Madam Pomfrey probably wouldn't allow visitors. Luckily, Julie tripped and twisted her ankle, so she had an excuse to see her.

"Miss Potter, no visitors." Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"I know, I got up, and twisted my ankle, I was just wondering…" Julie spoke.

"I don't understand how you hurt yourself so often"

"Maybe it's just an awkward stage?"

Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows. Julie snickered a little bit, as Madam Pomfrey led her to a bed. It appeared that Remus was the only other person in the Hospital Wing.

"Just sit here Miss Potter, I'll be right back." Madam Pomfrey spoke.

Madam Pomfrey turned her back and made her way to her office.

"Julie? What are you doing here?" Remus asked tiredly.

"I may have twisted my ankle." Julie spoke.

"You are one of the clumsiest girls I've ever met."

"Yeah, but I may have used it as an excuse to talk to you."

"Oh"

"Remus, I've been thinking, and the only thing I could think of was that I needed to talk to you."

"I've already told you everything Julie, but I don't want to lose our friendship because of it though."

"So you meant everything."

"Every word."

"Remus, I care for you, more than you'll ever know. Believe me, if I was ready to be in a relationship right now it would be you. Regulus likes me too, but I would choose you over him. Your smart, kind, caring, funny, I'm sure the list could continue on and on. I'm just overwhelmed with everything, and not ready for that pressure. I just don't want things to be awkward with you, and …."

"Julie, you're rambling."

"I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"I get it Julie. I don't want to pressure you, and I would never want to hurt you."

"I love you Remus."

"I love you too, Julie."

"If I had to choose right now, I would choose you Remus."

Julie stood up and kissed Remus on the forehead, and headed out to leave.

"What about the ankle?" Remus asked.

"It magically got better?" Julie winked. "I'll see you when you get out."

Remus nodded, and Julie left. She was glad that went well. She wasn't too concerned about her friendship with Remus. James might be an awkward subject between them, but they were good enough friends that it shouldn't bother them too much.

…..

Julie looked around her dorm room, to make sure she hadn't forgot anything. She couldn't believe that her fifth year had ended, and she was going home. She still wasn't talking to James or Lily. She wasn't totally fine with that, but she had other people to talk to. She hung out with Marlene and Remus a lot. She even hung out with Narcissa and Regulus. She couldn't believe how much things had changed over the school year. She hoped that things would get better with James over the summer. She was going to be stuck with him, so thing should get better.

Julie walked down the stairs to find the first years still celebrating Gryffindor's win of the House Cup, they won overall. The Quidditch victory definitely helped to put them in the lead. The Marauders didn't put too much of a dent in the points. Julie smiled at the younger students, back when life seemed so much simpler.

Julie got out of the castle, and took one last look back. So many memories were made, but she'd be back soon enough. Remus stood there waiting with her.

"Why don't you ride with the boys?" Julie asked him.

"I could ride with you." Remus replied.

"It's ok; you're friends with them too. Go on."

Remus nodded and headed for the carriage with the rest of the Marauders. Remus and Julie's friendship seemed to strengthen over the last few weeks of school. He still hung out with the boys, but that was fine.

Finally on the train, Julie nestled into a compartment with Marlene. They talked for the whole train ride, not even noticing the fourth years that joined their compartment. The Hogwarts Express finally pulled into Kings Cross station, and Narcissa Black made her way into the compartment.

"If you all wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to Julie, privately." Narcissa spoke.

The fourth years quickly scattered because they were scared of the Slytherin girl. Marlene looked hesitantly towards Julie, and Julie nodded that it would be fine. Marlene reluctantly left Julie alone with Narcissa.

"It's been an interesting year, hasn't it Julie?" Narcissa spoke.

"It sure has." Julie replied.

"Well, I'm sure we both have things we need to get to, but I just wanted to personally let you know that I'm inviting you to my wedding. You and your mother should have received an invitation, and I just wanted to let you know that I do want you there, it's not out of formality."

"I don't know…"

"Please come. You've become one of my closest friends. It may appear on the outside that I'm some stuck-up rich person that has a lot of friends, but not many of them are that close. I'm not even asking you to be in the party, just to come."

"I'll think about it."

"Good, that's all I can ask. I think someone's waiting for you though."

Narcissa quickly left, leaving Julie in the compartment. She grabbed the bag she brought in with her and left the compartment. She saw a young boy standing with his back to her. His long, shaggy black hair was a giveaway. Regulus turned around and smiled at her.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you."

"Well, goodbye then."

"I'll see you at Cissy's wedding, won't I?"

"We'll see…"

"Have a great summer, Jules."

"You too…."

Julie couldn't finish her statement because Regulus quickly crashed his lips on hers, and left as soon as he did it without a word. Julie stared back in shock. What an interesting year. She kissed three boys, none of whom she actually had planned on kissing. Julie shook her head and quickly exited the train and searched for her parents. She was glad she had time to think about everything over the summer.

_Life is for the living, the forgiven, and for leaving town alive…._

**_Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! I'm really hoping the former author will start seeing that this story is worth something! :) So keep it up!_**


	12. Coming to Terms

Chapter 12

Coming to Terms

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Dorea Potter knew something was going on with her children. She knew that James and Julie had spats, but she couldn't remember a time where they could go more than a few days without talking to each other.James and Julie had been home for about a week, and the house was silent. They didn't speak to each other unless when asking to pass a dish at dinner. Even then, they hesitated in asking. Dorea decided she needed to get to the bottom of this, so she called Julie and James from downstairs.

"James! Julie! Come down here now!" Dorea called.

"Coming mum!" Julie called.

"Do I have to?" James yelled.

"You most certainly do James Potter! Both of you in the kitchen now!" Dorea yelled.

Julie was the first down the stairs and in the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas even though it was noon! James made his way down, and he too was in his pajamas with extraordinary bed head.

"My heavens, why aren't you children dressed yet?" Dorea asked.

"It's not like I have anyone to do anything with, so what's the point?" Julie spoke.

"Oh, and your blaming me?" James questioned.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not. What's it to you, you prat?" Julie retorted.

"Julie! Watch your tongue! Why are you children fighting?" Dorea asked.

Both Julie and James refused to look at their mother. Their gazes dropped to the floor and neither spoke a word.

"Fine, we won't have any lunch until you two tell me what's going on." Dorea spoke.

"Mum, that's not fair!" James whined.

"I agree, it's not fair!" Julie whined.

"You agree with me?" James asked.

"You really are an idiot if you think that I'd much rather talk to you than eat!" Julie spoke harshly.

"Oh, it's all about you. Blah, blah, blah, I'm the spoiled baby of the family, I always get my way!" James mocked.

"Shut up, big head, Lily and I may not be speaking, but she had one thing right."

"Well, if you want someone to blame for your friendship with Lily, blame yourself."

"As if you didn't play a part"

"Snape deserved what he got."

"Well, it you weren't friends with Black none of this would've happened."

"You're the one who got yourself in the mess with Sirius!"

"Because you're the idiot that chose to be friends with him!"

Dorea sat silently and let the children argue. She was pretty sure this was the most they'd talked in quite a while.

"I'm so sorry I didn't have better taste in friends when I was eleven!" James screamed.

"You should be. You're such an idiot if you can't see that everything points back to him!" Julie screamed back.

"Julie, let go of the past!"

"Why don't you! Seeing as you haven't talked to me since we took our OWLs, I'd say you're the one holding the grudge!"

"I do to talk to you!"

"When?"

"At supper last night, I asked you for the biscuits!"

"Oh, all I heard was 'grunt, grunt, grunt,' and you looked at them!"

"Can you repeat what I said again?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, it was just funny."

"Well…"

Julie thought about it and began to laugh. James too began laughing; he fell to the floor and rolled on the floor repeating Julie's grunting noises. Julie began laughing so hard she was crying. Dorea just stood there watching her children. She was confused to say the least. She just walked out of the room leaving her children. She felt like she was getting too old to understand teenagers.

Julie and James eventually calmed down, and they both sat on the kitchen floor in silence. They just stared at each other. Neither wanted to be the first to break the silence, they each felt like the other should speak first. Julie couldn't take the silence anymore, so she got up to leave the kitchen.

"Jules, wait…" James called.

"Yeah?" Julie asked.

"I…I…" James faltered.

"Forget it, James."

Julie left the kitchen and went up to her room. She walked in the room, and opened the curtains to let the sunlight stream in. She then sat on her bed. Her mother knocked on the door.

"Sweetie, can I come in?" Dorea asked.

"Yes, Mum." Julie answered.

Dorea came in and sat on Julie's bed next to her. Dorea hugged her daughter, and Julie just stayed in her mother's embrace.

"What's going on with you and James, darling?" Dorea asked.

"I don't even know Mum, I don't even know." Julie whispered.

Dorea removed herself from the embrace and looked her daughter in the eyes.

"Julie, you know you can talk to me."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"I don't know, but I'm your mother, I'll always listen to you sweetheart."

"James and I got in a stupid fight, and I…I don't even know."

"When was this fight?"

"Um, during OWLs."

"That long? I thought I heard something about you no longer speaking with Lily."

"Yeah, I don't know about that either. Things are just so messed up Mum. I mean I've spent most of my time with Remus, Marlene, Narcissa, and Regulus."

"Narcissa and Regulus? Black? As in the Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy wedding, you and I are invited to?"

"Yes, one in the same."

"Well, seeing as you're friends with her, it's a good thing I replied that we would be attending. I was considering not going because your father and James weren't invited, the invitation specifically said 'Dorea and Julie Potter."'

"Mum, are you mad I'm hanging out with Narcissa and Regulus?"

"Heavens no, child. As long as you're happy sweetheart, I'm happy. I love you."

"Ok…"

"Is that part of the reason with James…?"

"Mum, don't say anything to him please!"

"Ok, ok. I don't agree with you fighting with your brother, but if you wish that I don't mention this to him, I won't."

"Thank you Mum, I love you."

"I love you too. Now get dressed, and I'll go fix the three of us some lunch."

"Three?"

"Yes, James, will be joining us."

Julie groaned as her mother left her room. She went through her closet to find some clothes. She decided on jeans and a light sweater. She quickly brushed her teeth and threw her hair up into a ponytail, and headed downstairs. James already sat at the table, waiting for the food. Dorea brought sandwiches and lemonade over to the table. Julie and Dorea sat down, and the three ate silently. Dorea was uncomfortable with the silence so she spoke up.

"I understand that you two had a spat; now I can't force you to talk to each other, but in my house you will respect each other. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mum" both Julie and James mumbled.

"James, do you have any plans for the weekend?" Dorea asked.

"I was wondering if Sirius could come over." James asked.

"Won't he be at his cousin's wedding?" Dorea furthered.

"He says he's going to try to get out of it."

"I wouldn't count on it. Walburga will never allow it; he will be at the wedding, sweetheart."

"I would get stuck at a wedding with that idiot." Julie mumbled.

"Julie, no name calling." Dorea scolded.

"You're going to the wedding?" James asked.

"Yeah, Narcissa and I are friends, is that a problem?" Julie asked.

"Well can I go then? Sirius will need someone there…"

"I'm sorry James; the invitation was for the Potter women only." Dorea responded.

"Oh, what am I going to do then?" James asked.

"Well, your father has the day off, I'm sure you could find something to do. Maybe a pickup game of Quidditch?" Dorea spoke.

"Mom…" James began to complain.

Dorea looked at him sternly, and James shut his mouth. Julie laughed and choked on her lemonade. Dorea gave Julie a stern look as well, and Julie quickly quieted. Dorea looked at both her children and sighed. She hoped that the two of them would get over what was going on between them, and soon.

"James, I have some chores written out for you do to while Julie and I are out. Remember, no magic!" Dorea reminded.

"Yes, Mum." James said glumly.

"Mum, where are we going?" Julie asked.

"We need to find something to wear for the wedding sweetheart." Dorea answered.

"Yes, no chores!" Julie exclaimed.

"Oh no. You still have chores; they'll just have to be done before you go to bed."

"But Mum!"

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it, Julie. Julie go get your shoes, and James, you might as well get started on the dishes."

Julie ran upstairs to get her shoes. She put them on quickly and found James already doing the dishes. He appeared to be muttering to himself. Julie found her mother.

"Mum, can I side-along apparate, or do we have to use the Floo-powder?" Julie asked.

"I suppose you can side-along apparate. Goodbye James, I love you." Dorea spoke.

"Love you too, Mum." James's voice said from a distance.

Julie and Dorea walked outside the house and stood on the grass.

"Grab my arm, darling." Dorea commanded.

"Yes, Mum." Julie replied.

Julie quickly grabbed her mother's arm, and suddenly felt a funny feeling. Next thing she knew she was in front of Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley.

"Wicked." Julie whispered.

Julie had only side-along apparated a few times, with her parents. She couldn't wait to be able to try it on her own, and take her test. Julie and her mother entered the store and were quickly greeted by the woman working.

"Now what exactly are we looking for today?" the woman asked.

"We're looking for some dress robes, we're attending a wedding." Dorea spoke.

"Hmm...Let me get your measurements, and I'll see what we have." the woman answered.

The woman's tape measure began magically taking measurements, while she sifted through several racks of robes. The woman found a one of Dorea right away. It was dark purple, and it suited her mother perfectly. The woman came back with about a dozen dress robes and none of them Julie liked. The last dress Julie tried on was a black one, but she had her reservations.

"Mum, I like this one all right, but it's black, will they think I'm mourning the marriage?" Julie asked.

"Julie, you silly little girl, no they won't. We'll take them." Dorea laughed.

Dorea paid for the dress robes, and she headed out into Diagon Alley with Julie. They walked down the street. Julie ate ice cream while her mother was doing business at Gringotts. When her mother was finished, they went back home. When Julie got home, she began her chores and she finished them before her father got home. They family of four sat around the table for dinner. Julie asked to be excused from the table, and she went up to her room. Julie changed into pajamas and read a book for the rest of the evening, hoping that James wouldn't make the rest of the week awkward before the wedding.

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Julie woke up with the sun blinding in her eyes. She rolled over, not wanting to get up yet.

"Julie, get up!" Dorea yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yes, Mum!" Julie grumbled.

Julie got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to shower. She hopped out of the shower, putting her bathrobe on and headed for her mother's room.

"Mum, can you do my hair?" Julie asked.

"Yes, sweetheart." Dorea answered.

Julie's hair was done with half of it clipped up, and the rest flowed down her back in ringlets. Julie actually wore make-up for once. Julie got into her dress robes, and her father knocked on the door.

"Come in" Julie answered.

"My, you look beautiful. You may be the prettiest girl there today." Charlus said.

"Dad…" Julie began.

Charlus laughed at her and gave her a hug.

"I should probably go, or I'm going to mess up your pretty hair and makeup."

"Haha, very funny Dad."

"Have fun Julie, just don't get into any trouble."

"I won't Dad, I promise."

"No fighting with Sirius."

"Dad…"

"I mean it. I know that you two go crazy when in the same vicinity. You both are going to be in attendance, so be good."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Oh, so it's Daddy now? What do you want?"

"Oh, you're good. I was just going to ask if I could get a new broom, if I don't fight with him."

"I don't think so; you should be on your best behavior today anyways."

Julie gave her dad the puppy dog face. He laughed and left the room, not wanting to get sucked into her demands. Julie chuckled, that her dad could see through what she was doing. Her mother called for her. It was time to go. James waved bye at them, and they walked out the door to apparate.

Julie and Dorea arrived at the garden where the wedding was being held. Julie looked around and saw giant peacocks parading around the lawn. She thought the peacocks were a little over the top, but to each his own.

"Mum, where exactly are we?" Julie asked.

"The Malfoy Manor, this is where Narcissa and Lucius are going to live." Dorea answered.

"It sure seems awfully big for newlyweds." Julie responded.

"Yes, well some pureblood families feel the need to flounce their assets."

Julie just nodded and continued to look around. It really was a beautiful day for a wedding. Julie continued wandering through the garden until she ran into someone.

"Hello, Potter." the woman said.

"Hello" Julie answered.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" the woman questioned.

"I don't believe I do. You look like a Black, but that's all I can guess."

"You are very perceptive. I'm Bellatrix Lestrange; it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Bellatrix forced her hand into Julie's.

"Yes, so you're the sister Narcissa talks about."

"Yes, that would be me. Enough chit chat, you need to come with me."

Bellatrix grabbed Julie's arm and dragged her into some part of the mansion. Bellatrix seemed to think she was better than her, or at least that was how it came off. Julie was just as much of a pure-blood witch, than her, and yet, she felt intimidated. The woman was beautiful, but it appeared that she had a vicious side as well. Julie was also quite confused. She had no idea where she was going. For all she knew, Bellatrix was going to kill her or something. Julie tried to loosen Bellatrix's grip on her arm, but Bellatrix cackled.

"It's fine Potter, Cissy said that she needed to speak to you before the wedding. She won't talk to the rest of us, so I was forced to find you. I'm not going to kill you, or harm you. Besides, your blood is pure." Bellatrix spoke.

"Oh…" Julie spoke, confused.

"Legilimency." Bellatrix spoke again.

"Oh, makes sense."

Julie wondered how much Bellatrix had got out of her head, but she shrugged it off, because Bellatrix's grasp on her arm loosened. They finally stood outside a door, and Bellatrix knocked.

"Potter's here" Bellatrix spoke.

"Let her in, no one else." Narcissa spoke.

Bellatrix opened the door and shoved Julie into the room. Julie peered back as Bellatrix shut the door with a scowl on her face. Julie took a deep breath and looked at Narcissa, she looked beautiful. Julie knew that Malfoy would be pleased with what he saw. Always had to have the best, which must have been the Malfoy motto or something. Julie made her way over to Narcissa and stopped in front of her. Narcissa looked to be almost in tears, and she quickly flung her arms around Julie. Julie was a little bit in shock, but she just let Narcissa be.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked.

"I can't do this!" Narcissa remarked.

"Do what? Marry Malfoy?"

"Yes, exactly that! I hated him, and now I'm marrying the man!"

"Love makes people do crazy things. He's different with you Narcissa, believe me I would know."

Julie would know. Malfoy was kind of a creep to her, his last year at Hogwarts, and whenever she happened to see him. Malfoy followed her around for a while, but he quickly realized that she was a lost cause. Number one, she was a Gryffindor, number two, she was too stubborn and too young, and number three; he found out that Narcissa fancied him. She didn't like Narcissa at that point, so she was rather relieved that Malfoy decided to leave her alone, and be with Narcissa. Julie didn't totally approve of the relationship between Lucius and Narcissa, but he was a different man when with her. He treated Narcissa kindly, and he doted on her. Narcissa was never happier then when bragging about him to others. Besides, it's not like she could stop the wedding anyways. It was highly publicized; many prominent pure-blood families would be here, at the joining of the Black and Malfoy families.

"I suppose your right, but I don't think I can do it." Narcissa spoke.

"You can do this, and you will." Julie responded. "You love the man, why not be happy with him?"

"Because I'm not ready, I'm only eighteen!" Narcissa almost screamed.

"You know just as well as I do, that pure-bloods marry young. It seems almost custom to. Luckily, for me I won't have to take part in that tradition." Julie smirked.

"You wait, you're going to find him Julie Potter; besides, he's probably right under your nose."

Julie assumed Narcissa was referring to Regulus, so she shook her head. Julie released Narcissa from the embrace, and but her hands on her shoulders. No damage was done to Narcissa's makeup because of the crying. If anything, the tears just made her eyes shine more.

"You look beautiful, Narcissa, it would be a shame if Malfoy didn't get to see you like this." Julie remarked.

"You say the craziest things sometimes, Julie. By the way, you look beautiful as well. I'm sure my cousin won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Narcissa responded.

"Hey, it's my job to suck up to the bride; you don't need to do any sucking up." Julie teased.

"Actually, I believe that's the Maid of Honor's job, but Bella wasn't doing a very good job of it. I do wish that you were my Maid of Honor instead."

"It's fine, Narcissa, we haven't been friends for that long, besides, I think Bellatrix might curse me if I took her job."

"So we're friends now?" Narcissa teased.

"Yes, you were right, we're friends."

"Good, I'm glad that we are, even in you are a Gryffindor."

"Ha, that sounds like Malfoy talking, you'll make a perfect Malfoy. So let's go make you one, come on, you got a wedding to get to."

"Thank you, Julie."

"Anytime, I'll just be going. I'll see you down there, if I can find my way out of here."

Narcissa giggled as Julie left. She nodded towards Bellatrix, and tried to find her way out. She turned down a hallway she thought was the way out, but instead she ended up finding more hallways. She really should have asked for directions out, but she saw someone walking.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" Julie called out.

The person stopped and turned to face her, it was Sirius. He shook his head and smirked.

"Looks, like your lost Potter." Sirius spoke.

Julie wanted to scream at him, but she made a promise to her father, and she fully intended on keeping her promise.

"Yes, could you please assist me in getting out of here?" Julie asked.

Sirius nodded and motioned for her to walk with him.

"What, no smart-alecky comment from you?" Sirius asked as they walked.

"I promised my Dad, that I'd behave. Specifically, no fighting with you." Julie answered.

"Yeah, my mother made me promise to behave as well, but she said nothing specific about you though."

"Wonderful" Julie responded sarcastically.

"Oh, that could count as you not behaving, Potter"

"But…"

"I won't say anything though; I've got all night to get you to crack." Sirius smirked.

"I thought you promised to be good too?"

"I did, but it's my mum, and a Black family function. Do you honestly think I'll listen?"

"Don't you dare ruin this for Narcissa!"

"I'm not ruining anything. If anything, it will be you, her new best friend"

"Do I detect some jealousy?"

"Pssh, jealous? I don't envy you one bit. If you want to hang with the snakes, you're more than welcome to."

They both reached the outside light, and Sirius directed her in the direction of the ceremony. She walked a few steps behind him, this way she could still find the ceremony, but not be with the idiot. She spotted Regulus standing at the entrance, he must be an usher, she thought. Regulus waved at her and she smiled back at him. She hadn't talked to him since he kissed her, but she didn't want to make things awkward.

Julie reached the entrance and Regulus opened his arms for a hug. She hugged him and smiled. He was still her friend, it was almost as if the kiss never happened.

"You look beautiful, Julie." Regulus spoke.

"Thank you." Julie blushed.

"You could give Narcissa a run for her money, and I thought it was supposed to be a blushing bride, unless there's something you didn't tell us." Regulus teased.

"Oh, obviously. I'm not even sixteen yet, and I'm getting married. Who's the unlucky guy?" Julie asked.

"I'm just teasing you." Regulus spoke.

"I know." Julie replied.

"Well, I suppose I should help you find your seat, your mother's already seated."

"That would be lovely."

Julie was about to grab Regulus' arm, when Sirius, who Julie forgot was standing there, grabbed her arm instead.

"I'll seat her." Sirius spoke.

"But…" Regulus started, but he stopped because he didn't want to make a scene.

Julie quickly placed her arm properly on Sirius' as he escorted her down the aisle. She could swear she saw a look of jealousy in his eyes, but what did he have to be jealous about?

"What do you think you're doing Black, Regulus is the usher." Julie whispered.

"Aunt Druella, made Narcissa make me an usher too, so lucky me. I haven't escorted anyone in yet, and I assume that as an usher I probably should." Sirius answered.

"Why me? Why couldn't you wait for your grandmother, or the other guests waiting to be seated?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't…"

"Exactly…Here is your spot, Miss Potter, I hope you enjoy the ceremony, by the way you are looking lovely." Sirius spoke in a gentleman tone.

"Thank you so much" Julie forced out nicely.

"Mrs. Potter" Sirius nodded, acknowledging Julie's mother.

"Sirius, it's a pleasure to see you again" Dorea spoke.

"The pleasure's all mine" Sirius smiled, and headed back down the aisle.

"What a sweet boy" Dorea said to Julie.

"Oh, just charming." Julie spoke sarcastically.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. You two looked quite lovely walking down together." Dorea commented.

Julie rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help over-hearing the gossip between the ladies behind her. They were talking about her and Sirius walking down the aisle.

"I bet someday we'll be attending their wedding" one lady spoke.

"Yes, they are quite a lovely couple, do you know if they're dating?" the other lady asked.

"I'm not sure" the first lady spoke again "but, Sirius has sure gotten handsome, too bad that he's not upholding the Black image very well"

"Yes, well that Potter girl is a pure-blood and very beautiful, maybe she'll change him for the better."

Julie groaned and looked at her mother. Dorea just smiled and told her to ignore them. Julie could tell that her mother was enjoying listening to the old women gossip. The music began to play and the bridesmaids began walking down. The audience stood for Narcissa's entrance. She looked radiant, and happy as well. Julie quickly glanced at Malfoy. The creep looked genuinely happy and pleased. Maybe there was hope for this marriage. The ceremony soon ended, and it was time for the reception.

Julie made her way through the long line of well-wishers for the couple. When she made her way to the couple, she shook Malfoy's hand and congratulated him. He was far too happy to even make a snide comment about her. She got to Narcissa and hugged her.

"You did great Narcissa" Julie commented.

"Thanks, to you Julie." Narcissa responded.

"You would've been fine without me, but I should probably get moving. There's still a line going that wants to congratulate you." Julie spoke.

Julie left Narcissa, who was now hugging one of the old ladies that was sitting behind her. Julie reminded herself to be on her best behavior, and quickly walked away. She made her way to a bridge that was over a pond. She gazed down at the reflection she made on the water. She almost didn't recognize herself. She couldn't remember when she had looked so dressed up before. She was never allowed to attend her parent's summer ball nor the New Year's Ministry ball before, so she never had a reason to dress up before.

Regulus wandered over as she stared at the water.

"I was afraid things would be awkward between us." Regulus stated.

"Why would things be awkward?" Julie asked.

"Well, you know. I kissed you on the train, and I didn't write you…"

"I didn't write either, but I'm not upset or anything. As long as you promise not to do it again, we'll be fine."

"But you see, I can't promise that…"

"Regulus, you know…."

"I know you're not ready, and I understand your reservations, but can you promise me that I'll have a chance someday?"

"I can't promise something like that, Regulus."

They stood there is silence staring at the pond. The minutes seemed to pass so slowly, the seemed as hours. Julie decided to break the silence.

"You do understand don't you?"

"I do, but I guess that's just not the answer I wanted to hear."

"I know, but I can't tell the future. I'm even in Divination, or was, I'm still not exactly sure about that class. Anyways, if that's what the future holds, then that's what it holds. I'm not going to stand here giving you false hope. I'd much rather be honest with you. If you feel the need to no longer be friends with me, well that's your option."

"I never said I didn't want to be friends. I don't want to lose you, Julie."

"Well, then stop all the awkwardness, we're fifteen, nowhere near old enough to be thinking of that kind of future."

"Pure-bloods marry early, you know that."

"Well, that's a tradition I won't be taking part it, but speaking of weddings, we should probably be getting back to Narcissa's."

"May I escort you, miss?"

"Why of course young man" Julie teased.

Julie placed her arm on Regulus' and the two made their way to the reception area. The sun was beginning to set, and the candle light began. Julie saw Sirius out of the corner of her eye. He looked to be pouting. He didn't have any friends at the wedding, so he was probably quite bored.

Julie and Regulus looked for their name tags on the tables. Regulus found his first, but it wasn't at the same table as Julie's.

"I swear Cissy said she had us seated at the same table." Regulus spoke.

"I'm sure it was a mistake, we'll fix it." Julie replied.

Julie looked for her name and she found it at a table next to Sirius' nametag. She went to change it, but the old ladies sitting behind her during the ceremony took their seats at the same table. They seemed quite excited by the fact that Julie and Sirius would be joining them. Regulus marched off to go find Narcissa, leaving Julie with the old women.

"Well, sit down Miss Potter." one of the ladies spoke.

"Yes, ma'm." Julie spoke.

"I don't believe we've had a chance to introduce ourselves." another old lady spoke. "I'm Gail Nott, that's my sister-in-law Yvonne Nott, and that's Yvonne's cousin Janice Nott."

"Merlin, I'm stuck with the Nott women" Julie whispered to herself.

"What was that, Miss Potter?" Janice asked.

"Sorry, just had a tickle in my throat." Julie replied.

"When is that charming Black boy, going to be joining us?" Gail asked.

"Which Black boy?" Yvonne asked.

"Yvonne, Sirius Black is supposed to be sitting with us, can't you read?" Gail reprimanded.

"I'll go find, _Sirius_ Black, be right back. Now if you'll excuse me." Julie stood up to leave.

"There's no need to send a search party for me, I'm right here." Sirius spoke.

"Lovely" Julie responded sarcastically.

"Now, don't you two just look so grown up?" Gail spoke.

"I swear, they're growing like weeds." Janice spoke.

Julie could take no more, she needed to speak to Black, well both of them really.

"If you ladies could excuse Sirius and I for a moment" Julie spoke politely.

Julie grabbed Sirius' arm and he followed her. He had a smirk across his face. Julie could vaguely hear the old women gossiping of when they were young, and how they'd excuse themselves to go snog boys. Oh no! The old women thought she was going to go snog Sirius! Julie stopped her step behind a gazebo, and turned to speak to Black.

"What are you trying to play at Black?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Potter."

"Why did you mess with the name cards. Yes, I know it was you, I just don't know why."

"Remember how I said I'd make you crack Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Those three women happen to be the biggest gossips in the Wizarding World. You do anything out of line, and everyone will know about it by sunrise. I mean, they're probably going to tell everyone we're together, and you excusing us, confirmed it in their minds. I do know how you hate people thinking we're together, so I wonder how long until you crack?"

"You're not going to win this time, Black. I'll put up with tonight, but I'm going to beat you at your own game."

"You think so, what about your promise to Daddy?"

"Game on Black"

"Oh, those words sound so familiar…."

Julie quickly grabbed Sirius' arm and directed them back to the table. She made polite conversation with the women throughout the entire evening. Julie thought she should consider a career as an actress. Sirius also was playing the game rather well. Neither one cracked, and then it was time for the dance to begin. Julie stood up and made her way to the floor. She waved at her mother, as Regulus was walking towards her. Regulus took her waist, and began dancing with her.

"I'm sorry about the name cards, my dumb brother…"

"It's fine, Regulus. No harm done, except the Nott women are probably going to tell everyone that I'm dating him, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I could convince them that you're not with him."

"Really? How would you do that?"

Regulus leaned in and kissed Julie. He let his lips linger on hers longer than usual. Julie thought it was to make sure that the Nott women saw, but part of her couldn't help thinking it was because he wanted to keep kissing her.

"I'm sure that will keep them from talking about you and Sirius." Regulus spoke.

"Yeah, it will." Julie agreed.

Julie scanned the dance floor for Sirius. She spotted him standing by the drinks. He looked very upset. She was pretty sure that he had witnessed the kiss between her and Regulus. He stood over there waiting for the song to end. When it was over he went and cut in on Regulus and Julie dancing.

"What was that, Potter?" Sirius asked.

"What, was what, Black?" Julie retorted.

"Don't play dumb with me, why did you kiss my brother?" Sirius demanded.

"What's it matter to you?"

"It doesn't…"

"Exactly" Julie smirked.

"Don't use my words against me, Potter."

"Oh, yeah…what are you going to do about it?"

Sirius grabbed Julie's arm and dragged her off the dance floor. It appeared that the two had somewhat of an audience now, the Nott women included.

"I'll tell your brother, that's what I'll do"

"James already isn't speaking to me, thanks to you. So how is that going to hurt me?"

"Oh, it will…"

"Why do you insist on pushing me, Black?"

"You think I'm the insufferable one, look at you!"

"I don't understand why you insist on torturing me! You're still talking to my brother, and I'm not. What more do you want?"

"Bloody hell, if I know. You're just so frustrating."

By this point the two were yelling at each other. Regulus ran over to the fighting pair as soon as he could. He pushed Sirius away from Julie.

"What exactly do you think you're doing Sirius?" Regulus screamed.

"Jealous that I'm talking to her?" Sirius spoke with venom.

"Just leave her alone, and we'll forget this all happened."

"How about you leave her alone. Don't mix her up in this pure-blood crap, Regulus. She's better than that!"

"Like you would know. You don't even know her, if you did, you would know that she hates you! She can't stand being around you, and you messed up her life. She's not friends with the Mudblood anymore, and her brother refuses to speak to her, because of you. I know this because she talks to me. What you got on that, big brother? That's right, nothing. I win, now leave her alone."

Sirius shook his head, he turned to leave, but instead of leaving he used the full force of his body to swing a punch at his brother. Julie screamed. Regulus was knocked to the ground, but first he landed on a table with some drinks on it. Regulus wiped his lip, which was now bleeding, and then stood up. He swung a punch back at his brother. The two began brawling, and were directing a great crowd.

"Boys, stop it. Stop it now!" Julie screamed.

Neither of them listened to her. Regulus jumped on Sirius' back, as he began running. He ran in the direction of the pond. Regulus tried to jump off his back, but too late, they both went splashing into the pond. Julie chased after them screaming, with tears running down her cheek.

"Boys, knock it off. You don't have to do this."

The boys continued to fight in the pond, but a booming voice was heard causing them to stop.

"Sirius Orion Black and Regulus Arcturus Black, get out of that water right now!" Walburga Black screamed.

Sirius and Regulus were both shocked at the severity of their mother's tone. They quickly got out of the pond, and Walburga preformed a drying spell on them both.

"Regulus, go and apologize to your cousin, for disrupting her reception. Sirius you come with me." Walburga spoke with venom.

Regulus headed out to find Narcissa, and Walburga grabbed Sirius by his ear, forcing him to bend over, and yelp in pain. Walburga then, cast a silencing spell around her and Sirius and continued to yell, but Julie couldn't hear it. Sirius face looked contorted in pain, his mother had a firm grip on him, with her wand pointed at him. He didn't even look to be in that much pain, when Julie kicked him where it counted.

Julie was very mad at Sirius. It seemed like everything he did made her madder, she even loathed his existence. Julie was glad that Walburga was putting him in his place, but she felt awful for Narcissa. Her wedding would probably be the talk of the Wizarding World tomorrow, and not because of how lovely it was. She decided to search out Narcissa.

She came upon Narcissa, who looked unfazed but the events. Her eyes were only on Lucius, as were his on hers. Narcissa did notice Julie though, and she waved her over.

"Julie, are you enjoying yourself?" Narcissa asked.

"You could say that…" Julie began.

"What's going on with your aunt and cousin, Naricssa?" Lucuis interrupted.

"I'm not sure" Narcissa replied.

"He kind of got into a fight with Regulus, over me I believe." Julie spoke.

"Figures…" Narcissa groaned.

"It's fine darling, our wedding will be the talk of the Wizarding World. There is no such thing as bad publicity." Lucuis stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Potter, I would like to spend some time with my wife."

Julie nodded and began looking for her mother. Dorea found her first.

"Are you ready to go home, sweetheart?" Dorea asked.

"Yes, Mum" Julie answered.

"Do you need to say goodbye to anyone?"

"No, I just want to leave."

Dorea just nodded and grabbed her daughters had and apparated back home. She could hear her daughter mumbling something about "stupid, idiot, Sirius Black." She decided she'd ask her daughter in the morning. She watched Julie go into her bedroom. Dorea made her way to her own room, with Charlus. She was quite exhausted. She didn't attend Black family events very often, but when she did, she was still often criticized for her marriage to Charlus. A Potter. Dorea saw that Charlus was already asleep, so she went to sleep as well.

Dorea got up the next morning to go make breakfast for the family. She headed downstairs, and when she got to the kitchen, she was in shock.

"Charlus, come here, please!" Dorea called to her husband.

The sight was one that Dorea would never have expected. Sirius Black, still in his dress robes, was sleeping on her kitchen floor. He was breathing shallowly, and was covered in bruises. But, Sirius wasn't what surprised her. It was the fact that he was sleeping on Julie's lap, and she was holding him, as she slept….Her daughter, sleeping with the boy she hated most.


	13. You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side

Chapter 13

You're Gonna Need Someone on Your Side

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

"_**Charlus, come here, please!" Dorea called to her husband.**_

_**The sight was one that Dorea would never have expected. Sirius Black, still in his dress robes, was sleeping on her kitchen floor. He was breathing shallowly, and was covered in bruises. But, Sirius wasn't what surprised her. It was the fact that he was sleeping on Julie's lap, and she was holding him, as she slept….Her daughter, sleeping with the boy she hated most.**_

The night before…

Julie walked upstairs with her mother, and went to her room. She closed the door quietly so she wouldn't wake James, or her father. She leaned against the door and let out a sigh. The day was interesting to say the least. She was trying to wrap her head around the events of the day. She walked over to her desk near the window. Lily's owl was sitting on her window sill. She quickly grabbed the note from the owl, and looked at it oddly. She shook her head and opened the note.

_Dear Julie,_

_I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say, other than that I'm sorry. I know you were trying to help, but your brother…forget the annoying git. I just wanted to apologize, and was hoping that we could try and be friends again. My summer is miserable, Petunia is unbearable. My owl will stay until you give a response, letting me know whether or not you can possibly forgive me. Again, I'm sorry!_

_Lily Marie Evans_

Julie sighed, she was glad that Lily wanted to be friends with her again, but she didn't want to put Lily in any danger. She quickly wrote a response apologizing for the delay, and that she too hoped they could be friends again. She gave her letter to the owl, and it was off.

Julie wandered over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She realized that she was still dressed up from the wedding, so she took her robes off and put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her stomach grumbled, so she decided not to mess with her hair or makeup. She quietly left her room, and meandered down the hallway.

She walked past James' room to see that his door was cracked open a little. He must have tried to wait up for Julie and their mother. He obviously failed at that attempt because he was sleeping in his clothes in a chair. Julie smiled; she would always love her big brother, even though he was an idiot. Julie walked quietly into his room, and grabbed a blanket from the foot of his bed. She placed the blanket around James, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you big brother" Julie whispered.

James unconsciously moved his hand to the place where Julie kissed his cheek. He didn't wake, but he mumbled something in his sleep. Julie quickly and silently left the room, except for her stomach growling. She closed the door and headed down the stairs. She made her way to the kitchen because she was quite hungry.

Julie looked around the kitchen and frowned. There wasn't a lot of snacking food available, or so her mother wanted them to think. Julie knew that her father had a secret stash of junk food hidden. Luckily, she caught him once so she knew where it was. She remembered that she needed her wand to get at the food, so she quickly rushed back up the stairs to her room to grab her wand. She got at to the foot of the stairs and she heard Snowball, the family cat, whining outside the front door.

Julie unlocked the door, and opened it a crack to let Snowball in; but he never came. Julie made an odd look, and wondered why the cat didn't come in. She could still hear Snowball whining, but he didn't enter the house. Julie was hesitant about going outside at this time of night. Seeing as her father was an Auror, you never know who would want to harm their family. Julie figured she'd just go get the cat. If someone was out there, they would've already attacked her. Julie took a deep breath and stepped out the front door.

Julie looked, but all she saw was darkness. Julie decided she needed some light.

"_Lumos!"_ Julie whispered.

"Oi, Potter" a voice spoke groggily.

Julie jumped back a little in fright. Whoever was there knew who she was! She inched closer to the voice with her wand, until the person's face was visible.

"Bloody hell, Black, what do you think you're doing?" Julie spoke.

Sirius laid there on the front steps leaning against his trunk, holding Snowball. Snowball, must have been meowing because he was getting attention. Julie took a better look at Sirius, what wasn't covered by clothing was covered with bruises. He was breathing shallowly, and every time he moved even the slightest he winced in pain. Sirius spoke before she could scrutinize him more.

"Well Potter, I was obviously trying to scare you. Looks like my plan worked. Now get that light out of my face."

"You're hurt, and at the moment I'm the only one who could help you, and you insist on mocking me?" Julie asked.

"I'm fine." Sirius spoke.

"If you're fine, then get up, Black." Julie responded.

"Fine then" Sirius hissed.

Sirius stood up quickly, wincing the whole time. He was too proud to admit defeat to Julie. He stood up too quickly and he quickly became dizzy. He felt like he was spinning in circles, and he collapsed. He never hit the ground though. Julie quickly supported his weight, but she stepped on Snowball's tail causing him to yelp.

"Damn it" Julie breathed.

"Looks like I'm falling for you" Sirius spoke groggily.

"What the bloody hell happened to you, Black?"

Sirius remained silent. Julie didn't know anything about his home life. James knew a little, but he never told anyone what happened when he was at home. He didn't want people to think he was weak.

"Fine, don't talk to me…" Julie struggled under Sirius weight.

"I thought we don't talk, Potter?" Sirius spoke wearily.

"Ugh, whatever let's just get you inside."

"You do know you could just levitate me in?"

"Underage magic…"

"You know that rule is only enforced for muggleborns, besides, you already did a spell."

"I'm going to do this my way, Black, not yours!" Julie almost screamed.

Sirius leaned heavily on Julie as she walked him through the front door. Her hair and makeup were still the same from the wedding. Sirius thought that she looked very beautiful, and she still managed to look good in her pajamas.

"Black, stop checking me out! Don't look at me!"

"Where do you suggest I look?"

Julie mumbled to herself as she walked with Sirius. They made their way to the living room, and Julie laid Sirius on the couch. He was in a lot of pain; she needed to do something. First, she needed to figure out the extent of the damage done to him. She knew that he would never tell her what happened, so she began looking at him, for signs of damage. There was a lot of bruising, but there were a few places where Julie wondered if he had broken bones. Julie grabbed his hand and began feeling the fingers, to see if there were any breaks.

"I don't get to check you out, but you get to feel me up? Where's the fairness in that Potter?" Sirius mumbled.

"You idiot, I'm checking if any of your fingers are broken, and that's not feeling you up." Julie retorted.

Sirius chuckled at that comment and began singing "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by the muggle band, The Beatles.

"Oh, you caught me Black, I just want to hold your hand" Julie spoke sarcastically.

"I knew it, owww, Potter."

"These fingers are broken, don't scream"

"What?"

"_Episky!"_

"MERLIN'S BEARD!"

"I told you not to scream, you wimp!"

Sirius remained silent, and didn't retort at Julie's comment. Julie sat there silently listening to see if James or her parents had woken up. She didn't hear any noise, except for the pitter patter Snowball was making. Julie smiled slightly. Sirius kept his eyes on Julie.

"Why are you helping me, Potter?"

"I may hate you, but contrary to popular belief, I don't wish you dead."

"I wouldn't have died…"

"Yeah, and James would have woken up, and saw his best friend dead on our stair. I really want that for my brother…"

Silence overcame the two of them. Julie continued to look at Sirius, to try and figure out what happened to him. She needed to know what happened, in order to help him.

"I could get you a potion for the pain" Julie spoke.

"I'm not in pain" Sirius spoke.

Julie gently poked a finger on Sirius' cheek. He winced and gasped in pain.

"All right, maybe I'm in a little pain. Go get the damn potion."

"Well, I need to know what happened to you, in order to get one that will help."

Sirius remained silent. He wasn't going to tell her. He refused to let someone who hated him, pity him. He cast his glance away from her and she shook her head.

"Fine, I'll go get a potion, but if it doesn't help, don't blame me!" Julie hissed.

Julie quickly left the room. She left Sirius just lying on the couch. She hoped that her parents wouldn't be woken up by all the bickering. Not that she wanted to be alone with Black; it's just that they needed their sleep. She could do without it. Julie opened the Potion's cabinet in the storeroom. Her parents insisted on keeping the potion's cabinet stocked up, in case of an emergency. Julie was pretty sure this counted as an emergency, so she knew she wouldn't get yelled at. She rummaged through the cabinet, finding a few potions that should help a little. She grabbed two of them, and brought went to the kitchen. She had to uncork them. She removed the corks, but she spilled a little on the counter. She'd have to clean that up before her parents got up, but right now she needed to get the potions to Black.

Sirius appeared to be sleeping when Julie got back to the living room. Things couldn't be good, if he couldn't keep consciousness. Luckily, one of the potions she grabbed should help with that.

"Black…" Julie spoke.

Sirius didn't respond to Julie. Julie was a little frustrated. She shoved him a little, he winced, but didn't wake up. Julie opened his mouth and shoved the first potion down his throat. Seconds later, Sirius began coughing because the potion was forced on him. Sirius' eyes narrowed at her.

"What was that, Potter? Trying to kill me?"

"You were unconscious, so just the opposite of killing, really."

Even through all the pain, Sirius found it mildly entertaining, that the two of them continued to bicker, under the present circumstances. He smirked.

"What? What are you smirking for?" Julie asked.

"Mmm…you don't want to know" Sirius replied.

"Fine, whatever. Just take this other potion. It should help with the pain, a little."

Sirius drank the potion and within seconds, he began to feel slightly better. Julie and Sirius sat there in silence. Neither spoke, but then again, neither wanted to speak to the other. Julie was still mad at him because of the scene he caused at Narcissa's wedding. Julie's stomach grumbled. She had forgotten about it while she was helping Black. Julie grabbed her wand and stood up to go get some food.

"Do you want any food, Black?" Julie asked.

Sirius just shook his head. Julie nodded and left the room. She went into the kitchen to grab some food. She found the spot where her father stored the junk food, and she cast a spell. Julie found a bag of potato chips, and opened the bag and ate some. Sometimes she wondered how muggles made such wonderful things. She wasn't prejudiced, but those who were prejudiced were missing out. Julie put the chips back where she found them and looked around the kitchen. She had made a mess of her mother's kitchen!

Julie decided to clean up the mess she had made. Her mother would be furious if her kitchen wasn't spotless. She always insisted on cooking on spotless surfaces. Besides, it would also look like James hadn't done his chores for the day, and then he'd get in trouble, and Julie didn't want that. She cleaned the empty potion bottles and returned them to the potion's cabinet in the storage room. She was trying to stall as best she could. She didn't want to have to be with Black too long. The longer they were apart the better. Julie looked around, but couldn't find an excuse to stay so she went back to the living room.

Julie got in the living room and opened her mouth to talk to Black, but he wasn't there. He wasn't lying on the couch or in the living room at all. Julie groaned and went to find him. He couldn't have gotten far, maybe he even went home?

Julie walked in the entryway by the front door. She saw Sirius with his back turned to her. He had opened the door and was letting the cool breeze blow on him. He appeared to be shaking, and she could almost swear she heard him sniffing. Was he crying?

"Black?" Julie asked.

Sirius went rigid. He stopped shaking, and quickly sniffed once more. He didn't want Julie Potter to see him crying. He wasn't weak; he wasn't going to be weak in front of her.

"Sirius, look at me." Julie spoke.

Sirius refused to turn to meet her gaze. Julie felt a pang in her heart. Here was the boy who was always so strong, nothing ever seemed to faze him; and here he was crying right in front of her. Hear heart went out to him. She didn't understand what she was feeling, but she wanted to help him. She went over to him and slipped her hand in his. Sirius jumped at this gesture, and turned his head in the opposite direction of her.

"Sirius…" Julie spoke

Sirius shook his head, finally acknowledging Julie's presence. With her other hand she turned his head to face hers. She gazed at his face. The moon was now high above them and was giving off light. The moonlight made it evident that he was crying. She could see the tear stains on his cheeks. Julie wanted to wipe the tears away, but she refrained because she wasn't sure how Sirius would react.

Sirius closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. He opened his eyes, and tried to put on an act that he was fine. He hoped Julie wouldn't see through it. Things were already awkward with her as it was.

"Sirius, you don't have to put on the tough guy act for me. I can see through it…" Julie stated.

Sirius could feel the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Here she was, the girl who hated him, trying to help him. He didn't understand; he knew she was kind, but this was more than he could bear. He didn't know if she'd understand his situation, or whether she would think that he was being a baby about the situation. Everything mattered on her opinion of him, and he didn't know why.

This was it, the tears finally began to fall again, and he was soon sobbing. Julie responded in a kind manner. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. He let her hold him, and he just continued to cry. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, or even the last time it hurt this bad. He bent down to lean his head on Julie's shoulder. Julie just continued to hold him, and let him cry; he needed to let it out, whatever it was.

Julie wondered what had come over her. Just a few short hours ago, she didn't want to be anywhere near him, and now she was comforting him. She didn't like Sirius looking like this. Granted he annoyed her when he wasn't like this; but seeing him sad made her sad.

Sirius' crying eventually slowed and he released himself from Julie's embrace. He wiped away any evidence that he had been crying and turned away from Julie. He headed out the front door, and reached for his trunk. As soon as he tried to grab it began floating away from him. Julie had levitated it into the house.

"Sirius, just stay…" Julie spoke.

"Potter, I can't…" Sirius replied.

"Just come in the house, Sirius, now." Julie commanded.

Sirius took a deep breath and stepped back in the house. He shut the door and turned to her.

"There, are you happy? Now you can hold this over my head for the rest of my life?"

"I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't want your help, and I don't need it."

"You're so stubborn. Just accept my help and shut up!"

Sirius folded his arms across his chest, and glared at her. Julie wasn't scared of him; she reached her hand on his.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

"Just come with me"

Sirius tried to release his hand from hers, but her grip tightened on his. Sirius thought that she was more stubborn than he was. She began pulling him with her. He refused at first, but eventually with a sigh, he gave in.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see. This is where I go when I need a place to think, and get away from James. You got to promise not to tell him though." Julie replied.

"Whatever"

"I'll take that as your word."

Sirius and Julie were soon in the kitchen. Julie came to a stop in front of the Lazy Susan. Black just stared at her like she was crazy.

"You go in the cupboard when you want to get away from James?"

"No silly, I just come and sit on the floor in the corner."

"How exactly is sitting out in the open hiding from James?"

"Because it's such an obvious place, that he'd never look there. He's actually only caught me here once, and he thought that I just came out of hiding. You see, it's rather genius."

"Right…"

Julie just smiled at Sirius. He was mocking her; things were going somewhat back to normal. Sirius just stared at the ceiling, not wanting to look at Julie.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Julie asked.

"Talk about what?" Sirius asked.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you. It's got to be pretty big, if you cried in front of me."

"You said you weren't going to hold that over my head…"

"I'm not. I didn't mean to make it seem that way. I just meant…"

"I know what you meant, but I don't know why you think I'd tell you."

"Sometimes it's easier to tell other people, than those your close to."

"Like you would know…"

"I do actually, how else do you think I became friends with Narcissa?"

Sirius got quiet at the mention of his cousin. His thoughts turned to her wedding, and then to his mother.

"Did I say something wrong?" Julie asked.

"No, just thinking. We hate each other, why are you doing this?"

"I don't exactly know. I think I care too much about other people sometimes."

"You care about me?"

"Well, not in that way. I still loathe you of course, but when I see other people hurting; I hurt. That probably makes no sense."

"Yup, no sense, but then again you never do."

"See, you're in there somewhere."

The conversation came to a lull again. Sitting there together, not at each other's throats, was a new concept for the both of them. Julie started quietly laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

"Us" Julie laughed.

"I still feel like I'm missing something"

"We're always yelling at each other, and here we are sitting next to each other, and we can't even think of anything to say."

"I can think of plenty of things to say…"

Julie smirked and Sirius rolled his eyes. Julie leaned back against the cupboards and closed her eyes. It was silent. She could hear Snowball climbing the stairs, and Sirius' breathing, but those noises were almost peaceful.

"My mother…" Sirius said.

"What?" Julie asked.

"You asked what happened to me earlier, it was my mother."

"Your mother did that to you?"

"Yeah, but don't look at me like that."

"I just don't understand, how anyone could do that to their child."

"You don't even know everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say you can't see the full extent of what she did."

"Huh?"

Sirius just nodded, not wanting to say anymore, unless she figured it out. Julie thought about what he could mean. What leaves more damage than what you can see? Could she have said something to him? But what could possibly affect him like that? Julie said a lot of stuff to Sirius, and things always just bounced off him. So then what was it? A curse? Oh, Merlin! She didn't! Julie remembered at the wedding when she saw Sirius in pain. Walburga had her wand pointed at Sirius.

"No…the cr..cru…" Julie stuttered.

"The Cruciatus curse?" Sirius asked.

"She wouldn't do that to you would she?"

Sirius went silent again. He didn't know why he was telling her. He had never even told James the extent of what his mother did to him. Here he was telling James' little sister, whom he hated, or at least he thought he did.

"Yes…" Sirius said hoarsely.

Julie's face became one of shock. She could never imagine her mother using an Unforgivable on her, and yet Sirius' mother used one on him.

"But why? You're her eldest son, the one who's supposed to take everything over?"

"That's exactly why"

"What does she want from you?"

"Well, tonight she told me that I needed to act more like Lucius Malfoy. I'm supposed to live up to my Black heritage."

"By Black heritage, does that mean blood-purity?"

"Yeah, basically. I don't understand the point in it though."

"That's the one thing I don't agree with Narcissa on."

"She used to be against the blood-purity thing, you know."

"I didn't, what happened?"

"You tell me, you hang out with her more than I do."

Julie winced when he said that. She didn't realize that he used to be close to Narcissa. She just assumed that he always hated his family. She looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't know…"

Sirius began to squirm under her gaze, causing him to move wrong, and he winced in pain. The pain brought him back to his thoughts when Julie found him crying. He had decided to run away from home. He wasn't going back there. He would stay with the Potters for a few nights, and after that he didn't know. He'd go back to Hogwarts, and he'd turn 17 before Christmas break. It was just hard to sort everything through his head, and with Julie looking at him with kindness; his eyes began to well with tears again.

"Sirius, what is it?"

"No, I can't tell you"

"You've already told me this much, what can be worse?"

"I…I ran away from home."

Julie looked at him with shock. She didn't know things were that bad.

"So, it wasn't just something that she did tonight?"

"I wish. I can't take it anymore. I'm not going back there!"

"You don't have to go back there. Does James know about her?"

"A little, but he doesn't know anything serious. He just knows that she likes to yell at me."

"Why haven't you told him? Why haven't you told my parents?"

"And say what exactly? Hey Mr. Potter, my Mum's evil? I don't think so."

Things must be really bad at home for Sirius. He was once again crying, and Julie felt responsible this time. She made him relive his worst memories over again, because he was talking to her. He started shaking again. Julie just wrapped her arms around him again. She brought his head to her lap, and let him cry again. She held him, and ran her fingers through his long hair trying to comfort him.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Sirius asked.

"Because no matter how much she hurts you, you still love her Sirius." Julie answered.

"Why?"

"Because that's who you are Sirius. You open your heart, unlike her. Your kind, and always believe the best in people."

"Surely you of all people don't believe that"

"I do. Sure I don't show it, but I know you better than you think I do, Sirius."

"How so?"

"I know you would do anything for James; you treat him as your own brother."

"He is my brother, but why do you think so highly of me? I've done nothing to make you see that."

"Because as much as I want to, I don't hate you Sirius."

Julie just admitted that she didn't hate Sirius Black. What was wrong with her? She did too hate him…ok, hate was a strong word. Sure, he could easily drive her insane, but he had so much kindness to him. He was quite like her brother, if she thought about it. Sirius was silent for a while, the tears were still coming, but not as steadily. Julie wondered what was going on in his head.

"I'm sorry" Sirius spoke.

"Sorry for what? For crying? We all need to release our emotions, Sirius, I'm not going to look down on you for this, if anything I'll just think more highly of you."

"No, not for crying. For first year, when I dropped you in the lake. I really am sorry Julie, not a day doesn't pass by where I don't regret that day."

"Well just so you know, I forgave you a long time ago for that. I just used it as an excuse to stay mad at you."

"So then you do hate me?"

"No you silly boy, don't you listen to anything I say? Sure you easily frustrate me and drive me insane, but I don't hate you. That's like me saying I hate James. It's an empty threat. I don't hate him. He's my brother, and I love him. But don't get me wrong Black, I'm not saying that I love you or anything, so don't let this go to your head. All right, Sirius?...Sirius?"

"Mmm…" Sirius mumbled.

Sirius soon went limp, and he was asleep. Julie hadn't planned on him falling asleep. He must have been quite tired after today. Julie didn't want to disturb him, so she just let him sleep in her lap. Julie wasn't quite tired yet, so she sat there and thought about everything that had happened that day. Everything with the wedding and Narcissa, and Regulus, and of course Sirius. She couldn't believe everything that had happened between the two of them today. She also wondered whether or not they would be friends, or just pretend like today never happened. Julie grew weary just thinking about it, and she soon became tired.

She was quite uncomfortable in that position, so she decided to try her best to get comfortable. She leaned forward and put her head on Sirius back, and she wrapped her arms around him, and let sleep over take her.

"Charlus, come here, please!" Dorea called to her husband.

Julie cracked an eye open to see her mother standing before her with a look of shock. Julie wondered why, and was about to speak, but she got a mouthful of hair in her mouth, and it wasn't her own. The hair belonged to Sirius Black. Julie was about to scream, until she remembered last night, and how they had somewhat reconciled. She sat up as her father rushed into the kitchen.

"What's the matter Dorea?" Charlus asked.

"Look" Dorea furthered, not realizing the Julie was awake.

"When did Sirius get here?" Charlus asked.

"Is that all your concerned about?" Dorea almost screamed.

"Did I miss something?" Charlus asked.

"Look, who is with Sirius!"

"I can tell my who my own daughter is"

"Yes, but they loathe each other, unless they're in a secret relationship. Then she's been lying and…"

"Dorea, try not to get ahead of yourself. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"I'm not sure, but when they wake I'm sure we'll find out."

"Oh Charlus, I'm just scared they're growing up too fast!"

"Sweetheart, she's growing up. She's not going to be our little girl forever you know."

"I know, oh, I think I need some air, if you'll excuse me, darling."

Dorea left the room, and Charlus just nodded. He then walked up to where Sirius and Julie were sleeping and got down on his haunches.

"I know you're awake, sweetheart." Charles spoke to Julie.

"Good morning dad." Julie spoke.

Julie sat up, but Sirius was still out on her lap. She tried to stretch as best she could without shaking Sirius awake. She smiled at her father, and he smiled back.

"What's going on here?" Charlus asked.

"Well, Sirius came here last night, and we just talked. It's not what it looks like."

"And what does it look like?"

"I' m not sure, but whatever it looks like, it's enough to freak Mum out."

"Yes, well when Sirius wakes up, we want to talk to the two of you."

"Ok, and Dad?"

"Yeah"

"Can you not tell James about this?"

"My lips are sealed."

Julie smiled as her father left the room. She began poking Sirius, to try and get him up. Poking did nothing, so she pushed him off her lap and he woke up immediately.

"What was that for?"

"Well you needed to wake up."

"Why, Potter, tell me why?"

"Because we were caught."

"By who?"

"My mum and dad, don't worry it James doesn't know, yet. By the way, my parents want to speak with us."

"Eh, five more minutes."

Sirius put his head on his arms, and tried to go back to sleep. Julie kicked his arms, and his head hit the floor. He moaned in pain. Julie forgot that he was hurt. Her hands flew to her mouth. Sirius quickly shot up.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now."

"What do you mean? I thought we got passed this stuff last night."

"Well considering I know your weakness, you have about five seconds to run."

Julie just sat there confused. She had no idea what he was talking about. Sirius counted to five and then flung himself in Julie's direction. He started tickling her. She started laughing and snorting. Sirius started laughing with her. He hadn't tickled her in quite a while.

"Sirius, stop. Stop!" Julie screamed laughingly.

"I don't think so." Sirius laughed.

"Please!"

"Fine, I suppose I can do that."

Sirius stopped tickling her and smiled at her. Julie smiled back. It looked like things had changed.

"Everything's changed, hasn't it?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, I suppose it has, that is if you want it to change."

"Maybe we should try a trial run, or something like that."

"You always were the smarter Potter."

"Yup, I was blessed with the brains."

"Julie, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course…"

"I just wanted to see, if you would actually let me ask you something."

"You're so lame Sirius."

Julie shoved Sirius playfully and he laughed.

"You ready to talk to my parents?" Julie asked.

"Your making it sound like I'm asking for your hand or something." Sirius replied.

"Yes, you're asking for my hand in friendship. So you're gonna need someone on your side."

"We're friends now, or trial-run friends, and you still have the smart-alecky comments."

"Well of course, we wouldn't be us, if we still can't playfully bicker, now would we?'

"I suppose your right, well let's go get this over."

"Mhm. Are you going to tell them you ran away?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"Well, not to be nosy, but I think you should. They'd take you in; in a heartbeat."

"But I don't want to be a charity case…"

"You're practically family; it wouldn't be a charity case."

"We'll see. Let's not rush things."

"Fine."

Sirius stood up and offered his hand to help Julie up. She accepted the hand up and they went to talk to her parents. Sirius and Julie explained last night, and Sirius told about his mother. Dorea was in tears when she heard about how Sirius was treated.

"What about your brother?" Charlus asked.

"He has my mother's views, so he's not in any danger." Sirius responded.

"Well Sirius, I see you almost like a second son to me. You're going to stay here. Did you bring all your stuff here?" Charlus asked.

"Most of it, but don't worry about the other stuff. I don't need it." Sirius responded.

"Well, you must be famished Sirius, what would you like for breakfast?" Dorea asked.

"French toast?" Sirius asked.

"I'll go whip some right up." Dorea responded, heading for the kitchen.

Julie got up to help her mother, leaving Sirius to talk with her father. She set the table, and her dad and Sirius sat at the table. Her mother told her to call for James to come down.

"James, breakfast!" Julie called.

No sound came. Julie groaned and headed upstairs to wake James up. She got in the room, and saw that James eventually made it to his bed and Snowball was curled at his feet. Julie took a running start and jumped on James' bed.

"What? What was that?" James asked, searching for his glasses.

"Oh, big brother, just get up. It's time for breakfast, we're having French Toast." Julie spoke.

"You're talking to me now, are you?"

"It's not worth it to be mad at each other, James. If you don't want to move past this it's on you, I'm trying to move forward."

"Hey, I never said that I didn't want to move past this."

"Good, now let's go eat!"

Julie ran downstairs and took a seat next to Sirius at the table. James walked in, and did a double take and then walked out.

"Mum!" James called.

"What is it, sweetie?" Dorea called.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Of course you are mate!" Sirius called out.

James walked back in. Everyone seated at the table was laughing at him. James just shook his head.

"Do I even want to know?" James asked.

"It's a long story bro, but don't worry, you'll receive the pleasure of getting to hear it." Julie said, smirking at her brother.


	14. While We Have the Chance

Chapter 14

While We Have the Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Julie woke up in the middle of the night to knocking on her door. She groaned and rolled over as another knock came at the door.

"Come in" Julie mumbled groggily.

The door handle jiggled, but it didn't open, so another knock came.

"Julie, can I come in please?" Sirius asked.

"Why can't you just open the door? Why do I have to get up?" Julie asked.

"I believe you locked it earlier"

"Yeah, and if you have your wand you can unlock it yourself."

"I don't have my wand, it's in my room, but I'm pretty sure yours is on your nightstand. So you're closer."

"Sirius, what's so important that it can't wait until morning?"

"Julie, please…"

"Fine, but you owe me!"

Julie rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She grabbed her wand and went to the door. She unlocked the door and went back to her bed. She climbed back under the covers and sat up in her bed as Sirius made his way in. He took a seat on the floor next to her bed and looked up at her, anxiously.

"Don't be an idiot; you can sit on the bed." Julie spoke patting her bed.

Sirius just grinned and jumped over her and onto the other side of the bed. Normally she would have found having a boy in her bed with her awkward, but this seemed to be a nightly ritual with Sirius for the past couple of weeks.

The first time he came to her in the night, she was scared. She had never had a boy in her room before, plus it was Sirius Black, who had quite the reputation. He had apparently had a nightmare about his mother, and he would've felt stupid if he talked about it with James, so he decided to talk to Julie. Julie kindly let him in her room, and he had sat on the floor, not wanting to disturb her, but he still wanted to talk. He eventually fell asleep on her floor, and she woke him up and told him to go to bed, and he crawled in her bed. From then on, he always came to her room, but he never made any moves on her. He just felt comfortable in his friendship with her. Julie was glad, it was still new to her being friends with him, but it just felt right.

"What can I do for you this time, Sirius?" Julie asked.

"I can't just want to spend time with you?" Sirius mocked.

"Haha, you're funny and of course you can want to spend time with me; but is there any specific reason?" Julie played.

"Well, I did want to make sure that you're not mad at me, and that you still want to be friends." Sirius said."

"Why, would you think that?"

"Well, after what James and I did today…"

"Oh, I'm not mad. I just didn't want to be a test subject for your pranks. So I kind of cheated and magically locked the door."

"Yeah, and James and I went for our wands, and your mother saw us. We were in trouble, well at least James is. I believe the words grounded came out of your mother's mouth."

"Oh, I do feel somewhat bad, but he needed some punishment. You two have been driving me insane. In a good way of course, but still…"

"Yes, well know that he's grounded, it looks like you get to spend some more time with me."

"Oh no, what an awful thing. I couldn't possibly hang out with you. I'm going to go tell mother to unground James." Julie teased.

"I'm just so awful to spend time with…"

"You know it."

"That's why you let me come in here practically every night."

"Maybe I just feel sorry for you."

"I'm sure that's it."

"Yup."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"So I've been told." Julie laughed.

Sirius just shook his head. He loved spending time with Julie. The first night, yes, he did need to talk to her; but recently he was running out of excuses to see her. Tonight, he did have something he wanted to ask her, but he wasn't sure how she'd take it. So he decided to start with their playful banter before proceeding.

Julie sunk in under her covers and started to close her eyes. Sirius noticed and he kept his glance on her. He didn't quite understand how he felt about her. He always thought she was beautiful, but she was always off limits. Whether it being because she's James' sister or the fact that they had hated each other. After that night things had changed, and the two had become friends. He always went to Julie if he needed anything. Sirius sighed.

"What is it now, Sirius?" Julie asked half-asleep.

"I need your opinion on something." Sirius spoke.

"Why do you need my opinion? Why can't you just ask James?"

"Because it's about Regulus…"

Julie shot out of her covers and looked at Sirius. She hadn't spoken to Regulus since the wedding. Neither had sent letters to each other, nor had they had any contact. Julie was also sure that he didn't know that she and Sirius were now friends.

"What about him?" Julie asked.

"Well…"

Just then, and owl was pecking at Julie's window. Julie looked over to her window confused.

"Who on earth could be owling me at this time of night?" Julie asked.

"Evans?" Sirius replied.

"I don't think so. She owled me this morning, unless there is trouble at her house."

Julie quickly rushed over to her window and let the owl in, but it wasn't Lily's owl.

"This is Regulus' owl, Astrix." Sirius spoke.

"But…why now?" Julie asked.

"I don't know, but it appears that there is a letter for you." Sirius spoke solemnly.

"Sirius…"

Julie couldn't even finish her sentence because Sirius stormed out of her room. He appeared to be upset. He must have thought that she was keeping contact with Regulus, which she wasn't. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't what it looked like, but she didn't have to answer to him. She was her own person, free to make her own decisions.

Julie opened up the letter from Regulus.

_Dear Julie,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I understand that we haven't talked in a few weeks, since the wedding, but I'd like to put that behind us. I sincerely apologize that you had to witness that barbaric behavior, and I am deeply ashamed of my actions. This letter has a two-fold purpose. One, I would like you to remind Sirius, that he has until tomorrow to accept my mother's offer or he will suffer the consequences. The other purpose is that I wish for you to visit me tomorrow. Cissy and Lucius get back from their honeymoon, and Cissy is stopping by. Mother actually asked if you'd like to join us, so it's not just because of my desire to spend time with you. I hear Cissy is also hoping that you will be attendance. Astrix will stay until you reply. Hope you can come over._

_Lovingly yours,_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

Julie folded the letter up, and quietly stepped out of her room. She walked down the hall a little and knocked on Sirius' door. No answer came.

"Sirius…" Julie said.

There was still no answer.

"If you're trying to ignore me, it's not going to work." Julie said again.

Sirius still didn't come to the door.

"Sirius, can we please talk about this?"

"Talk about what?"Sirius asked coming up the stairs.

"Oh, I thought you were purposely ignoring me, because no noise came from your room…"

"Maybe that's why I went downstairs…"

"Sirius"

"Julie"

"Come on, stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn."

"Ugh, you're impossible. Are you really going to let your brother come between us?"

"It appears he already has. How long have you been corresponding with him?"

"This is the first letter I got from him all summer. Here, look."

Julie handed Sirius the letter and he read it over. Sirius looked up at Julie.

"I'm sorry" he quickly mumbled.

"Yes, well now I have some questions. What is he talking about with you? And what am I going to do?" Julie asked.

"That's it. No anger or freak outs?"

"Sirius, I thought we were past all that. I'm going to be sixteen pretty soon, and you're going to be seventeen. We got to start acting our age, instead of like five year olds."

"Says the girl who doesn't want to think about the future."

"Ok, maybe that's what Daddy thinks, but still…"

"Right, well what did you want to know?"

"What does Regulus mean about you in his letter?"

"Oh, that…"

"Yes, that. Sirius, you can tell me."

"Well, I was trying to until his bloody owl showed up."

"Oh, well you can tell me now."

"Not out here, in the hallway. Come on, we'll talk about it in my room."

Sirius quickly grabbed her arm, dragging her into his room. Julie hadn't set foot in this room since Sirius moved in. She tried to stay away from it, partially because besides her brother's room; she had never been in another boy's room. Unless you count the Gryffindor boys' room, but still, she wasn't used to the situation at hand.

"Nervous, Potter?" Sirius chuckled.

"Why would I be nervous?" Julie asked.

"You tell me" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh, your still the same disgusting pervert…"

"Watch it, your entering my domain."

"Oh, shut up. Why do you still call me Potter, anyways?"

"Just do."

"Oh, very original answer."

"Yes, it's original as your hiding place from James."

"Shut up"

"Shut up" Sirius mocked.

"You know, if James could hear us, he'd probably think that we hated each other again."

"Well we don't hate each other, right?"

"Right"

"Besides, bickering with you is more for the entertainment value, than for the sake of arguing."

"Wonderful, at least I know I'm good for something"

"I'm glad you're seeing the positive of this…"

"Sirius…"

"What?"

"You're obviously trying to distract me so we won't talk about Regulus."

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are, so what do you need to talk about?"

"Can we just forget about him?"

"No, that's the whole reason I'm in your room, because we need to talk about him!"

"Jeez, get a grip."

"Sirius"

"Julie, calm down. You're going to wake your parents."

"Then I suggest that…"

"Fine, we'll talk about Regulus. The day after I came here, I received an owl. It was a letter from my mother."

"And?"

"And, well…here just read it for yourself."

Sirius went to his nightstand and took a letter out of the drawer. He then motioned for Julie to sit on the bed, so she went and sat. He handed Julie the letter, and then leaned back against the headboard. Julie opened the letter and began reading.

_Sirius Orion Black,_

_You get back home immediately. You're acting very immature and irresponsible. You're making fools out of your father and me. I will give you two weeks to return, which I feel is very gracious considering you abandoned your family. I expect you home at 8 am sharp. When you return you will live up to your heritage and become a man worthy of the Black name, like your younger brother. You should be ashamed that he is far more mature than you are. Should you fail to return, you know that the consequences will be severe; not only for you, but for the Potter's as well. I suggest that you sort out your issues during the next two weeks._

_Sincerely, _

_Walburga_

"What do you think of that?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I thought she would've used a howler. A howler seems more like Walburga, than this does." Julie answered.

"I'm sure she had a howler, but it probably exploded in her face or something."

"How do you feel about this?"

"I can't stay. I can't put your family in jeopardy; but I also don't want to go back to that crazy woman."

"Then stay, my dad's an Auror. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"You don't understand. She won't stop at anything. She'll keep going, and manipulating, and…."

"What about your brother?"

"What about him?"

"What's going to happen to him if you don't go back?"

"He gets everything he dreamed of, he gets my place in the Black family."

"But won't she pressure him like she does you?"

"Regulus is a coward; he'd never stand up to her."

"He's not a coward…"  
"You would defend him."

"He's my friend, as you are. Have you ever even given your brother a chance?"

"Oh, so now this is my fault?"

"I never said that…"

"You might as well have said it!"

"Sirius, calm down. I'm just worried about Regulus, as I'm worried about you."

"You got a funny way of showing it."

Sirius folded his arms across his chest. He didn't want to argue with her about Regulus. This was the first argument they'd had since they became friends. Sirius didn't like fighting with her. He sighed and decided to talk reasonably.

"Sirius, I'm sorry if I've offended you. It's just that…"

"I understand; it's just, I don't understand what you see in Regulus."

"But he's your brother, you got to love him. Just like I love James."

"Regulus and I aren't you and James. He's a Slytherin; I'm a Gryffindor. He's willing to carry the Black name; I find it more of a burden."

"Have you told your mother how you feel?"

"Ha, that's a good one. My mother isn't like yours Julie, she's the exact opposite. I have to have her views on things or she threatens to disown me!"

"Disown you? But why?"

"Because you can't have a bad seed to the Black name, now can you?"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I was kind of thinking of leaving here, and then going somewhere else. Saves your family and I don't have to go back there."

"You're not seventeen yet, Mother would never approve."

"I know, but I just don't see any other options."

"Well, I can tell you now that your plan would never work. I suggest you talk to my father when he gets up. I'm sure he can arrange things to work out for you."

"We'll see, but if worse comes to worse, I'd move back home, if you can call it that, so I wouldn't put you, James, and your mother in danger."

Julie decided that it was pointless to further that conversation any further.

"Not that I need your blessing or anything, but I'm going to visit Regulus and Narcissa tomorrow." Julie spoke.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. You have no say in my decisions Sirius. This is my choice to make, and I'm going. I miss them, and maybe I can talk to your mother for you."

"You will not talk to her about me!"

"Why not?"

"You don't know her like I do. She may do something crazy because your defending me, or something. Besides, they don't even know that we're friends yet."

"What, you expect me to keep our friendship a secret?"

"From them, for now, yes."

"Sirius…"

"Julie, I can't control whether or not you go; but please for your own safety, don't bring me up."

"Fine."

"Well, I suppose we should get some sleep. I only have a few hours until my decision needs to me made."

"Goodnight, Sirius. I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah, see you."

Julie got up off Sirius' bed, and quietly moved back to her own room. She got a running start and flopped onto her bed. She hugged her pillows and buried her face in them. She hoped that things would work out between Sirius and his family. She couldn't imagine not having her family, so she felt awful for him. She remembered that she still hadn't responded to Regulus' owl, so she sent a reply back. She jumped back onto her bed, and buried herself again. Julie soon fell asleep, and went to her dream world.

Julie woke up and looked at her alarm clock, 8:04 am. Crap! She quickly rolled out of bed and ran towards Sirius' room. She opened the door without knocking, he wasn't there. Julie was about to panic, but she realized that he might be downstairs eating breakfast, so she went down the stairs. Julie entered the kitchen and saw her mother cooking scrambled eggs.

"Mum, where is Sirius?" Julie asked.

"He left sweetheart." Dorea answered.

"Oh" Julie spoke as her heart dropped.

She didn't want him to be stuck there. Maybe when she visited Regulus, she could somehow convince him to help his brother. She didn't exactly know what to do, but she'd think of something.

"Is something the matter, darling?" Dorea asked her daughter.

"Of course not Mum, but just so you know I'm going to visit Regulus later."

"Oh and where are you meeting him at."

"His house."

"Julie, I'm not so sure that's a smart idea, considering how the situation is with Sirius. She may try and hurt you or something, because you're a Potter. Regulus is a sweet boy, but he probably doesn't know any better."

"Mum, Walburga was the one who suggested the idea. Besides, Narcissa will be there. Plenty of witnesses if she tries to pull anything on me."

"Julie, I do not like this idea."

"Mum, please, I never ask for anything. Just this once, please?"

"Fine, but I want to know when you're going to be back, and you be back at that time or I'm sending your father after you."

"Yes, Mum. Thank you!"

Julie hugged her mother, and her mother sighed. Dorea knew that she should've stood her ground, but it was rare that Julie ever asked to visit her friends. She was usually very content to just stay at home with her mother. Dorea loved Julie for that, but it also worried her. She decided to try and keep an open mind about her daughter's friends, but it wasn't going to be an easy task.

The morning flew by, and soon it was time for Julie to head over to the Black's place. She was going to travel by Floo powder.

"Sweetie, it's Number 12 Grimmauld Place" Dorea reminded.

"Mum, I know; you've been reminding me since breakfast." Julie whined.

"I don't want you getting lost or something even more terrible."

"Mum, can I just go already?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I suppose you can."

Dorea hugged her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. Julie quickly drew her hand to the area kissed by her mother, and she wiped her forehead. Dorea laughed at Julie's actions. Her little girl was growing up.

"Bye Mum, I'll be back at 6"

"Yes you will young lady, I love you."

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place" Julie shouted before she could respond to her mother.

Julie found herself in an unknown fireplace, but she saw Narcissa's smiling face waiting for her, so she knew that she was in the right place. Narcissa moved swiftly to where Julie stood, and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you too…" Julie spoke.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Narcissa laughed.

"Didn't you like your time with Malfoy?" Julie teased.

"I enjoyed myself quite well, and you're going to have to refrain from calling him Malfoy, because that's my name as well."

"Wow, that's a scary concept. I'll try my hardest, but old habits die hard."

"Yes, I understand, so how have you been?"

"I've been quite well, I suppose."

"As well as can be expected; seeing as my cousin has been imposing himself at your home."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good then, well let's get out of here. Aunt Walburga is making some tea, so we shall go join her."

Narcissa led Julie to a sitting room where Druella, Walburga, and Regulus sat waiting. Julie smiled and politely curtsied and took a seat next to Regulus.

"Very polite for a Potter" Druella commented.

"Yes, well her mother is a Black, Druella. Apparently the Black traits were passed onto Miss Potter." Walburga spoke.

"How is your Dorea, Miss Potter? Still with Potter." Druella asked.

"She's well, Mrs. Black and please call me Julie." Julie spoke.

"Very well then, Julie; and if you would care to, you may call me Druella."

"Yes, ma'm."

"Julie, how would you like your tea?" Walburga asked.

"May I have a little milk and sugar added, please?" Julie answered.

"Yes, of course."

"Suck up" Regulus whispered in Julie's ear.

Julie smiled and hit Regulus' leg underneath the table. He just smirked back.

"I'm sorry I'm stealing all the conversation with Julie. You see, I've never spoken with her before, but I can see why you both are so fond of her, Regulus, Narcissa." Druella spoke.

"She's quite a darling, Mother." Narcissa spoke. "I don't think I could've made it through the wedding without her, but she set me straight. She even had me laughing."

"Oh, and what was so amusing?" Walburga commented.

"Julie doesn't feel she's going to carry on the tradition of marrying young." Narcissa spoke.

"Oh, and why not Julie?" Druella raised her eyebrow.

"It's not because I don't want to follow tradition. I just don't feel that any young man will want to marry me anytime soon. I'm not sure; I'm what they're looking for anyway." Julie answered.

"Modest, a trait to be admired. If you don't mind me saying so, Julie, I don't think you'll have a problem finding a young man." Druella commented.

"As long as they can get past that brother of hers." Narcissa spoke.

"True, those Potter men, are very set in their ways." Walburga answered.

"I'm sure it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Druella spoke casting a look at Regulus.

Regulus blushed under his aunt's gaze, and squirmed a little in his seat. Julie patted his arm, and continued drinking her tea. The conversation continued, but Julie didn't speak much to Regulus, seeing as Druella was hogging most of the conversation with her. The more Druella spoke with Julie, the more she liked her, as did Walburga. Julie just continued being polite, as her mother had taught her.

"Regulus, why don't you go find something else to do with Miss Potter. I would really like to talk with Narcissa about her honeymoon." Walburga spoke.

"Yes, Mother." Regulus spoke.

"Thank you for the tea and conversation" Julie said as she excused herself.

The Black women just smiled and nodded at Julie as she and Regulus left the room. Regulus led her down a hallway. Julie just stared at the decorations on the wall. There were heads of house-elves mounted to the wall.

"I know; they're a little creepy." Regulus spoke. "Sirius and I used to think they'd come back and haunt us when we were younger."

"Definitely creepy:" Julie spoke, ignoring the comment about Sirius.

"Well, it didn't help that Kreacher told Sirius stories about them killing naughty kids."

"Kreacher?"

"He's our current house-elf; he was actually in the kitchen getting our tea and things. He's not that bad, but Sirius hates him. He'd kick Kreacher, and play pranks on him."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"Yeah, well that's Sirius for you."

"Yeah…"

Julie wondered why Regulus kept mentioning his brother. In all the conversations she had with him, she couldn't remember him talking so often about Sirius. She was a little confused, but she let it slide because she didn't want to have an ugly confrontation with Regulus. Regulus motioned for Julie to follow him up the stairs.

Julie followed closely behind Regulus, out of fear that she would touch something she shouldn't. They got to level of the house, and Julie spotted what she thought was Kreacher. He was cleaning up a room, which appeared to be charred.

"Is that Kreacher?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, he's quite ugly for a house-elf as Cissy would say. Her and Lucius have one named Dobby. He doesn't look as…" Regulus stated.

"Scary?"

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it."

Julie couldn't help but stare at the room Kreacher was in. It just looked so intriguing. It looked like there was a tapestry in there, but she couldn't quite make out, what it was.

"Regulus, what's in that room?" Julie asked.

"Oh, you want to see?" He asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much."

"It's ok; it's just a little messy in here from this morning."

"This morning?"

"You'll understand when you get in here."

Julie entered the room and took a look around. Kreacher left the room, acknowledging the pair.

"Good day Master Regulus and friend." Kreacher spoke.

"This is Julie Potter, Kreacher. She will be treated with the most kindness, for you see she has Black blood." Regulus commanded.

"Yes Master Regulus, Kreacher will go punish himself for thinking bad thoughts about Miss Potter." Kreacher responded.

Julie looked to Regulus, who didn't seem to really care what Kreacher was doing. Julie was confused, but she decided to look at the walls. There were names in gold all over the room. She spotted the words "The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Ah, so this was the Black family tree. Regulus walked over to one wall and appeared to be scrutinizing it.

"You're on here, you know. I found you once. I believe you're on this wall." Regulus spoke.

"I'm on here?" Julie questioned.

"Well you are a Black; your mother was one, right?"

"Yeah, but I never imagined…"  
"It keeps itself up. It knows when a member is added to the family. Here you are, look."

Regulus pointed to a spot on the wall and Julie moved closer to examine it. Her name was written in gold lettering and was behind James' name. Both of them had a gold chain that linked to another chain. That chain showed the marriage between Dorea and Charlus. Her mother was listed as Dorea Black, which Julie had never seen before. It had always been Dorea Potter. She knew that her mother was a Black, but this just really made it seem more real, seeing her family up on the Black family tree. Julie also looked near her part of the tree for Regulus and Sirius. She couldn't be too closely related to them, because their names weren't anywhere near hers, that she could see.

"What are you looking for?" Regulus asked.

"I'm trying to see how closely related we actually are, so in other words, I'm looking for your name." Julie responded.

"Well, to begin with, you're on the wrong wall, I'm over on this one." Regulus laughed.

Regulus then walked over to a different wall, the wall closest to where Kreacher had been cleaning. He pointed to his name. Julie nodded, but what drew her attention was the freshly charred space near Regulus' name. That space must belong to…

"Yes, that was Sirius' spot on here, but I assume you know about what happened with him." Regulus spoke.

"I don't actually, I thought he came back. He was gone when I woke up." Julie responded.

"No, he never came back. Mother was furious and she came in here and burned him of the wall. I actually kind of miss him"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have for a while. At least the Sirius I remember, before he went to Hogwarts. We did everything together. He was a good big brother. I remember once that there was a thunderstorm and Mum and Dad were out, and I got scared. Sirius came to check on me, and saw that I was hiding under my bed. He convinced me that it was safer in the bed, and he stayed with me until the storm was over. That was the summer before he went to Hogwarts, one of the best memories I have of him, but then he went and…"

"Met my brother…"

"I don't blame you."

"Well that's good. It's weird imagining you having a relationship with Sirius like I do with James. James did something similar for me once, ok, more than once, but still."

"Yeah, I don't know. I just can't tell Mum; otherwise she'll lose it and disown me as well. I don't think I could bear it if she disowned me too."

"It's ok; you can talk to me Regulus."

Julie moved towards Regulus and hugged him. She hoped he wouldn't read too much into the hug, but knowing him he would.

"Well, when you two are done doing whatever it is you're doing, you can come join us again. I threw with all the nasty honeymoon details." Narcissa smirked.

"Lovely." Julie spoke sarcastically.

She was glad that she didn't have to listen to all the dirty details about Lucius and Narcissa having sex. That wasn't exactly a topic she ever wanted to think about. Julie released Regulus from the hug, and walked up to Narcissa and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"What was that?" Narcissa whispered in Julie's ear.

"None of your business." Julie whispered cheekily in Narcissa's ear.

"Secrets don't make friends…" Regulus stated.

"Your just jealous." Narcissa laughed at her cousin.

Regulus just rolled his eyes and walked behind Julie and Narcissa. The girls chatted all the way back. Narcissa was just about to enter the room when she suddenly stopped, causing Julie to almost fall on top of her, but luckily Regulus caught her. Narcissa quickly turned around to hush Julie up, so she could hear the conversation going on between the elder Black women.

"Julie seems like quite the match for Regulus." Druella commented.

"That she does. She just needs more training in the Black ways." Walburga commented.

"You actually approve? I would've thought that since she was a Potter…"

"I will admit, I had my doubts before she arrived, but she is quite the charmer, and not in the way…"

"I understand that this must be hard for you, with everything going on with Sirius."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Druella. Sirius is no son of mine, and Regulus is all I have left. If Julie Potter is what makes him happy, then that's what I want for him. She just has a little work to do."

Julie just stared at the wall in shock. The woman who did all those awful things to Sirius liked her, better than she like him, her own flesh and blood. She didn't know what to think, but Narcissa interrupted her.

"Looks like they approve of you, Julie." Narcissa whispered before entering the room.

Regulus gave her a half-smile trying to reassure her, and led her back into the room. He left his arm on her waist, which Julie didn't reprimand him. Regulus pulled the chair out for Julie, and Julie accepted the chair. The elder Black women were watching her and Regulus. Druella had a smirk on her face, while Walburga had a weary smile. To Julie, Walburga now seemed like a complex person. It wasn't just black and white; it appeared that there was a gray area. Julie was confused. She didn't know how to handle her friendships with both Sirius and Regulus; but she was bound and determined to find a way. Julie had to go to the bathroom badly, so she asked to be excused.

"Mrs. Black, I know I just got back down here, but could I please be excused to the lavatory, where I could freshen up a bit?" Julie asked.

"Of course, child. Regulus, will you please help her?" Walburga answered.

"Yes, Mother." Regulus obeyed.

Regulus walked Julie to the stairs, and directed her.

"I don't want to be a creeper that waits outside the door for you. Just go up the stairs, it's four doors on the left. I'll wait here." Regulus stated.

Julie nodded and headed up the stairs. She passed the room where she and Regulus had previously been. She finally made it to the bathroom. When she was done she wandered out. She peered down to see if she could see Regulus, which she couldn't; so she decided to look around. She followed the stairs up until she came to a room marked with Sirius' name. Julie, being far too curious opened the door and let herself in.

The room was done up in Gryffindor colors, probably much to the dismay of his mother. There were half-naked muggle women plastered all over his room, along with Gryffindor banners and a picture of the Marauders. Julie examined the pictures. They appeared to be stuck to the wall with a permanent sticking charm. He would try to make his mother mad, Julie thought. Julie wandered over to another corner of the room. On his nightstand was a picture of her! Julie was confused as to how he got the picture and to why he had a copy on his nightstand. They hated each other before he came to live with them.

She picked up the picture. It was of third year, their first trip to Hogsmeade. Well, Julie's first trip. The boys had been sneaking down there since half-way through second year. In the picture Julie was walking with a group of girls, and she turned around and stuck her tongue out at the camera. If Julie remembered correctly, Remus had taken the picture. Why Sirius had it was still a mystery to her. Julie took the picture out of the frame and pocketed it.

Julie went to leave, but she tripped over the mess Sirius left in his room. Julie fell to the floor, but she tried to be as quiet as possible. Luckily, she landed on a carpet, which muted the sound. Julie's face was turned to under Sirius' bed. She then squinted her eyes to get a better look. She saw what looked to be stuffed animals. Julie quickly grabbed them. In her hands she held two stuffed toy rabbits, identical to each other. Both appeared to be raggedy, but Julie quickly gasped at the sight of one of them.

The toy rabbit in her right hand belonged to her. The rabbit's nose was once replaced by her mother with a pink button, and the one in front of her had a pink button nose! It also had the name _Julie Elizabeth_ sewn on its foot. Julie quickly shook her head. Why did Sirius have her stuffed toy rabbit, Nancy? She had been missing Nancy for years. She used to hold onto Nancy to comfort her, but one day she went missing. It appeared that Sirius had taken her. Julie assumed that the other toy belonged to Sirius because it has _Sirius Orion_ sewn on its foot.

Julie quickly charmed the toy rabbits to shrink, and she stuck them in her pocket. Julie realized that Regulus must be wondering where she was, so she quickly left the room, and headed down the stairs. She heard Regulus' footsteps coming up the stairs, she panicked. She couldn't tell him she was in Sirius' room. She needed and excuse, and fast. Julie looked to the door on her left and noticed that it had Regulus' name on it.

Julie quickly entered Regulus' room, leaving the door open, making it look like she was looking around his room. Regulus found her.

"I was beginning to worry. I thought that maybe the toilet ate you or something." Regulus laughed.

"Nope, I just got curious when I saw your room. I'm sorry." Julie spoke.

"No harm done. So what's it like compared to your room?"

"Well, my room is light pink, first of all. Something that would never be seen in the bedroom of Regulus Black." Julie teased.

"True, so what do you think?" Regulus asked.

"I think, it suits you. It seems like a room that would belong to you."

"Well that's good, seeing as it does belong to me." Regulus laughed. "Come on, let's get back downstairs. They may send a search party for the both of us."

Julie walked with Regulus down the stairs and back into the sitting room. Narcissa eyed them suspiciously, but she didn't voice her opinion. Julie just continued to converse with Narcissa, Regulus, Druella, and Walburga until it was quarter to 6.

"I'm so thankful for your hospitality Mrs. Black, but I don't want my mother to worry too much, so I'm afraid that I must be leaving." Julie spoke.

"Yes of course." Walburga spoke.

"Responsible too. Well Julie, I believe that you have charmed and impressed me more than I believed to be possible. I hope that we can meet again soon." Druella spoke.

"Yes, m'am"

"Please, call me Druella."

"Yes, Druella."

Julie stood up and Narcissa saw her to the fireplace. Narcissa hugged her before speaking.

"It was lovely getting to see you again Julie. I hope that I can see you real soon. You'll have to come to the Malfoy Manor. Don't worry, I'll make sure Lucius is busy." Narcissa laughed.

"We'll certainly see. It was hard enough to get my mother to let me come over here."

"Well Sirius just ruins everything for you. I'm sorry about that, but please don't let that ruin our friendship."

"I don't plan on it. I'll at least write, now that I know I won't be interrupting the honeymoon." Julie teased.

"Yes, please do. Take care of yourself Julie."

"I will, bye Narcissa."

"Bye, Julie."

Julie quickly hugged Narcissa before she Flooed back home. Julie looked at the clock when she got home. 5:53, she was early, but her mother was still sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace.

"Worried much, Mum?" Julie asked.

"Julie, you're my baby girl. How could I not be worried about you?" Dorea responded hugging her daughter.

"Well, I'm fine Mother. What's for supper?"

"You're just like James, always worried about your stomach." Dorea laughed.

Julie and Dorea walked into the dining room. Apparently the family had been waiting for Julie's return to eat. James and her father were seated at the table chatting. Julie took her spot next to her father, across from James. Dorea brought the roast over to the table, and took a seat, but she didn't start dishing out the food. Apparently they were waiting for something. Julie looked at the table. All the food appeared to be there. Just then Sirius entered the dining room. He took a seat next to Julie, and the food was then dished out.

"I thought you left?" Julie whispered to Sirius.

"I had some things to take care of; I'll tell you later." Sirius whispered back.

"Well, I have some things I need to talk about with you too." Julie whispered.

Sirius gave her a confused look and then shoved a piece of roast in his mouth. The family chatted over dinner. Then Dorea brought out dessert, French Silk Pie. Julie's mouth watered at the sight. She loved French Silk Pie; ok, she loved anything sweet, but still. Julie took a rather large piece of pie, which rivaled that of the boys' pieces. Her mother then spoke up.

"As you children know, our annual Potter summer ball is just around the corner, and I would like you to know that this year, the three of you are invited to attend." Dorea spoke.

"Really, Mum? Do we need dates, because I know who I'm asking!" James stated.

"Yes, you're invited, James Potter. I figured that Julie and Sirius could just go together, seeing as their both available, and Julie will find someone suitable for James."

"Mum! I don't want to go with Sirius, nothing against you Sirius. Please, can I ask someone else?"

"Sweetie, it would just be easier if you allowed him to escort you. Besides, you seem mature enough to not make a scene."

"Yes Mother." Julie spoke.

Sirius didn't speak the whole time. He just smiled and nodded and Mrs. Potter, and then watched Julie's expression. It wasn't exactly the expression he had been hoping for, but it was better than the expression he would have gotten a month ago. Dinner ended and Sirius and Julie went up to Julie's room.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Sirius asked.

"You first, you weren't here when I woke up." Julie answered.

"Yeah, well I went to talk to my father."

"Oh, how'd that go?"

"He promised that he wouldn't let my mother do anything to your family, but said that I was choosing the wrong side, and that I was no longer his son."

"So, it was a win/lose situation?"

"Yeah, I suppose it was, but at least I know that you're safe."

"Oh?"

"And your family of course."

"Of course." Julie teased.

"So, what did you need to ask me?"Sirius asked.

Julie pulled the toy rabbits out of her pocket, as well as the picture. She charmed the stuffed animals back to normal size and then handed the items over to Sirius. He had one of his stupid grins on his face.

"Why was this all in your room?" Julie asked.

"How did you get into my room, without suspicion?" Sirius asked genuinely.

"Just answer the question."

"Well, Stan is my stuffed bunny."

"You know what I mean! Why do you have Nancy? Why was my picture on your nightstand?"

"Well as for Nancy, Stan needed a friend, and she seemed like the perfect friend. As for the picture, it reminded me of how badly I messed things up with you. I kept it to remind myself that someday I would need to make things up to you."

"Oh, that's kind of sweet, both things; but I'll be taking Nancy back."

"You can't just leave Stan all by himself, why don't you take him too?"

"Fine, I suppose I could do that." Julie smiled.

Julie placed Stan and Nancy on her bed next to each other. She then sat on her bed, and Sirius wandered over.

"I'm sorry you're getting stuck going to the ball with me." Sirius said.

"Na, it's fine. I should be glad that I'm even allowed to go. James couldn't go when he was fifteen, but I can." Julie spoke.

"Speaking of James, who are you going to set him up with?"

"Oh, I got an idea. Too bad for him it's not Lily." Julie smirked.

"Oh, you're awful. Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Nope, you're going to have to wait, just like James."

Sirius smiled and nodded. He sat on Julie's bed. Julie didn't realize how tired she was, and she was soon fast asleep, leaving Sirius there, just staring at her. Sirius tucked her in, and put Stan and Nancy in her arms, letting her sleep; while Julie dreamed sweet dreams.


	15. Somebody to Love

Chapter 15

Somebody to Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Julie couldn't believe that it was almost time for the annual ball her parents held. Normally, she and James would hang out in their father's study, but this year they didn't have to; they would be attending this year. James and Sirius had been bothering her constantly; trying to figure out who James' mystery date was, but she never spilled. Speaking of the mystery date, she had to meet her at Madam Malkins' in 15 minutes!

Julie rushed down the stair to find her mother so they could go. On the way down she missed the last stair and went flying forward. She couldn't believe how clumsy she was! She went flying forward into someone, and she grabbed onto them so that she wouldn't fall to the floor. She had her arms wrapped around the person, like she was hugging them.

"Nice to see you too, Jules." Remus spoke.

"Remus!" Julie screamed.

Julie hugged him for real this time, and he laughed.

"What are you doing here Remus?" Julie asked.

"James wanted me to come over today, so I figured I'd hang out with you guys." Remus answered.

"Aw, I wish I could right now, but I have to go meet….um, James' date at Madam Malkins. So maybe later? How long are you staying over?"

"Ah, the mystery date. I'm supposed to ask you who the lovely lady is."

"Who said she's lovely?" Julie teased.

"I'll make sure to tell Prongs that. As to your other questions, I have no idea how long I'm over for. Until your mother kicks me out, or mine demands me home."

"Haha. Yes, you tell James that and mother would never kick you out, so be ready to hang out with me when I get back."

"Sounds good, now, have you seen James and Sirius?"

"Last I heard there was some laughing coming from James' room. So I'd start your search there."

"Thanks have fun with James' unlovely mystery date." Remus teased.

"Oh, you know it!"

Julie smiled as Remus headed up the stairs to go find her brother and Sirius. She wondered if Peter would also be coming, then it would be a Marauder reunion! Except, they would be in her house, uh oh. Julie quickly headed back up the stairs to her room, and grabbed her wand. She silently cast a locking spell on her door, and headed back downstairs. Julie didn't have anything to hide, but she still didn't want them invading her privacy. That was one good thing about being at Hogwarts; the stairs stopped the boys from coming up. Julie hoped that Remus happened to leave his wand at home; otherwise the boys could get in. James' and Sirius' wands were taken away by her mother yesterday.

The two boys had been testing out some pranks on Julie, and Dorea had found out. She made James and Sirius give her their wands, while Julie was allowed to keep hers because she was the victim. Julie purposely overplayed the victim, just to show James that she won. James just rolled his eyes and vowed revenge. It was nothing to be concerned about, it was their playful thing to do, when James got in trouble and Julie didn't.

Julie ran back down the stairs, although this time careful to take every step, and to her mother.

"Mum, you ready to go?" Julie asked.

"One moment, Julie." Dorea answered.

"Yes, Mum."

Dorea slipped her shoes on, and beckoned her daughter into the living room with her.

"We'll Floo today, sweetie." Dorea spoke.

"Ok" Julie responded.

Julie would be going first, so she grabbed some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Madam Malkins" Julie spoke.

She arrived at Madam Malkins and quickly moved to make room for her mother. She scanned the store to find James' mystery date. Julie couldn't see her so she began looking around the store. Julie then felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" the person asked.

"You loser!" Julie spoke turning around.

It was Marlene. Julie quickly hugged her and started laughing.

"Long time no see…" Julie spoke.

"It probably would've been longer had someone not suggested that I be James' mystery date." Marlene responded.

"Yeah, how do you feel about that?"

"I'm fine with it. I'm not interested in your brother in that way. Besides, maybe Lily will find out, be totally jealous, and admit her undying love for James."

"Yeah, highly doubt that's going to happen."

"You never know, I mean you and Sirius…"

"Are friends"

"Yeah, that's how it starts. Besides, he's had a crush on you since we were eleven and you know it."

"Oh yeah, and how do I know it?"

"Think about it. He stole your stuffed bunny and he had a picture of you in his room."

"He said it was to remind him of…"

"Yeah, I'm guessing that could be part of it, but just so you know, when I dated him, all he did was talk about you."

"Really"

"Yeah, no lies. Granted we weren't that great of friends yet. So I found him talking about you all the time rather annoying, but still. Looking back on it, he always had a thing for you Julie Potter."

"Wonderful, there's only one glitch in your evil plot."

"What's that?"

"I don't like Sirius in that way. He's not even on the list."

"Well then, who is on your list?"

"How about we talk about this later, we really should find some robes."

"Fine, but don't think that your getting out of this easily."

Julie smiled as she hooked arms with Marlene to find her mother. Dorea was talking to the lady at the counter.

"There you girls are" Dorea said.

"Yes Mum" Julie spoke.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, nice to see you." Marlene spoke.

"Nice to see you to Marlene. Thanks for agreeing to be James' date to the ball. I really appreciate it."

"Of course. Julie had to be careful in choosing one. She could've been mean and picked one of his fan girls, but instead she chose me."

"I think I'm going to make him think I picked one of his fan girls." Julie spoke.

"Julie" Dorea scolded.

"But Mum, please? Just a little bit of payback for everything?"

Dorea sighed and laughed.

"Just make sure I'm not around when you do it." Dorea spoke.

"Yes Mum!"

Julie and Marlene high-fived. The lady insisted on taking Marlene's measurements before searching for robes. Marlene stood there making funny faces causing Julie to giggle. The girls made their way to the dressing room, as the lady picked out some dress robes.

"I've already done this once this summer. I hope I can find one this time around." Julie spoke.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find something nice, Julie." Marlene commented.

Julie just smiled as the lady came back with many robes.

"This stack is for Miss Potter and this stack is for Miss McKinnon." the lady spoke.

"Thank you!" the girls squealed in unison.

Dorea could hear the squealing and she chuckled. She was kind of nervous for James and Julie to attend the ball. She loved them to death, but she hoped that they would be mature for one night.

"Marlene, what do you think about this one?" Julie asked.

Julie was wearing a red cut off below the knee, robe with thick straps. Marlene gasped.

"Julie, you're so getting that one. You look gorgeous!" Marlene almost screamed.

"Ok, ok. I think I get your point. I'm getting it" Julie laughed.

"Good, because it would be a shame not to get it, because you look great."

Marlene tried on about four robes and then she finally tried on one that both she and Julie liked.

"Marlene, that's the one." Julie spoke.

"You think so?" Marlene asked.

Marlene found a pretty blue, cut off right above the knee robe, with thin straps. The bottom fanned out a bit more than Julie's dress. The girls squealed in delight at their good find.

"Is everything going fine in there?" Dorea asked.

"Mum, come in!" Julie almost screamed.

Dorea chuckled and walked back in the dressing room to find the two girls. Dorea saw the girls. She couldn't believe how beautiful and grown up they looked. Dorea felt tears start welling up in her eyes.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Julie asked.

"Nothing sweetie, you two look so elegant and grownup."

"Oh Mum, you old softie." Julie teased.

"You just wait until you have a little girl, and she's all grown up Julie Potter." Dorea chided.

"That's never happening…" Julie teased.

"Oh you'll find a boy, Julie." Marlene teased Julie.

Julie rolled her eyes. Both the younger girls went and hugged Dorea. Dorea welcomed the hugs. She couldn't believe how fast her little girl was growing up. She hugged Julie tighter.

"Can't breathe." Julie choked out.

Dorea and Marlene laughed at Julie. Julie eventually joined in.

"We'll take the robes!" Dorea commented.

"I can pay for mine Mrs. Potter…" Marlene spoke

"Nonsense, it's my ball. Besides, think of it as compensation for having to spend a whole evening with James." Dorea teased.

"I'd ask for more if were you" Julie said.

The three ladies laughed, and Marlene allowed Dorea to pay. They then walked out into Diagon Alley. They window shopped for a while, for something to do. Julie was sucked into the window of the Quidditch supplies store. Marlene and Dorea laughed and practically had to drag Julie away from the broom on display.

"That's got to be the best broom in the world!" Julie commented.

"Wonderful" Marlene spoke sarcastically.

"You don't understand it's like being in love. There isn't anything better in the world."

"And she wonders why she can't get a boy…"Dorea spoke.

"Boys like girls that like Quidditch!" Julie retorted.

"Yes, but there's no room for a boy because you love Quidditch too much!" Marlene teased.

"Oh shut up." Julie moaned.

Julie pushed Marlene, but Marlene gracefully caught herself. Julie sometimes wished she could be more like Marlene. Dorea excused herself to take care of some business and left the girls wandering around Diagon Alley.

"So, what are you going to do for the rest of the week?" Marlene asked.

"Mmm…I have absolutely no idea. Remus is over, so I planned to hang out with him for a while, but I really miss, Lily. I haven't seen her all summer, sure we write, but we haven't actually seen each other since we made up." Julie answered.

"Ah, I see; am I a bore to you?"

"Absolutely not! I'm glad that we've become better friends. Lily never would've agreed to be James' date, but you pulled through when I needed you. Honestly there are only three girls I've been talking to all summer. You, Lily, and Narcissa."

"Oh, you should have asked Narcissa." Marlene laughed.

"Yeah, that would've gone over well. 'Hey James, I got you a date, but she's married and hates you more than Lily does, have fun!'"

"He would've loved it, I'm sure."

"Well, now he gets stuck with a pretty girl like you."

"Yes, and Sirius gets stuck with a beautiful girl like you."

"Don't remind me!"

"I thought you and Sirius were friends?"

"Oh, we are, it's just that I think my mother has ulterior motives. I mean if I could've chosen my own date…"

"Who would you have chosen?"

"Um, not exactly sure. Remus, I suppose."

"Do you like Remus?"

"Of course I like Remus, we're friends."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh"

"Well, do you?"  
"I'm not sure. I haven't really liked any boys since Logan, which just got really messy and complicated. Besides, I'm only fifteen; I don't have to plan my love life out now."

"No, but you're going be sixteen when we go back to school. Don't give up on boys because Logan was dumb."

"I'm not, I mean I may like Remus, but I don't think we'd ever date."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated; I think he'd be too scared he was going to hurt me."

"So you do like Remus, you're finally admitting to it?"

"I didn't say that. I really don't like anyone right now, but if I had to choose, which you're forcing me to, I suppose he'd be all right."

"Right…"

"You're impossible!"

Marlene laughed and spotted Dorea.

"All right girls, I suppose we should be heading home. Marlene, you're more than welcome to come over to the house anytime between now and the ball." Dorea spoke.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter. I'll probably come over Friday evening though, because the ball is on Saturday." Marlene answered.

"Sounds good, let's get going then."

They headed into the Leaky Cauldron to use the Floo system there. Julie flooed back home to find three boys waiting in the living room.

"Miss me boys?" Julie teased.

"Oh, of course Juju." James replied.

"You were waiting in here just in case your mystery date happened to come over, weren't you James?" Julie asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." James said.

Judging from the looks from Sirius and Remus, she had guessed right about James trying to get a glimpse of his mystery date.

"Yes you do, and I'll give you some hints." Julie spoke.

"Really?" James asked.

"Sure, I'm a nice sister.""

"All right then…"

"Well, she's blonde."

"What year?"

"Ours"

"What house?"

"Not telling that because that would give it away, but I'll tell you this she really really loves you." Julie smirked at the last part.

James appeared to be thinking about it, but Sirius gave her a funny look.

"You didn't…"Sirius started.

"Didn't what?" Julie continued.

"Prongs, have you figured it out yet?" Sirius asked.

"No, there are a few girls that fit that description." James spoke.

"Julie said that she really loves you, so that means she's got to be crazy about you." Sirius continued.

Julie loved torturing them like this. James finally figured out who he thought it was.

"No, you didn't! You picked my stalker! Julie how could you?" James almost screamed.

"Maybe I'm lying; I'm not totally confirming it." Julie teased.

"The tone of your voice in confirming it! You know Ellen stalks me! She probably thinks that I want to go with her, and she's going to torture me. She probably expects us to get married now!" James almost screamed.

"Oops." Julie spoke as she left the room.

Julie left the room and headed for her room. She pulled out her wand to unlock the door and went and plopped down on her bed. She didn't even hear Sirius and Remus enter her room. Sirius plopped down next to her on the bed, while Remus chose to stand a distance away.

"Ellen? Really, Julie? Do you really want to ruin his life?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, that's my job as his little sister." Julie answered.

"But why?" Sirius furthered.

"Where is James?" Julie asked.

"He's in his room." Remus answered looking at his feet.

"Liar." Julie smirked.

"Why are you calling Remus a liar, he would never do such a thing!" Sirius mocked hurt.

"Haha, all right then. _Accio invisibility cloak!_" Julie spoke.

The cloak flew towards Julie. She smirked because James was visible to her.

"When are you going to remember the sticking charm, James?" Julie asked.

"Well, if Mum wouldn't have my wand…Besides, how did you know that I was here?" James asked.

"Since when do both Sirius and Remus ditch you to hang out with me?" Julie retorted.

"I told you she wouldn't fall for it." Remus spoke.

"Well, if you would've brought your wand, we wouldn't be in this situation." Sirius said.

Julie just laughed as the Marauders bickered about whose fault it was.

"Not, that I don't love having company, but could you possibly take this somewhere else?" Julie asked.

"Loser" James commented as he left Julie's room.

Sirius and Remus stayed in the room with her.

"Did you really ask Ellen?" Remus asked.

"Are you going to report back to James?" Julie asked.

"Why does it matter?" Sirius asked.

"If you promise not to tell him, I'll tell you the truth." Julie spoke.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then nodded in agreement; they wouldn't tell James.

"No, I didn't ask Ellen. I haven't spoken to her since school; but I'm just trying to pull one over on the Marauder ring leader. So I'd appreciate your silence in the matter." Julie spoke.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Sirius spoke. "And I won't say anything."

"Who did you ask?" Remus asked.

"You two are just going to have to wait to find out." Julie teased. "Now out!"

The boys left Julie's room. Later, they all ate a family dinner together and Remus spent the night. The rest of the week flew by quite fast. Julie hung out with Remus, but he eventually left leaving her to hang out with James and Sirius. They weren't awful to hang out with, but she'd already spent all summer with them.

Friday morning she received an owl from Narcissa.

_Dear Julie,_

_I know that it's late notice, but I was hoping you could have lunch with me today. Lucius is working all day and I would like some company. Don't think that I'm using you as a last resort or anything. I would really like you to visit the manor. Hoping to hear from you soon!_

_Narcissa_

Julie wondered if she should even bother to ask. Marlene was coming over later, but she should have plenty of time. She quickly responded to Narcissa

_Narcissa,_

_I'd love to have lunch with you, but I can't stay for long. See you soon!_

_Julie_

Julie raced down the stairs to find her mother cleaning.

"Mum, you do know that if we had house elves, things would be easier." Julie commented.

"There's nothing wrong with a little elbow grease" Dorea commented.

"Well, then why don't you clean the Muggle way?" Julie retorted.

"Looks like someone's sassy this morning."

"I'm going to Narcissa's for lunch."

"No, you're not. I need you to help out around here."

"I won't be gone long, just for lunch."

"Julie"

"Mum"

"Young lady, listen to me."

"Mum, why do you hate that I'm hanging out with Narcissa? Are you jealous that the Blacks like me better than you?"

"Don't you speak to me like that! You may not understand my decisions, but you will respect them!"

"Well why can't I go?"

"I told you, I need help cleaning."

"You have James and Sirius to help you, please just for an hour."

"I'll consider it, if you do something."

"That's a no, because there isn't any time to do anything!"

"You should've gotten up earlier then."

"Neither James, nor Sirius are up yet!"

"Julie, I don't want to argue with you."

Julie threw her hands up in the air and walked out of the room. She was going to Narcissa's whether her mother wanted her to go or not. Julie went back up to her room to get dressed for the day. She heard her mother in James' room trying to get him up, so she decided that this would be the best time to sneak over to Narcissa's. She crept down the hallway quietly.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Sirius asked, poking his head out his door.

"None of your business." Julie answered.

"You're making it my business, where are you sneaking off to?"

"I'm going to Narcissa's, but don't you dare tell my mother."

"She told you no, didn't she? I normally don't tell on people, but I will in this situation"

"She said she'd think about it, but everyone knows that means no."

"Then don't go. Go some other time, or you're forcing me to tell on you."

"You're not my mother Sirius or my brother."

With that Julie ran down the stairs and for the living room. She quickly grabbed some Floo powder and next thing she knew she was at the Malfoy manor.

"Well well, Julie, you look like you escaped from Azkaban or something." Narcissa spoke.

"I basically did. Mum didn't want me to come, but I came anyways." Julie spoke.

"How Slytherin of you."

"Oh shut up, just so you know, I may be grounded after this, so I probably won't be able to come over for a while."

Narcissa just shook her head and led Julie towards the dining room.

"I forgot how huge this place was…" Julie spoke.

"Yeah, I suppose it is pretty big. Lucius likes to have the best." Narcissa spoke.

"Well, last time I was here I got lost, and Sirius had to help me out of here!"

"Is he still living with your family?"

"Yeah, I actually just got in a fight with him about coming over here."

"All you two ever do is fight. He must drive you insane!"

Julie forgot that she hadn't told Narcissa that she and Sirius were friends. Sirius had told her not to, but maybe Narcissa would be ok, with it. She didn't want to push her luck, so she decided not to tell her.

"Yeah, and my mother is making me go to the annual Potter ball with him!" Julie spoke.

"No!" Narcissa gasped.

"I'm afraid so. Come tomorrow night I get to dance the night away with Sirius Black."

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do."

"Well, if we hurry up with lunch, so that my mother won't get too mad at me."

"Yes, of course." Narcissa laughed.

The two had a light lunch and talked briefly about the recent events in their lives. It was finally time for Julie to head home; so she flooed back. Her mother ran up to her and gave her a giant hug, Sirius was sitting on the couch.

"I'm so glad your home!" Dorea spoke.

"You're not mad?" Julie asked surprised.

"How could I be mad at you, your friend needed you. I'm glad you could be there for here?"

"How did you find out?" Julie asked hesitantly.

"Sirius told me that Lily owled you because she was having an emergency and needed you."

Julie looked at Sirius confused, he just nodded his head.

"You weren't gone very long, what was the problem?" Dorea asked.

"I thought it was an emergency, but Lily was just freaking out that the OWL results weren't in yet; and her mother insisted I stay for lunch." Julie lied.

"Oh, I was so mad at you Julie. I thought that you went to Narcissa's without my permission. I hate saying no to you, but I just don't want you to get hurt. Times are changing, and becoming dark sweetheart. If anything ever happened to you…"

"Nothing happened Mother, now, let's gets back to cleaning."

"You're right, there's still so much to be done before tomorrow!"

Dorea left the room smiling, and went off to the kitchen to do some more baking. Julie felt very guilty. She directly disobeyed her mother and she lied to her; and Sirius helped her. Sirius was now standing, leaning against the doorframe.

"Why?" Julie asked.

"Why what?" Sirius asked.

"Why did you help me? You told me not to go, you even said you'd tell my mother, and yet you lie to her for me? It doesn't make any sense."

"Not everything is supposed to make sense; besides, I thought we were friends."

"We are friends, but tell me why Sirius!"

By this point, Julie had moved closer to Sirius. She was on her tippy toes trying to reach his height, but miserably failing. She put her hands on his arms to stable her from falling. She was glaring into his eyes, trying to find an answer.

"Just because, Potter, just because." Sirius answered.

He gently pushed Julie away from him and exited the room. Julie still felt very guilty, so she tried to work through her emotions, by throwing herself into cleaning. Supper time eventually came and the family plus Sirius, gathered around the table. Julie and Sirius didn't really speak to each other. They were polite, but no meaningful conversations.

Marlene flooed over later that evening while James and Sirius were busy with Charlus. Julie escorted Marlene to her room, and she locked the door so that Sirius and James couldn't get in.

"So, how are you?" Julie asked.

"I'm fine, and you?" Marlene asked.

"I feel kind of guilty. I lied to my mother. I did something she told me not to do, and Sirius covered for me and …"

"What did you do?"

"I went over to Narcissa's"

"So why's it bothering you?"

"I don't know, I hate lying to my mother, and I want to know why Sirius covered for me! He told me he would tell my mother if I went, but instead he covered!"

"Oh."

Marlene kept what she actually wanted to say to herself.

"Oh? That's all the great advice you can give me?" Julie spoke.

"I'm not exactly sure what you want to hear…" Marlene answered.

Julie and Marlene stayed up most of the night talking and doing girl things. They eventually fell asleep and they slept in until noon.

"Girls, you need to get up!" Dorea yelled through the door.

"You said girls; that means there's more than one in there?" James asked.

"Yes, so I did."

"That means that my date is in there! I don't want to see her; I got to get out of here."

"James, don't be so rude."

"Mum, Ellen stalks me!"

"Whom?"  
"Ellen…"

Julie and Marlene laughed, so they couldn't hear anymore of the conversation between James and Dorea.

"He's in for quite the shock, when he sees me!" Marlene laughed.

"I know. I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Julie rolled over laughing.

"So, when are we going to tell him?"

"I was thinking when we had to go meet the boys, after we're all dressed up."

"Sounds good to me."

Dorea left them lunch outside the door. Julie knew she didn't have to worry about James coming in, but she kind of worried about Sirius. She felt bad about yesterday, and it felt weird not to talk with him. Julie sighed and brought the lunch into the room.

It was time for the girls to get ready. Dorea came in and helped them with their makeup and hair. Julie left hers down curly. Marlene put hers up. They then went and put on their dresses. They came back and Dorea was in tears.

"Mum, you promised not to cry!" Julie sighed.

Dorea laughed, and went and hugged her daughter. Julie rolled her eyes and hugged her mother back. She still felt a little bit guilty about yesterday, but she loved her mother and couldn't imagine a world without her.

"Now you girls go meet the boys in fifteen minutes. I'm going to go check on them, to make sure that they're suitable to be seen with two beautiful girls like you two."

Julie and Marlene laughed. Charlus came in and gave his approval over the girls and pretty soon it was time to go meet the boys. Julie and Marlene walked down the hall to meet the boys. Sirius and James were standing a ways back from the stairs, where the Potter family would make their grand entrance. Julie coughed, causing both boys to turn around. Both boys had looks of shock on their faces.

James was happy that he didn't have to go with crazy Ellen. Instead, Marlene, whom he considered to be the second prettiest girl in their year, only because Lily was first in his mind, and well Julie was his sister, so she didn't make the list. Sirius on the other hand only had eyes for Julie. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He thought she looked beautiful at Narcissa's wedding, but the red robes brought made her look even better. Besides, this time around, Julie was his date.

"Oi, you stinker , Julie!" James called towards Julie.

"Oh, I pulled another one over on the Marauder ring leader. I think I should be in charge." Julie spoke.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do; but I'm going to enjoy my evening with this pretty young lady."

"Your charms don't work on me James." Marlene laughed.

"It was worth a shot." James spoke.

The four laughed, but Sirius had yet to speak. His mind was still wrapping itself around the situation. He was getting to accompany Julie, sure it wasn't dating her, but it was a step; if he ever got to move up the ladder.

Dorea and Charlus soon made their way over to the teenagers.

"Now, we are all going to be introduced and you will go down the stairs when you're called. We will wait at the bottom of the stairs for a picture together, and then enjoy your evening. Just remember to behave!" Dorea spoke.

"And remember that we love you too." Charlus added with a twinkle in his eye.

_Welcome to the 18__th__ annual Potter's Summer Ball…_a voice spoke

"18? You've been doing this since before we were born?" James asked his mother.

_Now introducing your hosts, Charlus and Dorea Potter…_

Dorea quickly nodded at James' statement and took Charlus arm. They descended the stairs gracefully. Julie suddenly became nervous that she was going to trip going down them, like usual.

_Their son, James Charlus, escorting Marlene McKinnon…_

Marlene grabbed James' arm and he winked at her as they descended the stairs, also very gracefully. Julie was really nervous now.

"Just hold onto my arm. I won't let you fall." Sirius spoke.

"How did you know?" Julie asked.

_and finally their daughter, Julie Elizabeth, escorted by Sirius Black._

"I just did" Sirius whispered through his teeth.

Julie grabbed Sirius arm and they descended down the stairs. Julie smiled the whole way down. She could hear many comments about how pretty she looked, and about her and Sirius; but she chose to ignore the latter comments. Julie almost tripped once, but Sirius had a firm grip on her, and true to his word he didn't let her stumble to the floor.

"Thank you" Julie whispered through her teeth.

Sirius just nodded. They posed for a family picture at the bottom of the stairs. The couple had to pose. Her father spoke a few words to his guests.

"My family and I would like to thank each and every one of you that showed up here. I must say that this is the best looking I've seen you people in quite a while." He teased. "It's probably because you were forced to dress up, don't worry, I was forced too! Anyways, please enjoy your evening!"

The pictures were quite awkward for Julie because Sirius had to wrap his arm around her waist. It didn't help matters that she was ticklish. She giggled when Sirius touched her waist, and Sirius smiled because he knew she was ticklish. When the pictures were done Sirius led her away, they sat at a table with James, Marlene, and a couple guests for dinner.

The dinner was delicious. For dessert, cheesecake appeared on their plates. Julie's eyes widened in excitement. If the rest of the night turned into a disaster, at least she got to eat cheesecake.

Soon her father clapped his hands and the tables disappeared and the floor was empty for dancing. Most of the men didn't look to enthusiastic about the dancing part, but the women grabbed their arms and forced them to the dance floor. Julie giggled at the sight. James on the other hand didn't need his date to force him to dance. He asked Marlene before she could even say anything, and she accepted eagerly.

Julie heard Sirius clear his throat and looked to find him standing up, offering her his hand. She sighed and accepted the hand to go dance. Sirius escorted Julie onto the dance floor. He had a goofy grin on his face escorting her. The band started the music and the couples were soon dancing across the floor. Julie could see her mother and father dancing near the band. Her father was holding her mother, and she could just see the love between the two of them. She could hear Marlene giggling, and she turned to find them. James face was turning red, so she'd be sure to ask Marlene about it later.

Julie looked to Sirius; he too was looking at the other couples. The couples appeared so graceful and elegant. Julie felt awkward compared to the rest of the couples. Sirius at least knew how to dance properly, so she had to watch it; otherwise she'd embarrass them both.

"Sirius" Julie spoke.

"Hmm?" Sirius asked looking at Julie.

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday."

"You're welcome, I didn't want you to get in trouble and then not enjoy yourself tonight. It would be a pity to ruin this perfectly good evening."

Sirius tucked some of Julie's hair behind her ear and she blushed. He chuckled under his breath and the song came to an end. Julie nodded over towards the side of the room, and Sirius escorted her off the dance floor. Several songs played and Julie and Sirius stood against the wall talking to the other guests. One woman commented that they would make beautiful babies causing both of them to blush and excuse themselves for refreshment.

"That's got to be a first" Sirius commented.

"To my face, yeah, me too; but at Narcissa's wedding those Nott women wouldn't shut up about us." Julie spoke.

"True, but who in their right mind goes up to two people and tells them that they'd have beautiful babies together? That completely blows my mind, even if the statement may be true!"

"Haha, I wonder if Marlene and James are getting any comments like that."

"I don't know, but I wouldn't even wish that on my worst enemy."

"Not even Snape?" Julie teased.

"Hmm…that's a toughie, but not even him. Besides, whoever told him that he'd have beautiful babies would be lying to him."

Julie laughed and hit Sirius playfully in the chest, causing him to laugh as well. A photographer captured the moment, causing them to laugh even more at themselves, reenacting the scene. Dorea and Charlus made their way over to Sirius and Julie. Dorea gently grabbed Julie away by her elbow and moved elsewhere to talk.

"Are you enjoying your evening?" Dorea asked.

"Yeah, I am" Julie smiled.

"You two aren't dancing very much, I don't want you being anti-social…"

"Mother, we're hardly being anti-social. We just got creeped out by an old woman who told us we'd make beautiful babies."

"Yes, that is rather creepy. Do you know who she was?"

"I don't remember her name."

"Ok, sweetie. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes Mum?"

"Remember when you were younger, and that Muggle film "The Sound of Music" came out?"

"Yes. I loved the party scene, especially the dancing. They were so graceful. I remember I'd try and copy their movements for hours, until you finally taught me how to dance it."

"Yes, well could you please dance it tonight?"

"What? Dance the Laendler? I haven't danced it in a long time!"

"I'm sure it will come back to you…"

"But Mum, who do you suggest I dance it with, Sirius doesn't know it."

"You may be pleasantly surprised…"

All of a sudden the music began for the Laendler and the dance floor cleared. Sirius walked over to Julie and Dorea and bowed. Dorea smiled and Julie gave him a confused look. He then offered Julie his arm and led her out to the dance floor. The music stopped and everyone's eyes were on them, and the camera flashed. Julie looked around, and it suddenly became very hard to breathe.

"Just look at me. I'm the only one here that you need to think about" Sirius spoke.

"I can't" Julie whispered.

"Yes you can, just keep your eyes on me" Sirius smiled.

Sirius nodded towards the director and the music started again. He then looked at Julie and smiled. She curtsied while he bowed. Then Julie put her hand on top of his, and the paraded back and forth down the dance floor. Sirius then grabbed her other hand and they went back down the other direction…step, hop…step, hop…They then twirled back to back, keeping their arms together. They repeated the prior steps with parading down the dance floor.

Sirius then held her right hand and walked with her as she twirled back down the dance floor. They then crossed arms and went around in a half circle, and then went back and forth towards and away from each other. Julie twirled once more and they repeated going towards each other with their arms criss-crossed with each others.

Sirius then stood still and Julie grabbed the bottom of her dress and began to swish it with the rhythm of the music as she stepped and hopped in a circle around Sirius, while he clapped. It was then Julie's turn to stand still, while Sirius walked in rhythm with the music still clapping. Both of them stopped and turned to face the right. Sirius crossed his right hand across his chest to his left shoulder, while Julie reached for his left shoulder with her right hand as well. They did a bit of a walk until Julie was in front of his again. They then grabbed opposite hands and began back down the dance floor.

Sirius danced backwards, while Julie faced forwards. In time with the music, they would let go of each other's hand and make a circle with their arms until their hands met again in the center. Sirius then twirled Julie until she was right next to him. With his right hand he held her right hand above her head. Her left hand was on her back, and his left hand was on hers. They were quite close.

The crowd began clapping for the two of them and the camera flashed once more. Then, the guest joined Sirius and Julie for round two of the Laendler. Julie wondered where Sirius had learned to dance this. She suspected that her mother was behind it, but still. Why would he learn to dance that?

Pretty soon the dance was beginning to come to a close again, and Sirius and Julie were again in the very close position, with him practically holding her. Their hands connected above her head, and on her back. She could feel Sirius' breath on her. He was breathing rather hard, and was staring at her.

The dance soon came to a stop, and so did they; but Sirius didn't let go of Julie. He stayed there with his arms still around her. Julie blushed under Sirius' gaze. He smiled at her, causing her to blush even more, almost the color of her robes; but she smiled up at him with her dimpled smile. They both looked at each other, gazing into each other's eyes; Sirius' grey eyes into Julie's hazel. Sirius let out a breath and tilted his head. He closed his eyes as to kiss her. He moved his face towards her, and Julie closed her eyes and breathed…and the camera flashed on them once more.

"Sirius, the dance is over, you can let go now…" Julie whispered.

Sirius eyes fluttered open. He saw Julie half-heartedly smiled up to him.

"Oh yeah" Sirius spoke.

He dropped her arms, and she bit her lip. It appeared that tears were on the verge of spilling from her eyes. Sirius was so confused, so he reached an arm out towards her.

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going to say goodnight to everyone. Goodnight, Sirius." Julie said, pulling away from his arm, and headed for her mother.

Sirius wanted to know what was going on inside her head. He thought that they had a moment back there. He thought for sure she was going to kiss him back, but something stopped her. He wanted to know what, but he couldn't read her mind. Most girls were easy for Sirius to read. Heck, he could even read Lily Evans, which James couldn't; but Julie, she was a different story. He loved the way she laughed, even when nothing was funny. Her laugh made him want to laugh. He loved the way she cared about others; the way she smiled, dimples and all. He especially loved that he could make her blush easily.

Sirius loved…Sirius' eyes widened as he saw Julie walk up the stairs, but it wasn't because of Julie. It was because he saw James smirking at him. Sirius' eyes went back up to Julie. He had a realization, Sirius Black was madly in love with Julie Elizabeth Potter, and would do anything to make her happy and for her to be his forever.


	16. Come Clean

**Chapter 16**

**Come Clean**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.**

The camera flashed; and the moment was over. Julie almost kissed Sirius, and this time because she wanted to! She looked up to find Sirius still leaning forward.

"Sirius, the dance is over, you can let go now…" she whispered.

Sirius eyes fluttered open, and Julie saw disappointment. She gave him as much of a smile as she could muster; which was a half-hearted smile.

"Oh, yeah." Sirius said.

Julie felt on the verge of tears; she was so confused. Sirius dropped her arms, and she immediately bit her bottom lip. Julie thought that she saw more disappointment in Sirius' eyes, so she decided she needed to walk away. He reached an arm out to grab hers, but she gently brushed away his arm.

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going to say goodnight to everyone. Goodnight, Sirius." Julie said, trying to hide her tears from him.

Julie walked towards her mother, to tell her that she was going to bed. Julie could feel the tears running now. She didn't understand why she was crying. Sirius always made her cry, but nothing like this. Her heart ached, and she didn't know how to fix it this time. She could feel people's eyes watching her. Julie hoped that she would reach her mother soon.

"Julie, is everything ok?" Dorea asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling too well. Do you mind if I say goodnight?" Julie asked.

"That's fine sweetheart." Dorea said as she hugged her daughter.

Julie wiped the tears from her face and headed up for the stairs. She saw her brother standing with Marlene. He was smirking, but it wasn't directed at her. Julie assumed he was smirking as Sirius; but why? Maybe they had a bet going on how long it would take her to fall for Sirius? Julie shook her head, and hoped that her brother wasn't that cruel.

Julie really wanted to look back at Sirius, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too scared to look back, and see him watching her; even thought she could feel his eyes watching her every move.

Julie held her head high, and continued up the stairs. When she thought that she was no longer visible, she ran for her room. She opened the door, and did a running jump for her bed. She landed on her stomach, and she just cried. Sirius Black was her weakness. She didn't like being a weak person, but he had a certain control over her, that she couldn't explain.

Julie wiped away the stinging tears that were staining her cheek, and sat up on her bed. She reached for a pillow to hold onto, but instead of the pillow she grabbed Sirius' stuffed bunny Stan. When she realized that she grabbed it, she squeezed the thing as hard as she could and then she chucked it across the room. She threw her stuffed bunny, Nancy, too! She was upset and didn't know what to do so she went on a rampage. She didn't want to hurt; she would do anything to make it stop.

The pillows were thrown far from the bed. She went to grab her comforter when a pair of arms stopped her. The hands were small, so she knew that it wasn't a guy. Julie quickly turned around and saw Marlene standing there with concern on her face. Marlene didn't say anything; she just enveloped Julie in a hug. Julie let the tears fall down her face silently. They tasted salty.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Marlene asked.

Julie just shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Marlene smoothed out the comforter on the bed and forced Julie to sit. Marlene then went to pick up all the pillows that had been thrown. She piled the pillows back on the bed and went to close the curtains. She looked at the floor near the curtains and saw the two stuffed bunnies. She picked them up, and walked back over towards Julie. She handed the bunnies to her. Julie immediately grabbed her bunny, but didn't grab Sirius' bunny.

Julie played with the button nose on her bunny, and Marlene forced the other bunny into her hand.

"Why?" Julie barely croaked out.

"Why what?" Marlene asked.

"Why do I feel like this?" Julie asked.

Marlene didn't know what to tell her. How was she supposed to tell Julie? Marlene knew that Julie had feelings for Sirius; they used to be buried, but they no longer were. Julie would probably deny she felt anything though.

"Julie, is there anything you want me to do?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, just go back and enjoy the rest of the night with James. You looked like you were having a lot of fun." Julie said.

Marlene blushed at Julie's statement, and Julie picked up on it. She tried to smile, but it just wouldn't come.

"Don't worry about me. You'll come back in a few hours, and I'll be asleep. There's nothing keeping you here. Go on, go have some fun." Julie said.

"Fine, but I'm still going to check up on you every now and then." Marlene spoke.

Julie nodded and Marlene hugged her. Marlene walked out of the room leaving Julie alone again. She calmer this time though. She didn't need to throw things to release the pent up emotions that plagued her, now. She instead went to her window. She opened the curtains, trying to peer into the night sky. It reminded her of when she was at Hogwarts, watching the stars.

Julie walked over to her closet and grabbed a light blanket. She opened the door in her room, which led to a small balcony. She wrapped the blanket around her arms, and leaned against the railing of the balcony. There were guests standing outside under the starlit sky. Julie breathed in slowly, allowing the cool night air to refresh her.

She heard muttering coming from somewhere. She peered out as far as she could, but didn't see anything. She then looked directly below her to find Sirius, with his hands in his pockets, muttering to himself.

"Stupid, stupid. How could I let James be right...?"

Julie's eyes widened. Her heart sank even lower. She was right, a bet. James and Sirius had made a bet about her, and James was right! She felt like crying all over again, but she refused to cry anymore. She tore her gaze away from Sirius and looked towards the gardens. She saw a couple back there, they were kissing. Julie squinted her eyes for a better look. She couldn't believe it, her big brother was snogging Marlene!

She just wanted to get away right now. She knew exactly where to go. She packed a small bag with clothes and toiletries, and grabbed her wand. She snuck down the back staircase and silently crept out of the house. She got outside and walked; she realized that she was still in her dress robes, and it was a little chilly outside. She shivered a little in the night air, but continued on.

She came to an empty street not too far from her house. She stuck her wand out in the air and hoped that this worked. She had heard about the Knight Bus; for stranded witches and wizards. Next thing she knew there was a purple triple-decker bus in front of her. The door slowly opened. A man came outside and grabbed her bag.

"Where might you be headed?" the man asked.

Julie thought for a moment. She was trying to remember the street, but couldn't. This wasn't a well thought out plan; she just needed out. How big could the place be anyways?

"Mill Town, Sir." Julie answered.

The man held out his hand, waiting. Julie looked at him confused. She then realized that he needed to be paid.

"Oh, how much?" Julie asked.

"Well, 13 sickles get you a cup of hot chocolate and 15 sickles gets you a hot water bottle, and a toothbrush. Which you be wanting?" the man asked.

"The, uh, 13 sickles offer."

Julie quickly retrieved 13 sickles from her coin purse buried in her bag, and took a seat on a bed. There were a few other passengers, but Julie didn't feel like interacting with anyone right now. The bus shot off, and several trunks fell. Julie jumped because one almost fell on her. Julie saw a newspaper on the bed next to her and grabbed it.

The Daily Prophet heading read "7 Muggles Dead!" Julie shook her head. She hadn't heard of this, and her father was even quoted in the article. "We're doing our best to track those responsible…" They hadn't caught the person yet? Julie felt completely left out of the loop. By the rest of the article, it appeared that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

"Auror Potter, always in every bloody article…" the man spoke.

"Do you have a problem with him?" Julie asked.

"Why you know him?"

"No, just curious. What do you know about the attacks?"

"Where have you been? Living under a rock?"

Julie crinkled her nose and looked in a new direction. She didn't need to be insulted; her night was already bad enough.

"What's a pretty girl like you, all dressed up, doing on here?" the man asked.

"I don't believe it's any of your concern." Julie retorted.

"Well, I'm guessing you got dumped and want to get as far away from the bloke as possible, or your running from home. Maybe both."

Julie swallowed hard. She didn't want to talk about her life with some stranger. The matters were far too personal.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Why?" Julie asked.

"I just like to know, who's riding the bus."

"And I'd like to know why you're asking me so many questions! Do you always interrogate your passengers?"

"Only the ones, who don't look like they need to be running."

"Fine, my names Julie; now leave me alone!"

"Julie, what? You've got to have a last name."

"My mummy told me not to talk to strangers." Julie smirked.

The bus came to a screeching halt.

"Mill Town, here you are Miss Julie." the man said handing Julie her bag.

"Wonderful." Julie whispered.

"What's a girl like you want to do here, in a Muggle village?"

Julie quickly walked away from the bus. She wasn't headed anywhere specific, but as far away from the bus she could get. She tried to remember the place she was looking for. She'd never been there this way before, so this was going to be an adventure.

Julie walked around for about an hour, trying to find the place. She couldn't find it. She wanted to break down and cry. This just wasn't her night. She came across a park, a Muggle park. She had always wanted to go to one before, but never got the chance to. She walked across the grass until she came to some equipment. It was a swing? She believed that's what Lily called it. She set her bag down on the grass, and went to the swing. She just sat on the swing thinking of what to do. She had no idea where she was. Hopefully she ran into someone she knew, or she'd have to take the Knight Bus back home.

She wouldn't take the latter as an option. She looked around and took a deep breath and began walking. She walked down a road and saw a sign that said "Snape." Julie wondered if these people were possibly related to Severus. She hadn't talked to him since school, she'd make sure to tell him that she saw someone with the same last name. She continued walking and it began to rain.

"Just my luck!" Julie almost cried.

Pretty soon it began to downpour, and Julie was drenched. She only had her dress robes on. Julie cried in the rain. She didn't know what to do, but she didn't want to go home! Julie sat on the curb of the road. She put her head in her hands and sat there and cried. She knew that it wouldn't do her any good, but it was better than making a fool of herself again on the Knight Bus.

It began to pour harder and Julie thought she could hear someone yelling. She was lost, so who would be yelling for her? She just sat there, trying to cover her bare arms with her hands.

"Julie? Julie Potter is that you?" a voice cried out.

Julie turned around behind her to find Lily running towards her. Lily was pretty dry yet, so she must not have been too far away.

"Julie?" Lily yelled.

"Yeah" Julie said hoarsely.

Julie stood up and Lily ran to her and hugged her.

"God, how long have you been out here? How did you get here? Why are you here? Don't answer those yet; let's just get you in the house." Lily spoke.

Lily wrapped her arms around Julie and walked with her towards the house that Julie sat right in front of! What were the chances that she would break down right in front of Lily's house? The girls got inside and Lily yelled for her mum.

"Mum, come here please!" Lily yelled.

"Lily, don't yell!" Mrs. Evans spoke as she came down the stairs.

Mrs. Evans eyes widened when she saw Julie. Immediately, her eyes began to fill with concern.

"Who is this?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"This is Julie Potter, my best friend." Lily answered.

"When did she get here?"

"I just found her outside, Mum."

"Well, don't just keep her there Lily. I'll go draw a warm bath, so warm you up dear."

"Thank you" Julie choked out.

Julie was shivering. She felt like she would never be warm again. Lily smiled at her and hugged her.

"Everything will be fine, Julie, you'll see." Lily responded.

Lily led Julie up the small staircase to the bathroom. The bathtub was almost filled.

"Lily, why don't you go get some pajamas for Julie to wear when she's done?" Mrs. Evans asked Lily.

"Yes, Mum." Lily replied and quickly left.

"Julie, do your parents know where you are dear?"

"No Mrs. Evans" Julie said as her gaze dropped to the floor.

"Don't worry dear; you're not in trouble with me. Any friend of Lily's is welcome here anytime. I'd love to meet the people Lily talks about, I'd especially enjoy meeting the boy she's constantly talking about. He drives her insane. I believe his name is…"

"James, he's my brother."

"Ah, well the bath is ready. Just go to Lily's room when you're done. It's the room on your right."

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans."

"It's no problem Julie."

Mrs. Evans left, Lily quickly put some pajamas on the counter, and Julie slipped into the bath. The bath felt so nice and warm. Julie instantly relaxed. She didn't worry about her problems. She just concentrated on relaxing. After relaxing for a while, she got out of the bath and put the pajamas one. They were a little long, because Lily was a little taller than her, but they'd work.

Julie drained the tub, and grabbed her soaked clothes and left them to dry on the side of the tub. She left the bathroom, and walked into Lily's room. She was closing the window, when Julie came in.

"What were you doing?" Julie asked.

"Well, I wanted to let your parents know that you were safe. Then I realized that I didn't know how to address either of them, so I resorted to sending James a letter." Lily said.

"You owled James?" Julie asked.

"Sadly."

Julie tried to hold back a laugh. James would probably keep the letter from Lily forever. He may even sleep with the letter.

"And what did it say?" Julie teased.

"Something like 'Potter, your sister's at my house, Evans"' Lily said.

"You do realize he's probably going to treasure that letter forever."

Lily just groaned and rolled her eyes. Julie knew James would keep the letter because…wait a minute, would he still? He was snogging Marlene the last time she saw him. Julie just wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Why don't you just get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning." Lily smiled.

Lily patted her bed. She had a full size bed, so there was more than enough room. Julie sat on the bed and looked around the room. Her surroundings were unfamiliar to her. She didn't spend much time with Muggles. Lily turned the lamp off, and the two girls went to sleep.

Julie woke up the next morning to find Lily sitting at her desk. She had two letters in her hand and the owl had been returned to its cage.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Lily spoke.

"Good morning." Julie yawned. "What do you have in your hand?"

"Letters, I assume they're from James. One is for you, and one is for me." Lily said.

Uh, oh. This can't be good. James wrote her a letter, he never does that. Julie didn't really want to read it; she was more curious about Lily's letter.

"You should go first" Julie spoke.

"Oh yes, why would I want to read something from your brother? I think I'd have far more pleasure burning it." Lily said.

"Humor me."

"Fine. I'm only doing this because you want me to."

Lily opened the envelope and took the letter out. She unfolded it and read it. Julie couldn't read it from where she was, but Lily had a puzzled look on her face.

"What? Did he confess his undying love for you? You must tell me." Julie said.

"Read it for yourself" Lily spoke handing over the letter.

_Evans,_

_Thanks. Have a pleasant summer._

_Potter_

"That's it?" Julie asked.

"That's it." Lily said.

Julie thought James would have written Lily a novel, declaring his love for her and how they were meant to be. Instead, he sent this. Julie shook her head in confusion.

"I believe it's your turn, Julie." Lily said handing Julie her letter.

Julie took the letter and gulped before opening it. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Julie,_

_What were you thinking? Why the bloody hell did you leave? We had no idea where you went running off to. Mum's worried sick about you. She stayed up most of the night crying because she thought she lost her baby. That was a really selfish thing to do. I'm sorry if I'm ranting at you right now, but you're lucky I didn't send a howler. Didn't want to freak Evans family out. Anyways, Mum says when you clear your head you can come home, but I suggest that it be sooner rather than later._

_James_

She had never known James to write something so harsh before. She hoped that this didn't end their relationship again. She just couldn't be in the house with them. Julie handed the letter over to Lily. Lily read it.

"You know, you're welcome here as long as you like." Lily said.

"I know, I just needed a place to clear my head." Julie spoke.

"You want to talk about it?" Lily asked.

"I suppose, but I'm not exactly sure where to start."

"Usually the beginning works rather nice."

Julie chuckled a bit, and Lily smiled. She was glad that Lily was there to listen to her.

"I'm just so confused about everything." Julie said.

"Confused about what exactly?" Lily asked.

"You, James, Narcissa, Remus, Regulus, Sirius…" Julie said, only whispering Sirius' name.

"What was that last part?" Lily asked.

"Sirius" Julie muttered, knowing that Lily had heard her before.

"What about Sirius is confusing you?"  
"Everything is! He's my whole problem!"

"What did he do now?" Lily asked.

"I don't know what he did! He obviously did something! You do know that we're friends right?"

"You and Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"You told me, why?"

"Well, he told me not to tell Narcissa, so there's a sore spot there…"

"Why can't you tell Narcissa?"

"I don't know, probably because he thinks his cousin is a psycho or something!"

"Is that all?"

"No! He constantly infuriates me, he does it on purpose! He knows exactly how to push my buttons! He covers for me! He watches me! He learned a dance for me! We almost kissed again, and this time I wanted to kiss him back, and then the stupid bet…"

"Wait, what about kissing?"

"Are you really going to make me repeat myself?"

Lily raised her eyebrow. Julie knew she had to repeat herself.

"I WANTED TO KISS SIRIUS BLACK!" Julie screamed.

Julie quickly covered her mouth with her hands, and Lily smirked. Lily couldn't hold the smirk out for long before she started laughing.

"It's not funny, Lils. It's just wrong!" Julie said.

"What's so wrong about it?" Lily asked.

"First of all, it goes against my beliefs."

"What belief is that?"

"Fine, more of a promise I made to myself. I promised myself that I would never kiss Sirius Black, or be romantically tied to the idiot!"

"Sorry, to tell you but you broke that promise the night we had that party…"

"That doesn't count! Besides, I remade the promise to myself after that night."

"Right, well it appears that Sirius, has changed, why don't you just give him a chance?"

"That's not the only reason!"

"Oh, there are more?"

"Yes, he goes through girls. He uses them, I refuse to be just another girl that he uses to get what he wants! He probably only wants me because I don't want him!"

"That's only one reason…"

"James, I'm not going to ruin his friendship with Sirius. I'm not a cruel and selfish person, I'm not!"

"I know, but are those the only reasons why you won't let yourself be happy with Sirius, for a while?"

Julie quickly looked away from Lily. She didn't want to answer the question, because she would sound selfish. Lily took Julie's chin, and looked into her eyes.

"Julie, just tell me…"

"I can't. I'll look just like another stupid girl!"

"No you won't. You could never be another stupid girl."

"I, I…I don't want to be happy with him for a while. I want to be happy with him for longer, forever. See, I sound like another one of the members of the Sirius Black fan club. I should run for an office this fall…"

"Julie…are you in love with him?"

Julie refused to meet Lily's gaze. Tears started falling from her eyes. She was crying yet again, over Sirius Black.

"You do, don't you Julie?" Lily asked.

Julie just shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to say the words out loud. Saying it out loud would make it realer to her.

"Julie, why don't you just tell him? I'm sure he feels the same way." Lily said.

"I told you, I can't." Julie said.

"Why is that again?" Lily furthered.

"Because, I'd only get Sirius for a little while, and then I'd lose him. I can't lose him Lily. When we became friends again, my life felt whole again, like it had a purpose. He'd probably get bored with me, and he wouldn't be in my life anymore; if I can keep him in my life forever, by just being friends with him. Than that's what I'm going to do. I can't live without Sirius Black!" Julie sobbed.

Lily was taken aback by Julie's confession. She always teased Julie about having a thing for Sirius; but she never imagined Julie to ever admit it!

"Julie…"

"I'm not telling him, Lily…"

"Fine, you don't have to; but you should at least talk with him."

Julie nodded. She knew that she should talk to Sirius, and finally sort things out, once and for all.

"Come on, let's wash up, and then we'll go eat some breakfast." Lily said.

The girls went to the bathroom to wash their face. Julie looked at the bathtub where her dress robes were.

"Oh, they're probably ruined." Julie whispered.

"Maybe not. I think there's a spell, but seeing as I'm not allowed to do magic…I'd have your mother do it when you get home." Lily said. "Come on, let's go eat some breakfast."

Lily led Julie through the house. Julie thought that it was a lot smaller compared to her house. There were only four doors in the upper floor. Julie didn't say anything thing though. The house had a homey feel to it. The girls made it to the kitchen to find Mrs. Evans putting muffins on the table.

"Good morning, girls!" Mrs. Evans said.

"Good morning" the girls said in unison.

Lily and Julie sat at the table. Mr. Evans was already at the table, it appeared they were still waiting for someone. Wait didn't Lily have a sister? What was her name again?

"Petunia! Breakfast!" Mrs. Evans called.

No response came, but Julie could hear someone coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, Petunia" Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Morning, Mum." Petunia said.

Petunia must not have been paying close attention to where she was, because she sat right next to Julie, and didn't even notice her. Julie went to pass her the muffins.

"Who are you? Are you one of Lily's freaky friends?" Petunia asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Hello, I'm Julie Potter." Julie smiled.

"Petunia, apologize!" Mr. Evans finally spoke.

"Sorry" Petunia rolled her eyes.

Julie could imagine why Lily had issues with her sister. She had the same attitude that pure-bloods did; except her prejudices were with those magically gifted. Julie had never met someone who felt that way before. Mr. Evans soon got up, he was needed at work. As soon as he left Petunia began commenting.

"Mother, your turning this house into a house for freaks!" Petunia started.

"Petunia, don't even try to start this again. Your making an issue out of something that doesn't need to be an issue." Mrs. Evans said.

Petunia quickly left the table and stomped up the stairs. Mrs. Evans shook her head, not knowing what to do with her eldest daughter.

"Don't pay her any mind." Lily said, more for her own sake than Julie's.

Julie just nodded, she felt bad that Lily had to go through that. She and James had their spats, but James didn't hate her for who she was.

"I think I should go home." Julie said.

"How are you going to get home?" Mrs. Evans asked.

Julie hadn't thought that far in advance. She really didn't want to take the Knight Bus again, but that looked like her best option.

"I'm not exactly sure yet." Julie said.

"You could call them, if you'd like." Mrs. Evans said.

"Mum, Wizarding families have no need for telephones…" Lily began.

"Actually, I think we do have a telephone, but we never use it. Dad hooked it up to show he was "Muggle friendly" but I have no idea what the number for it is." Julie said.

"That's where I come in, I'll call the operator for you; they'll put us through." Mrs. Evans said.

Julie nodded in agreement, and went and stood by Mrs. Evans as she called the operator.

"Hello, I need to get the number for…Julie, what's your parents' names?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Charlus and Dorea Potter…" Julie answered.

"Charlus and Dorea Potter…and they live where?"

"Godric's Hollow…"

"Godric's Hollow, thank you so much."

Mrs. Evans handed the ringing phone to Julie. The phone rang four times, and Julie was about to give up hope.

"How does this thing work?" Charlus said.

Julie laughed because he didn't know how to use a phone.

"Daddy!" Julie said.

"Julie? Is that you?" Charlus asked.

"Yes, Daddy, it's me. I'm calling from the Evans phone…"

"How did you find the number?"

"Mrs. Evans called the operator…"

"Oh, what did you need?"

"Can you come and get me please. I just want to come home, but I don't want to ride the Knight Bus again."

"Be there shortly."

Julie hung up the phone and went upstairs to grab her things. Lily handed her the bag with all her stuff in it. Lily hugged her.

"Remember, you're welcome here anytime, just make sure you tell your parents." Lily said.

"Yeah, well I'm probably going to be grounded until I'm forty, so I wouldn't expect to see me much." Julie teased.

"Haha, don't forget to talk with Sirius…"

"Lily…"

"You don't have to tell him how you feel, if you don't want to."

Julie just nodded and she heard the doorbell ring. Her father was there. She ran down the stair fast and flew towards her dad. She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"Oh, my Julie girl, what are we going to do with you?" Charlus said.

"I don't know Daddy, but I'm sorry. I just couldn't be there anymore." Julie said.

"Oh, and why is that?" Charlus asked.

Julie shook her head. She didn't want to discuss her problems with her dad; that would just be awkward.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans, for looking after my daughter. I'm Charlus Potter." Charlus said, holding his hand out to Mrs. Evans.

Mrs. Evans shook Charlus hand and smiled.

"It was my pleasure, . Julie is welcome here anytime, just as long as you know about it." Mrs. Evans said.

"Thank you, well we'd best get going." Charlus said.

Charlus and Julie were soon outside and Julie grabbed her father's arm to apparate. They were soon back at the Potter's place. Julie reached for the door, but Charlus stopped her.

"You never do that again young lady. You should've at least left a note. Times are getting dark, I don't want to have to worry more about you then I already do." Charlus said.

"Yes, Daddy." Julie said.

"Go apologize to your mother, and then you're grounded to your room. Give me your wand." Charlus said.

Julie handed over her wand, and went in the house to find her mother. She looked in the kitchen, but couldn't find her there. She looked in the living room, but she wasn't there either. Julie decided to go check in her parent's room. On the way up the stairs she could hear Marlene in Sirius' room.

"He's probably just using me to get to Lily…" Marlene said.

"He might be, but Prongs isn't that kind of guy. He has to feel something for you." Sirius said.

"Yeah, well I don't know…"

"Maybe you should talk to Julie, she's a girl; probably way better at girl talk than I am."

"Probably, but I'm not sure she'll…"

Julie didn't want to hear anymore, she could talk with them later. Right now she needed to find her mother. She walked past her room and saw her mother sitting on her bed. Her mother was holding Stan and Nancy. Julie walked into her room, and went and hugged her mother. Her mother just rocked her.

"I'm sorry Mum…" Julie said, she could feel the tears coming again.

"Shh, I forgive you; just don't do it again." Dorea said, hugging her daughter tighter.

"No, you shouldn't forgive me, I don't deserve it!" Julie said.

"Why is that, darling?"

"I lied to you!"

"About what?"

"I went to Narcissa's that day, not Lily's. Sirius covered for me, and I don't know why. I'm just so confused about myself!"

Dorea just ran her fingers through her daughter's long dark hair. She held her close, and then looked her in the eyes.

"Is that what all this rebellion is about, Sirius?" Dorea asked.

"I don't know Mum, I don't know anything anymore." Julie cried.

"That's normal at your age, sweetie. Don't worry, things will get better."

"But what if they don't? I can't lose him!"

Dorea was somewhat startled. She didn't know what Julie meant. Rather she didn't know who Julie meant.

"You can't lose who sweetheart? James? Your father?" Dorea asked.

Julie shook her head. Dorea was still confused, but she heard a slight whisper.

"Sirius."

Dorea understood; she understood that her daughter's heart was breaking, and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't even have to ask her daughter what she meant, because she knew. Julie didn't want to lose her friendship with Sirius by wanting more than friendship.

"Julie, sometimes if you give things a chance, they are far better than you could ever imagine…" Dorea said.

"I can't Mum, I can't take that risk." Julie said.

Dorea couldn't bear to punish her daughter. She had everything all planned out before Julie got home, and then this happened. She didn't want to put her daughter through more pain. Julie was torturing herself, enough as it was. Dorea kissed her almost sixteen year old daughter on the forehead, and hummed a song to her; just like she did when Julie was younger. Julie eventually calmed down.

"Lily, says I should talk with him." Julie said.

"I think that would be wise, Julie." Dorea said.

Julie exited her room. On the way out, she saw Marlene heading for James' room.

"Julie, when did you get home?" Marlene asked.

"A little bit ago; I've been talking with my mother." Julie said.

"Julie, I know you know. Are you ok, with this?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. I just want both of you to be happy, and well, if that's what you want then go for it. Just keeping the snogging in front of me to a minimum."

"You've got to be the sweetest person I've ever known, Julie Potter."

Marlene walked up and hugged Julie.

"I was just saying goodbye to James. I have to head home, but I'm glad that I caught you before I left. I just didn't want things to be awkward." Marlene said.

"Nope, no awkwardness here; but I have to go talk to Sirius. Things may get awkward there…" Julie said.

"I hope everything goes well for you, Julie. Remember, if you need to talk, just let me know. I'm always there for you. I'll even ditch your handsome brother for you."

"Haha, thanks. Well, goodbye then."

"Goodbye."

Marlene knocked on James' door and went in. Julie took a deep breath and knocked on Sirius' door.

"It's open" Sirius said.

Julie opened the door and walked in.

"Hey…" Julie said.

"Hey Julie, come on in." Sirius said.

Julie just nodded and made her way in the room. She was quite nervous. She really hoped that she didn't hurt him.

"Sirius, we need to talk, about last night…" Julie started.

"Yeah, I never got to do something…" Sirius said.

He stood up and made his way over to Julie. He tilted her chin up and kissed her, and she kissed back. Sirius had always thought his first kiss with Julie was one of the best kisses of his life, but this one far surpassed that one. He wrapped his arm around her waist, but she quickly pulled away.

"I can't Sirius, we can't…" Julie said, tears streaming down her cheek.

"What?" Sirius asked.

He felt like she was ripping his heart out.

"Please, try to understand. You're finally back in my life again, and I enjoy spending time with you, and hanging out with you. My heart tells me to take a chance on you, but my head says to not take the risk. I don't want to lose you again Sirius, I just couldn't bear it if I lost you again." Julie said.

"Maybe I'd be worth the risk." Sirius said.

"Maybe, but that's not a risk I'm willing to take Sirius. I can't lose you."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"No, but please don't cut me out of your life because of this. I still want to be …"

"Friends? What if I want more?"

"You want more with every girl Sirius, what makes me different. I'll tell you what, nothing. So please, can you just forget about me that way?"

Sirius went and sat on his bed. He looked at Julie and nodded. He then laid down on his bed, got under the covers, and rolled so that his back was to Julie.

"Sirius, please say something, so I know that you're not mad." Julie said.

"I'm not mad. Goodnight, Julie." Sirius said.

Sirius stayed in that position. Julie kind of felt her heart breaking, and she wished she could stop it. It was raining outside, exactly how she felt. She wanted to go out in the rain, to wash everything away to start over again. Too bad the rain didn't have that much magic.

Julie sat on a chair and stayed in the room until Sirius fell asleep. It was the middle of the day, and he was napping. Julie walked over to where Sirius was.

"Merlin Sirius, I love you, bloody hell, I'm in love with you. I love you more than you'll ever know." Julie whispered to herself.

Julie gently kissed Sirius on the cheek and left the room. She was emotionally drained. She too needed a nap, so she went to her room and fell asleep.

**Makilop: I'm glad you liked it. :) Thanks for the review.**

**Hjpfan77: Aww...I'm so glad that you like this story. :) Thanks for the review.**

**Guest: thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it and thanks for the review.**


	17. Learning to Fall

Chapter 17

Learning to Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

For the next week, both Sirius and Julie moped. They would act awkwardly around each other, if they had to be near one another. Usually, they tried to avoid each other; but dinner was always eaten as a family, so they had to see one another. They both would talk to James, but not to each other. One day, Julie went into James' room to talk with him.

"I don't understand what Sirius has to be mopey for…" Julie said.

"You basically ripped his heart out." James said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I know about the bet you two had."

"What bet?"

"About me…"

"Sirius and I never bet on you…"

"Oh, well besides, he only wanted me because I'm 'off limits.'"

"If that's what you need to think Juju, then fine, now can you please leave?"

"Maybe I'm not done talking with you; maybe I'm still pissed about the nasty letter you wrote."

"I've already apologized for that."

"Right, then let's talk about Marlene. I feel like we haven't talked about anything all week, like you've been avoiding me."

"Well, I haven't been avoiding you. It's just rather hard to split your time between two people. As for Marlene, why do you care?"

"Number one, Marlene is my friend. Number two, I thought you were madly in love with my best friend?"

"Things can change."

"Not that fast, are you using Marlene to make Lily jealous? You are aren't you! You better not hurt her!"

"Marlene knows what she's getting into, and I'm not trying to make Evans jealous. If she's jealous, that's her problem. I'm at least going to have some fun."

"So you are just using Marlene?"

"Neither of us wants anything serious, we're just having fun."

"You both tell yourselves that, but someone's going to get hurt."

"Sounds like you've had experience with that; are you referring to Sirius' heart or yours?"

"That was low James! You're such a jerk!"

Julie left James' room and slammed the door. On the way back to her room she ran into Sirius. He was giving her an odd look.

"Your best friend is an arse!" Julie screamed.

"He's your brother…"Sirius mumbled.

"What?" Julie said

"I said he's your brother." Sirius spoke up.

Julie just glared at him and slammed the door to her room. She wished she had her wand to lock the door, but her father still had her wand. Julie just plopped on her bed and watched the sunlight streaming into her room. She didn't even hear Sirius enter her room. He stood by her bed.

"Do you mind?" Sirius asked pointing to her bed.

"Whatever." Julie said.

Sirius plopped down on Julie's bed next to her. Julie didn't look at him, she was afraid she would do something stupid. Sirius bit his lip in confusion. Both were confused on where they stood with each other.

"So…what's new with you?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Julie answered.

"Ok, so are you looking forward to going back to school?"

"I don't know…"

"You're great at this whole 'just friends' thing" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Oh, and you're doing better?" Julie retorted.

"You know what, you turned me down. I at least have a reason to be bitter."

"I'm not bitter"

"Right, nice attitude for not being bitter."

"I'm pissed at James!"

"About what?"

"I don't have to tell you!"

By this point Julie got off her bed and was standing, yelling at Sirius. Sirius just looked at Julie. He loved making her mad, she looked so cute. Sirius sighed, if he wanted to still be friends with her he better stop antagonizing her.

"I'm sorry, Jules." Sirius said.

"Sorry, for what?" Julie asked.

"Sorry, for not being better friends; I guess."

"Oh, well, um, you know."

"Know what?"

"I don't know; I just don't want this to be awkward."

"No more awkwardness, I promise."

"Sounds good."

"So…"

"So…"

They didn't get any further into the conversation because Dorea called the children downstairs.

"James, Julie, Sirius, come down here please!" Dorea called.

Sirius and Julie walked to her door. Sirius opened the door.

"After you" Sirius said.

"Um, thanks." Julie replied.

Julie and Sirius walked down the stairs together. Julie was reminded of the night of the ball, how handsome he looked, the almost kiss…Julie blushed remembering that night. She had to remind herself that the way things were now, was for the better. James was already in the kitchen when the Sirius and Julie got down there.

"All better?" James asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" Sirius answered.

Julie didn't feel that things were all better; because she did like Sirius. She shook her head. Before that stupid ball, she never would have admitted having feelings for Sirius Black. Now, that was all she thought of, wondering if she made the right decision.

"Juju?" James asked.

"Yeah?" Julie whispered.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I was just thinking…."

"Did it hurt?"

"Haha, you're so funny…"

James eyed her, but she refused to meet his gaze. He probably knew, but she really didn't want any love advice from her brother.

"So you ready?" Dorea asked.

Julie jumped, she forgot the whole reason she was downstairs was because of her mother. What could her mother possibly do? Hopefully she wasn't planning on throwing another ball this summer…

"We got some interesting pieces of mail this morning…" Dorea started.

"Like what, love letters for Prongs?" Sirius joked.

"Well, I'm not sure about that Sirius, but I have something for each of you."

Dorea handed each one a letter. Julie got wide-eyed; these were their OWL results! James and Sirius were surprised as well. Julie quickly gulped, before speaking.

"So, who is going to go first?" Julie asked.

"I will" James said.

James immediately began opening his letter. He read his letter, while everyone else waited for his results.

"Prongs, how'd you do?" Sirius asked.

"Eh, not bad. All O's except for three. I got two E's in History of Magic and Potions, and a P in Divination." James answered.

"I'm so proud of you James!" Dorea answered hugging her son.

James laughed at his mother and then spoke to Sirius and Julie.

"Well, who's going next?" James asked.

"We could go at the same time?" Sirius suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Julie answered.

Julie took a deep breath, and opened her letter. She read the letter; she was surprised at the results.

_Charms: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Herbology: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Study of Ancient Runes: E_

_Potions: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_Divination: E_

_Arithmancy: O_

_History of Magic: E_

She couldn't believe it; she actually passed all her OWL's. She was pretty sure she could continue in any of these subjects. She wondered which ones she'd need to be a professor.

"How'd you do?" Sirius asked.

"All right, I guess." Julie said sarcastically.

Sirius quickly grabbed her letter, and she laughed.

"8 O's and 3 E's, you passed them all! Wait a minute, eleven classes, how is that possible?" Sirius asked.

"It just is…" James said winking at his sister.

Julie shook her head. She still hadn't figured out how James found out about her time turner. She was pleasantly pleased with her results. Her mother hugged her; Julie felt like she was never going to breathe again.

"Sirius, how did you do?' Julie choked out.

"Oh, well not as well as you of course, but better than Prongs." Sirius answered.

"No way, I studied one night, you didn't study at all!" James answered.

"Read them then." Sirius smirked.

"All bloody O's except for History of Magic, an E; and Divination, no surprise there, wait you got an A. How the…?"James asked.

Sirius just smirked, while James stared at him in disbelief.

"So then you passed everything…" Julie said.

"Yeah, I suppose I did. I thought James' Divination skills were far more advanced than mine, but apparently not." Sirius joked.

James whacked Sirius on the back of the head with the OWL results. Sirius just laughed, as Dorea came and hugged him.

"Your Hogwarts letters also came today. I can hardly believe that you three are going to be sixth years." Dorea said.

"Mum…" Julie and James groaned in unison.

"So when we heading for Diagon Alley then?" Sirius asked.

"I suppose we'll head out later today then…"Dorea answered.

"I'm going to owl Remus and Peter" Sirius said quickly leaving the room.

"I'll go owl Marlene…" James blushed and left.

Julie and her mother were the only ones left in the kitchen. Dorea laughed and asked her daughter

"Don't you have anyone you want to owl?"

"I suppose I could owl Lily…" Julie said.

Dorea smiled as Julie left. Julie headed to her room, but on the way she passed by Sirius' room and heard Sirius and James talking.

"Which girl is it going to be today?" James laughed.

"I don't know, to be honest I really don't care, because it's been all summer since…" Sirius began

"Actually, you said you kissed Julie…"

"I thought we said she didn't count…"

"I'm counting her, because…"

"I don't really care about your reasons Prongs, I'm just excited to get some alone time with a woman, if you know what you mean…"

Julie felt a pang in her heart. Sirius was moving on, and moving on fast. He already had plans for Diagon Alley, and she hadn't even found another guy to crush on yet. She shook her head and went to her room not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation. If Sirius was moving on, so would she.

Soon, it was time for the four of them to head over to Diagon Alley. Dorea got the Floo powder out, and James went first, followed by Sirius, then Julie, and Dorea went last. Sirius and James found Peter instantly. They went off talking about their summers. Julie on the other hand went with her mother, while she was waiting for Lily.

Julie and Dorea first went into Flourish and Blotts. Julie wandered the aisles, while her mother found books for the boys. Julie snickered a little, because it was highly unlikely that the boys would even open the books. Julie got bored of wandering through the books, so she decided to head outside.

Diagon Alley was packed with people; Julie decided to take a less crowded alley to get away from the people. She walked for a while, but tripped over an uneven brick.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said.

Shivers instantly went up and down Julie's spine. She recognized that voice anywhere.

"Hello Malfoy, what brings you to Diagon Alley?" Julie asked.

Julie stood up to face him. His blonde hair was pulled back, and he had an evil smirk on his face.

"I was about to ask you why you're in Knockturn Alley." Malfoy said.

"Didn't realize I was, now if you'll excuse me…"

"I don't think so. You see, we haven't chatted in quite some time…"

"I'm so sorry about that…" Julie said sarcastically.

"You should be, so when are you finally going to accept my offer?"

"What offer, Malfoy?"

"Come now, Potter, I've only been offering since forever…"

"I do believe you're already married, Malfoy."

"Tsk tsk, no one truly believes you to be a blood-traitor, even if your appearance says otherwise…"

"What appearance?"

"There were wonderful pictures of you and the Black blood-traitor in the Daily Prophet, what exactly do you see in him?"

"If ever listened to your wife, you'd know that my mother forced me to go with him."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, can I go now?"

"But do you have any proof; I mean you clearly appear to be infatuated with the blood-traitor. Narcissa's cousin will be heartbroken…"

"I'm not infatuated with him, you know about appearances Malfoy…"

By this point Julie was seething. She wanted nothing more than to get away from Malfoy. Malfoy just smirked at her. The man always creeped her out.

"Besides, if we're speaking of infatuations, look to yourself Malfoy, you're obsessed with me, even though you're a married man." Julie said.

"Why you…" Malfoy began.

"Lucius is there a problem here?" a voice asked.

Julie quickly turned around, because she knew it wasn't Narcissa's voice. Who else would come to her rescue against Malfoy? She saw Severus Snape coming to her rescue.

"Potter, and I were just having a chat here, you can leave, Snape." Malfoy quickly dismissed him.

"I'm afraid; I can't do that." Snape said.

"Oh and why not?" Malfoy smirked.

"Because…."

"Because the whole reason I'm down here, is I was going to meet Sev, isn't that right?" Julie broke in.

"Yes, of course Julie." Snape said.

"I don't believe it, why would you meet him here?" Malfoy said.

"Because I didn't want James to know…" Julie began.

"Know, what?" Malfoy asked.

"Know that…" Julie began.

"We're dating." Snape said.

"Is that so?" Malfoy questioned.

Julie eyes widened, how was she going to pull this one off? Snape instantly crashed his lips onto Julies. She was in shock, but if it got rid of Malfoy, she'd go with it.

"Right, well don't think this is over Potter, I'll be seeing you soon Snape." Malfoy said.

Julie and Snape continued to kiss until Malfoy was out of sight. They two released each other. Snape spit and Julie was trying to wipe her mouth out. Julie started to gag. Both were trying to get the taste of each other out of their mouths.

"Never again, Potter, never again." Snape said.

"Gladly, Snape; never again." Julie said.

"That was disgusting…"

"Same here, but nice thinking though. I don't think I would ever have thought of that."

"Yes, well just think of it as thanking you for trying with Lily."

"Oh but I didn't really do anything."

"I know, but you at least tried. That's more than what most people would do."

"I'm sorry, but at least I don't have to worry about you being in love with me now…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You boys drive me crazy!"

"Well, like you said you don't have to worry about me. I ought to be going now."

Snape turned to leave, but Julie quickly spoke.

"Hey, I was in Mill Town and saw a house with Snape on it…" Julie began.

"Oh?" Snape said.

"Yeah, just wanted to tell you that…"

"That's where I live, on Spinner's End."

"Oh, um, ok. Thanks again Sev, for saving me from Malfoy."

"Yeah, well I'm not doing that ever again."

"How long do you think we'll have to keep this charade up?" Julie asked.

"I'll break up with you in a couple of days." Snape said.

"Why do you get to break up with me?" Julie playfully whined.

"Because you are clearly obsessed with another man" Snape said.

"Good point. I'm obviously infatuated with Malfoy." Julie said sarcastically.

"Obviously." Snape said and instantly vanished.

Julie laughed and wiped her mouth out one more time and tried to find her way back to Diagon Alley. She was soon back, and she made her way back to Flourish and Blotts. Her mother was still there. Apparently she couldn't find one of Julie's Divination books. Julie wasn't really sure she wanted to continue in the study, but the more classes she took, the more options she had.

Julie saw Marlene heading out to find James. She quickly waved at Julie and then found James. Marlene kissed James, and the two headed off down the road.

"So those two, huh?" Remus asked.

"Merlin, Remus, you scared me!" Julie said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jules."

"It's fine, and yeah those two I guess."

"Oh, so that's how you feel about them?"

"I'm not exactly sure how I feel about them, I think someone's going to get hurt; Marlene, James, or Lily. How do you feel?"

"I feel the same, but I see Prongs point. He hasn't had any fun pining over Lily. He just wants to pine, and still have fun."

"Yeah, but with my friends? That's not really fair to me."

"And what about you and Sirius, is that fair to James?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Sirius and I…"

"I don't mean recently, you two put him in a rather uncomfortable situation for years, so really…"

"Yeah I see your point. I hate it when you're right. So what are you doing?"

"I came to get my stuff for school obviously…"

"Yeah, obviously…"

Julie laughed and her mother came out to meet them.

"Remus, how nice to see you again." Dorea said.

"Nice, to see you as well, Mrs. Potter." Remus said.

"Suck up" Julie whispered in Remus ear causing him to grin.

"Remus, I believe Sirius and Peter are getting ice cream, it you'd like to join them." Dorea said.

"I think I just may have to find them, thank you." Remus said.

"I'll go with you." Julie said.

"I don't think so young lady, you're coming with me." Dorea said.

Remus smiled and walked away. Julie frowned; she wanted to spend more time with Remus.

"I thought you were meeting Lily, not Remus." Dorea said.

"Well, I am. There isn't anything wrong with hanging out with Remus though." Julie answered.

"No, there's not, I just thought he'd like to spend some time with the boys."

Julie rolled her eyes and walked with her mother.

"Where to next?" Julie asked wearily.

"Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, we need some potions ingredients." Dorea said.

"Wonderful" Julie said.

Julie and Dorea entered Slug & Jiggers. Dorea looked for the ingredients, and Julie just followed her mother. She really wished that Lily would hurry up. Her mother got in line to pay, and Julie saw Lily standing outside.

"Mum there's Lily, can I go see her?" Julie asked.

"Yes, I suppose. Julie, be good, please." Dorea said.

"Yes, Mother." Julie said.

Julie ran outside to Lily. Lily was surprised to see Julie, and hugged her.

"Jules, I'm so glad to see you!" Lily said.

"Yeah, you too!" Julie said.

"You want to go for a walk?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, sure." Julie answered.

Julie and Lily walked down Diagon Alley for a while, and Julie suggested that they get some ice cream. Lily readily agreed; so the pair headed for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Lily ordered a scoop of plain vanilla ice cream, while Julie ordered a chocolate shake. The two sat at a table, and began to chat. The bell rang when the door opened, and Julie's eyes widened. It was Marlene and James. Julie was pretty sure that Lily didn't know that Marlene and James were dating.

"Lily, you want to take this stuff to go?" Julie asked.

"We can't, we have to return the dishes, Julie." Lily said.

"Crap." Julie muttered.

Julie hoped that Lily wouldn't see James and Marlene, so she did everything possible to keep Lily's attention. Julie had Lily laughing hysterically, to the point where Lily dropped her spoon on the floor.

"I need a new spoon." Lily said.

"There's got to be like a 5 second rule or something." Julie insisted.

"It's just a spoon, Julie; I'm going to go get another one."

"I can get you a spoon."

"Fine, if you must."

Julie was impressed with herself; she came up with a plan to keep Lily away from James, and to tell James to get out. She was so pleased. She was almost to the counter when she tripped and fell to the floor. She screamed and all attention was on her. James and Marlene were near the counter, when Julie fell; so they rushed over to her.

"Juju, you've got to be the clumsiest witch ever." James said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, big brother." Julie retorted.

"Are you fine?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, I was just coming over here to get Lily a new spoon; she dropped hers on the floor." Julie said.

Just as Julie mentioned Lily; Lily managed her way over to Julie, Marlene, and James.

"Jules, what's taking you forever?" Lily asked.

"Hey Evans." James said blushing.

"Potter." Lily remarked.

James wrapped his arm around Marlene's waist. Lily looked to them for a second, she quickly looked confused, but she covered that look up.

"It looks congratulations are in order, for the two of you." Lily said.

"Thank you." James said.

"I never congratulated you; I said they appeared to be in order." Lily commented.

"James, maybe we should just leave…" Marlene said.

James just nodded as Marlene grabbed his hand and led him out of the ice cream parlor.

"Julie, was there a reason you didn't tell me about them?" Lily asked.

"Well, I didn't know how you'd react…"Julie began

"React to what? I'm glad, now he won't be bothering me."

"James not bother you, highly unlikely. Besides, you were totally in shock at the sight of them, and if my judgment is correct, you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, Julie. You see I'm not like you and your thing for Sirius, even though you pretend to hate him, but really are in love with him."

"Whoa, I'll just pretend I followed that."

"The gist of it is; your annoying brother and I are not you and Sirius."

"Right, you know you want him."

Lily just shook her head and returned the dishes. She headed outside, and Julie followed.

"So, where are we going?" Julie asked.

"Hmmm…there's Remus and Peter, care to join them?" Lily asked.

"I suppose." Julie said.

Julie was confused. Where was Sirius? Hadn't he come to hang out with Remus and Peter? Lily and Julie walked over to the two boys.

"Hello, Remus and Peter." Lily smiled.

"Lily, nice to see my fellow prefect." Remus said.

"Lily." Peter nodded.

"Where's Sirius?" Julie asked.

"He's with…"Peter began

"He's taking care of some business…" Remus covered.

Julie eyed the two boys; they were hiding something, but what? Julie felt like she should know, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Remus eyed Lily and nodded, Julie was even more confused because Lily nodded back.

"Ok then…" Julie answered.

"Well, we'll let you two have your guy time, so I'll be seeing you at school." Lily said.

Julie and Lily continued walking again.

"What was that for? Didn't you want to hang out with them?" Julie asked.

"Just don't worry about it." Lily answered.

"Why can't you tell me?' Julie furthered.

"Julie, just drop it. Why don't we go to a store you want to go to?"

"All right, how about Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

"Sure, why not."

Julie and Lily went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Lily was trying to do anything to keep Julie busy, this way they would run into anyone. Julie explained everything about Quidditch to a bored Lily. Lily didn't really care, but she'd do anything for her friend.

"Bloody hell…" Lily whispered.

Julie looked to see what Lily was complaining about; she looked by several bludgers. Julie's eyes widened. Her eyes were on Sirius, and he was with another girl. He was snogging the girl too. The girl was quite pretty, Julie instantly felt jealous. She wanted to be that girl.

"Oh Merlin." Julie whispered.

"Julie, are you ok?" Lily asked.

Before Julie could even answer, the room began to spin and go black. Julie had fainted onto the busy floor of the store. Sirius had been watching Julie out of the corner of his eye, and when he saw her fall, he instantly relieved himself of the girl and ran towards Julie.

"Julie" Lily said.

Lily appeared to be on the verge of tears. The one thing she was trying to do was keep Julie away from Sirius, and she made her witness Sirius snogging a girl. Sirius soon made his way over.

"Evans, what happened to her?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, she just fell over." Lily said.

Sirius sighed, Julie was moving, and he knew -she would come-to soon.

"All right, I need everyone to back up, she's going to need some space." Sirius screamed.

Sirius held Julie's head, keeping her hair out of her face. Julie's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Sirius smiling at her.

"How you feeling, Jules?" Sirius asked.

"What happened?" Julie asked.

"It appears you passed out."

"Oh."

Julie was embarrassed. She passed out because she was overwhelmed by seeing Sirius snogging another girl, and now here he was with her. Julie looked for the girl. The girl was glaring at her.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing?" the girl asked.

"I'm helping a friend." Sirius said

"Well, can you hurry up?"

"You know what; she's my friend, but she's also my best mate's sister. I have to take care of her; he'd kill me if I didn't. So she's important to me. I won't be needing your services anymore."

The girl huffed and quickly walked away. Sirius just rolled his eyes at the girl. Julie tried to sit up, but she couldn't. Sirius strong arms were soon around her.

"Don't be in a hurry." Sirius whispered.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's lying on the floor." Julie mumbled.

"Evans, can you go find Mrs. Potter or James, and then meet us at the Leaky Cauldron?" Sirius asked.

Lily nodded and left the store. Julie tried to get up, but Sirius held her back. Julie groaned.

"I can get up" Julie said.

"That may be, but I'm not taking any chances. I'm going to carry you to the Leaky Cauldron." Sirius said.

"Why do we need to go there?" Julie asked.

"You at least need to drink something, hence the Leaky Cauldron."

"Can I at least walk, please?"

"Fine."

Sirius helped Julie stand up. She blushed under his gaze. She didn't want to feel anything for him. She shouldn't feel anything for him; he was her friend, nothing more. She had made sure of that. The pair made it outside, and in the bustle; Julie tripped over someone. Sirius caught on and quickly picked her up, and swung her over his shoulder.

"Let me down, Sirius!" Julie hissed.

"You almost fell." Sirius answered.

"Because I tripped, not because I'm feeling weak."

"I never said you were weak. We tried it your way, now we're doing this my way."

Julie tried to cross her arms, and glare at whoever stared at her. Sirius just smiled and whistled all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. The pair walked in the door, and Sirius walked over to an empty table.

"You're heavy Potter." Sirius smiled.

"Can you please drop me now?" Julie asked.

"I wouldn't ever drop you Jules." Sirius smirked.

"Fine, I can stand now. I'm not a child!"

Sirius set her down in front of him.

"I know you're not a child; but you are acting childish. Sometimes you should just accept people's help." Sirius said.

"Since when have you been full of wisdom?" Julie retorted.

"Since when have you been so immature?" Sirius asked.

"Ugh, just shut up!" Julie screamed.

Sirius just laughed.

"So…how long do you think we have until they get here?" Julie asked.

"Hmm...I'm not sure, but I'm going to go get us something to drink. You sit." Sirius commanded.

"You're not in charge of me; I'll sit when I very well please to." Julie retorted.

"Julie, please just sit. It will make things easier."

"Fine" Julie gave in.

Sirius went to grab some drinks. Julie sat down looked around. There weren't many people in the Leaky Cauldron. It was usually just used as a passage way between London and Diagon Alley. Julie looked back to Sirius, she felt bad that he had to stop snogging that girl, but it also made her feel better that he'd choose her over the girl. She quickly took out her coin purse to get some money to pay Sirius back with. Sirius soon came back over and handed Julie some pumpkin juice.

"Thank you, and here you go." Julie said handing Sirius some money.

"I'm not taking your money, Julie." Sirius said.

"Why not? Just take the stupid money. It's not like you have any."

"It doesn't matter why I won't take it, I don't want it. Save it for something special."

"Sirius, please just let me pay you."

"I don't want your pity money."

"Pity money?"

"You think that if you pay me, it will clear your conscience. Well, guess what that's not going to work."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I don't feel sorry for you, you idiot. Ok, maybe I feel kind of bad for ruining your snogging fest back there, but I wouldn't pay you because I feel that bad. I just want to be more independent, and pay for my own stuff!"

"Well, I paid for it, so deal."

"You're so frustrating! Why do guys have a problem with girls paying for things?"

"I'm frustrating? Can't a friend pay for something for his friend?"

"Whatever." Julie finished.

Both Sirius and Julie sat there in silence sipping their drinks. Julie didn't like the awkward silence between them.

"I really am sorry for ruining your date…" Julie said.

"You are?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I am. Did you mean what you said, when you were defending me?"

"Yeah, I did." Sirius said, not wanting to say more.

Julie just nodded and looked to the door, where Dorea bustled in with Lily.

"Darling, what happened?" Dorea asked.

"Mum, I'm fine." Julie said.

"I see that, but what happened?"

"I don't know, I just felt faint and well I fell…."

"Thank Merlin, Sirius was there."

"It was nothing, Mrs. P. Besides, James would have killed me if I wouldn't have helped her." Sirius said.

"If that's your story" Lily whispered.

Sirius must have heard Lily, and he looked at her strangely. Lily just smiled at Sirius; her arms were full from the shopping she had done throughout the day. Lily looked out the window, and saw her parents waiting outside.

"Well, I really should get going. It was hard enough convincing them to let me do this by myself this year." Lily said.

"Bye Lily, thanks for getting me. I appreciate it." Dorea Potter said.

"No problem, Mrs. Potter." Lily answered.

"Bye Evans" Sirius said.

"Bye Black." Lily said.

Lily walked over to where Julie was sitting.

"Bye Jules." Lily said.

"Bye Lily, see you soon." Julie said.

The girls hugged and Lily left; leaving Sirius, Julie, and Dorea in the Leaky Cauldron.

"You two wouldn't happen to know where James is, do you." Dorea asked.

Sirius and Julie looked at each other and shook their heads. The last time Julie saw James was at Florean Fortescue's getting ice cream.

"I'll go find him." Sirius and Julie said in unison.

"You can go." Julie said.

"No, you wanted to go…" Sirius said.

"How about you both go get him?" Dorea said.

Julie sighed and left with Sirius to go find James.

"This is so awkward." Julie said.

"What, that you're with me?" Sirius asked.

"No, the fact that I'm sneaking around trying to find my brother who is most likely snogging my friend."

"Yeah, I suppose that could be awkward…" Sirius said.

"Could be?"

"Ok, it is rather awkward, oh hey, it's Moony and Wormtail."

Sirius walked over to the other boys, and Julie followed.

"Why are you two together?" Peter questioned.

"Julie and I are friends, Wormtail, didn't you get the memo?" Sirius laughed.

Remus laughed with Sirius, but Peter appeared to be muttering under his breath. Julie just stood there, not quite sure what to do.

"Have you lot seen James?' Julie asked.

"Last time we saw him, Madam Malkins kicked him and Marlene out because they were snogging in a dressing room." Remus said.

"That's just wonderful." Julie said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should split up to go find him, I'll go with Julie. Padfoot, you go with Wormtail." Remus suggested.

Sirius just shrugged and turned to go with Peter, but James quickly showed up.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" James asked.

"To find you Jamsie!" Julie exclaimed.

"Wonderful, I had to see Marlene off."

"Wonderful…" Julie said.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing!" Sirius and Julie said quickly in unison.

"When you two speak in unison, that's never a good sign." James said.

"Just don't worry, about it Prongs. Everything is fine." Sirius said.

James raised his eyebrows and continued walking. The five of them walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and said their goodbyes. It had been a long day, and Julie was ready to go home.


	18. Work This Out

Chapter 18

Work This Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Julie woke up the morning of September 1st, ready to head back to Hogwarts for another year. She yawned and stretched off the sleep, ready to get out of bed. A light knock came at her door.

"Come in." Julie said.

Dorea Potter entered her daughter's room.

"Happy Birthday Julie Elizabeth!" Dorea said.

"Thanks Mum." Julie said.

"I can hardly believe that you're sixteen years old…" Dorea commented.

"Mum!" Julie groaned.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here missy!"

"And I thought I was supposed to be the sassy one."

Dorea chuckled and walked over to her daughter's bed. She placed a kiss on Julie's forehead and hugged her daughter.

"I love you so much, Julie." Dorea said.

"I love you too, Mum." Julie said.

Dorea sat on the bed, next to her daughter and started reminiscing.

"It's hard to believe that about this time sixteen years ago…" Dorea started.

"Oh, boy. Here we go." Julie said, hugging her pillow.

"Only, I had a giant stomach, and two boys waiting to meet you…"

"Mum, do we need to go through this every year?"

"Sh! I'm telling a story. Anyways, all of a sudden, poof, there was Julie Elizabeth Potter."

"Poof?"

"Poof, unless you care to learn about the delivery process."

"No, no thanks. Please just continue."

"Well, Julie Elizabeth Potter was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen; just don't tell James. She was the most precious little thing you'd have ever met. The boys, your father and James, were so excited to meet her."

"James wasn't even a year old, how was he excited to meet me?"

"I'm telling the story here."

"Yes, Mother."

"They couldn't wait to meet you, but you left a lasting impression on James."

James and Sirius walked into Julie's room together.

"Oh, please don't continue with the story! It's so embarrassing!" Julie cried.

"What's embarrassing?" Sirius asked.

"Just wait and see. Mum tells this story every year." James smiled.

"No, Sirius can't hear this!" Julie cried.

"Why can't I hear it?" Sirius asked.

"Because you can't!" Julie said.

"You've done plenty of embarrassing things around me, Jules." Sirius commented.

"But knowing you, you'd never let me live this one done. So leave!" Julie said.

"I think I'll stay." Sirius said.

Julie rolled her eyes; and Sirius and James sat at the end of Julie's bed while Dorea continued with the story.

"Well, Charlus and James came in to meet the new little bundle of joy, and James sat next to me on the bed. Next thing I know James started giggling, and the bed was wet. I was going to punish him, but I realized that Julie was the culprit of the wet bed."

"Mum!" Julie screamed.

"Oh come on dear, you were young." Dorea soothed.

"It's not that embarrassing, at least not compared to what else I've seen you do." Sirius laughed.

"Thanks, that obviously makes me feel so much better." Julie said sarcastically.

"It shouldn't because the story is still funny." Sirius laughed.

"Wonderful." Julie spoke.

"Well, happy birthday darling!" Dorea said standing up.

"Thanks Mum." Julie said shaking her head.

Dorea left the room, leaving the boys and Julie together. James stood up but Sirius remained seated on Julie's bed. Julie looked at the two of them.

"What?" Julie remarked.

"What?" James asked.

"You two look like you're up to something." Julie replied.

"Us? Up to something? Never." Sirius winked.

"What are you planning?" Julie asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." James said.

"Hurry up and get ready. You're going to make us late for King's Cross." Sirius said.

Julie made a disgusted face and stuck out her tongue. Sirius laughed and Julie threw her pillow at him. He easily dodged the pillow that was hurdling towards him. James shook his head.

"Seriously, hurry up." James said.

"I'd go a lot faster if I didn't have you two in here!" Julie said.

"It's not like I'd mind…" Sirius started.

"Don't you dare finish that you disgusting perv!" Julie yelled. "Besides, you two should be nicer to the birthday girl!"

"I thought I was being quite nice." Sirius commented.

"Sure, if you're into thinking about your friend slash best friend's little sister naked, obviously quite nice." Julie commented.

"Who said I was thinking about that. Ok, I am now, but I wasn't before." Sirius said.

"Liar." Julie winked.

"This is rather disturbing that you two are flirting, joking, whatever you two are doing. So I'm just going to leave. Happy Birthday Juju." James said.

"Thanks big brother!" Julie remarked.

James exited the room leaving Sirius and Julie alone. Sirius smiled and got off the bed to leave.

"I didn't mean what I said about seeing you naked or whatever." Sirius said.

"I know, I was just teasing you." Julie responded.

"Well then, hurry up and Happy Birthday!" Sirius said.

"Thank you." Julie whispered.

Sirius was soon out the door leaving Julie all by herself. She still hadn't gotten over Sirius. She constantly pined after him, but only to keep reminding herself that she couldn't have him. They were back to the normal Sirius and Julie, well as normal as things could be expected to be.

Julie got off her bed and went over to the mirror. She gazed at her reflection. She didn't look any older; she didn't feel any older; and yet, she was older. She was now sixteen, the same age as the rest of her classmates. Well, at least until they turned seventeen, which for some, like James was coming up later in the month. Julie smiled, and quickly decided on how she wanted to get ready for the day.

She put on a pair of jeans and a sweater and threw her hair up in a pony tail. She took one last glance in the mirror, sighed, and did last minute packing.

"Julie, come down for breakfast!" Dorea called.

"One minute Mother!" Julie called back down.

Julie looked at her bed and saw the stuffed bunnies Stan and Nancy. She quickly grabbed them and shoved them in her trunk, and hauled the trunk down the stairs. By the time she got her heavy trunk down the stairs, she was almost out of breath. Julie then made her way to the kitchen to see what her Mother was cooking for breakfast.

"You missed breakfast Julie." Dorea scolded.

"I'm sorry, I had to get ready!" Julie said.

"Here's a muffin and a glass of milk, now go to the table." Dorea commanded.

Julie was a little confused by her Mother's demand, but she did as she was told. Julie walked into the dining room, to find the curtains drawn and the room dark.

"Very funny guys, just because it's my birthday doesn't mean you're going to surprise me." Julie said entering the room.

She set her muffin and milk on the table and made her way over to the drawn curtains. She quickly opened them.

"Ah ha! Told you, you can't get me!" Julie screamed.

But Julie was the only one in the room. Julie gave a confused look and sat down at the table, and started eating her muffin.

"Happy Birthday Julie!" James and Sirius screamed, revealing themselves from underneath the invisibility cloak.

Julie screamed very loudly, and Dorea came rushing into the dining room. Sirius and James fell to the floor laughing.

"What is it Julie?" Dorea asked.

"They scared me, that's all." Julie said.

"You should've seen her face Mrs. P!" Sirius laughed.

"It was priceless! All those times she caught me, and we finally got her!" James laughed.

"Shut up!" Julie demanded.

This caused the boys to start laughing even more. Charlus walked into the room holding a cake.

"What's going on in here?" Charlus asked.

"Charlus, what's the cake for?" Dorea asked before Charlus could get a response.

"It's for Julie. I figured her friends could enjoy it on the train." Charlus said.

"Charlus Potter, there you go spoiling that girl!" Dorea reprimanded.

"She's my baby girl, besides, I'm sure the boys will eventually get some."

Dorea shook her head and left the room.

"The taxis should be here in 15 minutes!" Dorea hollered as she left.

"Taxi? We're taking a taxi?" Julie asked.

"Well, seeing as there are three of you this year, we can't apparate; well not easily anyways. So we decided to take two taxis." Charlus answered.

"I've never gotten to travel that way before." Sirius commented.

"I'm sure you haven't Sirius, but today that will change." Charlus answered.

Fifteen minutes passed and the taxis were soon at the Potter's. Charlus loaded up the cars. James, Sirius, and Dorea rode in one taxi, while Charlus and Julie rode in the other. They eventually reached King's Cross station, and they piled out of the cars. Charlus and Sirius unloaded the cars.

"I don't understand why Mum had to ride with me and Sirius." James said to Julie.

"Obviously Mum doesn't trust you two around Muggles." Julie smirked.

"Oh shut it." James gently shoved his sister.

"I'll tell Mum." Julie said.

"Tell her what exactly?" James played along.

"That James isn't being nice to his baby sister." Julie said in a baby voice.

"Well once we get on that train it won't really matter, now will it?" James argued playfully.

"I'm sure Mum could arrange something with Dumbledore…" Julie added.

"You got me there." James said.

"I always win!" Julie smiled.

"Whatever, just take your stupid cat." James said shoving Snowball in her arms.

"Snowball isn't stupid, he's just sensitive."

"Sure, if you say so." James said walking away.

"Fine, just walk away from me!" Julie screamed.

"I will" James said.

Julie smiled as her brother continued to walk away. He went and helped load the last few items onto the trolleys. Julie walked over to the trolleys. Her father pushed hers, and James gave her a look of disbelief.

"That's not fair!" James said.

"That's what happens when you have your birthday on the first day of school." Julie commented.

James continued to glare at his sister, and Sirius laughed at the interaction. Julie just followed behind the two boys carrying Snowball in her arms. The Potters and Sirius went through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ and soon the Hogwarts Express was visible.

"Well, let's get your things loaded." Charlus directed to the boys.

Sirius, James, and Charlus went to load the things onto the train. Julie looked around to see if she could find Lily, she couldn't, but she spotted Remus with his parents. She waved at him, and he attempted to wave pack while pushing his trolley, but his cart almost ran over what Julie thought to be a new first year. Julie snickered at the sight and headed for the train.

"Julie, where do you think you're going?" Dorea asked.

"I'm going to set Snowball down and save a compartment." Julie said.

Dorea nodded as Julie made her way onto the train. Julie looked around. She saw many nervous first year students. She remembered how nervous she was her first day. She hung onto James, and James had made friends with Sirius, and enemy's with Lily, so she had hated Lily. Oh how the tables had turned. Well sort of, she went from liking, to hating, to liking Sirius, and she was now friends with Lily.

Julie knew that Remus and Lily would have to sit in the prefect's compartment, so she found an empty compartment. She set Snowball and her book bag on a seat, and left, closing the door to the compartment. She then went back outside to find her mother. She found her mother with James, Sirius, and her father; so she started heading back towards them. All of a sudden she could feel an arm grab her and drag her off in a different direction.

She looked at the owner of the arm to find that it was none other than Regulus Black.

"Regulus, what are you doing?" Julie whispered.

"Wanted to see you again." Regulus said.

"You could've asked." Julie said.

"Yeah, but it's more fun this way." Regulus winked.

Julie smiled, Regulus had grown a little since she had last seen him. He looked quite handsome, but not as handsome as Sirius. Regulus led her to where his mother and father were standing. Julie instantly got nervous. She hadn't been formally introduced to Orion Black, and Walburga still scared her.

"Hello, Miss Potter." Orion said.

"Hello." Julie said.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Walburga smiled.

Julie didn't like that smile, it creeped her out. She felt very uncomfortable.

"Happy Birthday, Julie." Regulus interrupted.

"Thanks." Julie mumbled.

Orion and Walburga also wished her a Happy Birthday, and Julie tried to be polite, but found herself staring at the floor. She could see Sirius staring in her direction.

"The blood-traitor is staring." Regulus stated.

"That boy means nothing to me." Walburga responded. "But I am sorry that he has had to be a burden to you, Julie."

"What?" Julie asked, because she hadn't been listening.

"It's a pity that you must be forced to interact with him." Walburga continued.

"Yes, well it's been a pleasure talking to you, but I really must say goodbye to my mother. Goodbye!" Julie said hurriedly.

Walburga nodded and commented that when Julie got back home she should visit. Julie quickly walked away and made her way back to her family. She was glad for her friendship with Regulus and Sirius, but she couldn't see how the latter was related to those people. Julie finally made her way back. Sirius and her family were standing with the Lupin's and Pettigrew's. Julie went and stood next to Sirius. Remus eyed her suspiciously, but Julie just rolled her eyes at him.

The parents were doing some talking, and giving the boys last minute warnings should they get in trouble. Sirius leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"What was what?" Julie questioned.

"You know, with _them_." Sirius said.

"Why does it matter?" Julie asked.

"Julie…" Sirius growled.

"I don't have to tell you everything, Sirius!" Julie said out loud.

Julie stomped down on Sirius foot hard, and walked over to where Remus was standing.

"Julie Elizabeth Potter, you apologize right now!" Dorea reprimanded.

"I think not! Sirius wouldn't mind his own business." Julie said.

"Mind my own business? That's my family you were with I have every damn right to know what was going on!" Sirius yelled.

The last call to board the train were called, and the adults quickly forgot about Julie and Sirius' spat, and insisted that the children get on the train.

"I love you all!" Dorea said hugging Julie.

Julie just rolled her eyes at her mother, she knew she meant well, but still mothers could be a pain. She quickly pulled away from her mother, and went to her father, while Dorea went for James and Sirius. Dorea enveloped James and Sirius in one hug, while Charlus hugged his daughter.

"I love you sweetheart, and Happy Birthday!" Charlus said.

"Thanks Dad." Julie mumbled.

"Be nice to Sirius" Charlus said solemnly.

"Dad.." Julie groaned.

"I mean it, or you will see a less than pleasant side of me."

"Fine." Julie rolled her eyes.

Charlus helped Julie onto the train, and called out to her as she was finally on.

"I love you!" Charlus yelled

"I love you too Dad!" Julie called back.

Her mother blew her a kiss, and she blew one back. She could tell that some of the seventh years were laughing at her, but she didn't really care what the seventh years thought. She just smiled and made her way down the train to her compartment. On her way down to the compartment, she ran into Snape in the hallway.

"Move, Potter." Snape hissed.

"Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend, Snape?" Regulus asked, suddenly appearing.

Snape and Julie's eyes instantly widened. Both had forgotten that day in Diagon Alley, both had never wanted to remember that day.

"I don't need you to tell me how to talk to her, Black." Snape spat.

"How did you find out about that?" Julie asked.

"Lucius, of course. I was surprised, that's for certain. I always thought you'd eventually fall for me." Regulus stated.

"You're not self-centered at all." Julie said sarcastically.

"Yes, well, I suppose if you were to date anyone else, I would want it to be a Slytherin. So I do approve." Regulus said.

"I don't need you to approve of my relationships!" Julie said venom in her voice.

By this point the three of them had quite the audience. Almost all the compartments had people peering out the doors, trying to see what was happening. Julie could see James with his arm wrapped around Marlene's waist. She could see Peter trying to understand what was happening. But the person who stuck out the most to her was Sirius. He looked a mixture of angry and confused. He started making his way towards the two Slytherins and the one Gryffindor.

"Potter, I think we need to talk, _alone_." Snape said.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Sev." Julie said.

"No, why don't you two finish this out here." Sirius said, standing behind Regulus.

"Fine then, Potter, it's over." Snape said suddenly and walked quickly away.

Julie tried acting hurt, but on the inside she wanted to laugh. Sirius was seething.

"You were dating Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, keep your voice down!" Julie hushed.

"I don't have to keep my voice down! How long Julie? How long were you with him?" Sirius asked.

"You jerk! It's none of your business, why do you have to put your nose into all my business!" Julie yelled.

"Well, if we're talking about noses…" Sirius started.

"Don't make fun of him, you're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"You obviously know!"

"Jealous that he was with you! Well, that's not of your concern!"

"Liar! It's true and you know it!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Julie quickly stormed away past Sirius and Regulus and made her way to her compartment. She knew that eventually her and Sirius would make up, but things just seemed so complicated. She still liked him, but she wouldn't act on her feelings, and Sirius was acting like nothing had ever happened. Julie was completely frustrated by him.

Julie walked into her compartment and slammed the sliding door shut. Snowball jumped, but Julie didn't care, she just sat on the seat with her arms crossed. She wondered where her cake was; with her luck James probably had it, and she was not going to go get it. Regulus soon entered the compartment as well.

"Leave." Julie said.

"I think not." Regulus replied.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!" Julie hissed.

"Well, my stuff happens to be in here, and everywhere else is full." Regulus said.

"Oh" Julie said.

"What's the matter with you?" Regulus asked.

"Nothing" Julie said.

"Come on, you can tell me." Regulus furthered.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Julie screamed.

Regulus just nodded. He didn't want to make Julie madder, he knew from watching his brother, which would only make things worse. The two just sat there in silence. Julie stared out the window, petting Snowball, while Regulus stared at Julie.

"I'm sorry about Snape." Regulus said suddenly.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Snape, he's an arse if he doesn't want to be with you."

"Oh, um…"

Julie wasn't exactly sure how to respond. She and Snape were never an item. She wasn't sure whether she should feign hurt, or just say that it was bound to end, or what.

"Don't worry, you don't have to talk about it. When I heard of the relationship I knew it would never last. Snape's still in love with the Mudblood." Regulus commented.

"Number one, don't call Lily a Mudblood. You don't use that term in a civilized conversation. Number two, don't go judging Snape, you don't know him." Julie reprimanded.

"Sorry." Regulus mumbled.

Julie could tell that he wasn't actually sorry, that he was just giving up because he didn't want to argue. Had it been her and Sirius, they would have argued until they were both blue in the face. Julie smiled at the thought. Sometimes she felt like such an idiot for loving Sirius Black.

"There's the smile I know and love." Regulus said.

"Oh shut up." Julie smirked.

"I've missed you Julie." Regulus said.

"I've missed you too. Summer break was…I don't even know how to describe it."

"Painfully boring?"

"Hardly."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, Sirius being at my house…"

"Ah yes, that must have been awful, but I must say you certainly kept up a good appearance."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw the pictures of the Potter Ball in the Daily Prophet. From the pictures it appeared that you two were having a splendid time, but I knew better."

"Really?"

"Yes, you fooled Lucius, but I know your feelings for that blood-traitor."

"What if I told you that he and I became friends?"

"Well, I'd probably be very upset and disappointed with you; but I can see that event never happened after what happened back there."

"Right."

Julie didn't want to lie to Regulus about her and Sirius. When he said that he knew her feelings for Sirius she wanted to laugh. Regulus would never figure out that she was in love with Sirius. Lily suddenly appeared in the compartment.

"Lily!" Julie squealed.

"Hey Jules." Lily said. "Black, what do you think you're doing!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Regulus responded icily.

"Well, whatever it is; you're needed in the prefect's compartment!" Lily spoke.

"You're a prefect?" Julie asked.

"Yeah" Regulus responded lazily.

"Well why didn't you say anything? And why are you sitting back here with me?" Julie asked.

"I just wanted to see you." Regulus said.

"On that note, Black, let's get going." Lily said.

"What makes you think I'm going to take orders from you, Mudblood?" Regulus responded.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that, for Julie's sake; now go!" Lily said.

"Regulus, just go. Congratulations by the way." Julie smiled.

Regulus just nodded and left the compartment. Lily stood there watching him leave.

"So I'm guessing it's safe to assume that those things don't belong to him?" Julie asked.

"No, his things are in the prefect's compartment. Happy Birthday, by the way." Lily laughed.

Julie smiled and went and hugged her best friend. She had seen Lily in Diagon Alley, and had written her, but she still missed her.

"Well, I probably should get going." Lily said.

"Yeah, I guess." Julie said.

"I'm sure you don't have to sit by yourself, you could go find…"

"No, I'm pretty sure they're all mad at me; but I'll explain later."

"Ok…" Lily said hesitantly.

"Lily it will make sense later…or maybe it won't either way I'll explain."

Lily laughed and left the compartment heading for the prefect's compartment. Julie found it odd that no one else was in the compartment with her. Usually they were pretty tight on space, and compartments were full. Julie just shrugged, and found a book she had in her book bag and started reading.

After a while a knock came on the compartment door. Julie looked up from her reading to find Sirius standing outside. Julie nodded for him to come in.

"I come bearing a peace offering." Sirius said.

He came in with a piece of cake left in the pan.

"One piece? Where's the rest of my cake?" Julie asked.

"You didn't expect a whole cake after leaving it with three growing boys did you?" Sirius joked.

Julie didn't respond to his comment, she just looked out the window not wanting to have anything to do with him.

"Julie." Sirius said.

Julie made no comment she just continued to stare out the window. Sirius was so confusing. One minute he was mad at her, the next he wanted to be her friend. Boys were far more confusing than girls, Julie thought. She could feel tears beginning in her eyes, but as long as she didn't dwell on Sirius, they wouldn't come.

"Julie, come on. I'm sorry." Sirius said.

"Whatever." Julie mumbled.

"Just talk to me, please."

"I'm fine, Sirius."

"You're not that great of an actress, I can see something is bothering you, so talk to me. I really am sorry."

"Sorry is getting old with you, Sirius."

"That's not fair, you can't blame it all on me. I mean it was quite a shock about you and Snivellus."

"Don't call him Snivellus."

"That's all you have to say to me?"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so quick to jump to conclusions…"

"Jump to conclusions about what?"

"Me and Severus!"

"Well, what is there to jump to a conclusion about? You were dating the greasy haired git, not too long after what happened between us!"

"Nothing happened between us! Besides, what about you in Diagon Alley, I saw you snogging that girl!"

Sirius sat down across from Julie and put his head in his hands. He rubbed his face in frustration. Julie bit her bottom lip in frustration.

"Julie, I don't want to fight with you. I want to make this better, I want to fix this." Sirius said.

Julie refused to look at him or answer. She instead turned her attention to Snowball. She rubbed behind Snowball's ears. Sirius let out a sigh of despair.

"Julie, please?" Sirius asked.

"I wasn't dating Snape." Julie said.

"What?"

"I wasn't dating Snape. It was all an act. Snape actually saved me."

"Saved you?"

"From Malfoy, he was being a creep, and the only way to convince Malfoy to leave me alone was that I was dating Snape."

"Right, I'm sure."

"It's the truth. We even had to kiss and everything to get Malfoy to leave."

"You kissed Snape!"

"Not a memory either one of us are fond of…"

"That's absolutely disgusting!"

"I know, but don't you take that the wrong way. He saved me."

Sirius smiled at Julie and she half-heartedly smiled back. They sat there in silence and Sirius moved over to sit next to Julie.

"So, who kisses better, me or him?" Sirius asked.

Julie wacked Sirius playfully with the book she was reading.

"I'm not answering that question." Julie laughed.

"Why not, scared to admit it?" Sirius winked.

"No, I'm scared you ego can't handle it."

"So which of us is it then?"

"I'm not telling."

"Julie…"

Julie just shook her head, and Sirius grinned at her. She looked at him confusedly; but she soon understood the reason for the grin. He began tickling her and she began screaming and flailing. Sirius' began laughing, and Julie tried to tickle him back, but he was stronger than her; and easily held her back.

A knock soon came at the door. Julie looked out the window to find girl standing waiting outside the door. She was moving her head as in wanting someone to go. The girl was motioning to Sirius. Ah, someone whom Sirius had promised a snogging session. That boy didn't waste any time. Sirius appeared to be shaking his head no.

"Sirius, it's fine. Go ahead and go snog her senseless." Julie said.

"Julie…" Sirius said.

"Sirius…" Julie mocked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Actually, I think I'll stay, especially since it's my friend's birthday."

"Then why did you just ask for my permission?"

"I don't know, just wanted to know what you would say. Give me a second."

Sirius got up and talked to the girl outside. Julie was pretty sure the girl was a fifth year Ravenclaw, but without her robes on she wasn't positive. Julie watched the girl's face drop as Sirius told her that he didn't want to snog. She wanted to laugh, but part of her felt bad because she knew what it felt like to want Sirius. Sirius soon was done talking to the girl, and he sat back down next to Julie.

"What were you reading?" Sirius asked.

"A book." Julie replied.

"I never would have guessed that." Sirius responded sarcastically.

Julie smiled and handed him the book.

"_Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_, interesting, why are you reading this?" Sirius asked.

"Why not read it?" Julie replied.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Why, because I enjoy reading?"

"That's only one of many, many reasons I have."

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah. I have dirt on you Julie Potter"

"I'm so scared." Julie spoke sarcastically.

"You should be."

"This conversation is going nowhere."

"Do they ever?"

"Good point."

Julie yawned. She was a little sleepy, she supposed she could take a little nap.

She leaned against the window, and was soon asleep.

Sirius looked over at Julie and saw that she was asleep. He smiled, she looked quite cute when she slept. Sirius mentally kicked himself. He really shouldn't be thinking about her that way. She rejected him, and he had moved on, or at least was planning to; with many girls. He sighed and sat there thinking.

Pretty soon Julie cuddled up next to Sirius and leaned her head on him. Sirius was shocked. He wondered if Julie knew what she was doing.

"Julie?" Sirius asked.

No response came. Sirius could only hear the sound of Julie's slow breathing. She was asleep. Sirius smiled, and thought how this was the perfect way to start the year. After he and Julie had become friends again, he had many times imagined a moment similar to this, only Julie was his girlfriend. In real life, Julie was nothing but his friend.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He figured he'd at least enjoy what he could get. It felt so right having Julie so close. This was something he wished he could have for forever. Julie, in his arms. Sirius leaned his head on Julie's and was soon fast asleep too.

James eventually began to wonder where his friend was. He and Marlene had been snogging for a while, and then they went back to the compartment to find only Peter there. James excused himself, and went in search of Sirius. He finally came upon Sirius, but only to find him in a compartment with his sister! They were both asleep, and Sirius was holding Julie. James walked into the compartment, and started talking with Sirius.

"Padfoot, wake up." James spoke.

Sirius woke, up and looked to see if Julie was awake. She wasn't, but he soon realized that James was with them.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius said.

"Don't 'Hey Prongs' me, what is this?" James asked.

"We were talking and fell asleep, nothing more." Sirius said.

"Nothing more? It doesn't look like nothing more to me? What about Katarina?" James spoke.

"Why are you getting to upset about this?" Sirius asked.

"Because I don't want either of you getting hurt. If you two keep doing this, someone is going to get hurt." James said.

"Why don't you mind your own business." Sirius said.

"Sirius, I mean it. I don't think I could go back to the way things were before; having to choose between the two of you. I can't do it again."

"Prongs, neither of us are planning on hurting each other, we're not doing anything."

"You don't plan on getting hurt, it just happens."

"James, nothing…"

"All right, I believe you, but please be careful"

Sirius nodded and James got up to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I have to get back to Marlene." James answered.

"That girl has you on a tight leash." Sirius said.

"And you two should probably get into your robes." James countered.

Sirius chuckled and James was out the door. Sirius looked at Julie again. He didn't want to wake her, but he knew he had to. All good things must come to an end.

"Julie, Julie." Sirius said shaking her.

"What?" Julie mumbled into Sirius shirt.

"Come on, you need to wake up. We have to go get into our robes. We're almost at Hogsmeade station."

Julie's head instantly popped up and she smashed the back of her head into Sirius' face. He yelled in pain.

"Sirius are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Julie said.

"No, it's fine, my face might not be, but I'll live." Sirius said.

"I feel so bad. Can I do anything?" Julie asked.

"Nope, I'm fine." Sirius said holding his nose.

"Let me see it." Julie said.

"No, I said I was fine" Sirius said.

"Stop being a baby. Just let me see." Julie demanded.

"Fine, but nothing's wrong with it." Sirius said removing his hand from his face.

Julie examined Sirius nose. It was bleeding quite profusely, and it almost looked like his nose was broken.

"Sirius, I think it's broken." Julie said.

"Wonderful, I'll just need to go see Madam Pomfrey when I get back." Sirius said.

"I can fix it you know."

"I know, but I'd just prefer her to fix it."

"Why, don't you trust me?"

"No I trust you, but not with something as valuable as my face."

"You're just a …"

"Baby, I know. I believe you've mentioned that before."

"Sirius, please! What's the worst that could happen? Madam Pomfrey would just have to fix what I've done."

"Julie…"

"Sirius…"

"Fine, but if something goes wrong…"

"You have my permission to be a trial-run for any great prank."

Sirius smiled and nodded. Julie drew out her wand. She had fixed Sirius fingers earlier this summer, but a nose was a little different. She hoped that everything worked, because she didn't want to be a test subject for the Marauders pranks.

"_Episkey!_" Julie said with her wand pointed at Sirius nose.

Sirius yelped a little in pain, and his nose was still bleeding, but it was no longer broken.

"No being a test subject for me." Julie smirked.

"Looks like it." Sirius said. "Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

The train suddenly came to a stop, causing Julie's eyes to widen.

"Are we there already? We can't be!" Julie exclaimed.

"I believe we are." Sirius said.

"But neither of us are changed! The lavatory is probably full. Ugh, Sirius shut the shade and turn around." Julie commanded.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Turn around, I need to change. You need to make sure no one's looking in here." Julie said.

Julie pulled her school clothes out of her bag and looked at Sirius after the shades had been drawn.

"Turn around." Julie commanded.

"Fine." Sirius muttered.

While Julie was changing, Sirius couldn't help but let his eyes wander to Julie. He thought…

"Sirius! You disgusting little perv, turn around!" Julie yelled throwing her shoe at him.

Sirius quickly turned back around and didn't look at her again, until Julie said she was decent. She then grabbed her things and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"I was going to leave, I'm sure you don't need me here for you to change." Julie said.

"But you needed me?"

"To keep watch. You would have put up too much of a fight if I would've told you to leave. So I'm leaving." Julie smirked.

Julie left the train and saw the trail of first years heading towards Hagrid.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked, suddenly appearing without Marlene.

"Changing. Where's Marlene?" Julie asked.

"She's with the girls."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you want to get a carriage with me, Peter, and Sirius?"

"Remus isn't ditching the other prefects this year?"

"No, McGonagall caught him last year. She wasn't too pleased. So will you?"

"I suppose I could do that."

"Julie, can I ask you something, and you promise not to get mad?"

"Of course, big brother."

"What's going on with you and Sirius?"

"Any question, but that one."

"Julie…"

"James, nothing is going on between us. You know that already, and nothing will happen between us."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I just don't want either of you to get hurt. It wasn't easy for me when you two hated each other you know."

"I know, and I'm sorry you had to go through that, but enough with the sappy stuff. We're starting our sixth year!"

James laughed and met Peter at one of the carriages. Sirius was soon with them, and the boys began chatting about the first prank they were going to do. Julie just shook her head. It didn't matter how old they were, boys would be boys.

They soon reached the castle and Julie stared up at it. Every year she was still in awe of the castle. She knew she'd only be here another two years, and she felt kind of sad about that, but she was going to make the best of her last years here. Julie set her book bag and Snowball down and entered the Great Hall. Her, James, Sirius, and Peter were some of the last to enter the Great Hall. Almost everyone else was already seated. She saw the other sixth year Gryffindor girls and waved. She began walking towards them.

Julie got stopped a couple of times by several boys from all the houses. Julie found it quite odd. Evan Rosier called over to her from the Slytherin table.

"Hey Potter!" Rosier called.

"Hello Rosier." Julie said.

"What are…" Evan started but was soon elbowed by Regulus Black. "What was that for Black? I was trying to ask Julie out, seeing as Snape dumped her."

Julie snickered to herself, it seemed like Regulus had a bit of jealous side to him.

"She doesn't want your pity, Rosier." Regulus said.

Julie shook her head and continued further, but she could tell that several boys from Ravenclaw had overheard the conversation, seeing as they were talking across the Ravenclaw table. She could hear them talking…

"How the hell did Snape get with Julie Potter?" one Ravenclaw boy asked.

"I don't know, but she's got to be the best looking girl here!" another boy added in.

"Snape's an idiot for ending it with her. She's got to be the perfect girl; I may take my shot with her. Maybe I can help her mend her broken heart." A third boy added.

Julie wanted to laugh. Those boys thought Snape had broken her heart, too bad that fake relationship with Snape was her alibi with Malfoy. Some fourth year Hufflepuff boys wolf-whistled at her. She didn't respond because she saw James walking over to them.

Seth Portchester stopped her asking her how her summer went. If she wasn't mistaken, she thought that he may possibly have a crush on her. It was cute. She finally made her way to the sixth year Gryffindor girls.

"Happy Birthday!" The girls screamed.

"I didn't know you were so popular!" Laura Bradley commented.

"Neither did, I. So, girls, how were your summers?" Julie asked.

"You just act like being popular is nothing, and go right to 'how were your summers?'" Mary MacDonald asked.

"They do have a point there, it's almost as if you became popular over the summer." Lily said.

"How is that possible, I wasn't even near anyone. I was practically a loner, besides, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Marlene, Narcissa, and Regulus." Julie said.

"That explains it." Laura said.

"Explains what?" Julie asked.

"You hang out with boys from more than one house. Now all the boys want you!" Mary commented.

"But I did this last year too!" Julie said.

"Yes, but last year you hadn't snogged so many boys!" Laura spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Julie furthered.

"Hmm…well of course there was Regulus Black and Sirius Black. Practically every boy wants you now." Laura said.

"I'm not saying I kissed them, but even if I did, why does that matter?" Julie asked.

"You want to know the workings of a teenage boys mind?" Marlene piped in.

"I suppose I don't, but still." Julie said.

The girls didn't get to continue their conversation because the first years were soon piling in to get sorted. This part was always interesting, yet boring at the same time. Julie looked down the table to the Marauders. They were taking bets on which house the first years would get sorted into. Julie always found watching them during the sorting to be more amusing, than the actual sorting.

"David Ancrum" Professor McGonagall called.

"Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Julie looked down to the Marauders. It looked like James had won that one, because he appeared to be bragging about it to Sirius. The sorting continued on, and eventually came to an end. Julie shouted down to the Marauders.

"James, who won?" Julie called.

James mumbled something that Julie couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Julie asked.

"I won, Julie." Sirius called and he winked.

James had won for the past three years, so he looked kind of disappointed. Julie winked back at Sirius and he smiled.

"Hi Julie." Logan Bell said, sliding down next to her.

"Hello, Logan." Julie answered.

"I suppose I should wish you a Happy Birthday." He said.

"Well, it is my birthday." Julie responded sarcastically.

"How was your summer?"

"Splendid."

Julie had a short fuse when it came to Logan Bell. He was quite a royal jerk to her last year.

"I'm not dating Lynette, just so you know." Logan added.

"I'm sorry." Julie added.

"You are?" Logan asked.

"Sure, she seemed quite perfect for you. You know, being a jerk and all."

"I suppose I deserved that."

"Yeah you…wait, you admit that?"

"Yeah."

"Well then…"

"So, will you give me a second chance?"

"Second chance at what?"

"You'll see if you give me one."

Julie just laughed and nodded. Logan smiled and headed back to the seventh years. Julie thought it was crazy how many boys were trying to get her attention. She wasn't exactly sure how to handle all the attention. The feast was soon over and everyone was heading back to their common rooms.

"Lily!" Julie shouted.

"What?" Lily shouted back.

"When you're done being Miss Perfect Prefect, we need to talk!"

"Ok, I'll find you."

Julie sat in the common room waiting for Lily. Julie had taken the shortcut back to Gryffindor tower. It was a little complicated shortcut, so Lily taught the first years a different, simpler way back. Lily finally came in and the girls went to their room.

They sat on Julie's bed, and shut the curtains to talk.

"So, what do we need to talk about Jules?" Lily asked.

"What have you heard about me and Snape?" Julie asked.

"A little, but I just assumed they were rumors."

"Well, I have something I need to tell you."

"They weren't rumors?!"

"He and I pretended to date, to save me from Malfoy. We both hated it, and want to forget it even happened, but you must promise not to tell."

"I'm not sure what I think about that."

"Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, just more creeped out. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I tried to forget it happened, and it worked up until now."

"You're so silly."

Julie threw her pillow at Lily. They started laughing and continued to talk. Julie hoped that the rest of the year would go smoothly and that she would find love.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the response to this story! Like I've stated before, I'm just reposting what the original author had because I truly loved this story so much! (With her permission of course) I thought it was too good not to be up here.**

**Lily Everdeen: Here's your update!**

**Ali: I'm awfully glad that you've found this story and that you seem to love it as much as I do. **

**Mimi: Yes, she kissed Snape! Ahahaha. I agree with your thoughts on Julie/Sirius...but thankfully, I already know what happens. :P At least until chapter 36 haha. **

**Em-hpfan4ever: I'm glad that you enjoy this fic! Hope you continue to!**


	19. Gives You Hell

Chapter 19

Gives You Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Julie woke up the next morning ready for the first day of classes. She was the first one up, and the first one to the bathroom. She dressed quickly and made her way down to the Great Hall, alone. Once in the Great Hall, two of the Ravenclaw boys who were talking about her last night stopped her.

"Hey Julie." One boy said.

"Hey…" Julie said.

"Clint, my name's Clint and this is Steve." Clint said.

"Hello Clint and Steve." Julie said hesitantly.

The whole time she was talking to the boys, all she could think of was what Lily had told her the night before. She smiled, because she could see that it was at least partly true. She quickly got out of the conversation and made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Remus.

"Looks like someone is up early for once." Remus chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun of me for doing something right." Julie said.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." Remus said.

"So are you ready for classes?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, I wish McGonagall would give us our time tables though."

"I'm sure she'll hand them out soon."

Julie grabbed a piece of toast and began eating. Sirius and James were soon downstairs.

"Good morning, nice bed head James." Julie said.

James just groaned; he wasn't much of a morning person.

"You're awfully chipper this early in the morning." Sirius commented.

"I'm just ready to start a new year, how about you?" Julie asked.

"A new year of pranks, but not homework."

"I don't like doing homework anymore than you do; I just have a feeling that this is going to be a good year."

"Well good for you, but I need to eat something before I continue with anymore of your nonsense."

Sirius reached for some toast and eggs. Sirius shoved food in his mouth and Julie stared at him.

"What?" Sirius asked with his mouth full.

"It is true what they say. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. You care more about food than me." Julie said.

"So."

"Sirius!"

"I was just kidding. Of course I like you Julie, but if I had to choose between you and food to survive, I'd choose the food."

"Thanks, I definitely feel loved now."

The Great Hall was soon beginning to fill up, but the sixth year Gryffindor girls still weren't down yet. Julie wondered what could be taking them so long, but she received a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Regulus standing behind her.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked coldly.

"It's none of your business, blood-traitor." Regulus said.

"You make it my business when you come to my house's table." Sirius responded.

"Just stay out of this. What I have to say is between me and Julie." Regulus spoke.

"Boys! Knock it off!" Julie yelled.

Both of the boys muttered apologies to her and Julie stood up.

"Come on, let's go talk somewhere else." Julie said to Regulus.

Regulus walked with Julie outside the Great Hall. The Ravenclaw boys were staring at them, and Julie just shook her head.

"What do you want Regulus?" Julie asked.

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your first day of classes." Regulus said.

"Thanks, but I think you're the one who's going to need it; seeing as it's you OWL year."

"Don't remind me."

"They weren't that bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got O's in mostly everything."

"So, what are you continuing in?"

"Everything I think. I'm not exactly sure though. I'll probably have to talk to McGonagall about it."

"Ah, well I have some first years to go pick on, so I'll talk with you later."

Regulus quickly kissed her on the cheek. Julie blushed, not because of the kiss, but because she wished would have been Sirius. She was also pretty sure that Sirius had also seen that. Julie saw Marlene walking with Laura, Mary, and Lily. Marlene rushed over to where Julie was.

"What was that I just saw?" Marlene asked.

"What was what?" Julie asked.

"With Sirius' brother?"

"Oh, it was nothing."

"A boy kisses you and it's nothing?"

"It didn't mean anything, well at least not to me. Besides, it was just on the cheek"

Marlene nodded and linked arms with Julie. Julie looked back at Lily, who didn't appear to be too happy.

"What's the matter with Lily?" Julie asked.

"She woke up in the middle of the night and may have seen me snogging James." Marlene said.

"May have? She did, didn't she? She's going to be crabby all day!" Julie remarked.

"It's her problem." Marlene commented.

"So, you're not with him to make her jealous?" Julie asked.

"No, I'm not. For your information, I think…"

"You think what?"

"I think I love him."

"What?! You love James! Have you told him?"

"Sh! Of course not. The girl never says I love you first, otherwise it just freaks the guy out."

"Oh."

"Oh Julie, you have so much to learn. We need to get you a boyfriend this year."

Julie just rolled her eyes and took a seat at the table again. She sat next to Marlene, who sat next to James. James kissed Marlene good morning. Julie cringed at the sight of her brother and Marlene. In her peripheral vision she saw Sirius cringing too. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

"Sirius, you have nothing to be concerned about." Julie whispered to him across the table.

"It's my brother, of course I have to be concerned." Sirius responded.

"I don't like having to constantly be in the middle of you two."

"Well, then forget about him, and you won't have to be."

"Sirius, that's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Julie."

Professor McGonagall showed up with their time tables. She handed each of them their schedules and left, trying to get the rest of the time tables out.

"All right, let's compare." Julie said."First, I have Ancient Runes."

"Free." Sirius and James responded in unison.

The sixth years laughed. Remus, Lily, and Marlene had Ancient Runes with her.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts"

Everyone had this class.

"All right then, well then I have a break, as does everyone else. Then I have Arithmancy."

"Free." Sirius and James said in unison again.

"Ugh, do you two have anything today?" Lily asked.

"Of course we have classes Evans." James said.

"We only have Defence and Potions, Prongs." Sirius said.

"Not fair!" Marlene said tugging on James' arm.

"You think that's not fair, you should see Peter's time table." Remus said.

"I only have Defence Against the Dark Arts" Peter said.

"Wormtail, I still don't understand how you failed Potions." James said.

Peter laughed, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"So did you boys get your Potions essay done?" Julie asked.

"What Potions essay?" Sirius asked.

"The one Slughorn assigned last year, to those who were continuing." Lily said.

"I'm going to take that as a no from Sirius, but he can always bluff his way with Sluggie. What about you James?" Julie asked.

"Er, yes. I did it last night, but I don't really remember what I wrote. Can you look it over during break? It's in my room." James asked.

"Fine, but you owe me." Julie said.

"He probably already owes you Jules" Lily said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Evans?" James asked.

"Use your big-head to try and figure out what it means." Lily hissed.

"Evans, you look kind of cute, when you're angry." James said.

"Potter!" Lily yelled.

"James!" Marlene yelled.

"I didn't mean it like it sounded, Marlene." James said.

Marlene quickly rushed out of the Great Hall. James rolled his eyes and got up to follow her. Sirius and Julie looked to each other and smiled. They knew that there was about to be trouble in paradise.

"Ah, Prongs and his ladies." Sirius said.

"He has a girlfriend for Merlin's sake, and he says that!" Lily remarked.

"You know you liked it, Evans." Sirius said.

"I did not!" Lily said.

"Did too!" Sirius said.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I think I'm losing intelligence by listening to this." Julie said.

The group started laughing and the bell rang, signaling time to get to classes. Julie walked with Remus and Lily out of the Great Hall. Julie saw Marlene and James snogging. Lily rolled her eyes, and muttered something before speeding up and leaving Remus and Julie behind.

"I'll walk with her." Remus said, and left to catch up with Lily.

Julie went over to where her brother was with Marlene, and tapped him on the back.

"What?" James mumbled still snogging Marlene.

"Marlene needs to go to Ancients Runes, so say goodbye to her, you pig." Julie said.

"Goodbye." James said.

"Bye." Marlene said.

Marlene kissed James one more time and walked away with Julie.

"Never make me do that again." Julie said.

"You didn't have to. You could have let me skip or be late." Marlene smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Julie asked.

"James said he loved me." Marlene said.

"He what?" Julie asked.

"Well, we were fighting and I told him I was sick of always coming in second to Lily. He said that I didn't. I said that I'm always fighting with people to convince them that we're not just using each other; and he said 'I love you for that, but you don't have to convince anyone, but yourself.' Then I said, that he said he loved me; and he said yeah. Then you saw what happened after that." Marlene replied.

Julie wasn't entirely sure of James' declaration of love to Marlene, but then again talking about Marlene was a sore subject between her and her brother. Julie didn't want to break Marlene's hopes, so she didn't say anything. They soon arrived at the classroom. Lily and Remus were sitting together at a table, so Julie and Marlene took the table behind them. The class went by fine. The professor droned on about how they were they lucky ones that got to continue in the study of Ancient Runes, and blah blah blah.

Soon it was time to go to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Julie walked with Lily. Lily still seemed upset about Marlene and James. Julie couldn't help but wonder if Lily was feeling jealous about the situation. They arrived in the class to find yet another new professor.

There had been a new Defence teacher every year. Clearly that job was jinxed. This year was Professor Phelps. Julie instantly noticed that James was not sitting next to Sirius. In fact, he was on the opposite side of the room from him. Julie slid in the seat next to Sirius. After Professor Phelps called the class to order, Sirius immediately raised his hand. Sirius never raised his hand in class, he had something up his sleeve; she just knew it.

"Yes, Mr…" Professor Phelps began.

"Black. I'm Sirius Black." Sirius said.

"Mr. Black, what would you like?" Phelps asked.

"Well Professor, I was wondering…"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw James grip his wand. He cast a spell in the Professor's direction. Julie then looked at Professor Phelps. He had pink hair!

The class started laughing and Professor Phelps stopped answering Sirius.

"What is the meaning of this?" Phelps asked.

James then raised his hand.

"Mr…" Phelps began.

"Potter, James Potter." James spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Phelps asked.

"Well sir, I was just wondering why your hair is pink?" James asked.

While James was distracting Professor Phelps, Sirius pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Julie couldn't tell what Sirius had done, but he was laughing to himself. Professor Phelps went to look in the mirror at his hair, and as he turned around she could see what Sirius had done. He had given the Professor a pig's tail. The class burst into laughter yet again.

"This guy's a joke." Sirius said.

"It's his first day, give him a break." Julie said.

By this point Professor Phelps was quite angry. He hadn't expected such disrespect from a sixth year class. He muttered the counter curses for the hair and the tail and turned to face the students.

"Who is responsible for this?" Phelps yelled.

No one raised their hand. No one was stupid enough to clam the blame.

"Fine, who can tell me who is responsible?" Phelps yelled.

Lily's hand instantly shot up.

"Yes, Miss…" Phelps started.

"I'm Lily Evans, and the one responsible is James Potter." Lily said.

The class gasped, including Julie.

"Lily!" Julie screamed.

"Miss, what's your name?" Phelps asked.

"Potter, Julie Potter." Julie said.

"Well, Miss Julie Potter; you're disrupting my class. Detention! Now back to you Miss Evans, you say Mr. Potter is responsible, how so, I was talking with him." Phelps asked.

"That's not fair!" Julie screamed.

Julie couldn't believe that Lily had ratted James out, and now she was in trouble too! Lily didn't look in Julie's direction.

"Well, he did the hair that's for sure. I watched him do it." Lily said.

"Is that so...Mr. Potter, detention. Now, tell me the name of your accomplice." Phelps demanded.

James looked at Sirius and winked.

"Well Professor, I did give you the pink hair. I think it suits your skin tone better, but my accomplice is...Severus Snape." James said.

Snape hadn't been paying attention and his head automatically popped up at the mention of his name.

"Mr. Snape, detention!" Phelps yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Snape yelled. "Unless not paying attention is punishable. Potter's accomplice is Black. Everything is always Potter and Black, and sometimes Lupin."

"Mr. Snape stop yelling. Which Potter? The one Black's dating or the one who gave me the pink hair?" Phelps asked.

"Black and I aren't dating!" Julie yelled.

"Miss Potter!" Phelps reprimanded.

"Professor, I'm Remus Lupin, and if I can offer a suggestion; can we just continue on with where we left off last year?" Remus interrupted.

Professor Phelps screamed in frustration.

"Mr. Black, Miss Evans, Miss Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, and Mr. Lupin; detention tonight, my office! Class dismissed!" Professor Phelps yelled suddenly leaving the classroom.

"Ten minutes of class, not bad." Sirius said.

"Sirius, we have detention! How can you be happy about this?" Julie asked.

Sirius wasn't able answer Julie's question because their attention was turned to Lily screaming at James.

"You got me a detention Potter! I've never had detention before!" Lily yelled.

"There's a first time for everything Evans." James retorted.

"A detention is going to ruin my reputation!" Lily screamed.

"Hardly, if anything the boys will think that you aren't so tightly wound, so maybe you'll have an actual romantic life." James said.

"That's none of your business Potter!" Lily screamed.

Suddenly Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at James.

"_Expelliarmus! _Knock it off everyone! We all have detention, so deal with it!" Julie screamed, causing Snape's wand to go flying.

"Julie's right." Remus said.

Snape muttered something under his breath and quickly left the room, the rest of the class followed after him, except Lily and Julie. Lily sat back down in her desk and started banging her head on the table, and Julie went to her.

"Lily, it will be fine. One detention isn't going to affect you as badly as you think." Julie said.

"You don't know that!" Lily said.

"I've had plenty of detentions, and I know I'm going to be fine."

"You're different."

"How so?"

"You're a pure-blood, I'm a Mudblood! I do one thing wrong and they can take away my wand!" Lily said.

"Hey, don't you dare call yourself that!"

"It's true! I have dirty blood!"

"You're Muggleborn, so what? You've got to be one of the smartest witches of our year. Slughorn has always been impressed with you, so I think he'd help you out if you needed it."

Lily started to cry, and Julie hugged her.

"This isn't just about detention, is it?" Julie asked.

Lily shook her head no. Julie was pretty sure it had something to do with James.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Julie asked.

Lily shook her head once again. Julie figured that Lily probably would never want to talk with her about James. Julie sighed, and sat there with Lily until the bell rang, and the two made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. She sat down on the couch and let out a sigh. Lily sat down next to her.

"Aren't you supposed to read through Potter's Potions essay?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah." Julie said, but she just sat there.

"I may not like your brother, but you did make him a promise." Lily said.

"Fine, but you're coming up with me." Julie said.

Lily grumbled as Julie grabbed her arm and forced her up the boy's staircase. The boy's dorms went opposite of the girls. The girls started with the oldest and went to the younger classes, the further you went up. For the boys, they started with the youngest, and as you went up you got to the older classes. Lily complained the whole way up.

"I don't want to go in there. I don't want to see where Potter sleeps!" Lily complained.

"Have you ever even been in a boy's dorm before?" Julie asked.

"Yes." Lily said.

"Whose?" Julie asked.

"Fine, this is going to be my first time going in a boy's dorm before. I'm sure it's nothing special." Lily said.

"If it will make you feel better, we can raid through James stuff so you can get more dirt on him." Julie bribed.

"So you're bribing me now?" Lily said.

"Is it working?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, it is." Lily said.

Julie smiled and soon they were at the sixth year Gryffindor boy's dorm.

"You ready for this?" Julie teased.

"Hurry up, will you?" Lily said.

Julie chuckled and opened the door. Once inside she looked into the room in shock. She saw Sirius, shirtless, in bed with a girl. The girl was seventh year Amy Hanleem. Suddenly everyone was aware of each other's presence.

"Lily?" Amy asked.

"Sirius?" Lily choked.

"Julie!" Sirius yelled.

"Ah! My eyes!" Julie screamed covering her eyes.

Sirius quickly got off his bed and went looking for his shirt, Amy lay there covered in the blankets.

"Nothing happened, Julie! I swear!" Sirius said.

"I just needed James' Potions essay. I promised him I'd correct it." Julie said still covering her eyes.

"It's fine you can open your eyes and go get it, we're decent." Sirius said.

Julie peeked between her fingers to make sure Sirius wasn't lying and then removed her hands and quickly went to James' desk and grabbed his essay.

"Like you were, carry on doing...um, you know, what you were doing." Julie said trying to leave.

"Julie!" Sirius said.

"I have to correct this essay!" Julie said quickly rushing out of the room.

Sirius took two steps to go after her, but then he remembered Amy. He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair. Amy stood up, wrapped in the sheets.

"It's been fun, Sirius, but I got to go."Amy said, kissed Sirius on the cheek, and left.

Only Sirius and Lily were left in the room. Lily was on the verge of laughter, but she found Amy's shirt on the floor and lifted it up to show Sirius. Lily eyed Sirius suspiciously.

"That's as far as it got, nothing else came off." Sirius said holding up his hands in his defense.

"If you like her as much as you say you do, stop messing with her mind." Lily said.

"She rejected me, Evans. I'm a free man, to do whatever I please." Sirius said.

"You honestly think that it isn't possible for you to persuade her?" Lily said.

"I've tried for tried for over five bloody years, and I got nowhere. I'm done." Sirius said.

"You're nowhere? If I remember correctly at the end of last school year she hated you, and now your friends. But if you're not willing to fight for her..." Lily said.

"Are you trying to give me advice, or is this what you want me to tell James?" Sirius asked.

"This has nothing to do with him. I'm tired of seeing my friend miserable. In case you haven't noticed, she's miserable around you." Lily spoke.

"Well, I'm not going to try anything, so this way I won't hurt her. So you have nothing to worry about Evans." Sirius spat.

"I have my eyes on you Sirius Black." Lily said, and quickly left the room.

Sirius sat on his bed and shook his head. He sighed and tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. He couldn't believe Julie had walked in on him, almost...Sirius didn't even want to admit it. He didn't want to hurt her, but she had to know that he was moving on. He had even told her so. Sirius put his shirt on, and sat at his desk to work on his Potions essay that was due later that day.

Julie sat on the couch in the common room correcting James' essay. She was staining his parchment with her tears. Julie didn't know why, but she felt hurt and betrayed. She knew that he was moving on, but she didn't know that was what he meant by moving on. She dried her tears and continued working on James' essay. Lily soon came down the stairs and sat next to her.

"How are you doing, girlie?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine, Lily." Julie said.

"You're obviously far from fine. You just walked in on the guy you're in love with in bed with another girl. You're nowhere near fine." Lily said.

"Thanks for reminding me of that mental image." Julie said.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just need you to talk with me."

"You know how you don't want to talk about James, well I don't want to talk about Sirius." Julie snapped.

"I don't feel for James, like you do for Sirius. I don't like him, but you're in love with Sirius." Lily said.

"Well, I'll just have to figure out a way to get over him." Julie said.

"If that's how you feel, then all I can do is support you." Lily gave in.

Lily hugged her friend and Julie leaned her head on Lily. The rest of the classes went by quite smoothly. Sirius and Julie stayed away from each during Potions. Slughorn told them that usually the first day he had them brew the Draught of Living Death, but he figured they could do that next time, because most of the class hadn't done their assignment. The only ones done were Lily, Julie, Snape, James, Remus, and Sirius. Slughorn excused them early, and forced the rest of the class to write their essays.

Julie walked out of the room and Sirius caught up to her.

"Julie, I think we need to talk." Sirius said.

"Sirius, there are times when a girl just needs to be left alone; and right now this is one of those times." Julie said walking away.

Sirius stopped walking and Julie continued on. She went through the rest of her day trying to avoid the Marauders. She didn't want to talk to Sirius, and she didn't want to talk to the others about it either. Julie went through with classes and after classes she hid in her room until supper.

Julie finally made her way down to supper, alone. The Marauders had already eaten so she didn't have to worry about them. She decided to sit by herself. She served herself some roast and potatoes. As she was about to stick a bite into her mouth, Logan Bell sat down across from her.

"Hey Julie." Logan said.

"Hey Logan." Julie said.

"Why are you all by yourself?" he asked.

"Long day." She responded.

"Mind if I join you?" Logan asked.

"Not at all, be my guest." Julie said.

Logan smiled and the two had a friendly chat over the meal. Julie finished and she got up to go back to the common room, and Logan got up too.

"Julie, will you walk with me?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, sure. Not too long though, I do have homework." Julie said.

"So I just wanted to apologize for being an idiot last year." Logan said.

"I thought you already apologized for that?" Julie asked.

"Well, I'm doing it again just to show you that I really am sorry."

"Everything's forgiven, Logan, nothing to worry about."

"So..."

"So..."

"What are you excited for the Quidditch season?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I am, Captain." Julie said.

"I'm obligated to say that everyone's space is open, but unless a professional Quidditch star comes before tryouts, your spot should be safe." Logan said.

"That's nice." Julie smiled. "But if there is someone better than me, I want you to give them the position."

"I think you're probably the best seeker in the school."

"Thanks." Julie blushed.

Logan and Julie chatted all the way back up to Gryffindor tower. When they were almost there Logan stopped, and grabbed Julie's arm.

"I was wondering if you'd like to study together. Like a date?" Logan asked.

"Normally, I would love to, but I have detention." Julie said.

"Tomorrow, then?" Logan asked.

"My you are a persistent one, but I believe after McGonagall finds out about this detention, I'm almost bound to get one tomorrow, but if I don't get one, I'd love to." Julie said.

"You're about the hardest girl to ask out." Logan said.

"Any other ideas?" Julie asked.

"How about the first weekend trip to Hogsmeade, at the end of the month? By that point Quidditch trials will be over, and no one will think I rigged them." Logan said.

"Good idea, don't want people thinking you rigged the Quidditch trials. So Hogsmeade then, it's a date?" Julie asked.

"It's a date." Logan said.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Julie said.

"Bye."

Julie walked up to her room, to find Lily mentally preparing herself for detention.

"Lily, its just detention." Julie said.

"Just detention? Just detention? It's just detention to someone who always gets in trouble. I never get in trouble!" Lily said.

Julie just rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Lily asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Julie asked.

"We're about to go to detention, no one can be happy about going to detention!" Lily said.

"I'm not happy about detention." Julie said.

"Well then what are you so happy for?" Lily asked.

"I may have a date to Hogsmeade at the end of the month." Julie said slyly.

"Spill girl! Who is it?" Lily said.

"Logan." Julie said.

"Logan, as in Logan Bell. The guy you had a crush on forever last year?" Lily asked.

"Yup, the very same Logan Bell." Julie smiled.

Lily squealed and started jumping up and down. Julie started laughing at her best friend.

"I'm so happy for you!" Lily said.

"Thanks, Lils. Now we just have to find you a date." Julie spoke.

Lily started laughing and hugged her best friend.

"We should probably get going to detention." Julie said.

"You share your exciting news about a date, and you celebrate by wanting to go to detention?" Lily asked.

"It's not how I want to celebrate, but if I plan on spending anytime with the boy I can't have anymore detentions." Julie laughed.

"I suppose if that's a way to keep you out of detention." Lily said.

Julie swatted her friend in the back of the head and the two girls left the room, heading down to Professor Phelps' office for detention. Lily and Julie were surprised to see Remus already in the office.

"Where are the others?'" Julie asked.

"Coming, I think." Remus said.

"If I get another detention because they're not here..." Lily muttered.

Lily didn't have to worry, Sirius and James walked in at that moment. No one saw when Snape entered the room.

"So Snivelly thinks he can skip detention?" Sirius asked.

"I'm here you imbecile." Snape said.

"Did you see him come in?' Sirius whispered to Julie.

"No, but he's kind of creepy like that." Julie whispered back.

Professor Phelps soon came in, followed by Professor McGonagall.

"This can't be good." Lily whispered.

"Good evening." Professor McGonagall said.

"These are the students." Professor Phelps said.

Professor McGonagall nodded and looked at the students before her.

"If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black were the most likely culprits of disrupting your class, Professor Phelps. I'm guessing Miss Evans tattled on them, and Miss Potter screamed. Mr. Snape is probably here because Mr. Black or Mr. Potter claimed he was involved; and Mr. Lupin…Mr. Lupin what did you do?" Professor McGonagall spoke.

"I just tried to change the subject." Remus said.

"Ok, Professor Phelps, I'll sift through those who need to be punished. Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall said.

"Hey, Snape did just as much talking back as I did!" Julie cried out.

"Miss Potter, I can see that the summer break did nothing for you learning to hold your tongue. Professor Phelps, is that true?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, that young man did as Miss Potter said." Professor Phelps said.

"Fine, you will all sit in the classroom writing lines about disrupting class this evening, and tomorrow we'll have another session only Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans do not need to be in attendance tomorrow. Now I believe that's settled. I'm a busy person, and have other things to get to." Professor McGonagall said and left.

The students proceeded with the professor to the classroom, and each took a seat to write lines. Professor Phelps eventually dismissed them and the filed out of the classroom. Julie saw Logan waiting outside of the classroom for her. She smiled, but before she could get to him Sirius got to him.

"Bell, you ready for the Quidditch season?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, we're going to win; but that's no surprise." Logan said.

"Of course! So we have an empty chaser's spot and keeper's spot?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, but any spot is open if I find someone better for the position." Logan said.

"Yes, that makes sense. So…" Sirius was interrupted.

"Black, can we talk Quidditch some other time? I just want to talk with my girlfriend." Logan said.

Sirius, James, and Remus' eyes widened. Julie hadn't told them; but she wasn't exactly sure on her relationship status with Logan. He had only asked her on a date, but she hadn't expected this yet. She had hoped, but hadn't expected.

"You and Evans?" Sirius finally asked.

"No Black, Potter." Logan said.

"I thought James was dating Marlene." Sirius said.

"Not him, Black. Julie, Julie Potter is my girlfriend." Logan yelled.

"Oh, um, Prongs, Moony we have things to do." Sirius said quickly, and hurried away with the boys.

Julie looked at Logan and then at Lily.

"I'll just be leaving." Lily said and walked away.

"So, how was detention?" Logan asked.

"What was that?" Julie asked.

"What was what?" Logan questioned.

"You and Sirius, did you have to shove it in his face?" Julie asked.

"I was just simply stating a fact." Logan said.

"Well, I was just under the impression that we had a date; not that we were boyfriend and girlfriend." Julie said.

"Julie." Logan said.

"I didn't even get a chance to tell them, and then you ambush them! Sirius and I are friends now, and I don't want to hurt him." Julie said.

"I'm sorry. Logan said.

"What's done is done." Julie said.

"So...do you have detention tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"I can predict McGonagall's decisions, so yes, I do." Julie said.

Logan walked with Julie to the common room, and up until the girls' staircase.

"I suppose this is goodnight?" Logan asked.

"Yes, goodnight." Julie said.

She walked up the stairs to her room, and glanced back to find Logan staring at her. She smiled to him, and he smiled back. Julie then continued up the stairs, and went to bed early.

The weeks passed. Sirius and Julie were awkward around each other for a couple days, but like usual, they eventually came around. The Quidditch try outs also went well. Everyone kept their positions, plus they added a second year chaser, Mike Donnelly, and a fifth year keeper Tommy Sloper, the former keeper's little brother. Julie knew that Logan had wanted to replace Sirius as beater, but she eventually convinced him that Sirius was best for the position. Julie was kind of disappointed that she was yet again the only girl on the Quidditch team, but she was grateful that she made the team again.

It was soon the Wednesday before the weekend to Hogsmeade and Julie headed down the stairs to the common room. When at the bottom of the stairs she could hear the conversation between the Marauders.

"So Padfoot is upstairs?" Peter asked.

"Yeah" James said.

"Who is it this time?" Remus asked.

"Not sure, I think she's a Hufflepuff." James said.

"He's letting girls from other houses in here?" Remus asked.

"What is with him?" Peter asked.

"Julie." Remus and James said in unison.

Julie stopped on the stairs. She had heard her name mentioned. She knew that if she walked in there, they'd stop talking; but if she stayed at the foot of the stairs they would continue talking.

"What about her?" Peter asked.

"Wormtail, Padfoot likes Julie. Something happened between them over the summer, and Julie turned him down. He's trying to get over her, any way possible." James said.

"Hence all the girls." Remus said.

"How many have there been?" Peter asked.

"He changes it up every couple of days. He used to make it a couple of weeks with girls, but not now." James said.

"The girls know what they're getting into though." Remus said.

"I just don't see this ending well." James said.

"I don't either." Remus said.

"How did you do it Moony? How did you get over her?" James asked.

"It wasn't easy, and some days are harder than others, but because of my condition; I couldn't take that risk with her." Remus said.

"So if you didn't have your furry little problem, would you go after her?" James asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. Nothing's going to change, so there's no use bothering to think about it." Remus said.

"I don't understand, what's so special about Julie." Peter said.

"That's my sister you're talking about..." James said.

Julie took this as her cue to enter the common room.

"Talking about me boys?" Julie asked.

"Of course not." James said.

"I swear I heard my name." Julie said.

"We were just talking about blue cheese, disgusting stuff." Remus said.

"Blue cheese?" Julie questioned.

"Yeah, blue cheese." James said.

"Right, well I'm going to the library." Julie said.

The boys waved and Julie made her way out of the common room. She went to the library, picked out a few books, and sat down at a table. She opened a book, and then Regulus sat at her table with her.

"How's the homework going?" Regulus asked.

"Just peachy." Julie said.

"Ok, I'm just going to come right out and say it." Regulus said.

"Say what?" Julie asked.

"Well it's more of a question. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Regulus asked.

"Regulus, you know I'm going with Logan." Julie said.

"I know, but I was hoping that maybe you'd change your mind and go with me instead." Regulus said.

"I'm going with Logan. It's our first official date." Julie said.

"I really don't approve of you dating him." Regulus said.

"I don't need your approval Regulus." Julie said.

"I know, but I suppose you could do worse." Regulus stated.

"Oh? Who could possibly be worse than a Gryffindor?" Julie asked.

"A blood-traitor Gryffindor." Regulus said.

"Don't call your brother that." Julie said.

"Why are you defending him?" Regulus said.

"Because he's my friend." Julie said.

"Since when?" Regulus asked.

"Since, I don't know. He's just my friend." Julie said.

"He has a funny way of showing it." Regulus said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Julie asked.

"I hear all the gossip about him and those girls." Regulus said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Julie said.

"He's just doing that to hurt you, can't you see?"

"He wouldn't, you don't know him like I do." Julie argued.

"He would and he is." Regulus said.

"I'm leaving." Julie said and walked away.

Julie stormed out of the library and ran into Sirius snogging a girl. Sirius waved at Julie. Julie thought about what Regulus had told her and she instantly felt anger. She looked at Sirius and didn't wave back; instead she yelled at him.

"Arse!" Julie yelled.

Sirius stopped snogging the girl, and pushed her aside.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"You're an arse!' Julie yelled.

"What did I do this time?" Sirius asked wearily.

"I think the question is who didn't you do?" Julie said.

"What kind of question is that?" Sirius asked angrily.

"You know what the question is. So just leave me alone!" Julie yelled.

Julie quickly turned on her heels and walked away from Sirius.

"Julie..." Sirius called.

"Leave me alone!" Julie yelled starting to run.

She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She stopped and leaned against a wall. She was confused by her thoughts. She was mad at Sirius, but she knew that she still wasn't over him. Logan was nice and all, but he wasn't replacing Sirius. Julie hoped that maybe their date in Hogsmeade would help change that.

Julie stayed far away from the boys for the rest of the week. She hung out with Lily, and Marlene, when she wasn't with James. Saturday was soon upon them and Julie woke up early to get ready.

"What do I wear?" Julie complained.

Marlene went to her trunk and pulled out some clothes for Julie to wear. She pulled out a red sweater with white polka dots and went to Julie's trunk and picked out a pair of jeans and boots.

"Here, try this." Marlene said.

Julie put the clothes on and looked in the mirror.

"You look nice." Lily said.

"Thanks, but I don't know what to do with my hair." Julie said.

The girls went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Julie ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Curly or straight?" Julie asked.

"Straight" Lily said running her fingers through her own straight hair.

"Curly" Marlene said, looking at her own curly hair.

"Both?" Julie asked.

The girls straightened Julie's hair and then curled several pieces of it.

"All done. You look great Julie." Marlene said.

"Logan won't know what hit him." Lily said.

"Thanks so much! I'm so glad I have you two." Julie said hugging her two friends.

The girls headed down to breakfast and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Logan said he wouldn't be at breakfast, but he'd meet her by the doors when it was time to go. Julie sipped some pumpkin juice, but didn't touch any food.

"Nervous?" Lily asked.

"Extremely." Julie said.

"What are you nervous about?" James asked sitting down next to Marlene.

"She has a date with Logan Bell." Marlene told James.

"Oh, that's right." James said without emotion.

"You don't care that I have a date?" Julie asked him.

"Nope." James said.

"Liar." Julie countered.

"What would we be chatting about?" Sirius asked sitting down on the other side of James.

"We're talking about me not caring about her date." James said.

"Where is Logan?" Remus asked.

"I'm meeting him right before we leave." Julie said.

"What a splendid guy, can't even bother to show up to breakfast." Sirius said.

"He was up late doing homework." Julie argued.

"I was up late...doing things; and I'm still at breakfast." Sirius said.

"Quidditch, when's the first match?" Lily interrupted, changing the subject.

That subject relieved the tension and the group chatted about Quidditch for a while. Soon, the girls excused themselves. Marlene kissed James, and told him to meet her later. The girls left the Great Hall, and Sirius turned to James.

"I'm going to need to borrow the cloak." Sirius said.

"What do you need it for?" James asked.

"I just need it." Sirius said.

"You'd better not sabotage Julie's date." James said.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now either you give me the cloak, or I'm going to take it anyways." Sirius said.

"Fine" James mumbled.

Julie didn't wait long for Logan.

"You look beautiful." Logan said kissing Julie on the cheek.

"Thanks." Julie said blushing.

"Well, I meant it." Logan said.

The two walked down to Hogsmeade together. When they entered the village Logan grabbed her hand.

"So, where do you want to go?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, I've been here many times; but never on a date before." Julie said.

"We could go to Madam Puddifoots?" Logan suggested.

"Eh, I'm not..." Julie started.

"Come on, it will be great." Logan said dragging Julie inside.

Julie went inside with him. It was definitely not what she was expecting. She looked around and decided that this wasn't a place that she would ever willingly enter again. She saw couple together at the tables.

"Julie, what would you like?" Logan asked.

"They wouldn't happen to have Butterbeer, would they?" Julie asked.

"Julie." Logan laughed. "They have tea and such here. Which kind would you like?"

"I'll just have whatever you are having." Julie answered.

"Sounds good." Logan smiled.

Logan ordered the tea and the two chatted about nothing important: school and Quidditch. Logan took hold of Julie's hand again and she blushed. Logan leaned in to kiss her, but the tea arrived.

"Thanks." Logan grumbled.

Julie smiled. Logan must have been anticipating that kiss. She sipped her tea. It was the most awful stuff she had ever tasted!

"Julie, you like the tea? It's my favourite." Logan said.

"Mm...Yes, of course. It's just hot." Julie lied.

Logan smiled and Julie looked at him. She then looked behind him and saw a boy with long black hair sitting alone. Julie sighed in frustration and stood up.

"Excuse me for one second, Logan." Julie said.

She walked over to the boy at the table.

"Are you spying on me, Black?" Julie hissed.

"No, I just happen to love tea." Regulus said.

"You're spying on me. I demand to know why!" Julie said.

"I told you before, I don't like the guy. I just want to make sure you're ok." Regulus said.

"I'm fine Regulus, so you can leave now." Julie said.

"I believe I'll finish my tea first. Regulus said.

Julie shook her fist at him in frustration and then made her way back to her table with Logan.

"Friend of yours?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, he's spying on me; he doesn't trust you." Julie said.

"Is he Black's brother?" Logan asked.

"Mhm. That's Regulus Black." Julie said.

"Let's ditch him. I'll pay for this and we'll get out of here." Logan said.

Julie nodded and Logan paid and the couple left. The couple wandered towards the Shrieking Shack.

"So, do you think the place is really haunted?" Logan asked.

"Oh, yes of course." Julie lied.

Logan grabbed Julie's hand and they wandered around in the trees.

"I love being outside." Julie said quietly.

"I do to, if makes me feel like there's a new beginning." Logan said.

"New beginning?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, new beginnings." Logan whispered.

Logan gazed into Julie's eyes and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited. His lips didn't meet hers right away. She was about to open her eyes, but his lips suddenly crashed on hers. His kiss was wonderful, yet seemed familiar; she couldn't explain it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her left foot kicked up; as his arms wrapped around her waist.

The couple finally needed to stop for air and Julie opened her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock at the boy before her. It wasn't Logan; but rather it was Sirius. She had just snogged Sirius and it had felt so right. She looked into his eyes for an answer, but he avoided her gaze. Sirius let go of Julie and ran away in the direction of the castle; leaving Julie to wonder what had just happened.

**Author's Note: Thanks to those of you who have favorited/followed recently: hungergamespettalover, ninjastar175, EgyptAssassain, dogloverlisathcud, alleeza, Kalalalove, and jearamendiz.**

**TooChey: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad that you like it!**

**Mimi: Thanks so much for the review! Will Julie end up dating Logan? hmmm...As far as scream goes, yeah. I probably should go back and edit. Right now I'm just reposting what the original author sent me. But I love this story and couldn't stand to not allow others to have the joy of reading it!**

**Guest (1): Four letters: DONE! :D Thanks for the review!**

**em-hpfan4ever: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter! Here's the next chapter!**

**Guest (2): All in good time...think things will speed up a bit?**


	20. More Than Anyone

Chapter 20

More Than Anyone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Julie stared as Sirius ran away back towards the castle. She watched as he threw James' invisibility cloak over himself, and he was no longer visible. What was with him? She thought that he over her because of all the girls! Why did he kiss her? She was about to kiss…Logan, what happened to Logan?

Julie looked for him, and saw him lying on the ground near her feet.

"Logan, what happened?" Julie asked.

Logan didn't move; he was knocked unconscious. Sirius must have stunned the guy.

"_Rennervate!_" Julie said pointing her wand at Logan.

"What happened?" Logan said.

"I don't know, what do you remember?" Julie asked.

"We were about to kiss, and next thing I know you're waking me up." Logan said.

"Someone shot a stunning-spell at you." Julie said.

"A stunning-spell? It must have been Black." Logan said.

"Whom?" Julie asked in shock.

"Black, the guy in Madam Puddifoots." Logan said.

"Oh, it's a possibility. I didn't see the guy, so I won't be much help." Julie lied.

Logan stood up, and dusted his clothes off. He took Julie's hand, and looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry about that, we could pick off where we left off?" Logan smirked.

Julie smiled, but she didn't want to kiss Logan. She knew that if she did; she'd compare his kiss to Sirius. She was also utterly confused about Sirius, and she didn't want to drag Logan into the complicated mess.

"As nice as that sounds, Logan, I'm quite thirsty after all this excitement." Julie said.

"Oh" Logan said with disappointment.

"Perhaps, we could go to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer? My treat!" Julie said.

"We can go; but I'm paying. I'm the guy." Logan said.

Julie felt bad about dragging him there, and then he would pay. Normally, she would fight to pay, but she didn't want to argue with Logan right now. She just nodded and the couple headed back towards the village. When they reached the Three Broomsticks, Logan opened the door for her and she walked inside. There wasn't an empty table in the place, but there was room at James and Marlene's table.

"Hey guys, mind if we join?" Julie asked.

"Of course you can join." Marlene said.

James groaned and Logan didn't look particularly enthused. Logan excused himself to go buy two Butterbeers.

"I think I'll use the ladies room." Julie said.

"Have fun?" James said.

"Marlene, could you possibly come with me?" Julie asked.

"You don't have to go to the bathroom, you just want girl talk. Whatever you need to say to my girlfriend you can say in front of me." James said.

Julie groaned and turned around to see Logan still waiting to order. She turned back to her brother and Marlene and took a deep breath.

"Sirius and I kissed again." Julie whispered.

"You what?" Marlene asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Julie begged.

"What exactly happened?" James asked, suddenly interested.

"Logan and I were walking and then he went to kiss me. When I opened my eyes, I was kissing Sirius and not Logan. Sirius stunned Logan before he kissed me, and ran away after the kiss." Julie said.

"Where was he headed?" James asked.

"Back to the castle, I assume." Julie said.

"Marlene, I have to go." James said suddenly and left.

Marlene looked after her boyfriend, and sighed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ruin your date." Julie said.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it looks like you could use some help with yours." Marlene said.

"Ugh, I really just want to go back to the castle, but I would feel bad for ditching him." Julie said.

"Then go back. I'm sure I can handle Logan Bell." Marlene said.

"You'd do that for me?" Julie asked.

"Sure, the boy is cute." Marlene said.

"Marlene!" Julie gasped.

"Hey, I can look; just can't touch." Marlene said.

"I'll just stay." Julie said.

"Fine, but we should probably come up with a smooth phrase in case you want to bail." Marlene said.

"Smooth phrase?" Julie asked.

"Yes, how about 'What about them Ancient Runes?"' Marlene said.

"Seriously?" Julie said.

"Well, the subject would probably bore the boy to death, and then you say something about the homework you had forgotten." Marlene said.

"Fine." Julie said.

Logan was making his way back with two Butterbeers in hand.

"So, Tuesday is James' birthday." Julie commented.

"Yeah, I know." Marlene said.

"Anything special planned?" Julie asked.

"I'm thinking of a party, just not sure when to have it." Marlene said.

"You're not much of a planner." Julie said.

"It doesn't take much; everyone who would come is in Gryffindor Tower." Marlene said.

"True." Julie said.

"When do you think it should be?" Marlene asked.

"Well, Saturday is Quidditch, so after that?" Julie recommended.

"But that's not his birthday." Marlene said.

"Yeah, but he'd probably prefer a party where he can actually party without the consequences the day after." Julie said.

"You're probably right."Marlene said.

Logan sat down next to Julie and handed her a Butterbeer. She smiled and thanked him. Logan looked over to where Marlene was sitting.

"Where's Potter?" Logan asked.

"He had to run." Marlene said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Sirius needed him." Marlene said.

"Why?" Logan furthered.

"Girl issues." Marlene spit out.

"Those Black boys and their girl issues." Logan commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Julie asked.

"Well, the younger Black was stalking us, and Sirius always has girl issues, that's why he can't keep one longer than a couple of days." Logan said.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Julie asked.

"No, it's just honest." Logan said.

"You don't know what's going through Sirius' head do you?" Julie remarked.

Logan looked at her questioningly.

"So Ancient Runes?" Marlene asked.

"Yes, Ancient Runes." Julie said.

"Have you done the assignment yet Julie?" Marlene asked.

"What assignment?" Julie asked.

"You know…" Marlene said.

"Ugh, I totally forgot. Now I'm never going to finish it!" Julie cried.

"It's ok; you can go back and finish it." Logan said.

"Really?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, I'll walk you back." Logan said.

"Actually, Logan, I had a few questions for you. I'm sure Julie can find her way back alone." Marlene spoke.

"I'll be fine Logan, thanks for today." Julie said.

Logan stood up to help Julie up. He leaned in to kiss her, but he didn't hesitate this time. Julie expected this, so she turned her face so that he kissed her cheek. Logan tried not to show his surprise by this action, but it wasn't easy to hide. He knew something was up, but couldn't quite figure it out. Julie said goodbye and walked in the direction of the castle.

Meanwhile, back in Gryffindor Tower, Sirius sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately, and all because of Julie Potter. He couldn't believe what he just did. He saw Bell lean into kiss Julie, and something overtook him, that he couldn't explain. He cast a stunner on Bell, and ran and kissed Julie.

Sirius didn't know what was going on with himself. He wanted her, but she didn't want him. He should give up, right? But Evans made him think that there was possibly a chance? Hadn't there always been that chance though? He knew that Julie liked him, but she was too scared to act upon her feelings for him. Sirius screamed in frustration.

"Padfoot, I think we need to talk." James said suddenly appearing in the room.

"Prongs, I don't want to talk about whatever you want to talk about." Sirius said.

"Too bad, it's about my sister." James said.

"What about her?" Sirius asked.

"You kissed her again?" James asked.

"Who told you?" Sirius asked.

"She did." James said.

"Bloody wonderful." Sirius said.

"Just explain it to me?" James asked.

"Explain what?" Sirius asked.

"You know what you need to explain." James said.

"I don't even know where to start." Sirius said.

"Normally I'd say the beginning, but how about you start after you went to get my cloak this morning." James said.

Sirius looked at his best friend, and knew that he wasn't just messing around. He wanted to know what had happened. Sirius sighed, and began talking.

"Well, first I obviously went upstairs and got the cloak. I put the thing on after I got out of Gryffindor Tower, and went back downstairs. I got to Julie before that prick did. So I stood there and waited with her for him…" Sirius said.

"You waited with her?" James asked.

"I was under the cloak, remember." Sirius said.

"Right, continue." James said.

"So I followed her and loverboy to Hogsmeade. They chatted and Bell made a move." Sirius said.

"What kind of move?" James asked worriedly.

"He grabbed her hand." Sirius said.

"Oh." James said.

"Oh? Oh? That's all?" Sirius asked.

"Just continue." James said.

"Well, we got into Hogsmeade and Bell asked her where she wanted to go. He insisted on Madam Puddifoot's, but Julie didn't look like she really wanted to go there, but Bell insisted. She looked just horrified when we got inside. Bell ordered some awful tea, and Julie drank it. And then, Julie realized she was being stalked…" Sirius said.

"What! She did?" James asked.

"By my brother. He was sitting at a table facing them." Sirius said.

"So she was being stalked by both of you?" James asked.

"I guess if you see it that way." Sirius said.

James gave Sirius a funny look, how else was he supposed to see it? Sirius eyed him back, and looked hesitant to continue.

"Just go on, but can you speed up a little? I really don't care about the tea." James said.

"Well, it was awful." Sirius mumbled.

"Sirius." James said.

"I'm going, I'm going. Well, anyways Julie noticed Regulus and she went over and started yelling at him. She got really frustrated and she went back to Logan, and they left." Sirius said.

"Ok, then what?" James asked.

"I'm getting there." Sirius said.

"All right." James said.

"Well, they then went for a walk and went by the Shrieking Shack, stopped, stared, and walked a little more and then it happened…" Sirius said.

"What happened?" James asked

"Prongs, you're as bad as a girl!" Sirius said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James said.

"You keep interrupting me." Sirius said.

"I'm making sure that you know that I'm listening." James said.

"Sure you are." Sirius responded.

"I am!" Now tell me what happened!" James said

"Fine! Well, Logan stopped and leaned into kiss her. Julie closed her eyes waiting for it to happen, but I just couldn't let that happen." Sirius said.

James remained silent.

"Now's the time you're supposed to talk, Prongs." Sirius said.

"Oh, and why couldn't you let it happen?" James said.

"Because it would've been wrong. I can't explain it, I saw him about to kiss her, and something took over me. I cast a stunner at him, and then I ran to her, and well you know the rest." Sirius said.

"Ok, and why do you think you kissed her?" James asked.

"I don't know, I was jealous, maybe? I can't stand to see any boy even look at her. It's hard enough knowing Moony likes her, but he's my friend. And I don't even know." Sirius said.

"I think you do know, Padfoot." James said.

"Know what? That I'm in love with your bloody sister? Yes, I do know that! I'm constantly reminded of that fact, and yet I do nothing! I don't know when it happened or how it happened, but it did." Sirius ranted.

"You know, I believe that's the first time you've ever used that word." James said.

"What word?" Sirius asked.

"Love, you said you love her." James said.

"I've used the word love before." Sirius said.

"No, I don't believe you have." James said.

"Fine then, Prongs, I love you. There, now I have. Now can we please get back to the issue at hand!" Sirius said.

"All right, all right. So, what are you going to do about your predicament?" James asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I'm going to pretend like nothing happened, and go on living my life, trying to fall out of love with Julie Potter." Sirius said.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" James asked.

"I don't really have a choice." Sirius said.

"You always have a choice." James said.

"Not this time, Prongs, not this time." Sirius said.

Sirius didn't say anymore. He just sat on his bed and looked out the window. James sat there with him, but didn't know what to say anymore. James eventually left and went downstairs to the common room, where he found Remus sitting in a chair.

"No Hogsmeade for you?" James asked.

"I went to Zonko's and came back, nothing else for me to do without my friends." Remus answered.

"Sorry about that, Padfoot is upstairs, and I think we have a situation on our hands." James said.

"Oh?" Remus asked.

James then told Remus everything that happened between Julie and Sirius. He watched for any reaction from Remus, but he got nothing out of the ordinary. James finished talking, and sighed. After James sighed, Julie entered the common room, and stomped upstairs to her dormitory. She paid no attention to either James or Remus.

"Someone should talk to her." Remus said.

"Yeah, I guess." James said.

"I can do it." Remus said.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah, you go back and check on Sirius; I'll find Julie." Remus said.

James nodded and went back upstairs to check on his friend. Remus walked to the foot of the girls' staircase and yelled for Julie.

"Julie!" Remus called.

"What?" Julie shouted back.

"Can we talk?" Remus asked.

Julie came out of her room and stood on the stairs.

"What?" Julie asked.

"Come on; let's go take a walk." Remus said.

"But…" Julie started.

"We need to talk." Remus said.

"Fine." Julie grumbled.

Julie walked down the stairs and met Remus. He nodded and led her out of the common room. They walked out of the castle and towards the lake. Neither one spoke to the other the whole way down. Remus was thinking of what to say to her, and Julie had no idea what to say about anything. They finally made it down to the lake, and Remus sat down and leaned against a tree. Julie followed his actions, and stared out across the lake.

"How are you Julie?" Remus asked.

"Just wonderful." Julie said sarcastically.

"No, really what's going on with you?" Remus asked.

"I'm assuming you talked with James, so you probably already know the answer to the question." Julie said.

"Well, maybe I want to hear your side." Remus laughed.

"Sure you do." Julie said.

"Even if I didn't want to listen to you, sometimes it's just better to get things off your chest." Remus said.

"How would you know?" Julie blurted.

"Do you remember what I told you last year?" Remus asked.

"You told me a lot of things last year, Remus." Julie said.

"I mean about my feelings for you." Remus said.

"Oh, that. Of course I remember, you don't forget someone telling you that they love you." Julie said.

"Then why are you trying to?" Remus asked.

"I just told you that I remembered what you told me." Julie said.

"No, why are you trying to forget…forget that Sirius loves you." Remus said.

"Number one, he doesn't love me. Number two, why the bloody hell are you doing this?" Julie asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus asked.

"I thought you were the one in love with me, why force Sirius upon me?" Julie asked.

"I do love you Julie, but I see the way Sirius looks at you…"

"No…"

"…And the way you look at him." Remus interrupted Julie's complaint.

Julie looked at Remus and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, you're not going to hurt me, if you admit it." Remus said.

"I don't look at him." Julie said.

"Really? Staring during Potions?" Remus asked.

"He was taking good notes." Julie said.

"Sirius never takes notes." Remus said.

"Fine, you caught me. So I watched him once, big deal." Julie said.

"Once?" Remus asked.

"So I look at him…happy?" Julie asked.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit you like him?" Remus said.

"Because it's not that easy to tell the guy that loves you that you're in love with another guy!" Julie screamed. "I don't know where that came from."

"It's fine Julie, see I'm fine." Remus said.

"This obviously can't be easy for you." Julie said.

"It's not, but I want to see you happy, and I'd do anything to make you happy." Remus said.

"Then why force Sirius on me? It could never work." Julie spoke.

"I'm not forcing him on you. I'm trying to get you to give him a chance. He's not perfect, but he'd do anything to be with you." Remus said.

"How do you know?" Julie asked.

"Because I know that he loves you." Remus said.

"No he doesn't…Sirius Black doesn't know what love is." Julie said.

"Isn't that being a bit judgmental?" Remus asked.

"Then explain it to me, oh wise onr. All the girls?" Julie spoke.

"He can't find love in those girls because he's already found love with you." Remus said.

"That's quite a cheesy answer." Julie said.

"I'm telling the truth! He looks for you in those girls, and when he can't find you in them, he moves on to try again. But he's never going to find her, because they're not you." Remus said.

Julie didn't say anything, she just looked back out on the lake. It looked so calm and peaceful. She wished that her emotions were as calm and peaceful. She thought about what Remus had said and let it all soak in. What if Sirius really was in love with her? They could possibly be happy together, or he could rip her heart out.

Julie felt like she had already beat her emotions up over this issue before. She had, earlier this summer, when she told Sirius that they could never be together. Only a couple of months had passed, but Julie somewhat regretted the decision. Ok, she regretted it every day. She always wondered about the what ifs. Something seemed to feel different this time than last time. She felt like she could possibly take the chance this time.

"So what do I do now?" Julie asked.

"Well, I'd suggest talking to Sirius, but this time, please don't break his heart." Remus said.

"Funny, it's not like I did it on purpose." Julie said.

"I know, Julie." Remus said.

"Well, I suppose…" Julie said.

Remus stood up first and offered his hand to help Julie up. She took his offered hand, and stood up. The pair began walking back towards the castle together.

"I'm nervous." Julie whispered.

"You'll be fine." Remus said.

Remus grabbed Julie's hand and squeezed it, to give her assurance for whatever she needed it for. He hoped that he was doing the right thing. The thought of him and Julie still was in the back of his head, but he wouldn't put her through any danger. He was going to throw in the towel, so to speak.

"Remus, are you ok?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, you just look to be thinking awfully hard about something." Julie said.

"I am doing a bit of thinking, but nothing to be concerned over." Remus said.

"If you're sure." Julie said.

"I'm sure…" Remus said, and dropped the subject.

Julie looked at Remus, but he just smiled and opened the door to the castle for her. She smiled back, and the two headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Once they passed through the portrait hole and were inside, Remus sat down on the chair.

"Well, this is where I leave you." Remus said.

"Thanks, you've been a big help." Julie said.

"Was that sarcasm or truth?" Remus asked.

"Haha, probably a little of both." Julie answered.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You're just talking with your friend, remember that." Remus said.

Julie just nodded and walked slowly towards the stairs. She was nervous, and she had no idea what was going to happen. On her way up the boys' staircase, she ran into her brother.

"Hey, is Sirius in there?" Julie asked.

'Yeah, he is." James said.

"That's good." Julie said absently.

"It's good?" James said.

"Ok, bad phrasing, but I mean that it's good because I was looking for him." Julie said.

"Were you now?' James asked.

"Yeah, I talked with Remus, and well I just need to talk with him." Julie said.

"Don't break his heart again, Julie." James said.

"Why is everything my fault?" Julie demanded.

"Julie, this summer you broke his heart. He won't admit it, not even to me, but you did." James said.

"So you're more concerned about your best friend, than your sister?" Julie asked.

"Juju, I didn't mean it like that…" James said.

"Then what exactly do you mean?" Julie said.

"I mean, that if this goes wrong, I'm not playing the middle ground. I won't do it." James said.

"So now it's about you?" Julie questioned.

"No, it's about you and Sirius. Just make up your bloody mind, and stick with a decision!" James said.

"It's not as easy as you think. You still have feelings for Lily, yet you're dating Marlene." Julie said.

"Don't bring me into this. Please, just go talk to Sirius, he loves you, you know." James said calming down.

"Actually I don't know…" Julie mumbled.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to talk with Sirius." Julie said.

James quickly hugged his sister, and went down the stairs towards the common room. Julie watched her brother go down the stairs, when he got to the bottom he turned around and gave her a thumbs up. Julie smiled half-heartedly and took a deep breath. She continued climbing the stairs towards the sixth year Gryffindor boys' room. She painfully remembered the last time she was up here. It was the day she went to get James' essay and Sirius….well she didn't want to think about it anymore.

Julie reached the door to the boys' room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone, Prongs." Sirius shouted.

Julie bit her lip and opened the door and poked her head in the room.

"It's not James, it's me…Julie." Julie said.

Sirius quickly looked at her and then just as quickly looked away.

"Oh, well you can leave too." Sirius said stubbornly.

"I think we need to talk." Julie said.

"Ever think that maybe I don't want to talk?" Sirius asked.

Julie just shrugged her shoulders and entered the room. Sirius was lounging on his bed. He had his back against the headboard, and his legs sprawled out. Julie went over to his bed and sat on it next to him. She reached her hand on his, but he quickly withdrew it and stuck his pillow in between the two of them.

"What's this for?" Julie asked.

"It's to keep you away from me." Sirius said.

"This is childish. You really think a pillow can separate us?" Julie questioned.

"It looks like it's working pretty well to me." Sirius said.

Julie shook her head and looked at Sirius. He refused to look at her; instead he just stared straight at the wall on the other side of the room.

"So…" Julie said.

"So?" Sirius asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" Julie asked.

"You're the one that came in here to talk." Sirius said crossly.

"Fine, I think you already know what we need to talk about." Julie said.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said.

"For what?" Julie asked.

"I'm sorry, I kissed you. Happy?" Sirius spoke.

"What makes you think that this makes me happy?" Julie demanded.

"Julie, I don't want to fight with you, so can we just leave it at that?" Sirius asked.

"No." Julie said.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Sirius screamed.

"Because you know that this issue will never get resolved." Julie said.

"What exactly is there to resolve? You rejected me months ago, I got over you with other girls, but I had a minor slip up." Sirius argued.

"Minor slip up? Hexing the boy I was on a date with and then kissing me? I don't think that's minor!" Julie screamed.

"You so damn frustrating, you know that?" Sirius yelled.

"I'm frustrating, I believe you're speaking about yourself!" Julie screamed.

By this point Julie had placed her hands on Sirius' arms and wanted desperately to shake him. She was beyond frustrated with him. She glared at him and he glared back. Suddenly she had the urge to kiss him. She didn't know where it came from, but she mentally was trying to determine whether or not to do it.

"Screw this." Julie said.

Julie moved her hands to Sirius face and pulled his to hers. Their lips crashed together, and the kisses were anything but gentle. Sirius' arms moved to Julie's waist and Julie absently let her fingers weave through Sirius' hair. Kissing him felt so right, but soon Julie's senses took over.

"Sirius' stop, we have to stop." Julie panted.

"Bloody hell woman!" Sirius shouted.

"We can't just snog to work everything out!" Julie yelled.

"Well, it was working just fine for me!" Sirius said crossly.

"Sirius!" Julie screamed.

"What do you want from me Julie! Huh? You know how I feel, yet you keep me going in circles!" Sirius screamed back.

"I keep you going in circles? As if you don't drag me in circles? How am I supposed to know what you're thinking?" Julie said.

"Like I said, you know how I feel, and you obviously are too scared to admit the same, so I'm done." Sirius said.

"You've never told me how you feel you bloody idiot!" Julie screamed.

Sirius stared at Julie. He couldn't think of anything to say to Julie. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he didn't want to continue arguing with her. Sirius tuned on his side, away from Julie and looked out the window.

"I have told you." Sirius whispered.

Julie barely heard Sirius whisper, she got the hint that he didn't want to argue anymore. So she took some time to settle down, before speaking.

"Sirius, you've told almost everyone but me. All I know is that you keep kissing me." Julie said.

"It's not like it matters much anyways." Sirius said.

"Tell me, please?" Julie asked.

"There isn't a point." Sirius said.

"Please?" Julie begged.

"Fine Julie" You really need to hear how I feel about you? I love you; I'm in love with you." Sirius said.

Julie let those words soak in. Sirius had just told her that he loved her. After everything they had been through, he loved her more than anyone. Sirius still had his back turned to Julie.

"See? What good did that do?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up you idiot! I was waiting to tell you that I love you too!" Julie screamed.

"What?" asked Sirius suddenly rolling over to face Julie.

"I said that I love you too, you idiot! I'm in love with you too! The fact that I fell for you so hard scares me." Julie screamed.

Sirius paused and stared at Julie before answering.

"You're in love with me?" Sirius asked.

"Were you not listening to a thing I just told you?" Julie asked.

"So, we're in love with each other…what are we going to do about that?" Sirius asked.

"Um…" Julie began.

"Don't answer that, I have an idea." Sirius said.

Sirius rolled over on top of Julie and kissed her gently. He wanted this to last forever. Julie could feel her heart pounding, she couldn't believe what was happening. The couple kissed until they needed to get some air.

"So, are we…" Julie began.

"Together?" Sirius finished.

"Yeah, together?" Julie asked.

"How would you feel about being the girlfriend of Sirius Black?" Sirius asked.

"Hmm…How would you feel about being the boyfriend of Julie Potter." Julie asked.

"I think I'd like that." Sirius said.

"I think I'd like that too." Julie said and she kissed Sirius.

"I could definitely get used to that." Sirius said rolling off of Julie.

Julie playfully hit him and he started laughing. She was insanely happy, she couldn't imagine ever being happier. Julie looked at Sirius and started to giggle.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Julie said.

"That's good, I wouldn't want an unhappy girlfriend." Sirius winked.

"Oh, Sirius." Julie whispered.

She then threw her arms around her new boyfriend and cuddled close to him. She placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"So, what are you going to do about your other boyfriend?" Sirius asked.

"Logan and I weren't really together, I was kind of using him." Julie said.

"Using him for what?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"To try and get over you." Julie blushed.

"Oh, then I'm glad that relationship miserably failed." Sirius said.

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me." Julie joked.

"Hey, you're the girl I love, that's the only way I can think of you." Sirius said.

"Ok, this is getting real mushy, real fast." Julie said.

"I agree, it's a little scary." Sirius said.

"We should promise to never be one of those mushy couples." Julie said.

"Sounds good to me. So, how are we going to tell everyone?" Sirius asked.

"Well, if you're up to it, I was thinking of messing with people for a while…" Julie said.

"Payback, nice…but why?" Sirius asked.

"Why not?" Julie said.

"I like the way you think." Sirius laughed.

"Oh, so now you only like me for my mind?" Julie joked.

"Yes, of course how ever did you figure me out? So, what exactly do you have in mind?" Sirius asked.

"I was thinking we just act like nothing happened, and then when they least expect it, wham! The only problem is, we can't let anyone see us like this." Julie said.

"You're lucky I would do anything for you. That means you should probably go, before Prongs becomes suspicious." Sirius said.

"I don't want to go." Julie said hugging Sirius tighter.

"Then you shouldn't have come up with the evil plan." Sirius said kissing her.

"Oh bother." Julie mumbled.

Julie stood up to leave, but quickly went to the mirror to make sure she didn't look like she had been snogging Sirius. She patted her hair down and went to leave.

"Wait!" Sirius said.

He quickly rushed over to Julie and kissed her gently.

"I don't know when I'll be able to do that again." Sirius winked.

"I hate you." Julie whispered.

"There is a thin line between hate and love, dear." Sirius said.

"Fine, so I'm leaning more towards the love side." Julie gave in.

She stood on her tippy toes to give Sirius one last kiss and then walked out of the room and down the stairs. She made her way to the common room, and saw the Marauders, minus Sirius, Marlene, Lily, Laura, and Mary all sitting.

"Hey guys?" Julie questioned.

She was instantly bombarded by many questions from her friends. She couldn't keep them all straight. But one thing they all were dying to know, was what happened between her and Sirius.

"Shut it!" Julie screamed.

The room instantly quieted down, and all eyes were on Julie.

"I assume you all are curious about me and Sirius…" Julie started.

The room was soon in a commotion again.

"If you're not going to listen, I'm going to leave!" Julie shouted.

"Shut up! Now what happened?" Lily asked.

"Nice one, Evans." James said.

Lily shot James a dirty look, which scared him a little, so he turned his attention back to Julie.

"We talked, and everything is all cleared up." Julie said.

"Anything else?" Remus asked.

"No." Julie said.

"No snogging?" James asked.

"No snogging, James. Sirius and I are friends and that's all." Julie said.

The room looked shocked. They all thought for sure that Julie and Sirius were finally together.

"Well, I suppose I should go do some homework then." Julie said.

Julie went upstairs to her room and sat on her bed, smiling. She couldn't believe how happy she was. She felt kind of stupid, that she didn't allow herself this over the summer, but things still worked out just fine. She also wondered how long she and Sirius could keep the charade that they weren't together up. Sooner or later people would begin to find out.

She wondered what her parents would think. They probably wouldn't be too surprised; they probably thought that it was bound to happen sooner or later. She then thought of her friends, and how they would respond. Most of them had saw it coming for a while, but what about Regulus and Narcissa? How would they feel? Would she lose their friendships because of Sirius?

Lily ran into the room and jumped on Julie's bed.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"We talked, that's all." Julie said.

"That's all? You expect me to believe that?" Lily said.

"What did you expect to happen? Sirius and I would declare out undying love and affection for each other?" Julie spoke sarcastically.

"Kind of." Lily whispered.

"Well, I'm sorry. Sirius and I figure we're better off friends. So just get over it." Julie lied.

"If you say so."

Julie wanted to do nothing more than tell her best friend the exciting news, but she also wanted to keep them on their toes. She decided that Lily could wait a little while to find out. If it came down to more than a week though, she was going to spill.

Supper finally arrived and Julie made her way to the Great Hall. She saw Sirius sitting at the Gryffindor table with the Marauders. He smiled at her and she blushed. Sirius shook his head and chuckled.

"Think something's funny do you?" Julie questioned when she reached the Marauders.

"Whatever would give you that impression?" Sirius asked back.

"You're impossible!" Julie screamed.

Julie winked at Sirius to make sure he knew that this was an act, but he just started laughing harder. Julie tried not to laugh, but smile grew across her face.

"Have you seen Marlene?" James asked.

"No, I've been doing homework in my room, James." Julie said.

"Oh, are you going to join us or not?" James asked.

"As much as I would love to hang out with my brother and his loser friends, I think I'll hang out with mine." Julie said as Lily walked into the Great Hall with Marlene, Laura, and Mary.

The girls sat down and ate. Logan came over where Julie was sitting.

"Hey, did you get your Ancient Runes done?" Logan asked.

"No, there's so much to do." Julie lied.

"Ah, well thank you for accompanying me to Hogsmeade." Logan said.

"Thanks for taking me." Julie replied.

Logan smiled and quickly left. Julie saw Marlene look in James direction and nod. James nodded back. Julie had a puzzled look on her face. She wondered what the nod meant, but then again, maybe she didn't want to know. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter soon left, leaving Julie to focus on her conversation with the girls.

"What did Bell want?" Lily asked.

"Just wanted to know if I'd gotten my homework done and to thank me for going with him to Hogsmeade." Julie answered.

"Oh." Lily said

"Oh? That's it? No more questions?" Julie questioned.

"Nope, nothing else." Lily said.

"Something's going on here, and I'm going to find out what it is." Julie said.

"Don't worry, you'll find out eventually." Laura blurted.

Mary gently smacked Laura over the head; leaving Julie even more confused then she already was. The girls continued eating supper, and Lily turned to Julie.

"Hey, I need to talk with you; can we go somewhere to talk?" Lily asked.

"Sure." Julie said.

Julie and Lily stood up and left the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" Julie asked.

"Well, I want to be as far away from people as possible." Lily answered.

They continued walking, until they came upon what Julie was sure was a broom closet, but she heard Laura yelling for Lily. Lily hugged her best friend.

"Hey, I'll be right back; I'll meet you in there." Lily said.

"Ok, whatever you say." Julie said.

Julie opened the broom closet and stepped inside. The door suddenly shut. Julie thought that was odd, so she went to open the door but she couldn't. She reached for her wand, but it wasn't there. Where was it? The door was locked from the outside, and she couldn't get out.

"Lily?" Julie yelled.

"This is for your own good." Lily yelled back.

"What are you talking about?" Julie asked.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Ugh, that idiot Potter. That's the last time I ever trust him with anything!" Lily screamed.

"What about Prongs?' Sirius suddenly asked.

Julie screamed because she didn't realized that Sirius was in the broom closet with her. She could hear Lily laughing on the other side of the door.

"Have fun. I'll be back later." Lily said.

"Lily, you get back here right now and open this door!" Julie screamed.

No response came from Lily. Julie could tell that Lily had walked away, leaving her to be with Sirius in the broom closet.

"Sirius?" Julie asked.

"Yes?" Sirius answered.

"Where are you?" Julie asked.

She moved to find him, but she tripped over Sirius legs and fell to the floor.

"I believe you've found me." Sirius laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Julie said.

"Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" Sirius mocked.

"Fine, _please_ shut up." Julie said.

Sirius laughed and Julie crawled on the floor until she was sitting next to Sirius. Sirius reached out his hand and found Julie's. They sat there in silence for a while, just holding hands.

"I think they're trying to set us up." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I think so too. But really, the jokes on them, because we're already together." Julie said.

"Yup. So Julie what are we going to do to pass the time?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." Julie answered.

"I think I do." Sirius said leaning in to kiss Julie.

Julie swatted at him, and he quickly backed away.

"I thought I'm supposed to be different from the other girls." Julie said.

"You are different; I wouldn't have asked the other girls. I would have just kissed them." Sirius said.

"Oh, well of course I'm different then. Just because we're dating now, doesn't mean that all I'm going to do is snog you." Julie said.

"I know that's how you're different from the other girls too." Sirius said.

"And you don't mind that?" Julie asked.

"It may take some getting used to." Sirius said.

"Sirius…" Julie groaned.

"I'm just kidding. Of course I'm fine with it. I have you now." Sirius said.

Julie smiled, but it was too dark for Sirius to see it. Julie leaned her head against his shoulder, and Sirius wrapped an arm around her. Even in silence it felt so right.

"So, what have you been doing all afternoon?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I had a date, but you wouldn't know anything about that. Then I talked with Remus. Then I snogged you, yelled at you…" Julie started.

"I mean after you left my room, silly girl." Sirius said.

"Oh, well I've been pretending to do Ancient Runes." Julie said.

"How do you pretend to do Ancient Runes?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we didn't have an assignment, but I told Logan I did. So I went upstairs and I think I have all the reading done for the rest of the term." Julie said.

"Ah, I see. So, how long do you think we're going to be stuck in here?" Sirius said.

"You really think you're _stuck_ in here? Thanks, makes me feel a whole lot better." Julie said.

"Fine, not that I don't love getting to spend time with you, but how long do you think we're going to be in here?" Sirius rephrased.

"Much better, and if James and Lily are the masterminds behind this, they're probably arguing about when to let us out." Julie answered.

"Well, at least I'm stuck in here with you." Sirius answered.

"Aw, how sweet. Who knew you had it in you." Julie said.

Sirius chuckled and leaned in to kiss Julie. This time she let him kiss her. When the kiss was done, Julie snuggled close into Sirius and he held her tight. Both of them were smiling. Even though they couldn't see each other's smiles, they knew that they both were happy.

Julie and Sirius had no idea how long they were in there before they could hear Lily and James arguing.

"Potter, we should let them out of there." Lily said.

"They're both stubborn, they need more time." James said.

"If I leave her in there any longer, she'll never talk to me again." Lily said.

"Yes, she will Evans." James said.

"Potter, just do the spell, and get them out of there." James said.

"I'm not exactly sure what the spell to get them out is…" James said.

Julie and Sirius laughed.

"He's lying. He knows the spell." Julie said.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"Because he's done this to me before." Julie said.

"Oh, yeah I remember." Sirius said.

Julie laughed and she reached up to kiss Sirius. When their lips touched, the door opened. Sirius went to push her away, but Julie didn't really care if Lily and James found out. She just wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck. She could feel Sirius begin to grin and she started to laugh. The pair looked at a shocked James and Lily.

"I told you it would work, Evans." James bragged.

"Wow, never would have thought that would've worked, Potter." Lily said.

"Actually, you're both wrong. Sirius and I have been together since earlier this afternoon. Jokes on you." Julie said.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed you!" Lily screamed and went and hugged her friend.

The four of them began laughing and Julie stood up, while Sirius stayed sitting.

"You better not hurt her." James said to Sirius.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sirius said.

"You'd better not hurt him either." James said to Julie.

"I won't" Julie smiled.

Sirius stood up and wrapped his arms around Julie's waist from behind.

"Well, if there's hope for me and Julie. There's still hope for you two." Sirius said.

"Padfoot, I have a girlfriend, her name is Marlene." James said.

"I'd never date Potter, even if my life depended on it." Lily said.

Julie just shook her head. She wondered if Lily and James could ever be as happy as she and Sirius. She thought that if Lily wasn't so stubborn, maybe they had a chance, but she didn't say anything. Sirius grabbed her hand and the two walked back to Gryffindor tower, happily together, hand in hand.

**Guest (1): Thanks for the review! Here's another chapter for you!**

**em-hpfan4ever: I really appreciate that you take the time to review my story! I think this chapter answered your request ;) **

**Mimi: Yes... mystifying (also a bunch of jealousy was in place) Yeah, Regulus...what a piece of work? eh? Thanks for the review!**

**Guest (2): I'm flattered that you like my story! Here's another update!**

**dd: Julie and Sirius are both rather hot-headed! Thanks for the idea though! I really appreciate your input! We'll just have to wait to see if Lily admits anything about James; but she's rather stubborn too. **

**XxultimatefangirlxX: I'm rather humbled and thankful that you enjoy this story! (and the other one...working on updating "Living in the Shadows" but I've hit a wall...lol) But I'm glad that you found this story as glad as your are. :) thanks for the reviews! **


	21. When the Stars Go Blue

Chapter 21

When the Stars Go Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Julie woke up the next morning smiling; it was still dark outside. She still couldn't believe the events from the day before. Julie opened her eyes and started kicking and squirming in her bed out of delight.

"What's going on over there?" Lily groaned.

"I'm just so happy!" Julie gushed.

"Could you be happier later, when the rest of us aren't sleeping?" Lily asked.

"You're just jealous, Evans." Julie said.

"Yes, you know it. I'm madly in love with Black, too." Lily said sleepily.

Julie smirked and got out of her bed and went and sat on Lily's bed.

"Really, do tell." Julie said.

"What were we talking about?" Lily asked.

"You said that you're madly in love with James." Julie lied.

"Mhm." Lily said.

"I'm going to tell James."

"Tell him what?"

"That you said you're in love with him."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh yeah, you admitted everything."

"No! I would never say such a thing!" Lily said bolting strait up.

"Bye." Julie said.

Julie quickly got up and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Lily didn't follow. Julie assumed that Lily was far too tired to follow. She made her way to the common room in her pajamas. She saw the outline of Sirius sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Julie walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sirius hand reached up for Julie's hair and he gently tugged at it.

"What are you doing up?" Julie whispered.

"I couldn't sleep anymore." Sirius said.

"Yeah, and why is that?"

"Because there's this girl that's on my mind. I had a strange dream that she actually said she'd be my girlfriend."

"What a coincidence, I had a dream like that; except my dream involved a boy, not a girl."

Sirius chuckled and Julie released him. She walked around the couch and sat down next to Sirius. She snuggled in close to him, as he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's so surreal…" Sirius stated.

"I know, it feels like I'm still dreaming." Julie replied.

"But we're not…"

"No, this would be far too cruel of a prank for James."

Sirius smiled and went to bring Julie's face to his. Julie shook her head, and placed her hands on his chest to push him away. Sirius was confused and turned to face Julie, and look into her eyes.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Morning breath" Julie said seriously.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I haven't gotten ready for the day. I wouldn't want to scare you away because of my morning breath."

"After everything we've been through; you think your morning breath is going to scare me away?"

Julie smiled at Sirius and he shook his head. He then got a mischievous look in his eye.

"I know that look, that's not a good look." Julie said.

Before Sirius could respond verbally, he started tickling Julie. She started screaming in laughter. Sirius began laughing as well. Julie screamed for him to stop tickling her. She didn't want to wake all the Gryffindors.

"Sirius, stop! We're going to wake everyone up!" Julie said breathlessly in between screams.

"There's one way to get me to stop." Sirius whispered in her ear.

"Anything but that."

"That's the deal or I continue."

"Sirius…"

Sirius smiled and began tickling Julie even more; causing her arms and legs to begin to move spastically.

"Fine, fine…you win!" Julie screamed.

By this point Julie was laying on the couch and Sirius was above her. Sirius smiled and kissed Julie.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Sirius asked.

"For you maybe…" Julie teased.

"Oh, you're going to act like that are you?" Sirius asked.

Julie began to giggle, and Sirius leaned down and kissed her again. He released from the kiss and rested his forehead against Julie's and stared into her eyes. Julie smiled and blushed. Sirius laughed.

"Stop." Julie whined.

"Stop what?" Sirius asked.

"Stop staring at me like that."

"But I like looking at you."

"But I don't like blushing."

"I think it's cute."

Sirius poked Julie's cheek. She laughed and playfully swatted at his hand. He smiled and poked her dimples. Julie again swatted at his hand and pushed him off of her. Sirius looked at her confused.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"As much as I like you, I don't want your body weight crushing me and killing me." Julie said.

"I wasn't crushing you."

"Yes you were."

"Was not."

"Shut up!" James yelled groggily entering the common room.

Sirius and Julie both turned to face James. He was dressed in his pajamas and his bed head was atrocious. Julie laughed and ran to her brother. She flung her arms open and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ew…" James groaned.

"You've never complained before." Julie said still hugging him.

"Yeah, well before you hadn't just gotten done snogging Sirius." James said.

"We weren't snogging." Julie said.

"Still, it's seems like Sirius just kissed me." James shuddered.

"I can kiss you if you'd like Prongs." Sirius said.

Julie's mouth opened wide in horror as she looked at her boyfriend.

"On the cheek of course." Sirius added.

"I'll leave the kissing to you two." James said.

Sirius smirked and Julie whacked James.

"Ow, what was that for?" James asked.

"For being a jerk, by the way, Happy Birthday Jerk!" Julie said.

"Thanks for the warm wishes." James said sarcastically.

"Any time bro, come and sit down." Julie said, leading James to the chair.

"Because that wouldn't be awkward." James mumbled.

James, Julie, and Sirius sat there in silence. Julie and Sirius sat on opposite ends of the couch, so that they wouldn't make James uncomfortable.

"So…" Julie said.

"So…" James said.

"Happy Birthday Prongs!" Sirius said.

"Thanks Padfoot." James said.

"Sure, thank him sincerely." Julie said.

"He didn't call me a jerk." James said.

"Jerk." Julie said.

"I forgot how intelligent conversations between you two in the mornings are." Sirius said.

"Shut up!" Julie and James said in unison.

"Exactly my point." Sirius said.

"You'd better watch it." Julie said.

"Watch what?" Sirius asked.

"You keep making fun of me and…"

"I don't want to hear this!" James said covering his ears quickly leaving the common room.

"And he thinks I'm immature." Julie sighed.

Sirius smiled and moved closer to Julie.

"I don't want to make this awkward for him." Sirius said.

"And you think I do?" Julie asked.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying…"

"Yeah, I suppose. So how do we make this not awkward?"

"No idea, I was hoping you would know."

"So you're finally admitting I'm smarter than you?"

"I would never admit such a thing." Sirius teased.

"Just admit it, and your life will be better." Julie said.

"I don't think my life could get any better right now, I'm happy the way things are."

"Well, aren't you quite the charmer?"

"I told you first year you couldn't resist me."

"Don't remind me. I don't like thinking of those years we hated each other."

"I didn't hate you; I just didn't admit to your face that I liked you."

"I didn't hate you either, but still…"

"But what?"

"I don't know, those aren't my fondest memories."

"They're not as bad as you think."

"How so?"

"Let's see…Second year I made pumpkin juice spew out your nose."

"Disgusting"

"No, entertaining."

"Entertaining really?"

"Fine, let me think."

"Does it hurt?"

"Shut up. Ah, I got one; remember when you lost Snowball end of fourth year?"

"Yeah, I was worried sick about him. There was an awful storm, and I had no idea where he was or if he'd survive…"

"Yeah, well I heard that he was missing, I saw you're face and I had never seen you so sad. So I went out in the storm to go find him, blowing off my date with Marlene. I was out there for over an hour and I found him by the Whomping Willow. I went to grab him, but one of the branches got me, and I had the wind knocked out of me but I went back to get the stupid cat. I walked back in the castle and Filch caught me and gave me detention. I then went back to the common room, and saw Marlene sitting at the table. I was drenched; I handed her Snowball and told her to give him to you. She broke up with me that night, so…"

"Wow, you really did that, for me?"

"Yeah, there are more things too, but I'll tell you them some other time. Right now I'm just glad that I can hold you in my arms."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Julie. They were both blissfully happy and content.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Julie asked.

"I was kind of planning on doing something with James." Sirius spoke hesitantly.

"Sure you get the girl, and then hang with her brother." Julie said sarcastically.

"It's not like that, Julie…" Sirius said.

"Sirius, I know. It's fine, I kind of assumed you would hang out with him."

"Are you sure it's fine."

"Yes, it's fine; you'll just have to stay with me right now."

"Oh the horror."

Julie giggled and kissed Sirius. They didn't notice several Gryffindor students slip into the common room. Those students stopped to stare at the new couple.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked. "What the hell is this?"

Julie and Sirius quickly broke apart and turned to the crowd. Julie recognized the voice because it belonged to Logan Bell. Logan stormed out of the common room, and soon the Gryffindors began discussing what they had seen. Julie tried to push Sirius away, so she could chase after Bell.

"I'm such an arse." Julie said.

"Julie, just let him be." Sirius said.

"I'm not that kind of person that goes breaking boys' hearts; I need to fix this."

"Julie…"

"Sirius just let me go."

Sirius let go of Julie and sighed as he watched her chase after Bell. He didn't think this was going to go well. He'd been in Bell's position before, and when he was, the last thing he wanted to do was talk with Julie.

Julie ran out the portrait hole, and through the corridors trying to find Logan. She saw him just about to go down the stairs.

"Logan, wait!" Julie yelled.

Logan looked at her and contemplated whether or not to stop, but decided to keep going.

"I'll keep following you until you talk with me." Julie yelled at him.

"And how will your boyfriend feel about that?" Logan shot back.

"He's not my….He'll understand!"

"Sure he will."

"Please, just give me five minutes?"

"Fine, you have five minutes starting now."

"Ok, I need to explain…"

"You're damn right you need to explain."

"I guess I deserved that one…"

"How long have you been seeing him?"

"I always see Sirius, he's my friend."

"That's not what I mean, you know what I mean."

"Yesterday, after Hogsmeade."

"You lied to me? To sneak back here and be with him?"

"No, well yes, I needed to talk with him."

"About?"

"Yesterday."

"What about yesterday?"

"He was the one that hexed you and kissed me."

"He kissed you?"

"Crap."

"Unbelievable. So you dated me only for revenge?"

"Revenge?"

"When I dated Lynette last year."

"No, I never expected this to happen."

"What did you expect?"

"That you would help me fall out of love with Sirius."

"You're in love with him? Bloody hell! So you were just using me?"

"Logan, it's not like that."

"Yeah it is Julie. How long have you been in love with him?"

"I don't know, a while; but I realized it over the summer."

"The summer? So I never even had a chance?"

"Honestly, not really. I just wasn't sure if Sirius would feel the same way about me."

"He's been in love with you since forever, I thought you would've seen it."

"Well, I didn't, but when I did, I didn't want to get hurt, so I turned him down."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"I'm trying to be honest with you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did. Leave me alone."

Logan stormed off continuing down the stairs. Julie stood there in silence, trying to figure out how she could fix this. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. Maybe everything wasn't so perfect after all. She had this unreal fairytale in her mind, that if she was with Sirius, she would never feel pain; and that everything would be right. Those kinds of fairytales just don't happen.

Julie walked back towards the common room. She hung her head, so she didn't have to look at the Gryffindors heading to breakfast. Even though she didn't look at them, she could still hear them.

"I can't believe it; Sirius Black and Julie Potter snogging!" a third year girl said.

"Poor Logan, I think he really liked her." Another girl said.

"I didn't even know they liked each other."

"Who knows with those two, one minute they're yelling, one minute they're snogging."

"Julie Potter better watch her back. There are plenty of girls in the Sirius Black fan club that would kill to be her."

"Who says that she'll be different than the other girls?"

Julie didn't want to hear anymore; she hurried back to the common room as fast as she could. The tears were falling, and she shouted the password to the Fat Lady. She walked into the common room, and saw Sirius sitting on the couch, chatting with Remus, James, and Peter. When he saw Julie, he instantly stood up, and walked over to her.

Sirius opened his arms and wrapped them around Julie. She cried into his shirt. Sirius just held her, unsure of what to say to help her. He had no experience in this area. Girls never came to them with their problems; probably because usually he was the problem. But this girl, his girl, was different. He held her and rested his chin on her so that she would feel safe.

"I'm such an awful person." Julie sobbed.

"No you're not. You're the kindest person I've ever met." Sirius said.

"Try telling that to Logan."

"No one is perfect, not even you."

"But I've never done something like this before."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"Not me, not like this. Everyone is going to hate me; I just want to go back in time to change this."

"Julie…"

She didn't respond.

"Julie, look at me." Sirius said.

"I can't." Julie mumbled.

"Look at me, look at me."

Sirius lifted up Julie's chin until his grey eyes met her hazel eyes. She tried to look away, but Sirius' gaze followed hers.

"Julie, this will work out eventually. I love you; and I'm not going anywhere." Sirius said.

"But why does it hurt so much?" Julie asked.

Sirius was caught off guard a little. He didn't know how to answer her. Maybe part of her did still like Logan Bell. He didn't want to even imagine that was a possibility.

"It just does, don't worry the pain lessens; and he'll get over it." Sirius said.

"How do you know?" Julie said.

"I've been there, sweetheart."

"Because of me?"

"Yes…" Sirius said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Sirius. I never wanted to hurt you either."

Julie clung onto Sirius and cried even harder. Sirius could feel her pain, he felt like he could cry too. Anything that could cause Julie pain was enough to cause him pain. He stayed strong for the beautiful girl in his arms though. Julie's crying subsided, but Sirius just continued to hold her. She eventually pulled her head away and dried her eyes.

"Sorry, you had to see that; I must look awful." Julie said.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you came to me. You also look beautiful, but I'm probably a little biased; I always think you look beautiful." Sirius said.

Julie smiled the best she could at Sirius.

"I like your smile." Sirius smiled.

Julie shook her head and chuckled. Julie looked around and saw that she and Sirius were the only ones in the common room.

"Where did James, Remus, and Peter go?" Julie asked.

"They probably didn't want to watch ." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I love you little one." Sirius said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, but I'm not little."

"You are too."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Says the girl, who's about half my size."

"I'm a girl, I'm supposed to be smaller than you."

"So you admit it!"

"No, but our pointless arguments always cheer me up a little."

"That's good, feel free to pointlessly argue with me whenever you want."

"Are you sure you really want to make that promise? I could abuse the privilege."

"Anything for you, Julie Elizabeth Potter."

"So…"

"So…"

"Where do we go from here?"

"Well, I'm sure most of Hogwarts should know about us by now, so that's one less thing we need to do."

"Just what I need, more gossip about me."

"You're always part of the Hogwarts gossip."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me right now, Sirius Orion Black!"

"Ooh, the middle name, how scary. It's not going to make me tell you."

"Sirius"

"Julie."

Julie jumped on Sirius, and they both fell to the floor. Julie screamed, but Sirius started laughing. Julie sat on top of him.

"You crazy girl" Sirius laughed.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to the person who has your life in their hands." Julie said.

"Pfft, I could easily get away if I wanted to."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Then why don't you try it?"

"Because I like being with you. Why do I want to run away, just to come back to you?"

"Good point, but can you please tell me?" Julie asked sticking her bottom lip out.

"That's not going to work on me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine, you win. I'll tell you what I know. I know that there is a bet going to see how long before you hex me."

"What?"

"Yeah, most people thought something within the first week of school, but nothing happened."

"Really, looks like I'm just going to have to change that."

"What? You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't?"

"You wouldn't, would you?"

"You better watch your back, Sirius Black. I'm going to get you, and get you good."

"But we're together."

"So, that doesn't matter. I think of this as keeping you on your toes."

"You'll never get me…"

"No, maybe not, but now you're going to be extremely paranoid."

"Wonderful."

"Don't you just love me?"

"Do I need to answer that?"

Julie playfully hit Sirius and leaned in to kiss him.

"You can answer now." Julie said.

"Yes, of course I love you." Sirius said.

"You two do realize that the world doesn't revolve around you two. You need to join the rest of the world again." James said walking back in.

"Yeah, well I'm happy not facing the world right now." Julie said.

"Well, you don't always get what you want. Besides, it's my birthday, and I would at least like to see Padfoot minus my little sister." James said.

"Fine, I suppose I can give him up for you." Julie said.

She leaned to kiss Sirius one more time but James groaned.

"Ugh, if I knew how disgusting this would be, I never ever would've suggested such a thing." James said.

Julie laughed kissed Sirius on the cheek and stood up.

"Better?" Julie asked.

"If you leave, it will be ever better." James said.

"Jerk."

"Yeah, but I'm your favorite jerk, so get over it."

"Right, if that's what you need to believe." Julie said.

She walked out of the common room, and back upstairs to find her roommates. She opened the door to the sixth year girls' room and walked in. All the girls were up and moving around, getting dressed.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked putting her hair in a pony tail.

"I was talking with James…" Julie said.

"About?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Looks like you'll have to wait and see."

"What did you tell him?!" Lily screamed.

"Tell whom?" Marlene asked poking her head in the room.

"No one." Lily mumbled.

"Lily just asked where I've been and I was explaining." Julie said.

"Oh, well continue." Marlene said sitting on her bed.

"If I must…So I woke up early and I went downstairs and saw…"

"Whom did you see?" Laura asked.

"If you'd let me continue, you'd find out." Julie said.

"Fine, Mary come in here, Julie's talking about a boy…" Laura yelled to Mary.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Mary screamed.

"Oh dear goodness…" Julie said.

Mary came in with her hair in a towel, and sat on her bed; ready to listen to Julie.

"Continue." Mary said.

"Are all of you done interrupting?" Julie asked.

The girls all nodded, ready to listen to Julie.

"I went into the common room this morning, and in front of the fire was…my boyfriend." Julie said.

"Logan!" Mary screamed.

"Bell!" Laura screamed.

"Black!" Lily yelled.

"What?" Marlene yelled.

All the girls turned to each other confused. They then turned to Julie and bombarded her with questions.

"All right, all right, the boy is Sirius." Julie said.

All the girls but Lily began screaming, because they had no idea. Julie chuckled, at least someone besides her and Sirius were happy for them.

"What about Bell?" Laura asked.

"It wasn't going to work." Julie said.

"Why not?" Mary asked.

"Because she's in _love_ with Sirius Black!" Lily said before Julie could answer.

"Since when?" Mary screamed.

"I think the question is when did she finally admit it?" Lily teased.

"You were there, so you would know, Lily." Julie said.

"How's Logan taking it?" Marlene asked.

"Um, not too well." Julie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marlene asked.

"I didn't tell him about Sirius and I, and he caught us…" Julie began.

"Snogging! You were snogging Sirius Black!" Laura screamed.

"What did he do?" Marlene asked.

"He ran out of the common room, and I tried to talk with him; but he didn't want to listen."

"Do you blame him? You were using him, because you couldn't get what you wanted, so he was just the consolation prize! Do you think he likes feeling like that?" Marlene hissed.

"What is with you?" Julie asked.

"I used to admire you, for being selfless and putting others before yourself. What you did to Bell was just cruel, how dare you." Marlene spoke.

"Why are you so upset about this? You knew how I felt about Sirius too!"

"If you even have to ask, you're not the friend I thought you were." Marlene said slamming the door.

Julie just stood there staring at the door. She hadn't expected this reaction from Marlene at all. What was going on with her?

Marlene didn't know where she was going, but anywhere but her room. She felt like she was going to cry. If there wasn't any hope for Logan, was there any hope for her? She knew that she was only dating James because he couldn't get Lily. She was always the second choice and she hated it. James was the first boy she met, that didn't want Julie Potter. She liked that. She thought she could change him. She had, but she was still sure that he wanted Lily Evans.

Marlene also hated looking weak; it wasn't something attractive for her. She pushed the tears aside, and put out her frustrations by walking. She soon stumbled across Logan Bell.

"Well, if it isn't the friend of the bitch that ripped my heart out." Logan spoke with venom in his voice.

"Just because Julie did that, doesn't mean I agree with what she did." Marlene said.

"Right, you girls tend to stick together in packs."

"You think I don't know how you feel?"

"Unless you liked Julie Potter, no, you don't."

"Not Julie, you idiot, I dated Sirius, but it wasn't any fun being the third person in the Julie/Sirius love triangle. That messed up love triangle doesn't end well."

"For who?"

"Are you really that thick?"

"The question is, were you? Black just uses girls, you knew his reputation."

"Yeah, but I'm also the girl that he's dated the longest; but I assume Julie's going to break my record. I think it's pretty clear that those two are meant to be."

"Yeah, well why are you so pouty then?"

"Because if there isn't hope for you and Julie, then there isn't any hope for me and James…"

Julie stood in the room in her bathrobe determining what to wear for the day. Mary and Laura had left to go eat in the Great Hall. Lily had stayed with her best friend. Julie decided on a black sweater and jeans. She sat on the floor in front of Lily's bed, and Lily French-braided her hair.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"Horrible. I'm a roll today for hurting people. You probably shouldn't hang out with me, you may be next." Julie said.

"I'll take my chances, because it looks like you need me; seeing as your boyfriend disappeared."

"It's James birthday, I told him they could celebrate together. Besides, I don't want to be one of those possessive girlfriends that need to know what my boyfriends doing at every second."

"Julie, I think it's a girl thing to do that."

"And how would you know?"

"Well, I have some news of my own. I too have a boyfriend."

"Really, who?"

"Titus Belby."

"Sixth year, Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah, he's cute and smart, so why not?"

"I'm not complaining, I was just making sure I knew who he was."

"Oh"

"When?"

"Um, sometime after I locked you in the closet and went back with Potter."

"I'm happy for you, it's about time you got a boyfriend."

"Look who's talking, the girl who also got one yesterday."

"Yeah, but most people were worried about you…"

"Why?"

"Because they thought you would date Snape."

"Oh."

Julie could tell that he had accidentally hit a nerve on that subject. Not only by Lily's tone of voice, but also because she began pulling harder at her hair.

"Ow, I'm sorry for bringing it up! Can you be a little gentler with the hair?" Julie asked.

"I'm sorry, Jules. I guess I'm not totally over my friendship with him, but I have to be." Lily said.

"Why?"

"He's changed, he's not the same boy I met all those years ago. I'm scared for him, but there's nothing I can do to help him."

"I understand and I'm sorry; but just remember you have me, Lils."

"Thanks Jules."

"So Belby, huh?"

Lily laughed and hugged Julie, messing up the braid she was on.

"I'm going to have to start this one over." Lily said.

"It's ok, we've got nothing but time. I'm trying to delay seeing Hogwarts today."

"Not only did Bell see us, but quite a few other Gryffindors."

"You two can be completely oblivious when with each other."

"Lily, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course."

"What do you think of me and Sirius?"

"Honestly, I've seen this coming for quite some time. I think that you two are good for each other. You may drive each other crazy at times, but there's hope there. I must sound crazy, but just so you know; People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. It just took you and Sirius a while."

"Thanks, I really needed that."

"Why, are you regretting this?"

"No, but I guess it just wasn't the fairytale I was imagining."

"It hasn't even been a day yet; there's still time for your fairytale to come true. All right, I'm done with your hair, you can go look."

Julie looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Thanks Lily." Julie said.

"It's just too bad that your boyfriend won't get to see how cute you look." Lily said.

"His bad." Julie said.

"So, did Marlene plan anything for Potter's birthday?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Just curious. I don't like him, can't even stand him; but I wouldn't want my seventeenth birthday to be forgotten by my significant other."

"She still has the rest of the day."

"True, well I'm hungry lets go."

"Yeah, my stomach just grumbled."

Lily and Julie walked down to the Great Hall. Julie saw the Marauders sneak off somewhere, but she was pretty sure they didn't see her. They got to the Great Hall, and entered. When they got in, the room went silent and all of Hogwarts' students eyes were on them.

"Didn't expect this." Lily whispered.

"Yeah, not awkward at all." Julie whispered.

Soon the students broke out into whispers; about her and Sirius. Most of what Julie heard were rumors, but still; they were talking about her.

"I heard Sirius Black say that she's his greatest conquest."

"I heard that her parents are forcing them to date, otherwise they'll disown her."

"I heard that she's always been dating him, and she was getting revenge on Logan Bell."

Julie shook her head at all the rubbish being spread about her. She wouldn't let it get to her. She had Sirius, and that was all she needed; well besides her friends and family. She knew better than to trust the crap being spread by the students. Julie and Lily sat down next to Mary and Laura. Julie grabbed a blueberry muffin and spread some butter on it, and began to eat. Lily was zoning towards the Ravenclaw table. Julie laughed because she saw Titus Belby wink at Lily; and Lily blushed. She was about to grab another muffin when Regulus Black sat down next to her.

"Merlin, you scared me Regulus." Julie spoke.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Regulus said.

"So…"

"How are you this morning?"

"Just splendid, and yourself?"

"Fairly well."

"That's good."

"Yup."

"Is there anything that you wanted?"

"Do I have to want anything?"

"No, but I know you've heard the rumors. You're awfully calm about this"

"So, they're nothing more than rumors."

"Not this time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sirius and I are…"

"Friends, yeah, I know; I don't agree, but at least you're not dating him."

"The thing is, I am dating him now."

"What? What about Bell?"

"I love Sirius."

Regulus appeared to be mulling over the situation. He hadn't expected Julie to admit that the rumors about her and Sirius were true.

"Julie, you're making a mistake." Regulus said.

"If I am, it's my mistake to make; not yours." Julie said.

"Julie, just stop now, while your ahead."

"Regulus, I can't. Besides, I don't want to."

"So, you're choosing him over me?"

"I'm not choosing sides; this doesn't affect our friendship."

"Yeah, it does. Tell Sirius to watch his back, actually don't; it will be more fun if he doesn't know what's coming."

Regulus quickly walked away and didn't even look back. Julie felt like just when her life was getting together, it was now falling apart. Lily saw the exchange between Julie and Regulus and comforted her friend.

"Hey, things will be all right." Lily said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Julie said.

"Remember, no regrets; this is your life, not his."

"I just don't like losing friends, three in one day; I think that tops my old record."

"Actually, I think your record is during OWLS…never mind, Logan and Regulus probably; but Marlene will get over things."

"I hope so"

"So what are your plans for the day, minus the boyfriend?"

"I have no idea; I already finished my homework hiding out yesterday."

"Lucky for you, I'm free today too. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

Lily grabbed Julie by the arm and they went outside by the lake. When they got to the shore of the lake, Lily sat down.

"I thought we were walking, Evans." Julie said.

"Well, I want to sit in the sun; it's gorgeous out here." Lily said.

"I suppose I can join you."

Julie sat down next to Lily and took her shoes and socks off. She buried her feet in the sand. She squished the sand between her toes. She hated the feeling of sand on her feet after she was done playing, but she did enjoy playing in the sand.

"For complaining about my choice of sitting in the sand; you sure seem to be enjoying yourself." Lily said.

"I wasn't complaining, I was just commenting." Julie said.

"Right, Julie Potter just comment; I'll believe that when I see it."

Julie smirked and threw a handful of sand at Lily. The majority of the sand landed in Lily's mouth, and she was spitting it all out.

"Disgusting, real mature Julie." Lily said.

"What's even more disgusting is thinking about all the people's feet that have been in this sand; yummy." Julie said.

"I hate you!" Lily yelled.

"You could never hate me, not with a face like this." Julie smiled.

Lily shoved Julie, until she fell face first in the sand.

"Mmm…think of all the feet your tasting." Lily teased.

"And you complained about me not being mature…" Julie said.

"I never said I was more mature, I just said that what you did wasn't mature."

"Oh, whatever."

Lily and Julie sat in the sand for a few hours talking, and watching the lake. They didn't have anything else that they needed to do, so why not waste some time? Julie eventually got bored and stood up.

"Come on, let's go on that walk now." Julie said.

"Jules, sh!" Lily whispered.

"What, why do I need to be quiet? We're not in class, plus we're outside."

"Julie." Lily whined.

"Potter." Logan Bell said.

Julie quickly turned around and saw Logan Bell with Marlene.

"What's going on here?' Julie asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, where's the boyfriend?" Bell asked.

"For your information, Sirius is with James." Julie said.

"How pathetic. Your boyfriend can't even stand you, he left you on your first official day as a couple." Logan said.

"That's not true! I told him to hang out James." Julie said.

"If he loved you, like you say he does; he wouldn't have left to hang out with your brother." Logan sneered.

"Why are you being such an arse? I apologized, what more can I do?" Julie said.

"You know what, just stay away from me, Potter. I'll tolerate you on the Quidditch pitch, but other than that you mean nothing to me. You don't exist." Logan said.

"Fine by me." Julie said.

Logan walked off back towards the castle, and Marlene moved to follow after him.

"Marlene, don't." Julie said.

"Julie…" Marlene said.

"What about James?" Julie asked.

"What about him? He can't control who I'm friends with, and right now a friend needs me. I'm not mad, but I don't expect you to understand." Marlene said chasing after Logan.

"Wow." Julie whispered.

"Is there trouble in paradise?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, but whatever is going on, I'm sure I'll hear of it eventually." Julie said.

"Yeah, I just hope I'm not as possessive over Titus as she is over James." Lily said.

"Did you just call him James?" Julie asked.

"Oh shut up, but do you know what I mean?" Lily asked.

"Yeah; Marlene's my friend, but she is kind of crazy about James." Julie said.

"Not as crazy as Ellen though." Lily said.

"I don't think anybody tops Ellen. But I want to hear more about Titus." Julie said.

"Walk with me." Lily said linking her arms with Julie's.

The girls walked and talked until dinner, and they made their ways back up to the castle. They walked into the Great Hall, and Julie was disappointed that she didn't see the Marauders. Maybe Logan had a point? Julie tried to not dwell on her thoughts between Logan and Sirius, but it wasn't that easy.

"Hey what's going on in that head of yours?" Lily asked.

"Just thinking" Julie said.

"About?"

"This is going to sound stupid, but maybe Logan had a point."

"Don't listen to him, he's just upset. Sirius loves you."

"Yeah, I told you it was stupid, but it's still in the back of my head. I mean what if he's actually not with James? What is he's with another girl?"

"Why wouldn't he be with James?"

"I don't know, like I said, it's stupid."

Julie went to grab some dessert but someone slid next to her.

"Hey Potter." Hunter Chambers, a fifth year Hufflepuff said.

"Hi Hunter." Julie said.

"How are you doing?"

"Wonderful."

"So…"

"Quite hitting on her, Chambers, she's taken." Lily interrupted.

Hunter's face dropped and he left. Julie and Lily started laughing at him, but not too loudly for him to hear.

"Come on Miss Popular, your throne awaits you." Lily said standing up.

"Haha, and by throne, do you mean the couch in front of the fire? Because I won't object."

"Then let us go!"

They walked to the common room, and Julie sat on the couch with Lily. They talked for a while, and then they went and got books to read in front of the fire. About 11:00 Peter, James, and Remus came back into the common room.

"How was your birthday, James?" Julie asked.

"Awesome, I'm glad I can't ever get an underage magic thing. But these losers still can." James said.

"I'll be seventeen soon enough, James." Remus said.

"Yeah, but right now you need me and I'm going to love every minute of it." James said.

"You're going to have even more fun bragging in front of your sister." Remus said.

"That I will, Moony, that I will." James said.

"Shut up, James. Where is Sirius?" Julie asked.

"He's out, he'll be back later." James said hesitantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Julie asked.

"He had some business to take care of." James said.

"Fine, don't tell me." Julie said.

James shook his head and went upstairs with Remus and Peter. Lily yawned and left as well, for the girls room. Julie sat and stared at the fire before her. She sighed and went back to reading her book. Around midnight Sirius finally made his way back to the common room. He sat besides Julie on the couch.

"Hey, sorry I didn't come back right away, I was kind of busy." Sirius said.

"Doing what exactly? You know what I don't even want to know. Today just sucks." Julie said.

Sirius stood up and walked towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Julie demanded.

"On a date." Sirius said walking out of the common room.

"Wonderful, I knew it was too good to be true, Bell was right." Julie whispered.

"Julie, the dates with you." Sirius said holding his hand out.

Julie looked at Sirius questioningly.

"Are you coming?" Sirius laughed.

Julie hesitantly took his hand and followed him out of the common room. She wasn't sure what to expect. Where had he been for the past hour without James? What kind of date can you have at Hogwarts? Sirius was silent while directing her where to go. Next thing she knew, they were heading up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. What did he plan on killing her?

Sirius opened the door to the Astronomy Tower and let Julie enter first. She was surprised by what she saw. There was a blanket set on the ground with a picnic basket. There were twinkling lights, which shone brightly and complimented the stars in the night sky. Julie gasped, she was speechless.

"I wanted to make this perfect for you." Sirius whispered in her ear.

Julie felt instantly guilty that she ever doubted Sirius. She loved him, and knew that he loved her. Why did she let Logan get to her like that? Julie turned around and hugged Sirus.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, thank you."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Logan…" Julie started.

"I understand, don't let him get to you. I love you more than you'll ever know Julie Elizabeth Potter." Sirius said kissing her.

"I love you too, Sirius Orion Black." Julie said kissing him back.

"Mmm…as much as I would love to continue snogging you, I didn't plan this date for nothing."

"Oh?"

"Yes, do you want to eat first or dance?"

"Dance? How are we going to dance?"

"I know you know how to dance."

"No, I meant what about the music?"

"Do we need music?"

"I suppose not."

"But you could sing something for us to dance to"

"Sirius…"

"Please, for me?"

Julie smiled and Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck. She then started to sing.

_Dancing when the stars go blue_

_Dancing where the evening fell…_

Julie and Sirius danced the night away. If this was as close to Julie's fairytale that she got she would be happy.

**Author's note: Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Thanks to those who have favorited/followed: districtwardrobe15, Shenae97, EllieMasen, Carlaisabel, an aWesome sea maiden, Scarlett Angelica Potter, and .sky. :D**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: **Thanks for the review! :) Here's another update!

**em-hpfan4ever: **thanks for the lovely reviews :P It'll probably be a little bit before James and Lily though. But we do have Julie/Sirius together.

**Guest (1):** I'm glad you enjoy it!

**Guest (2):** Here's an update!


	22. Take It All Away

Chapter 22

Take It All Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Julie sat in the common room waiting for Sirius, so that they could head down to breakfast. She picked up a strewn copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that was lying on the floor. The front page had a picture of a girl that seemed familiar. Julie couldn't remember why the girl seemed familiar, so she read the article. Apparently the girl was muggleborn, and she had been killed along with her family. Kathy Georgeson, where had she heard that name before? She assumed the girl had already graduated from Hogwarts; but Julie rubbed her forehead, trying to remember. Suddenly, she felt two arms envelop her.

"Good morning, love." Sirius whispered in her ear.

"Hey." Julie said.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out who Kathy Georgeson is." Julie said.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Kathy Georgeson, apparently she and her family were killed, recently."

"Oh."

"Did you know her?"

"Let's go to breakfast, Jules."

"What?"

"Let's go to breakfast." Sirius insisted.

"Why the sudden change of subject?" Julie questioned.

"I'm hungry; we have a big match today." Sirius said.

"Right." Julie said dropping the subject for now.

"Can we go then?" Sirius asked, holding his hand out for Julie to grab.

"I suppose." Julie said standing up, not taking Sirius' hand.

Sirius bit his lip. He assumed that Julie was mad about something, but he didn't want to ask her if she was mad. He knew from experience that by asking a girl who was mad, if she was mad, made things even worse; so he kept his mouth shut. Julie walked besides him quietly. She wanted to know why he wouldn't answer her question. She also didn't want to fight with him before the match against Slytherin. So she just followed him to the Great Hall.

Julie and Sirius sat together at the breakfast table, but still didn't speak. James eventually came down and sat across from them. Within a minute he knew that something was up.

"What's going on between you two?" James asked.

"Nothing." Julie and Sirius responded simultaneously.

"Right…" James said not believing them.

"Prongs, it's nothing for you to worry about." Sirius said.

"Padfoot, my best friend is dating my baby sister; of course I've got someone to worry about." James said.

"I understand that, but _if_ there is something going on between me and Julie; that is for me and Julie to handle, not you." Sirius snapped.

"You're both too stubborn to talk to each other about whatever is bothering you both." James said.

"How would you know?" Sirius said.

"Boys, knock it off. I am right here you know." Julie said.

James and Sirius nodded and turned their attention back to their food.

"Where's Marlene?" Julie asked James.

"Ugh, I assume she's still in Gryffindor tower." James said.

"Oh, you excited for the party later tonight?" Julie asked.

"Sure." James said.

"Are you mad at me too?" Julie asked.

"No, I'm just trying to focus on the match." James said.

Julie sighed and the three remained quiet for quite some time. Julie looked at James and wondered if he had any idea why Kathy Georgeson sounded so familiar to her.

"James?" Julie asked.

"Yeah?" James answered.

"I was reading the _Daily Prophet_, and I came across a familiar name, but I don't know why it's familiar. The name is Kathy Georgeson, do you remember her?" Julie asked.

James choked on the forkful of eggs he had in his mouth. He looked to Sirius. Sirius swallowed hard and nodded at James. James took a drink of pumpkin juice to clear his throat, and pretended he hadn't heard Julie's question. Julie waited for an answer. Sirius tried to distract her, so he slipped her hand in his. She gave him a funny look, and withdrew her hand.

"James!" Julie said.

"What?" James asked.

"Did you hear what I asked you?" Julie asked.

"Um, I'm sorry; I didn't." James lied.

"I asked if you knew who Kathy Georgeson was." Julie said.

"I think she graduated a few years ago." James said.

"Is that all you remember?" Julie asked.

"Why do you want to know?" James asked.

"I'm just curious." Julie said.

"I didn't know her that well, but we were acquainted with each other." James said.

"Who are we talking about?" Peter asked suddenly appearing at the table.

"Kathy Georgeson, there was an article in the _Daily Prophet_ about her death." Julie said.

"Oh, the mud…muggleborn girl Sirius knew pretty well, if you know what I mean." Peter answered.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius screamed storming out of the Great Hall.

Julie watched Sirius storm off, and was confused by his actions. What was the deal with Kathy Georgeson? James swatted Peter on the back of the head.

"What was that for Prongs?" Peter whined.

"Just mind your own business, Wormtail." James said.

"I thought she knew." Peter whispered.

"She did, but she doesn't remember; and I intend on keeping it that way." James whispered to Peter.

"What are you two whispering about?" Julie asked.

"Don't worry about it, Julie." James said.

"You know something that you're not telling me; and I will find out what you're hiding." Julie said.

"If you say so Jules." James said.

James knew that she probably would find out eventually, but for her sake and Sirius' sake, he hope that it didn't go badly. Remus sat down at the table and reached for the eggs.

"Remus, who is Kathy Georgeson?" Julie asked, hoping Remus would tell her about Kathy.

Remus was about to respond, but James cut him off.

"Julie, if you're so interested about Kathy Georgeson, wait for Sirius to tell you on his own time." James said.

"If it's as big of a deal as you're making it to be, he won't tell me." Julie said.

"Then maybe that is what is for the best." James said.

"I need to know." Julie countered.

"Why?' James asked.

"Because…I don't have to explain why to you James." Julie retorted.

"Just drop the subject Juju. Sirius will tell you when he thinks the time is best." James said.

"Which will be never!" Julie yelled and stormed out of the Great Hall, much like Sirius did earlier.

Remus looked at James oddly.

"Is Kathy who I think she is?" Remus asked.

"Well technically I don't know what you're thinking, Moony." James joked.

"She's the girl…you know." Remus flustered.

"I won't make you stutter anymore Moony, but I'm pretty sure you're on the right track." James said.

"Hmm…can't those two ever catch a break?" Remus asked.

"They wouldn't be Julie and Sirius if they did." James said.

"True, very true." Remus replied.

"I have a feeling that they're both going to be stubborn about this, and things may not go too well." James whispered.

"I believe that's where we come in." Remus said.

"What are we doing?" Peter chimed in.

"We're going to make sure things don't blow up between Julie and Sirius, Wormtail." James said.

"Oh." Peter said.

James looked at his friend and shook his head. Sometimes Wormtail was really thick, and didn't understand; but they were friends, and that was what mattered. James finished his breakfast and stood up to leave. Remus followed in suit, but Peter stayed seated.

"You coming, Wormtail?" James asked.

"I'll be right up." Peter said glancing at the Hufflepuff table.

"Go get her Wormtail." James winked.

"Haha very funny Prongs." Peter said.

"We expect the details later." Remus teased.

James and Remus left, laughing about Peter's situation. They thought that he was waiting to talk with a girl. They were only half right. Peter was waiting for someone to talk with, but it wasn't a girl. Peter looked in the direction of Regulus Black and nodded. Regulus nodded back and stood up to leave. Peter followed Regulus out of the Great Hall, not trying to draw any attention to himself. He had business with Regulus Black that needed to be taken care of.

Julie stomped down the hallway as she left the Great Hall, but she quickly realized that stomping wasn't going to do anything, so she stopped and just walked. She wasn't exactly sure where she stood with Sirius at the moment. Actually, it was probably the other way around, but she didn't want to admit that to herself. She tried to assure herself that things would be fine.

She thought about the last Quidditch match. She and Sirius weren't even friends the last time they had a Quidditch match. Julie smiled at that thought. She remembered when he had walked in on her changing. She was furious at him for that at the time. She laughed because even though they "hated" each other, Sirius still hit on her. They had made a lot of progress since the last match. The last match they hated each other, and now they were dating.

Julie tried to just let the Kathy thing go, but she knew that it wouldn't be easy. When she got to the portrait hole she literally ran into Titus Belby.

"Sorry, Potter." Titus said.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's probably my fault; I'm naturally clumsy in case you've never noticed." Julie said.

"Yeah, you can be quite a klutz." Titus added.

"Thanks, it's nice to know that my reputation as a klutz has extended even to other houses." Julie said.

"I think all of Hogwarts has known since the day you walked in the castle." Titus said.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel better." Julie teased.

"Are you flirting with my boyfriend?" Lily asked walking out of the portrait hole.

"Obviously. Awkwardly discussing my clumsiness is totally how I flirt. If only Sirius would have started discussing that with me earlier. Oh wait, he's been speaking of that for as long as I can remember. Speaking of my boy, I'm going to go find him." Julie rambled.

"I have absolutely no idea what you just said; but I saw Sirius walking up the stairs to his room." Lily said grabbing Titus hand.

Julie moaned and walked into through the portrait hole and into the common room. She looked around the common room to find many Gryffindor students already decked out in crimson and gold from head to toe; ready for the match against Slytherin. She Marlene, Laura, and Mary were a part of that group, so she smiled and waved at them. Laura waved her over enthusiastically.

"Julie!" Laura squealed.

"Laura!" Julie pretended to be just as excited.

"Are you ready for the match?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, I came up here to get my things and find Sirius." Julie said.

"Did you two have a fight?" Laura prodded.

"No, why?" Julie asked.

"He didn't look to happy when he walked past us. You'd better go make things up with him, otherwise his head won't be focused on the match, and we'll lose." Marlene said.

"He's a beater for Merlin's sake! It's me who catches the snitch to win or lose the game." Julie said.

"Everything isn't always about you." Marlene said.

"Bloody hell, just when I think things are fine between us, you go and do this. What is wrong with you?" Julie asked.

"I'm just tired of you, and your _I'm better than everybody else_ attitude." Marlene said.

"I believe you're the one in need of an attitude adjustment." Julie said.

Marlene shook her head with a look of disgust on her face. Julie shrugged her shoulders because she was running out of options to repair her friendship with Marlene. Suddenly, Marlene's eyes were filled with fury and she slapped Julie across the face forcefully. The crowd of Gryffindors was in shock, and the room became quiet. Julie's hand immediately went to the area of her face that stung; she could feel tears beginning to fall.

"What the hell was that?" Julie growled.

"What's going on here?" James asked, suddenly appearing between the two girls.

"Why don't you ask your sister?" Marlene commented.

"Julie?" James questioned.

"I was the one that got slapped and you question me?" Julie asked.

"Julie, I didn't mean it like that." James said.

"How about you talk to me when you can learn to get your facts straight?" Julie said before running up the stairs.

Julie ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories. She wanted to go to Sirius; he would know how to make everything better. But about halfway up the stairs, she realized that he probably wouldn't even want to see her. She slowly continued her walk up to the sixth year boys' dorm. She stopped outside and was tempted to knock, but she couldn't bring herself to knock. Instead she pressed her face against the cool door. She thought she could hear Sirius muttering to himself. Her heart ached to think that she was causing him this.

She walked silently down a few stairs and sat down. Julie decided that the least she could do was wait for Sirius. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she knew today was a bad day, and it was still morning. She tried to clear her thoughts to focus on the match, but it was useless. Julie had no idea how long she sat there waiting for Sirius; but next thing she knew she saw Seth Portchester coming out of the fifth year boys' room with his Quidditch things. His honey-blonde bed-head gave him away besides all the Quidditch stuff.

"Julie?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Julie answered.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Sirius."

"Oh. Do you know if he's going to be much longer?"

"I don't; we haven't exactly been talking this morning."

"Ah, well why don't you walk with me down to the pitch?"

"Like I said, I'm waiting for Sirius."

"If you come with me you'll be on time. I'm pretty sure you don't want Bell mad at both of you, do you?"

"The last thing I need is Logan Bell mad at me even more."

"That's what I was thinking."

"When did you become an expert?"

"Haha, funny; come on." Seth said holding his hand out for Julie to grab.

Julie looked back at Sirius' door one more time hoping that he would come out, but he didn't; so she grabbed Seth's helping hand and then walked down the boys' stairs. Seth waited for her while she went to grab her things from her room. She grabbed what she needed but she saw a letter on her bed. It must be a note from Lily, so she grabbed it and shoved it in the pocket of her robe. She would read it while she was waiting for the boys to change.

Seth and Julie walked down to the pitch together. Julie still couldn't see Sirius anywhere, and she didn't want him to get yelled at by Bell. She sighed.

"What's up?" Seth asked.

"Nothing." Julie responded.

"There's something wrong, but you just don't feel that you can tell me." Seth said.

"Basically." Julie chuckled.

"You can talk to me you know."

"Thanks, that's nice to know."

"But you probably won't."

"Probably not."

"Just because you talk with me, doesn't mean that you're cheating on him."

"I know I just don't like burdening others unless I have to." Julie laughed.

"Ah, so you're that type of girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Generally girls like you aren't burdening people with their problems when you think you are." Seth said.

"And what makes you so sure?" Julie asked.

"Just believe me." Seth answered.

"Fine, if I must." Julie teased.

Seth laughed.

"So, why did you choose to talk to me now?" Julie asked.

"Because we really haven't ever had much of a chance to talk before. You were always yelling at Black or your brother." Seth said.

"And what changed?" Julie asked.

"I don't really know, I just decided to actually talk with you and here we are." Seth said.

"No hidden agenda?" Julie asked.

"Do all guys need a hidden agenda?" Seth chuckled.

"No, but in my case, most guys do." Julie said.

"If you must know I have a girlfriend, so I'm not looking to hit on you and since I have a girlfriend I'm not interested in hitting on Black either. Seems fairly safe to me." Seth teased.

"Fine, I'll give you a chance, if that's what it takes to shut you up!" Julie laughed.

"Good, I'm glad we can be friends, but I do have somewhat of a hidden agenda." Seth said.

"I knew it!" Julie almost screamed.

"It's not what you think. I need a tutor and word around Hogwarts is you're pretty good at tutoring." Seth said.

"Oh, sorry I jumped to conclusions. What do you need help in?" Julie asked.

"Arithmancy, I just need you to get me through my OWL and…" Seth began

"Say no more, I'll help you." Julie interrupted.

"Well, now that everything is taken care of…"

"So you're just going to use me like that?" Julie teased.

"Basically." Seth joked.

Julie rolled her eyes as they came upon the changing rooms.

"Tell the other guys to hurry up, will you?" Julie said to Seth.

Seth smiled and nodded. Julie leaned against the wall waiting for the boys to get done changing. Sirius soon was next to Julie, leaning against the wall too. He turned his head to face hers, and she turned hers to face his. His grey eyes met her hazel eyes. As if it were instinct he reached out his hand for hers, until he held her hand in his.

"Hey…" Sirius said.

"Hey..." Julie said.

"How are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"I'm confused." Julie answered.

"I'm sorry; I don't want that for you." Sirius said.

"I waited outside your room for you." Julie said.

"You could have come in." Sirius said.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it. Then Seth found me, and we walked down here." Julie said.

"Oh?" Sirius asked, suddenly interested.

"He wants me to tutor him in Arithmancy." Julie answered.

"You're a great teacher." Sirius said.

"How would you know?" Julie asked.

"I just do; you've taught me plenty." Sirius said kissing Julie's cheek.

Sirius turned to go into the locker room; but Julie grabbed his hand.

"We need to talk." Julie said.

"I know; but it can wait until the match is over. I love you." Sirius said.

He squeezed Julie's hand and then went to go change. Julie's heart felt heavy; she knew she should trust him, but sometimes he made things hard. She reached her hand into her pocket and found the letter she had shoved in there earlier. She pulled out the letter to see what quirky sentiment Lily had decided to leave her.

_Julie,_

_I cannot say by any means that I am pleased with the situation you are in. I do not approve of your relationship with my blood-traitor cousin, but I suppose you could have done far worse. From my understanding, Regulus refuses to remain friends with you, but I'm writing this letter to inform you that I will not hold to such childish games. I may frequently remind you that Sirius is not someone for you, but I still consider you my friend. I will not tell Lucius of our correspondence, so I would appreciate if you kept it your secret as well. This is one thing he will not understand, but I can't bear to lose our friendship. _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Narcissa! She couldn't believe that Narcissa had written her! Julie had almost forgotten that word of her relationship with Sirius would spread outside of Hogwarts. She wondered if her mother and father knew. They probably did; James probably told them. Besides, her mother seemed to have a knack for knowing everything. Julie tucked the note back into her pocket. She would make sure to write Narcissa and her mother later. Right now she needed to focus on Quidditch.

Logan Bell stepped out of the locker room and looked at Julie. She half-smiled and he walked towards her. She still felt guilty for hurting him, but there was nothing she could do to change that.

"There are some things you need to be aware of." Logan said.

"Ok." Julie said.

"Slytherin has messed with their line-up. I'm not exactly sure what changes they have made, but I'm pretty sure Bl..Black is on the line-up." Logan spit out.

"Ok, thanks."

"I'm telling you this, because he'll do anything, and if rumors are correct, you two had a falling out of sorts. So keep your guard up, and don't be too surprised if he doesn't play nice."

"I wouldn't expect anything else. Thanks for warning me."

"Yeah, well we're on the same team; you go down, we all go down."

"True."

Logan began to walk away, but he stopped and turned to her.

"Julie, I know I said I hated you, but just so you know; I don't hate you. I'm not happy about the way things happened, but I guess you and Black were bound to happen." Logan said.

"I really am sorry about the way things happened." Julie said.

"I know you are. We're not going to be best friends or anything now. These things take time, but I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you." Logan said.

"Thanks Logan, that means a lot to me." Julie said.

Logan nodded and walked away back into the locker room. Julie stood there waiting for the boys to finish changing. One by one the boys eventually came out, and Logan nodded that it was her turn to go in and change.

"You do realize that this would be potentially less awkward if there was another girl on the team." Julie said to no one specifically.

"Well, it's too late to do anything about that now, isn't it?" James remarked.

Julie chuckled and went in to change. She put her Quidditch gear on and looked in the mirror. She decided to pull her hair back into a ponytail. The sides of her hair wouldn't go back, so it looked like she had horns. Julie groaned and decided that her hair was going to get messed up anyways, so she didn't need to mess with it anymore.

"Are you almost done?" James yelled.

"I haven't even been in here that long!" Julie yelled back.

"So?" James yelled.

"You can be a real moron sometimes." Julie yelled again.

"Good, but can you stop yelling back, and get done changing?" James yelled again.

"You're a moron because I've been done changing, I'm just annoying you right now." Julie yelled back again.

James opened the door and looked at his little sister.

"Real mature, Juju, real mature." James said.

"I know, that's why you love me." Julie said.

"Actually, I'm forced to love you." James said.

"That's just too bad." Julie teased.

"Has anyone seen Bell?" Mike Donnelly asked suddenly appearing.

"Um, last time I saw him was before I came in here." Julie said.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Apparently, Donnelly here lost Bell." James teased.

"Oh, the horror." Sirius mocked.

"Well he's not around, and he needs to be around." Mike said.

"I don't think anyone really cares where Captain Boy-Wonder is." Sirius said.

"Knock it off, boys. I'll go find him." Julie said.

Julie playfully shoved Sirius, and he winked at her. She left the room in search of Logan.

"He couldn't have gone far." Julie muttered to herself.

She came upon a dark area and could hear voices.

"Logan, knock it off." A girl's voice shrilled.

Julie could hear Logan's chuckle, so she walked closer to the voices. She could make out the figures. She saw Logan kissing a girl, but not just any girl; Marlene!

"What the hell is this?" Julie screamed.

"Logan get off me, you creep; I have a boyfriend." Marlene screamed.

Logan backed away and wiped his lips. Julie stood there staring at the two of them.

"What is this Bell, I thought you said you didn't hate me?" Julie questioned.

"I don't hate you." Logan answered.

"No, you just made a really weak attempt at trying to make me jealous. That makes a lot of sense, not!" Julie screamed.

"Julie…" Logan pleaded.

"No, you go back to the rest of the team, and if they ask questions, you had to use the bathroom. Do you understand me?" Julie said.

"Yes." Logan answered.

"Go." Julie pointed in the direction of the team.

Julie tried to remain calm with Marlene. She could tell that this wasn't going to be easy for either of them.

"Marlene…" Julie said.

"What?" Marlene sneered.

"What's gotten into you?" Julie asked.

"Nothing" Marlene said on the verge of tears.

"What was going on with Logan?" Julie asked.

"I was just checking on him, to see how he was doing and then he came onto me." Marlene answered.

"But he kissed you?"Julie asked.

"It was just a meaningless kiss."

"A kiss always means something, Marlene."

"Not this one."

"What about James?" Julie asked.

"Are you going to tell him?" Marlene asked.

"I'm still deciding that."

"Well, then you're obviously going to tell him."

"That's not true. I'm just trying to figure out why you're so pissed at me."

"As if you don't know."

"My relationships with Logan and Sirius don't concern you."

"It's not that they're my business…"

"Then what? Huh?"

"If you can't last one second with Logan, how am I going to last with James?"

Julie took a deep breath. So this was the root of the problem. It wasn't what she did. It was the fact that she went with the boy everyone knew she should be with. Most people thought that James should be with Lily, for who knows what reason. Julie even liked to think that her best friend and brother could be happy together; but that still left Marlene. Marlene really thought that she and James were meant to last forever.

"You can't base your relationship with James off of my relationships." Julie s aid hesitantly.

"I know, but sometimes it just seems so hopeless." Marlene responded.

"Then why stay with him? I know he's my brother and everything, but I want you to be happy too."

"Because I do love him. Like I said before the kiss with Logan was stupid."

"Is that the first time something like that's happened?"

"Yes, I swear that was the first and only time."

"I'm going to go against my better judgment right now, and give you the benefit of the doubt. I don't want to lose our friendship either."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I haven't been the greatest friend lately."

"I understand where you're coming from, but if I see you even so much as looking at another guy, I will tell James."

Marlene nodded her head in agreement. Julie hugged Marlene and went to find the team. She felt that her relationship with Marlene was completely better, but at least now they were headed in the right direction. When she got back to the locker room, the boys were all there. Logan hung his head and would make eye contact with her.

"We're just going to go out there and do what we normally do, kick Slytherins butt." Logan said.

The boys cheered and grabbed their brooms and headed out. Logan was the first one out. The team followed out, until the only two left in the room, were Sirius and Julie.

"How was the search party?" Sirius teased.

"What?" Julie asked, she wasn't listening.

"Never mind, but is it just me, or is Bell acting really weird." Sirius said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Julie asked.

"I don't know, just an observation." Sirius said.

"Sirius, I don't want to talk about this right now; we'll talk later." Julie said walking away.

Sirius followed Julie silently; things were not going well for them today. He hoped that things wouldn't get too out of hand. They soon reached the team, who stood there waiting to fly out onto the pitch.

"Hey, Donnelly, looks like you found Bell." James teased.

Julie was pretty sure she heard Mike mumble something. The team mounted their brooms and raced off into the stadium. The Slytherins were already flying around the stadium, taunting the Gryffindor team. Julie saw both Regulus Black and Evan Rosier, and wondered which one was playing Seeker. She hoped that it would be Rosier, because she wasn't sure if she could have Regulus watching her every move.

Soon the teams were in their positions. It appeared as if Rosier was a chaser this year, leaving Regulus to the seeker's position. Julie inwardly groaned at this, but she masked her emotions. The snitch and quaffle were released; the game had begun.

Julie watched for the snitch, but didn't see it. With her peripheral vision, she looked to Regulus to see if he could see the snitch. When she looked, he was looking right at her. So apparently, he didn't see the snitch either, at least something was going well, because Slytherin had already scored twice and Gryffindor hadn't scored yet.

Regulus flew near Julie.

"Hey Julie." Regulus said.

Julie ignored him.

"The blood-traitor tell you to ignore me?" Regulus said.

"I decided to ignore you on my own, without his help." Julie smirked.

"Oh?" Regulus asked.

"What do you want?" Julie asked.

"Do I have to want something?" Regulus asked.

"We're not friends…" Julie started.

"Right now, but we could be again." Regulus interrupted.

"Oh, and let me guess, we can be friends again if I dump Sirius." Julie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's the basic concept."

"I think not, I love Sirius."

"But the question is does he truly love you?"

"Of course he does; and there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise." Julie said flying away.

"He hasn't told you about Kathy Georgeson, has he?" Regulus shouted.

Julie stopped mid-air, and turned to face Regulus.

"And what exactly do you know about her?" Julie shouted.

"More than you do, apparently." Regulus said.

"Sirius will tell me about her when he's ready to." Julie said.

"You know as well as I do, that day will never come." Regulus said.

"I don't need this from you." Julie said.

"I won't tell you who she is, but I can jog your memory a little bit, so you do remember." Regulus said.

"Why? You hate me!" Julie said.

"Remember the end of your fourth year. You were sitting in the boys' room, going over homework with Lupin and your brother. In walks Sirius, but he didn't know you were there and he said something…but what?" Regulus said.

"That scenario happened more than you think." Julie said.

"But something was different about that time." Regulus spoke.

Julie raised her eyebrows at him, and shook her head. How stupid was he? But then it suddenly came to her and her eyes opened wide.

_Flashback_

_Julie was sitting on the floor in between in the fourth year Gryffindor boys room working on a History of Magic essay with Remus and surprisingly, James._

"_What exactly did Binns say to you, to get you to do your homework?" Julie asked James._

"_Haha, very funny; this just shows you how bored I am. Honestly, what can a ghost do to you?" James said._

"_I'm sure there are plenty of things, but the thing is that you're doing the essay." Remus tried to find a middle ground._

"_You go right ahead and think that, Moony." James said._

"_James!" Remus scolded casting a glance towards Julie._

"_What?" James asked._

_Remus again looked at Julie and James eyes opened wide, and he mouthed an "oh." _

_ "Where's Sirius?"Remus asked._

_ "Do we need to talk about that idiot?" Julie asked._

"_Shut up, Juju; and I have absolutely no idea where he is, Remus." James said._

"_Don't you dare tell me to shut up, James Charlus! You can't change the fact that I hate your idiot friend. He's such an idiot!" Julie almost screamed._

"_You keep saying he's an idiot, I get that; but when was the last time you actually spoke with him?" James asked._

"_I don't know…" Julie answered._

"_Maybe you should give him another chance, he's changed since….well I don't know, but he's changed." James said._

"_Oh yeah, definitely going to give the guy a chance ,not!" Julie said._

"_Please, at least think about giving him another chance, it would make things a little better around here, for everyone. Please?" James said._

"_Oh fine, I'll try talking with him, but only if you promise to stop annoying me about him!" Julie said._

"_That's all I can ask for." James smiled._

_Julie shook her head and went back to her essay. Suddenly, Sirius enters the room with the biggest grin on his face, Peter following. Sirius did not notice Julie in the room. He throws his tie on floor in a clothes pile, and turns to the boys._

_ "What can I say, am I good, or am I good?" Sirius questioned._

_ "What exactly are we basing our judgment on?" Remus asked._

_ "Kathy Georgeson."Sirius said, the name rolling off his tongue._

_ "What about her?" James asked._

"_Put it this way, I'm more of a man that the rest of you, and more than Moony, here ever will be." Sirius said._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Remus asked._

"_It means that he's saying he slept with her. You disgusting little perv; you go around bragging about who you've slept with? I don't know who could possibly see past that egotistical skull of yours enough to want to have sex with you." Julie said suddenly standing up._

"_You're just jealous, Potter." Sirius smirked._

"_Oh yeah, Black, I want you sooo bad." Julie said sarcastically._

"_Well, that's just too bad, because I'd never go anywhere near you, and who knows what guy ever would." Sirius said._

"_You arse! I can't stand you, can you just leave!" Julie screamed._

"_It's my room, why don't you leave?" Sirius yelled._

"_Make me." Julie sneered._

"_Fine." Sirius said._

_He walked over to where Julie was standing and grabbed her arm to drag her out of the room._

_ "You can't be serious, Black!" Julie screamed._

_ "Looks like you finally learned my name?" Sirius smirked._

_ "James!" Julie screamed._

_ "He has a point it is his room." James said hesitantly._

_ "Arse! At least let me grab my essay!" Julie screamed._

_ "Make it quick." Sirius said._

_ "Let go of me!"Julie said._

_ "Gladly." Sirius said unhanding Julie._

_She grabbed her things and headed for the door, but turned around to speak to Remus and James._

"_I'd be careful in here now, you never know who or what you're going to find." Julie said, looking at Sirius._

"_Wouldn't you like to know, Potter. Maybe I'll go get Georgeson for round 2." Sirius said._

_Julie couldn't take it anymore, she slapped him as hard as she could across his face._

_ "You so much as look at me again, Sirius Black…"_

_End Flashback_

Julie shook her head and looked right into Regulus' eyes.

"You remember don't you?" Regulus asked.

"How do you know that?" Julie said angrily.

"I have my sources." Regulus said.

"You know what, none of that matters, it's all in the past. I forgave him for everything, and we're moving on." Julie said.

"But he isn't, apparently."

"How would you know, you don't talk with him!"

"He won't talk about her with you."

"We haven't had time to talk about her, I just found the paper this morning."

"But Sirius subscribes to the _Daily Prophet_, doesn't he? He would have seen the article yesterday. Which, means he's hiding it from you, but why?"

"He's not hiding it, he just doesn't want to rehash the past."

"Figured you'd say that, defending him. But ponder this, you never forget your first anything, you remember your first kiss don't you?"

"You know what, leave me alone, we have a game to play and I don't want you messing with my head."

Julie flew away from Regulus; she could see Sirius watching her. She knew better than to listen to Regulus; but still. She listened to Remus announce the score Gryffindor 30 – Slytherin 40. She had missed how many goals, by talking with Regulus! She was pissed, so she began to search harder for the snitch. She thought she saw it near Sirius, so she flew over.

"What's going on with _him_?" Sirius asked.

"Why didn't you want to talk about Kathy?" Julie asked.

"Julie, it's in the past, it doesn't matter." Sirius said.

"She was your first, you never forget that." Julie said.

"So what, I love you; I never loved her." Sirius said.

"But I can't possibly ever compete with that!" Julie cried.

She quickly raced away from Sirius; she needed find that damn snitch, but the tears made her vision blurry. She once again, thought she saw the snitch so she zoomed off.

"Julie!" Sirius screamed.

Julie turned around to face Sirius, but she didn't catch a glimpse of him before she was hit by a bludger in the head. After the blow she lost consciousness, and fell off her broom towards the darkness.


	23. For Blue Skies

Chapter 23

For Blue Skies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Sirius sat on the floor outside of the hospital wing with his head in his hands. James paced the floor in front of Sirius, running his fingers through his already messy hair; both boys still in their Quidditch uniforms. Lily and Remus were also there, sitting on the floor next to Sirius.

"I'm going to kill him, if Julie isn't ok." James mumbled.

"I should have done something to prevent this." Sirius said.

"It's not your fault, Padfoot." James said.

"He's my brother, I should have…" Sirius started.

"Sirius…" Remus sighed.

Sirius pulled at his hair in frustration. The image of an unconscious, pale Julie with blood caked on her head was engrained in his mind. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so scared. Julie meant everything to him. If she didn't make it, Sirius wasn't sure if he could handle it. He wanted to do nothing more than strangle Regulus, his so called brother. He felt a pang at his heart, because if he and Julie hadn't gotten together, this could have been prevented.

Professor McGonagall came suddenly, rushing out of the hospital wing. Sirius jumped to his feet, Lily slowly stood up, and James and Remus ran to McGonagall.

"Is she going to be all right?" James asked.

"She will be fine…" Professor McGonagall started.

"Thank Merlin." Sirius gasped trying to push past McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans stop. Before you see her there is something you should be aware of." Professor McGonagall said.

Lily stopped, but the boys continued to push past Professor McGonagall until they were in the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore was standing with Madam Pomfrey near Julie. Julie wasn't awake.

"I thought she was going to be fine?" James yelled.

"She will be fine, but she remains unconscious." Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"Isn't there some potion you can give her, to wake her up?" Sirius asked.

"Normally there is a potion for this situation, but I'm afraid for Miss Potter's case, the potion would put her fragile state in more danger." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"What happens next?" Lily asked appearing behind Remus.

"We wait for her to wake up. That's all we can do is wait. She will be transferred to St. Mungo's, shortly, where we will meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Wait? That's all you can do? Who knows how long that could take!" James screamed.

"It's up to Julie, when to wake up Mr. Potter. The mind is a complicated thing." Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Is it possible that she won't wake up?" Remus asked.

"Yes, that is a possibility." Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"But, knowing Miss Potter, she will wake up." Dumbledore spoke lightly.

"Can we go with her?" Remus asked.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black were given permission by Mr. and Mrs. Potter to go along. As for Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans, you must remain here." Professor Dumbledore spoke.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief; at least he could go with her. His eyes moved to where she lay. She was very pale, and her face appeared almost angel like. He walked over to where she lay and grabbed her hand.

"Julie, you got to wake up, please." Sirius said.

No response came from Julie. Sirius could feel the tears that threatened to spill. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy. He turned his head away, not wanting anyone to see his tears. Lily came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius, she'll be fine; you'll see." Lily said.

Sirius didn't respond. His hand absently moved to his cheek to wipe a tear that had fallen. Lily squeezed his shoulder.

"It's ok to cry, you know." Lily whispered.

"I'm not crying." Sirius said hoarsely.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Lily said.

"Evans, this is one time I don't need you to be a know-it-all." Sirius said.

"I didn't mean for that to sound that way, I just meant…"

"I know what you meant, it's just that….never mind." Sirius said.

"I miss her too, Black." Lily said.

Sirius could feel his temper beginning to flare.

"Miss her? I'm bloody in love with her. If she died I'm sure you could go on living your life. I don't know if it's possible for me to live without her." Sirius said.

"Loving her is one thing..." Lily mumbled.

"What was that?" Sirius choked out.

"Nothing, I see your point, but don't think that just because your dating her that she means more to you than she does to me."

"Is that so? So you're in love with her as well?"

"In love with her? No. Love her? Yes. Sirius, who was the one there when she cried over you for the past five years? Me. Who was the one there when you were being an idiot to her? Me. I may not be in love with her like you are, but she's my best friend. You've caused her so much pain, and I was always there to pick up the pieces."

"I know you were. I'm always an idiot around her. Hell, we were just in the middle of a fight. I can't let her think that I don't care about her, that she means nothing to me. I couldn't live with myself knowing the last thing we ever talked about was Kathy Georgeson…."

"Oh, so then you told her?"

"No, I didn't. She knew, and I just acted like it wasn't a big deal, even though it was to her, so she's mad at me. I don't want her to be mad with me. I just want to hold her in my arms, and make everything better."

"Black…"

"Evans, I mean this in the kindest possible way, but can you please leave me alone right now. I just need to be alone with her."

"I'll go ask Madam Pomfrey when they're transferring her."

Sirius just sat there with Julie's hand in his, trying to figure a way to make things all better. James stood against the wall near Madam Pomfrey and Remus.. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He wanted to do something to help his sister, but Sirius was already with her. He had never had to deal with something this serious before. He was scared. He would never admit it to anyone, but Julie was his best friend. She understood him better than anyone, including Sirius. Maybe if he closed his eyes that would make it all a dream, but that didn't work. Lily walked over to Madam Pomfrey.

"How much longer until she's transferred?" Lily asked.

"Someone should be here in a few minutes, they're preparing a room for her at St. Mungo's, and they wanted to be ready for her." Madam Pomfrey answered quickly bustling away.

"How's he doing?" James whispered to Lily.

"What?" Lily asked.

James couldn't speak anymore, but he nodded towards Sirius. Lily gave James a confused look.

"He wants to know how Sirius is holding up." Remus spoke up for James.

"Oh, um, I think he feels guilty not only about the match, but about everything that's went wrong between them." Lily said.

"He shouldn't." James choked.

"I tried telling him that, but I'm pretty sure it didn't come across that way." Lily said.

"Imagine that." James said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily questioned.

"Lily, they're probably going to need some room when they transfer Julie, maybe we should say our goodbyes now." Remus suggested, trying to lessen the tension.

"You're probably right." Lily admitted. "For what it's worth, Potter, I'm sorry about what you're going through with your sister. But do know, that I'm here for her and your family. Let me know if she needs anything."

James just nodded his head in thanks. That was probably the closest to the nicest thing Lily had ever said to James. She never specifically mentioned him, but he was part of the Potter family after all. James smirked.

"So, say I needed a kiss from you…" James began

"Prongs, what about Marlene…" Remus began.

"You prat, your sister's unconscious, and you want to snog me? Ew, not even in your dreams, Potter." Lily said swatting at James.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Evans?" James smirked.

"Ew" Lily shuddered and walked away.

"Prongs…" Remus said seriously.

"I was just messing with her, besides, it lightened the mood a little, did it not?" James said.

"I suppose it did." Remus sighed in defeat and walked to Julie's bed.

Remus walked up to Sirius and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, would you mind if I said goodbye?" Remus asked Sirius.

"That's fine, Moony; but I'm not leaving her side." Sirius answered.

"I understand" Remus said.

Remus moved to the other side of Julie's bed and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"You have to wake up, Jules. We need you here. James needs you, and Sirius is a wreck without you. I hope you wake up soon." Remus said to Julie without a response.

"Padfoot, can you come here please?" James asked Sirius from across the room.

"Prongs, I'm…." Sirius began.

"Please?" James pleaded.

Sirius sighed and released Julie's hand to walk over to James. Remus watched him walk away, and continued talking to Julie.

"I need you to wake up Julie. I know I pushed my feelings for you aside, for Sirius' sake, but that doesn't mean I still don't love you. I do. I would never interfere with you and Sirius, you know that; but I just needed to tell you that I do care. So, please, wake up Jules." Remus sighed.

Remus gently kissed Julie on the cheek, while no one was looking and walked out of the hospital wing. As he was walking out, Marlene walked in. Lily's eyes widened and she walked over to Marlene.

"I don't think so, you should leave." Lily said to Marlene.

"I don't think you have the right to tell me what I can and can't do." Marlene said.

"I'm prefect, so if you would, please leave." Lily said.

"Make me, Julie's my friend too." Marlene hissed.

"Friend? How about you're a back-stabbing…." Lily began.

"What's going on here?" James asked, suddenly appearing standing next to Lily.

"I just came here to see how Julie was doing." Marlene said.

"Oh, well that's…" James began.

"She shouldn't be here, Potter." Lily spat out.

"And why is that, Evans?" James asked.

"Number one, she's a bitch, especially to your sister. Number two, Remus and I have to leave, and so should she." Lily spoke with venom in her voice.

"Whoa, did I hear what I think I heard come out of your mouth?" James asked.

"That's beside the point, Potter." Lily said harshly.

"James, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Marlene whined.

"Evans, you really shouldn't…" James began.

"Don't you dare talk to me like your better than me, Potter. I'm the prefect here, and the more mature one." Lily said.

"Marlene, maybe you should go…" James started.

"You're taking her side?" Marlene questioned.

"I'm not taking sides here, you both should really go, because she's going to be leaving soon. So ladies, if you would, please leave." James spoke.

"But James…" Marlene began.

"Marlene, I'm not in the mood to do this right now. Right now, I'm focusing on my sister, who may or may not wake up. So please leave." James said.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it." Marlene said storming out.

James sighed and shook his head. He knew that he should end things with Marlene, because his heart was with the girl standing beside him. But, he would take care of things later; right now he should focus on his baby sister.

"I'm sorry, Potter." Lily mumbled.

"What?" James asked in surprise.

"I said I'm sorry, that was no way for me to behave." Lily mumbled.

"Wow Evans, two apologies in one day, I'm starting to think you like me." James winked.

"Ugh, you jerk, you always manage to make everything revolve around you." Lily hissed.

"Doesn't it though?" James asked.

"I'm going to pretend that this conversation never happened, that you don't exist, and I'm going to go say goodbye to your sister." Lily huffed walking away.

"If she's my sister, then I have to exist, Evans." James chuckled.

Lily shook her head and walked to Julie's bed. She wiped a few tears away from her eyes and leaned down to hug her best friend.

"Jules, you're going to wake up soon. I just know it. I'll take really good notes for you in classes, even though I'm pretty sure you'll never study them. Just hurry and wake up please." Lily cried hugging her friend.

Lily stood up and wiped her tears away. She saw Sirius watching her, so she nodded her head in his direction and walked out of the hospital wing. Sirius wanted to walk back to Julie, but the people from St. Mungo's arrived. James pulled Sirius back, so that they were out of the way. The Mediwizards came and put Julie on a hovering stretcher and they left. Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared next to James and Sirius.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, come with me." Professor McGonagall commanded.

Both boys nodded their heads in compliance, and followed Professor McGonagall out of the hospital wing.

"What, no questions, from either of you?" McGonagall pressed.

"I'm not thinking straight right now." James said.

Neither boy wanted to waste time asking questions. They both wanted to get to St. Mungo's, to see if they had a different prognosis of Julie's condition. Professor McGonagall didn't say anything further, and she led the boys to the Headmasters office.

"Jelly Slug" Professor McGonagall said when they came to the gargoyle.

Next thing they knew they were in Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore has arranged for you to use the Floo system to get to St. Mungo's." Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you." James said.

"Mr. Potter, if there is anything I can do for your family…" Professor McGonagall began.

"Thanks, I'll let my parents know." James responded.

"Let's just hope Miss Potter, recovers quickly." Professor McGonagall said grabbing the floo-powder.

James and Sirius each took a handful and entered the fireplace, James first, Sirius second. James waited for Sirius once he arrived at St. Mungo's, before attempting to go find his parents. The boys walked around looking for Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Mrs. Potter came running towards the boys.

"James, Sirius!" Mrs. Potter yelled down the hallway.

"Mum!" James yelled back, running for his mother.

James hugged his mother. He bent down and rested his chin on her shoulder. Sirius walked slowly over to the Potters. He felt out of place. He wasn't sure if Julie or James had them about his relationship with Julie. When Sirius reached Mr. Potter he held his hand out to shake. Mr. Potter took his hand, but then enveloped Sirius in a hug. Sirius wasn't used to being hugged, well at least not by adults. He quickly released himself from the hug and Mr. Potter patted him on the back. Mrs. Potter wiped her tears.

"Merlin, we've got to be a sorry sight." Mrs. Potter said.

"Do you know which room she's in?" James asked.

"No, we were waiting for you two." Mr. Potter said.

"Well, we're here now, can we go find her room?" James asked.

Mr. Potter nodded and led the group to the receptionist.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm Charlus Potter, I'm looking for my daughter, Julie Potter." Mr. Potter said.

"Julie Potter…She's on this floor. Take a right and then she'll be the fourth door on your left."

"Thank you." Mr. Potter said reaching for his wife's hand.

Charlus and Dorea led the way to where Julie was. She was in a room with two other patients. Both of the other patients were awake, while Julie lay in her bed unconscious. She had been changed out of her Quidditch uniform and into a white hospital gown. Her crimson Quidditch uniform was folded and set on the bedside table. Dorea gasped at the sight of her daughter and rushed over to her side. When Dorea got to Julie's side, she saw that Julie wasn't breathing.

"Someone help!" Dorea screamed.

Several healers rushed in and pushed Mrs. Potter aside. Mrs. Potter began to cry hysterically. Sirius rushed over to her and she hugged him. Sirius began to cry too. He couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"No, not my baby." Dorea wailed.

James eyes widened after the initial shock of what was happening, began to wear off. Julie wasn't breathing, what was happening to her? They said that she would be fine! James wanted to scream at the healers, but his father held him back.

"Son, just let them do their job." Mr. Potter whispered in James' ear.

"They said she was going to be fine." James cried, finally allowing the tears to fall freely.

"Everything will be ok, son." Mr. Potter said holding his grown son.

Suddenly, Julie started coughing. She was breathing again, the Potters' tears lessened with every breath Julie took. Most of the healers left Julie's bedside, with the exception of one Mediwitch. Julie still was not awake, but her breathing was steady.

"Hi, I'm Healer Clara Strout. I'll be watching over Miss Potter for the next few hours, making sure nothing like this happens again." Clara said.

"Why did it happen in the first place?" James demanded.

"Son…" Mr. Potter reprimanded.

"No, it's fine. If my sister was in the same position, I'd be asking questions as well. We're not exactly sure what caused her to stop breathing. What matters is that, she's breathing now, and we're looking into what caused her to stop. But if I had to take a guess, her mind is probably on overload right now which can cause even simple everyday functions to shut down." Clara said.

"Why won't she wake up?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"It's all up to her. When her mind tells her she's ready to wake up she will. We were considering an experimental potion, but seeing as her breathing stopped, that is no longer an option. We're just going to have to wait the old fashioned way." Clara smiled and turned to look at the charts at the end of Julie's bed.

Dorea released Sirius and walked to her daughter's bedside. She sat on the chair next to the bed, and looked at her daughter.

"Julie Elizabeth Potter, you wake up right now. I'm your mother; you're supposed to listen to me. Besides, I think you and Sirius have something to tell us." Dorea spoke.

Julie still didn't move. She just lay peacefully on the hospital bed. Dorea leaned closer to her daughter, so no one else could hear what was going to be said.

"Julie, I get to go first. I'm your mother, that's the way things are supposed to work. You wake up, you hear me." Dorea whispered.

Tears were rolling down Julie's cheek. Dorea wiped them away. Her daughter was still in there. There was still hope.

A week had passed and Julie's condition hadn't changed. Mrs. Potter remained at St. Mungo's with her daughter, but she forced the others to continue on with normal life. She had let Sirius and James skip their classes on Monday, but she insisted that they return to school that night. James and Sirius weren't too excited to return to Hogwarts without Julie, but nothing they did persuaded Mrs. Potter to let them remain. However, she did agree that the two of them could return after their Friday classes, if Julie's condition hadn't changed.

Friday's classes seemed to drag for Sirius. Well, the whole week away from Julie dragged, but he just needed to see her. After his last class, Sirius rushed to Professor McGonagall's classroom so that he could floo to St. Mungo's. Sirius opened the classroom door, and was surprised to see second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in class. The second years stared at him. One blonde-haired Hufflepuff girl blew kisses at him; but Sirius didn't respond to the attention.

"How can I help you Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Um, I thought that maybe you could let me use the floo network." Sirius said.

"Arrangements have been made for you and Mr. Potter after dinner." Professor McGonagall said.

"After dinner?" Sirius questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Black. Now, you are disrupting my class, so if you are done with your classes, why don't you go back to the Gryffindor common room." Professor McGonagall said.

Sirius wanted to complain, but he sighed and walked away from Professor McGonagall's classroom. He slowly walked back to the common room, not paying anyone any attention.

"Well well, if it isn't the blood-traitor." Regulus said to Sirius.

"Bugger off, Reggie." Sirius said.

"Don't call me that childish name!" Regulus yelled.

"That's what you are, a child. Now leave me alone!" Sirius said.

"What if I don't want to?" Regulus taunted.

"Don't make me hex you." Sirius said with his hand gripping his wand.

"Do it, I dare you. I'm sure your girlfriend would love it."

"Don't talk about Julie like that. I knew it was a bad idea for her to be hanging around with the likes of you. If it wasn't for you…"

"If it wasn't for me…what? You'd be snogging her right now? Such a pity."

"She trusted you, and you hurt her like that? Why?"

"Because she needed to know that being with you is a mistake."

"So you knock her unconscious? She's going to get better, you'll see."

"But, I do believe that it was you that hurt her."

"How so? You're the one who hit the damn bludger at her!"

"Kathy Georgeson."

"How do you know about that?"

"I believe the question is how did Julie not know about that."

"You told her?" Sirius fumed.

"Oh no, I just jogged her memory a little. Kathy Georgeson was all you, or should I say all over you." Regulus smirked.

"You evil git, you stay the hell away from her, forever." Sirius yelled.

"Or what, you'll hex me?" Regulus taunted.

Something inside of Sirius snapped. He rushed at his younger brother and tackled him to the ground. Regulus didn't take to that kindly, and he began swinging at Sirius, and nailed him in the jaw. Professor Phelps walked out into the hallway to find the Black boys fighting. He broke up the fight and began to yell.

"What is going on here?" Professor Phelps demanded.

"Nothing." The Black brothers said in unison.

"I can understand the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry; but two brothers fighting like this? It is highly unacceptable." Professor Phelps scolded. "Five points will be taken from both of your houses, and Mr. Black….er, Regulus; you will have detention with me tomorrow night, and may now return to your common room."

Regulus wiped at his nose, which was bleeding a little.

"Don't think this is over." Regulus whispered to Sirius when he walked past.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sirius said sarcastically.

Regulus made his way back to the Slytherin common room, leaving Sirius with Professor Phelps.

"Mr. Black, you're a sixth year, I expected better from you. When you're outside of Hogwarts, you can't expect to solve anything with violence. So I'd suggest you start learning that while within these walls." Professor Phelps said.

"Yes, sir." Sirius said, spitting out blood that was in his mouth.

"However, I do see where you're coming from. You're dating Miss Potter, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And your brother was the one who hit the bludger that knocked her unconscious?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's understandable, but that does not make it acceptable. I really should give you a detention as well, but I won't."

"Thank you, sir."

"When will you see Miss Potter next?"

"After dinner, Prongs...er, James and I will be flooing over after dinner for the weekend. Mrs. Potter didn't want us to miss school."

"I do hope this is resolved soon. My most enjoyable students either aren't here or aren't focused. Yes, Mr. Black, I'm including you in that; even after our first day's incident."

"Right, sorry about that Professor; it's just that…"

"You don't have to explain. I have a brother who was just like you when he was younger. You do really seem to excel in Defence, and from what I hear from Professor McGonagall, your aspirations are to be an Auror?"

"Yeah, that's an idea I've been toying with."

"Well, if you learn to control yourself, I think you'd make a fine Auror, Mr. Black."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't thank me, how about you actually put some effort into your homework. Show me what I know you're capable of."

"I'll think about it." Sirius said.

"That's all I can ask for." Professor Phelps laughed and walked away.

Sirius continued on his way to the Gryffindor tower room; when Sirius entered the tower room he plopped onto the couch.

"Hey, Black." Lily said.

Sirius quickly lifted his head to find Lily sitting at a table working on her homework.

"What no class, Evans?" Sirius grumbled.

"Arithmancy was cancelled today." Lily said with her face in a book.

"Wonderful." Sirius mumbled into the couch.

Lily didn't want to upset Sirius anymore, so she decided to keep her mouth shut. Everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells with each other, with Julie being gone. Sirius just lay on the couch with his head buried in the pillows until Peter walked in.

"Where's Prongs?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, class?" Sirius grumbled.

"He can't have class right now…" Peter began.

"I don't know! What am I his babysitter?" Sirius questioned.

"Somebody's grouchy." Peter said.

"My girlfriend is lying unconscious in a hospital bed, you're damn right I'm grouchy." Sirius spat.

"I don't see what you see in her." Peter began.

"You did not just say that." Sirius fumed.

"She's just a girl, but she always seems to be on the minds of all you guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's all you guys talk about, you, Remus, James…"

"Well of course she is! Wait a minute; I think I know where this is coming from."

"You do?"

"You're jealous. You're jealous that you don't have a girl to talk about. Wormtail, I'm sure there is some Hufflepuff out there who'd be more than willing to snog a Marauder." Sirius said.

Sirius missed where Peter was coming from. Jealous, yes; but because he didn't have a snogging partner, no. Peter narrowed his eyes a little. He didn't feel bad at all for telling Regulus about Kathy Georgeson. Julie Potter was taking his friends from him, so she got what she deserved.

_Flashback_

"_What's this crucial information you have for me, Pettigrew?" Regulus Black drawled, stepping out from a dark corner._

"_It's about Julie Potter and your brother." Peter said._

"_Don't call that damn blood-traitor, my brother." Regulus sneered._

"_Yes, well I have some information about why they're fighting."_

"_When don't those two fight? How do I know that this will be useful?"_

"_Because this incident is in the past and it involves Sirius and his ways before Julie."_

"_You're making no sense, I'm leaving." Regulus said turning around._

"_Kathy Georgeson!" Peter shouted._

"_What about her?"_

"_She happens to be dead."_

"_So?"_

"_She also happens to be the first girl, Sirius slept with."_

"_I think I like where this is going."_

"_She can't remember why the name is so familiar. Georgeson is actually a big reason the two of them didn't mend their friendship before this summer."_

"_And let me guess, Sirius won't tell Julie about Kathy."_

"_He just shrugs the subject off."_

"_This will definitely work, but why are you telling me? This is very Slytherin-like for you."_

"_I hate Julie Potter, she ruins everything. She's taken my friends from me, she deserves to pay. You seem more than capable of making something happen."_

"_I promise you, something will happen; but I can't promise you that you'll have your idiotic friends back. But you know what, you don't need them. I'm sure some of the Slytherins could find you useful. We'll be in touch, Pettigrew." Regulus said walking away back into the dark._

_End Flashback_

"Wormtail, earth to Wormtail." Sirius said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, I'm just jealous that I don't have a girlfriend to snog." Peter lied.

"Well, once Julie is in the clear, I'll help you out on that, all right?" Sirius said.

"Sure, that would be fine; if I don't find some downhearted girl before then."

Sirius chuckled a bit at his friend's antics. Sirius went back to lounging on the couch. He soon fell asleep and next thing he knew he was being woken up by James.

"Our room occupied?" James asked.

"Like Moony or Wormtail would occupy the room." Sirius mumbled into the pillow.

"Haha, well it's time for dinner, mate." James said.

"I was asleep that long?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, you were." Lily commented without looking up from her books.

"And you're still here, Evans?" Sirius asked.

"What can I say; I couldn't keep my eyes off you while you were asleep. You're just so alluring." Lily said still reading.

"She's an odd one." Sirius whispered to James.

James smiled in Lily's direction. Sirius flicked him on the ear, and he was brought out of his revelry. James blushed and got up to leave the common room, to head down to the Great Hall.

"You coming Padfoot?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second." Sirius said getting up slowly.

"You do know that the faster we eat, the sooner we can get to St. Mungo's." James said.

"I know, just give me a second." Sirius said.

James nodded and left the common room.

"So you're going to see Julie?" Lily asked putting her book down.

"Yeah, James and I will be there for the weekend, unless she wakes up." Sirius answered.

"Are you coming back to the common room before you leave for St. Mungo's?" Lily asked.

"I think so, why?" Sirius asked.

"I have something for you, and I didn't know if I should get it now, or later?" Lily said.

"Um…" Sirius began.

"Ugh, I'll just get it now. I'll be right back, so don't move." Lily said.

Lily ran up the stairs to her room. She quickly came back to the common room with items in hand for Sirius.

"Evans, what is all this?" Sirius questioned.

"First, it's her homework…" Lily said shoving notes into Sirius' hands.

"She's not even awake."

"I know, but should she wake up, I want her to at least have the opportunity to catch up. Besides, it at least makes me feel like I'm doing something for her. Second, I figured she might need some clothes for when she wakes up." Lily said shoving some clothes in Sirius direction.

"Is that all?" Sirius asked.

"Last but not least, Nancy…and Stan." Lily said shoving the stuffed bunnies at him.

"Um, thanks?" Sirius said.

"Well, once she got Nancy back, Julie would always cuddle with her when things were rough with you. So maybe Stan will help you." Lily said.

"I wish it was that easy." Sirius said.

"Sirius, you just got to have hope. Julie wouldn't want you losing hope, now would she?"

"Thanks, Evans."

With that, Sirius enveloped Lily in a hug. Lily smiled smugly.

"Wow, a hug from Sirius Black, I think I'm going to faint." Lily joked.

"Don't let it go to your head, Evans." Sirius said.

"Don't worry, I will." Lily smiled.

Sirius pulled back from the hug and messed Lily's hair up. He then went to his room, and grabbed a bag of stuff, for him and for James. He then walked down to supper with the bags, so that they could leave straight from supper. Sirius made it down to the Great Hall. He walked to where James, Remus, and Peter were sitting at the Gryffindor table, but Regulus was glaring at him.

"It appears that you have an audience. Is there a specific reason for his glaring this evening?" Remus spoke.

"He and I may have gotten in a fight." Sirius said.

"Over?" Peter asked.

"Julie." Remus and James said in unison.

"Yeah, well Phelps broke it up, and that's all there is to it." Sirius said.

"What are the bags for, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Us, this way we don't have to go back to the common room to get our stuff; we can just leave from here." Sirius answered.

"Smart thinking." James said returning his attention back to his food.

Sirius looked at the food before him, but he wasn't really hungry. Normally, he was always hungry, but he was too nervous about Julie to eat much. He picked at his chicken and potatoes, until James pushed his plate away.

"You ready?" James asked.

"Yeah, let's go get McGonagall." Sirius said.

The two boys made their way up to the staff table, where Professor McGonagall was chatting with Professors Phelps and Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall saw the two and quickly stood up and excused herself from the table. She led the boys to the Headmaster's office.

"Droobles." Professor McGonagall said to the gargoyle.

"I thought it was Jelly Slug, last week?" James whispered to Sirius.

"You can't expect Professor Dumbledore to keep the same password having you two knowing it." Professor McGonagall said.

"Normally, I'd agree with you; but lately we haven't been ourselves." James said.

They stepped into the Headmaster's office and all too-familiar site for the two boys. Professor McGonagall grabbed the Floo-powder, and like last time, the boys were soon at St. Mungo's. They walked to Julie's room, to find Mrs. Potter sitting in a chair reading a copy of _Witch Weekly_.

"Good evening, boys." Mrs. Potter said.

"Hey, Mum." James said walking over and giving his mother a hug.

"Hi. Mrs. P." Sirius said.

"Mum, where's Dad?" James asked.

"He's working, sweetheart. If anything happens we'll let him know, but otherwise, there is no reason to have us all sitting here." Dorea said.

The boys pulled up chairs and sat silently with Dorea around Julie. When Dorea finished reading her copy of Witch Weekly, she turned to the boys.

"How's school been?" Dorea asked.

"Awful." James said.

"Sirius?" Dorea asked.

"Oh, you know." Sirius said.

"Actually, I don't. That's why I was asking." Dorea chuckled.

Sirius dug in his bag, and pulled out Stan and Nancy. He just held on to them. Dorea looked at him and half-smiled. She could tell that Sirius loved her daughter, and if she wasn't mistaken, something was going on between the two of them. Dorea stood up; she wanted to give Sirius some time alone with Julie. She trusted him.

"James, why don't you come with me to get some coffee?" Dorea said.

"Nah, I think I'm fine here." James said.

"James Charles, come take a walk with your mother." Dorea said.

"Ok?" James said confusedly.

James walked out of the room with his mother, leaving Sirius alone with Julie. Sirius scooted closer to Julie. He put Nancy in her hand and closed his hands around hers. He had to have hope. He pushed a strand of hair away from her beautiful face. He wanted nothing more than to see her beautiful eyes staring at him. He closed his eyes to picture her mysterious hazel eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw Julie's beautiful eyes staring right back at his.

"Jules." Sirius whispered throwing his arms around Julie.

Julie looked at Sirius in disgust.

"What the hell." Julie croaked.

"Julie I've missed you so much." Sirius said whispering into her hair.

Julie mustered up all the strength she could to push Sirius away.

"Get the hell off me, Black." Julie croaked.

"What was that for, Jules?" Sirius asked.

"Don't call me that." Julie said coldly.

"Call you what?" Sirius asked.

"My name. You're only to call me Potter." Julie said.

"Real funny Julie, you wake up and you're already trying to mess with my head." Sirius laughed.

"I'm not messing with your head, you idiot! I hate you; now get the hell away from me." Julie said hoarsely.

"Ok, stop playing with me. This has been really hard on me, I'll have you know." Sirius said.

"What's been hard on you, last I heard you were having a fine and dandy time with Kathy Georgeson." Julie said.

"Julie, that was years ago, you know that I love you." Sirius said playing with Julie's hand.

Julie quickly withdrew her hand.

"You're creeping me out Black; and it wasn't years ago you moron, it was yesterday. You did...you know what with her yesterday, and then came and bragged about it to Remus and James, except you didn't know I was there. Do I really have to explain this all to you?" Julie glared.

"Yesterday?" Sirius' choked out.

Sirius eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth. Julie thought it was their fourth year! She didn't remember any of the good times between them. She thought that they still hated each other. She didn't remember their first kiss, their complicated friendship, nor that they were dating. He quickly got up and ran for the healers and the Potters.


	24. Wish You Were

Chapter 24

Wish You Were

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JK Rowling…I'm merely an obsessed fan with ideas stuck in my head.

Julie woke up to find Sirius Black holding her hand, with his eyes closed. Why were his eyes closed, but more importantly why was he holding her hand!? She wanted to tell him to get off her, but she couldn't speak. Black then opened his eyes and warmth filled his eyes. He threw his arms around her.

"Jules." Black whispered.

Julie was completely disgusted, why was this idiot hugging her? She just wanted him to leave her alone. Why was she alone with him in the first place? She tried to use her voice once again.

"What the hell." Julie barely croaked.

"Julie, I've missed you so much." Sirius said whispering into her hair.

What sort of prank was this? Julie did not like the fact that she Sirius was touching her, let alone having to be in the same room as him. Julie mustered up all the strength she could to push Sirius away. He sure seemed to have grown a lot since yesterday.

"Get the hell off me, Black." Julie croaked.

"What was that for, Jules?" Sirius asked.

Julie wondered the same thing about why Sirius was anywhere near her, willingly.

"Don't call me that." Julie said coldly.

"Call you what?" Sirius asked.

"My name. You're only to call me Potter." Julie said.

"Real funny Julie, you wake up and you're already trying to mess with my head." Sirius laughed.

"I'm not messing with your head, you idiot! I hate you; now get the hell away from me." Julie said hoarsely.

"Ok, stop playing with me. This has been really hard on me, I'll have you know." Sirius said.

"What's been hard on you, last I heard you were having a fine and dandy time with Kathy Georgeson." Julie said.

"Julie, that was years ago, you know that I love you." Sirius said playing with Julie's hand.

Julie quickly withdrew her hand.

"You're creeping me out Black; and it wasn't years ago you moron, it was yesterday. You did...you know what with her yesterday, and then came and bragged about it to Remus and James, except you didn't know I was there. Do I really have to explain this all to you?" Julie glared.

"Yesterday?" Sirius' choked out.

What an idiot, did he really think he could fool her? Sirius rushed out of the room quickly, good riddance! Julie looked around at her surroundings. Where was she? It appeared to be some sort of hospital, but this was definitely not the Hogwarts hospital wing.

Next thing she knew healers were rushing in to check on her. They were poking and prodding at her. She dropped her stuffed bunny onto the floor amidst the chaos.

"What's going on?" Julie asked.

"We're just checking you over to make sure everything is fine with you." A healer said.

"And?" Julie asked.

"As far as I can tell physically you're fine." the healer said.

"Well that's good. Wait, where am I and why am I here?" Julie asked.

"You're at St. Mungo's and you were involved in a Quidditch accident. You took a bludger to the head." the healer said.

"Lovely, so am I all done? Can I go now?" Julie asked.

Dorea burst through the doors with James and Sirius.

"Julie, sweetie, you're awake!" Dorea called.

"Yes, Mum." Julie smiled.

"Mrs. Potter, I'm going to have to ask you and your boys to leave for a moment, while I talk with your daughter." the healer said.

"May I ask why?" Dorea asked.

"Of course you may ask, Mrs. Potter. We just need to ask her some questions, and we want to make sure that she isn't influenced in any way. This will allow us to better determine when we can release her." the healer said.

"I understand Healer Strout." Dorea said.

"Mrs. Potter, please, call me Clara." Clara said.

"Boys, come along." Dorea said motioning to Sirius and James.

"But, Mum." James said.

"James, come on. The faster we get out, the sooner we can find out what's going on." Dorea said.

James followed his mother out, but Sirius just stood there and watched Julie.

"Black!" Julie hissed.

Sirius just nodded and walked out after James and Mrs. Potter.

"Ugh, that boy is impossible!" Julie cried.

"Hi, I'm Clara, and he really seems to care for you." Clara said.

"Ha, yeah right. We hate each other. I'm Julie by the way, but you probably already know that." Julie said.

"That's not the way I hear things about you and him." Clara said.

"Oh? What have you heard?" Julie asked.

"I thought he was your boyfriend." Clara said.

"As if! I would never date him! What kind of sick joke is this? We've hated each other since the end of first year. Besides, I like someone else." Julie said.

"And what year are you in now?" Clara asked.

"It's the end of my fourth year." Julie said.

"Oh, so what is the date?" Clara asked.

"You know should know the date." Julie said.

"Julie, please answer the question."

"Fine, it should be around May 15, 1974."

"Are you sure?"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"So, who's this other boy you like?"

"Why are you trying to change the subject?"

"Julie, I need you stay calm."

"I am calm!"

"We need to do some more tests before I can give a proper diagnosis."

"Fine."

"Good, now I'm going to hand you you're wand, and I want you to do a simple hover charm."

"That's first year stuff."

"I know, please just try to do it?"

Julie took her wand from Clara and cast the spell. The glass of water on the table near her bed hovered in air, until Julie set it back down.

"Good. Hmm, I think I'm going to consult with someone else quickly, would it be alright if I let your visitors in?" Clara asked.

"I suppose that would be fine." Julie said.

"All right, I'll let them know." Clara smiled.

Julie stared at the ceiling tiles as the healer left the room. She really wanted to know what was going on! So maybe the bludger caused to her to be unconscious for a while, the most she could have been out is a month or two, right?

Clara met Mrs. Potter, James, and Sirius outside the door.

"So? What's going on with her?" James asked.

"Physically, she's fine. Magically, she's fine…" Clara began.

"But?" Sirius asked.

"Like you said Mr. Black, she thinks that it is May of 1974." Clara said.

"What does this mean?" Dorea asked.

"I was going to consult someone about your daughter's case, but while I'm doing that I was going to let you see her." Clara said.

"Thank Merlin!" Dorea gasped.

"But, I do need you to play along with her for the moment. She believes it to be a year and a half ago. I need you all to behave towards her, how you would have then." Clara said eying Sirius.

"I understand I have to make her think that I hate her." Sirius said sadly.

"I don't want to cause her anymore harm. We'll take things slow, while we figure out the best course of action." Clara smiled walking away.

Sirius walked into the room with his eyes cast to the floor. Mrs. Potter rushed in and hugged her daughter, while James tagged along. Julie welcomed her mother and her brother, but she sneered at Sirius.

"What's he doing here? Is it his fault that I'm in here?" Julie hissed.

"Julie, just settle down please." Dorea said.

"I want to know, is it his fault that I'm in here?" Julie furthered.

"Of course not." Dorea said.

"Yes, it is. It's my fault." Sirius said honestly.

Sirius did feel that it was his fault that Julie was lying in a hospital bed. He knew that he didn't do what she thought he did, but he felt this was the easier way of dealing with things.

"Did you purposely aim the bludger at me?" Julie questioned.

"Juju, knock it off. He's my friend, all right?" James pleaded.

"Fine, but don't think I'm going to be nice to you when I'm out of here, Black." Julie said.

"Julie Elizabeth Potter! You apologize to Sirius right now!" Dorea scolded.

"It's fine Mrs. P." Sirius said.

"It most certainly is not. Julie you know better than to act like that." Dorea scolded.

"Fine, I'm sorry Black." Julie mumbled.

Sirius debated on how to respond. How would he have responded a year and a half ago?

"Whatever Potter." Sirius said.

"Mrs. Potter, could I speak with you for a moment?" Clara said, coming back into the room.

"Of course." Dorea said.

She stood up to follow the healer out of the room and James followed her. Sirius just stood near Julie's bed debating what to do.

"So, Black, can I ask you something?" Julie said cautiously.

"Yeah, er I, uh suppose so." Sirius replied.

"Why does everyone think we're dating or something like that?" Julie asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. What was he supposed to say? Because that was the truth? No, he couldn't say that a year and a half ago. Hmm…

"Why does it matter?" Sirius asked.

"That's not answering my question. Why would I possibly date you?" Julie complained.

"I never said we were dating. How do you know this isn't one of my evil pranks?" Sirius asked.

"You wouldn't." Julie hissed.

"Wouldn't I, Potter?" Sirius played along.

"You arse, you're making everyone believe we're dating to make me miserable! Ugh!" Julie spoke falling back into her pillows.

Sirius chuckled.

"It's not funny, Black!" Julie whined.

"Seeing your reaction is what makes the whole thing entertaining." Sirius responded.

"Why did James have to be friends with you?" Julie whined.

"You were friends with me once." Sirius smirked, remembering the countless times they had this argument.

"I was an idiot then. I've grown out of that stage, unlike you." Julie retorted.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Potter." Sirius said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Julie asked.

"Don't you wish you knew." Sirius smirked.

"Jerk!" Julie yelled.

Sirius could hardly contain his laughter. Watching Julie get all riled-up was entertaining. He felt bad that she couldn't remember all the good times they had together, but he was almost certain that even if her memory didn't come back, she'd come around to him again.

Dorea, James, and Clara walked back into the room and stopped at Julie's bedside.

"It looks like you two are having a good time." Clara smiled.

"If you call being terrorized by this jerk a good time." Julie said under her breath.

"Now Julie, I have something to tell you and it may come as a bit of a shock." Clara said.

"What? I really am dating Black?" Julie asked worriedly.

"Um….no. You see, you told me that the date is May of 1974. Today's date is actually October 24, 1975." Clara said.

"What? You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" Julie asked.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not." Clara said.

"Have I been in a coma for a year and a half!?" Julie screamed.

"Oh no dear, a little under a week." Clara smiled.

"But why do I think that it's May of '74?" Julie asked.

"Something must have triggered your memory back to this time before you became unconscious." Clara offered.

"Will my memory be like this permanently?" Julie asked.

"We can't be certain, but it should come back eventually." Clara said.

"Eventually! How long will that be?" James screamed.

"No one knows." Clara said.

"That's the best explanation you have?" James asked.

"James, settle down." Dorea laid her hand on her son.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Clara asked.

"What about school?" Julie asked.

"Well, we'll have to talk with Professor Dumbledore, but you should be able to get out of here sometime tomorrow. There's nothing more St. Mungo's can do. You'll just have to go on living your life." Clara said.

"Yes, but what about school, such as classes?" Julie asked.

"Talk with all your professors, but maybe the classes will help to jog your memory." Clara said.

"I suppose so." Julie mumbled.

"Well, as I said before we're going to keep you overnight just to watch over you. If all goes well, they'll release you in the morning." Clara said.

"And then what?" Julie asked.

"Well it will be up to your mother." Clara smiled.

"We'll figure it out, sweetheart." Dorea said.

"What about Quidditch?" James asked.

"James Charlus!" Dorea reprimanded.

"What?' James asked.

"I'd suggest that she take it easy for the next couple of weeks." Clara smiled.

Clara walked over to another patient in the room and left the Potters and Sirius alone.

"So…now what?" Julie asked.

"Why don't you get some rest, sweetie. That's a lot of information to take in." Dorea said.

"Ok, but can I be left alone for a while?" Julie asked.

Dorea nodded and left with James and Sirius. Julie tried to hold back the tears as they left. When they were gone, she bent over and picked up Nancy, and held onto her stuffed animal tightly. The tears were soon falling freely. How could something like this happen? Why couldn't she remember? She wanted to remember. Why this time? What's so significant about this time? Julie leaned back against her pillows and cried herself to sleep.

Julie woke up in the morning with her family asleep. Her father was sleeping funny in the chair beside her bed. She found her mother in another chair and James and Sirius were cuddled together sleeping in an empty patient bed. Julie started to giggle and her father opened his eyes.

"It's so good to hear you laughing, Julie." Charlus said reaching his hand out to his daughter.

"Yeah?" Julie smiled.

"It is, but what's so funny?" Charlus asked.

"James and Black." Julie said pointing.

Charlus chuckled at the sight of the two boys. He was concerned about how Sirius was handling Julie hating him again. The boy said he was fine when he talked to him, but Charlus didn't really believe him.

"So, when are we getting out of here?" Julie asked.

"Whenever the healer says it's all right." Charlus said.

"What are we going to do then?" Julie asked.

"We're going to go home today and relax, and you'll go back to Hogwarts later tomorrow." Charlus said.

"Oh joy." Julie said.

"It's nice to know that you didn't lose your sarcasm." Charlus joked.

"Haha, very funny Daddy." Julie said.

"Why don't you rest some more?" Charlus suggested.

Julie nodded and went back to sleep. She woke up when it was time for her to go home. James helped his sister walk to the fireplace and the family flooed back home. Julie's time at home was quite uneventful. She slept, ate, was pampered by her mother, and did not once talk with Sirius. Soon, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Dorea kept reminding Julie about everything.

"Mum, you've reminded me about this four times already! I think I get it." Julie yelled in frustration from upstairs.

"I'm just not sure you should be heading back yet." Dorea commented.

"Clara said that it was fine. Besides, she said it may jog my memory." Julie called back.

"I know but…" Dorea started.

"Dorea, let the girl go back to school." Charlus chuckled.

"How can you be ok with this?" Dorea asked her husband.

"Because I trust that James and Sirius will watch out for our little girl, I think." Charlus sighed.

"I suppose you're right." Dorea sighed slipping her arm around her husband. "James, Sirius, and Julie it's time to go!"

The three quickly came into the living room. They were going to Floo back to Hogwarts. Dorea hugged all of them, but hugged her little girl the longest.

"Mum, this is embarrassing." Julie whispered.

"Is it? I just don't want to let my baby girl go." Dorea said.

"She's safe with us, Mum." James said.

"I know." Dorea said kissing Julie's forehead.

"Don't worry Mrs. P, we'll keep a good eye on her." Sirius winked.

"You, Black, will not be coming anywhere near me." Julie said.

Dorea shook her head and let her daughter go. The trio flooed back to Dumbledore's office. First, James; then, Julie; and last, Sirius. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting for them.

"It's good to see you upright again, Miss Potter." Dumbledore said.

"It's good to be well again given the current circumstances." Julie said.

"Yes, I've talked with all your professors. If you have any problems with them, come speak to Professor McGonagall or myself." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir." Julie said.

"I've arranged for Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin to be here in a few minutes so that we may discuss our situation." Professor McGonagall said.

McGonagall pointed the three to some chairs for them to sit. James sat in between Sirius and Julie. They sat in silence waiting for Lily and Remus. Lily arrived first. Julie got up and flung her arms around her best friend. Lily cried as she hugged Julie.

"What is it Lils?" Julie asked.

"I was so scared." Lily whispered.

"It takes a lot more than a bludger to get rid of Julie Potter." Julie smirked.

Lily shook her head and the girls sat down; Lily on the other side of Julie. The girls continued to talk with each other.

"C'mon Moony." James whispered.

Just as James spoke Remus rushed in to Dumbledore's office.

"Sorry, I'm late." Remus apologized.

"Remus!" Julie screamed.

Julie ran and hugged him. He hugged her back and then released her, both of them insanely blushing. Sirius did not miss the interaction. He thought something was up. He was going to make sure to have a talk with Evans.

"We're all here right now to discuss Miss Potter's current situation." Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Mr. Lupin, Miss Evans, Miss Potter is fine physically and magically, but her memory is a little off." Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"How off?" Remus asked.

"About a year and a half." Sirius sighed.

"Oh my!" Lily gasped.

"Why tell only Lily and me?" Remus asked.

"Because, Mr. Lupin, you and Miss Evans will be helping Miss Potter to relearn all the material she does not remember." Professor McGonagall spoke.

"We're going to tutor her?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Miss Evans. You will tutor her until either she regains her memory, or she feels confident enough to study on her own without feeling overwhelmed. Whichever comes first." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Miss Potter, how are you feeling?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm fine." Julie smiled.

Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall continued talking with Remus, Lily, James and Sirius; but Julie didn't pay much attention. Well, not to the conversation, but rather she focused on Remus. She thought she caught Sirius scowling at her when he caught her watching Remus.

Soon, she was walking back to Gryffindor tower. She was talking with Remus and Lily.

"So, do we need to start this tutoring thing tonight?" Julie asked.

"We really should…" Lily began.

"But we'll let you settle back in tonight." Remus finished.

"Yes." Julie whispered.

"Evans, a word please?" Sirius shouted from behind them.

Lily looked confused but she stopped to talk with Sirius and James.

"Prongs, don't leave them alone! Go with them!" Sirius whispered.

"Padfoot, you're being paranoid." James said shaking his head.

James quickly caught up to Remus and Julie.

"What do you want, Black?" Lily asked.

"I have a rather personal question to ask you…" Sirius began.

"I will not go out with Potter, there's no point in asking." Lily stated beginning to walk away.

"It's about Julie, Evans." Sirius hissed.

"Oh, what do you need?" Lily asked.

"Well, she doesn't exactly know about me and her…" Sirius began.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked.

"It means that she doesn't know we're dating, nor that we even became friends again." Sirius sighed.

"Oh, I see. But what did you need to ask me?" Lily asked.

"Well, seeing as you're her best friend, and live with her I have something important I need to ask you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Who did Julie fancy end of fourth year?"

"What?"

"Who did Julie fancy end of fourth year?"

"Sirius, that was so long ago."

"You have to try to remember, Lily."

"Ok, hold on …hmm…Andy Kettletoft…Rosier…"

"What about Rosier!" Sirius screamed.

"Sorry, they just flirted constantly; kind of creepy and give me a second…fourth year, fourth year."

"After Kettletoft came Claverdon, then Aldermaston, Heise, Sykes, Laura's brother, Tremlett, Janke…"

"Merlin, number one she liked that many guys, number two, like you remember them all!"

"Don't worry, then she swore off guys for a while and then….uh oh."

"What?"

"She liked…"

"Liked whom?" Sirius shouted.

"Remus." Lily whispered.

"That's what I was afraid of." Sirius said. "She's been bloody flirting with him ever since she got back. She's my girlfriend."

"Remus wouldn't take advantage of that."

"I know, but she would. Ok, that sounds bad, but she doesn't remember me. Well liking me, at all! She avoids me like I have the Bubonic plague!"

"You know about that? I thought it was a muggle disease" Lily asked.

"It actually started in the Wizarding world, but some wizard convinced some poor muggle that it was rats, it was actually…wait! This isn't time for a history lesson. What are we going to do?" Sirius asked.

"We?" Lily asked.

"I need your help, Evans." Sirius pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises." Lily said.

"I know, I just miss her so much. You have no idea what it feels like to not be able to hold her in my arms and keep her safe."

"Julie doesn't really need you to keep her safe."

"I know, but I like being there for her. I don't know how much more of this I can handle."

"Well, we can start now."

"What?"

"Come on, we're going to the library." Lily said dragging Sirius to the library.

Meanwhile, the other three finally made it back to Gryffindor tower. Julie got to the entrance, but couldn't remember the password. She looked at Remus and he just smiled. Julie wondered if they had ever gotten together, a lot could happen in a year and a half.

"Jules, you're staring." James whispered.

"Oh, sorry. I just don't know the password." Julie said.

"It changed last night, so I don't either." James said.

"But I happen to be prefect, so I would know it." Remus smiled.

"You make prefect? I always thought you would." Julie smiled.

"Er...thanks? The password is domus dulcis domus."

At that the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, allowing the three to enter the common room. Marlene was waiting for James. James sighed at the sight of her, but she came rushing for him anyways.

"I'm soo sorry about before, darling." Marlene said jumping into his arms.

"Since when?" Julie whispered to Remus.

"Last summer, it was your doing actually." Remus whispered back.

"Really, why would I do that? I hardly talk with Marlene." Julie said.

"Oh, and Jules, it's so good to see you!" Marlene said hugging Julie.

Julie's eyes widened at James in horror. James decided to step in.

"Marlene, I think we need to talk." James said.

"Oh, ok. I'll talk with you later, Julie." Marlene smiled.

She grabbed James' arm and he escorted her out of the common room to talk with her. The common room was quite full, and Julie didn't feel like answering questions she didn't know the answers to. She also didn't want to go to bed yet, so she led Remus to the couch and the two lounged on the couch.

"So, what do you think they're going to talk about? Or are they going to snog?" Julie laughed.

"My guess is that he's going to break things off with her." Remus guessed.

"Why? Aren't they happy?" Julie asked.

"I'm sure they could be happy."

"But?"

"But, Prongs still likes Lily."

"Prongs?"

"Oh, um nickname we came up with last year."

"Huh, how?"

"I don't remember."

"And how am I supposed to remember if you don't?"

"You have to promise you won't tell him I told you."

"My lips are sealed."

"He's named after his animagus form."

"His what?"

"His animagus form."

"Why is he an animagus?"

"Because of me." Remus blushed.

"Oh, because of…ahh, I get it." Julie replied

"You knew about me back then, well fourth year?"

"Oh, yeah. Actually I knew Christmas break of second year."

"What, how?"

"James has a big mouth. He was talking with Black about it, and I overheard. But I wasn't sure if I believed him, so I watched you when we got back and I knew he wasn't lying."

"And you didn't care, what I am, what I become?"

"You're still Remus."

"You're too kind, I don't deserve friends like I do."

"Don't talk like that, everyone deserves friends. Yes, I'm including Black in that, but I will never be his friend."

"Sure, whatever you say Jules." Remus laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Julie asked.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Remus, can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did."

"You know what I mean!"

"Yes, its fine, you can ask me whatever it is, you're dying to know."

"Did we, um…did we ever get together, you and me?" Julie asked.

Julie was blushing at her question. Remus started to blush too. Nothing beyond the kiss and friendship had happened between them. Sometimes he wanted more, but he knew Sirius and Julie loved each other; even if she didn't know it yet.

"No, nothing ever happened between us. We're just friends, Jules, just friends." Remus replied.

"Oh. I just thought that…" Julie trailed off.

"It's not that I don't like you Julie, I do. It's just that things are too complicated for the two of us to ever work." Remus sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean. If it's because once a month, you…" Julie began.

"No, that's not it. I promised I wouldn't get in the way, and I fully intend to keep my promise." Remus said.

"What promise?" Julie asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later."

"But not from you?"

"Not from me. So…are you up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Julie smiled.

After, James ushered Marlene out of the common room. He took her to a deserted hallway.

"James, I've missed you." Marlene said.

Marlene crashed her lips onto James'. He tried to push her away, but her grip on him was tight.

"I love you, James Potter." Marlene said between kisses.

James remained silent.

"Aren't you going to say it back?" Marlene asked, pulling away from James.

"Marlene, we really need to talk." James furthered.

"James, you and I are doing so well." Marlene said.

"There is no us, Marlene." James sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Marlene questioned.

"It means, that we had a fun time, but it's over."

"James, I love you. I'm sorry about Logan."

"It's not about that…wait, what about Bell?"

"Nothing, just forget about it. James, you have my heart, please don't do this. I love you so much."

"Marlene, you see the thing is, you claim I have your heart, but I know you don't have mine."

"It's Evans, isn't it? You think she has your heart."

"No, this isn't about her!"

"Then what, who's the other girl? Oh, wait the only other possibility is Lily stupid Evans!"

"This isn't about any girl! No girl has my heart. I need to focus on other things right now. This is literally one of those times where it really isn't you, it's me."

"Obviously it's you, you selfish bastard!"

"Marlene…"

"You know what James. Fine, be this way. Just don't come crawling back to me, when Evans doesn't want anything to do with you." Marlene hissed and stomped back to the common room.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." James whispered.

He went back to the common room and found Julie and Remus playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"Hey, mind if I join?" James asked.

"Have a seat, Jamsie." Julie said.

"So, how'd it go?" Remus asked.

"What are you talking about Moony?" James asked.

"You broke up with Marlene, didn't you?" Remus asked.

"What makes you think that?" James asked.

"Well for starters, she came back in here crying and stormed up to her room." Remus answered.

"Maybe her owl died?" James suggested.

"While she was with you? She seemed fine before." Julie said.

"Fine, I broke up with her. Went a lot better than I thought it was going to go." James said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Julie asked.

"I thought she'd hex me, but she didn't. Sure there's a lot of crying, but it's nothing I haven't handled before. She certainly wasn't the worst." James said.

"Oh yeah?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, Monica Stebbins was definitely the worst." James said.

"Monica Stebbins? You went out with Monica Stebbins?" Julie gasped.

"Yeah, it was…oh, yeah. Well, actually it was end of fourth year, must have been after you can remember." James said.

"How long did you go out with her?" Julie asked.

"About a week." James said.

"A week? How bad could it have been?" Julie asked.

"I can vouch for Prongs, it was bad." Remus said chuckling.

"She bat-bogey hexed me, every chance she could." James said.

"Yeah, it was such a long time until the end of the year, what three days?" Remus laughed.

"You don't know what it's like to be covered in bat-bogey hex for three days. I never thought I'd look the same again." James complained.

"Oh, because your just soo handsome." Julie teased.

"Hey, Potter's have good genes. Doesn't seem like you got any little sis." James teased back.

Julie whacked her brother's arm. He pretended that it hurt, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was messing with her. Julie laughed and returned her attention to the game.

"So, has anyone seen Sirius?" James asked.

"I haven't seen that idiot in here at all." Julie said.

"I haven't seen him since he wanted to talk with Lily." Remus said.

"Interesting…so are those two together then?" Julie asked.

"NO!" James and Remus screamed in unison.

"Geez, ok they're not dating." Julie said.

"I wonder what they're doing together then." James asked.

When Sirius and Lily got to the library, it was dark.

"Oh, too bad. Looks like it's closed." Sirius whispered.

"It's not closed you idiot. You've never been in here, have you?" Lily said.

"Err…" Sirius began.

"I don't know how you do it." Lily said.

Lily walked over to the restricted section, looked around to see if anyone was looking and then walked in.

"Evans! You…you break the rules?" Sirius said in shock.

"Not normally, but this is for my best friend. There's a difference." Lily said.

"I didn't know you had it in you."

"There's plenty of things you don't know about me, Black. But I don't go around doing stupid things for no reason."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No I'm saying that you don't always have a reason for the stupid things you do."

"Oh, because that sounds so much better."

"Take it or leave it."

"So, why check the Restricted section first?" Sirius asked.

"Because, that's usually where the more complicated stuff is. If this is too much for your brain to handle, you can look elsewhere. Actually, that's not a bad idea. You look outside of here." Lily said.

"Um, ok."

"You do know how to look for books don't you?" Lily frowned.

"Like you said, I'm not stupid, Evans." Sirius smirked leaving the Restricted section.

Sirius began browsing through the books. He thought he remembered seeing a book about something close to this before. Ok, the only book he could think of anywhere close to this was a fairytale book. Sirius made sure that Lily wasn't watching and he went to find the fairytale book.

Sirius found the book easily and quickly read it. So many choices. Knight in shining armor. Hmm…nope. Ah-ha! True love's kiss. That should work. He just had to kiss Julie. That might be hard to get near her. But in this fairytale the lady was asleep. Hmm…he'd have to make sure Julie was asleep and then kiss her, and then poof! She's better.

"It's not going to work" Lily whispered into his ear.

"Don't sneak up on a fellow, Evans! And why won't it work?" Sirius asked.

"It's a muggle fairytale." Lily said.

"Really? Never would have guessed."

"Are you really that stupid to think that will work?"

"Evans, how many times do we need to go over this."

"You're looking in a muggle fairytale book. Those aren't true stories."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Sirius said.

"Well, while you were reading fairytales, I found some useful books." Lily said.

Lily dropped a stack full of books onto the table. Sirius wondered how Lily could have carried that huge stack of books. Lily threw a book at Sirius and began to read a different one. They read for quite a while, but Sirius became restless.

"Evans, we've been in here for over an hour!" Sirius complained.

"So?" Lily said.

"Sirius Black doesn't do libraries." Sirius said.

"Not even for your girlfriend?" Lily asked.

"Just let me try my way, if it doesn't work, well, then it doesn't work." Sirius said.

"Fine, but how do you expect her to let you anywhere near enough for you to kiss her?" Lily asked. The sooner this failed, the sooner they could actually find something that would work.

"It's all right here in the book." Sirius said pointing.

"She has to be sleeping? And how do you expect to get into the girls dormitory?" Lily questioned.

"Julie usually falls asleep on the couch first. I just have to wait until she falls asleep, then I'll make my move." Sirius smirked.

"What happens when she wakes up, and still doesn't remember?" Lily furthered.

"One step at a time, Evans. One step at a time." Sirius said closing the book.

"Whatever, but your checking that book out, Black." Lily said.

"No, I'm not." Sirius said.

"And why not?" Lily continued.

"Because, I don't want to." Sirius said.

"Is it because you don't want to or because you don't know how?" Lily asked.

"Both." Sirius smiled.

"Bloody hell, I'll show you how to check out a book." Lily groaned.

Lily and Sirius walked to the desk.

"Hello Madam Prince." Lily said cheerfully.

"Miss Evans." Madam Prince nodded.

"Sirius Black here would like to check out a book." Lily said.

"What? What kind of love potion did you give him?" Madam Prince asked.

"I didn't. He really wants to check out a book, don't you Black?" Lily asked.

"Um, yeah." Sirius said handing Madam Prince the book.

"Merlin, I never thought I'd live to see the day Sirius Black checked out a book." Madam Prince said.

"So, uh, what do I need to do?" Sirius asked.

"Have fun." Lily whispered walking away.

Madam Prince went on a long lecture about how to take care of the sacred Hogwarts book, and that checking a book out is a serious responsibility. Sirius shook his head. He'd get Evans back if it was the last thing he did. She set him up for this. She'd better watch out.

After about a 30 minute lecture, Sirius was finally allowed to leave the library with book Lily told him to get. He entered the common room to find James, Remus, and Peter playing a game of Exploding Snap. Lily was sitting at a table reading, but she looked at Sirius when he walked in. Sirius attention immediately turned to the couch. Julie was asleep on the couch!

Sirius thought it would take a few days for him to try his plan, but here was the perfect opportunity.

"I'm definitely watching this. She'll probably hex him." Lily smirked.

Sirius shook his head and walked over to where Julie was sleeping.

"Padfoot, what are you doing mate?" James asked.

"I have an idea, Prongs." Sirius said.

"This could turn out terrible." Remus sighed.

"What is it?" James asked curiously.

"Well, I'm going to kiss her. Maybe it'll jog her memory." Sirius said.

"Huh?" James said.

"He thinks true love's kiss will make your sister remember, Potter." Lily said smugly from the table.

"It's worth a shot." James shrugged.

"You two are morons." Lily whispered.

Sirius looked at the Marauders before leaning down to kiss Julie. James watched hopefully. Remus looked worried. Peter, well he just looked confused; but when wasn't the poor guy confused? Sirius took a breath and then leaned down and pressed his lips against Julie's.


End file.
